The Calamity
by WrittenInBold
Summary: A Sheikah-raised Hylian. A princess abused by her father and brother. A vision granted to an aging monk. Hyrule is locked in a bitter cold war with their Sheikah counterparts over technological trade disputes. With a kingdom on the verge of war, can the Hero and the woman born of Hylia's blood bury the hatchet between their peoples and defeat the coming Beast? 10,000 years pre BOTW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings my friends! I won't leave to much here, but as the description entails, this is the story of Breath of the Wild, only is the events that occur 10,000 years before the main events of the game. For those of your just coming over from my other work Breath of the Wild: The Phantom Realm, I welcome you! Those of you who are just tuning in for the first time, I welcome you as well with a warm heart, and a hope that you will enjoy!

With that said an done, I will see you all next time!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _The year is 5473 A.T., nearly five and a half thousands years since the last Chosen Hero and the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia have walked the earth. In that time, many kings and queens have risen and fallen in the land of Hyrule, bringing about not only many ages of war and destruction, but also times of peace and progress. From the broken shambles of a battered people, one tribe has slowly risen above all others, growing both in strength and technological prowess, until at last it has culminated into a race of people renown for their their intelligence and cunning that has time and time again outmatched and outwitted its allies. For many centuries there was peace between the United Sheikah Sects and their neighbor; the kingdom of Hyrule, but with time and nearly limitless technological possibility, corruption sought to invade and warp the minds of the two sister-nations once founded upon the ideals of harmony, causing relations to sour, and ties to be cut._

 _Hyrule turned to greed and lust for power, and the Sheikah Sects sought to undermine their ally and exploit them for their wealth of land, resources, and people._

 _What followed was decades of a war... not a war of sword and machine, but of bitter resentment, idle threats, and saber-rattling... a cold war. True peace was merely an illusion dreamt up to prevent mass hysteria, but in the hearts of every man and woman laid the ever present truth; one shift in the foundations their lands were built on, and their world would be plunged into the destruction they feared. And so, for decades Hyrule stood to be economically manipulated by the Sheikah, and the Sheikah stood to be cut off by their old allies and be forced to supply for their own with what little land they had._

 _Such was the state of the world..._

* * *

 _Chapter One_

"I expect only steadfast devotion to the Korinz'Val from you," Master Maz Koshia stated in his unwaveringly calm, but stern and tempered voice as they peaceably walked down the beaten path from Kakariko Village towards Sahasra Slope.

"Of course, Master Koshia," the young man replied dutifully with a bow of his head.

"Although our sect is wholly separate from the rest of the Sheikah Tribe, I would suggest you expect nothing less than contempt from your kin. To the Royal Family and its people, a Sheikah Monk and those who follow our creed are the same as a Shekiah of the Klavin'Zein. And considering the strain between my clan-cousins and the Crown, it would be wise not to expect partings of partiality or rapport, despite your heritage."

"I understand, Master Koshia," the young student replied stoically, knowing deep down that his coming trials would not be to test his physical strength and endurance, but of his mental fortitude ―and considering his past struggles with such feats, he accepted that pain would be his only companion.

But he was no stranger to pain… pain of both the body and mind.

"Remember the Korinz'Val, Chosen One," Master Koshia reminded him amiably. "Let it guide you. Let it fill your heart with purpose and offer you knowledge when you have lost your way. And most importantly, remember to control the rage within. Harness it, and use it in your favor for righteous goals, but do not let it consume you." In unison, the Chosen One and his Master repeated the mantra of their ways; a verse from an ancient poem written by the earliest of the Sheikah Shadows.

" _May the shadows guide and watch over you… May they teach you to interpret the laws of this land and discard the laws of man… May the Shadow watch over you."_

"Thank you, Master Koshia," the Chosen One said reverently, before bowing with his hands joined in the way ordained by the Korinz'Val. His Master offered him the same honor, before vanishing in a flash of crimson light shaped by the Eye of Truth, offering one last goodbye on the autumn winds.

" _Thank you,_ Master Link."

He felt his heart swell with pride. It was the first time since his Final Induction that his enigmatic teacher had called him by his new title, granting them equal ranks under the ways of the Korinz'Val. Of course, Master Koshia was still by all means his superior, as were all the members of the Monks of Val, but to be recognized as such filled him with a sense of accomplishment and awoke a reformed thirst for more knowledge and understanding.

Sorrow found him in the moment after however, when he remembered that both his heritage and role in this world would not allow him to become anything more than a Master. Becoming a Monk was a privilege granted exclusively to the wisest of the Sheikah… a privilege a Hylian could never be permitted to pursue. Especially a Hylian born under the chartings of his stars.

With a sigh of finality that rekindled his purpose, Link removed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and quickly flipped through its multiple functions until at last he reached a small orange icon labeled 'Master Cycle Zero.' With a tap of his finger, and a press of a button, he summoned forth the Divine Beast that was declared for him alone to wield, just as the sword on his back was for him to wield alone.

A tingle of excitement quelled through his body, but he muted the sensation before it manifested outwardly, and watched as the Master Cycle Zero took shape, materializing before him streaks of blue and white light. With a calm demeanor, he approached it, and then swung his leg over the seat before settling in and revved the engine. It hummed with a part mechanical, part magical roar, until at last he pulled his legs up on the footrests and turned up grass as his zoomed forward.

He was glad to find that all the simulations he used to train with beforehand offered him a realistic understanding of how his Divine Beast worked, as this was the first time that he had ridden the actual thing in the real world. There was an exhilarating thrill that accompanied riding the real thing, so despite his best efforts to suppress it, a smile landed on his lips as he sped across the country side.

With his eyes set on Hyrule Castle, Link cranked the throttle to full power, sending him soaring past trees and rivers.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time he reached his destination at the castle gates that were built in the Old Fashion. True, he could have warped to the Shrines of Oman Au, or ever Ba Baij, and cut the journey time in half, but Master Koshia had insisted that he got the chance to see as much of the world as possible in person, as knowing its layout would prove most useful in the future. Luckily, Link had no complaints about that, as he was always fond of adventuring, and looked forward for any chance to do so. He recalled one of his fondest memory of traveling when he went on a pilgrimage to the ancient Springs of the goddesses, where it was said that a mortal woman born of the goddess Hylia's blood prayed in their waters to cleanse and sanctify her body.

However, those were of old legends that not even the Monks of Val could validate with any certainty… It seemed that their knowledge of the Old Heroes and Descendants had dwindled at the turn of the millennium, when many of the Sacred Texts where lost, hidden, or burned in a bloody Civil War between the Gerudo and Hylian peoples. Of the hidden Texts, only a few were ever recovered, and now sat locked away in the Royal Family's vaults as mere heirlooms of a forgotten age. Had it not been for the visions that the golden goddesses above had gifted to Master Koshia, Link would have surely found himself falling from the destiny written for him in the heavens, and would have never ventured into the Lost Woods to seek out the Sword of Evil's Bane.

However, fate ―and by proxy, the goddesses― were on their side, for it was indeed the Sword of Evil's Bane resting weightlessly on his back, and his true purpose fully realized in his heart. Still, there was much work to do, and he nor the Monks of Val knew exactly how long they had to achieve their goals.

That was something that kept him up at night; not knowing when doom would spring its trap, but with a few conscious blinks, he returned to the world before him, and gazed upon the battlements above.

Link had always rather enjoyed studying the architectural style of his ancestors during his training in Kakariko Village, but actually having the chance to see it in person made him come to appreciate their ingenuity even more, considering all they had to work with was stone and mortar. Of course, it was nothing compared to the durability of the alloys used in Sheikah architecture for over the last two-hundred years, but to its credit, the castle of the Hylians' ancestors ―his ancestors― was built to last.

Even the Temple of Time, which was by far centuries older than the castle itself stood tall and proud, seemingly untouched by its namesake. He would make sure to visit it during his stay and offer his prayers to the goddesses and their chosen Guardian of Hyrule, Hylia.

"State your name and business," the gatemen huffed emphatically, but Link gave no indication to his adversity to such rudeness. Being rude was heavily frowned upon by the ways of the Korinz'Val, but as their mantra implied, the Shadows would help him to interpret the situations he found himself in and guide him to respond accordingly. Therefore, rudeness was sometimes viewed as a necessary evil when it came to being a purveyor of honest ―sometimes brutal― truth.

"I am Master Link of Kakariko. I have come to speak with the King of Hyrule."

Something akin to a piggish snort emanated from the soldiers nasally throat as he recollected his name, and purpose of being there.

"Ay," the gateman said to his comrade on the battlements above. "Looks like the half-breed is here. Open up the gate."

Link steeled himself against the insult, and let it go impassively. Half-breed. That is what they called him, and those like him. Of course, it was never true. He was a Hylian through and through, but because he had been orphaned, and then later raised by the Sheikah monks in Kakariko, he had been awarded with the _'endearing'_ nickname that implied that he was of one race but thought and acted as another, thus making him a half-breed in a societal sense.

It used to get a rise out of him before he mastered the ways of the Korinz'Val, but still, even now he found that sometimes the rage within that Master Koshia spoke of made it hard to temper his emotions.

He was not the only 'half-breed' to have existed. Many orphans like him had been raised by the near omniscient Monks and had been trained to be mighty and just warriors or diplomats, but they were few in number. Which was a shame indeed because ―excluding the Monks themselves― the 'half-breeds' were just about the final line of peace between the Hylians and Sheikah sects of the Klavin'Zein from going to war with one another.

In much earlier years ―long before his time― Link's sort would have been honored among the ranks of the Hylian people, but now, with the power plays going on just under the scarce blanket of so called 'peace,' the Sheikah-raised orphans were looked down upon only _slightly_ less than the Sheikah themselves.

Indeed, a bitter shame considering how far the world had advanced when its races strove for unity all those years ago.

"Alright," the gateman huffed again. "Get in there. And keep your nose down half-breed. Goddesses knows why they agreed to let you have an audience with the King."

With many more huffs and puffs, Link was led ―or more accurately, escorted― up the winding stone causeways of Hyrule Castle to its peak at the Throne Room. As they traveled, he thought about how odd it was that even though the Hylians and Sheikah were locked in a silent and undeclared cold war, they somehow managed to keep their fortress so securely guarded with Sheikah technology. From the countless Guardian Turrets, and the weapons the guards carried, to the inactive Guardian Stalkers that rested along the path, the Hylians had amassed a respectable force of autonomous weaponry.

They must have acquired it all before relations soured.

Nonetheless, that was another thought for another time, as he was left to stand in a large anteroom just before the Throne Room. Two Royal Guards shot daggers at him with their eyes, of which reflected the bright glowing blue blades of their Sheikah Spears but made no comments against him. They were a little more disciplined than that at least… for now.

Link waited patiently for quite some time, but after nearly a half hour, he had decided that he had been waiting long enough considering the weight and urgency of his reason for being there. He turned to address one of the guards.

"Sir," he started plainly. "Would you mind making sure that the King is aware of my arrival. I have urgent business with him. I would appreciate it immensely if you would check."

"Your time will come when it comes," the guard answered with an annoyed glare. "Between us, I know he doesn't have time to speak to you right now. He and the council have more important things to attend to."

"I understand that they think that," Link replied without indignation. "But I am afraid that I must insist that I see him tonight."

"Listen pal, you're just going to have to wait," the guard sneered resolutely. "So why don't you just piss off and try again tomorrow." Link sighed, and squinted his eyes slightly, but excused the rise of frustration in his mind before responding calmly.

"One more hour I will wait," he said with a gesture. "If I am not received at or before then, then I will be left with no choice but to enter regardless." The guards snickered at his declaration and brushed it off like one would brush off a toddlers fit-induced threat.

"We'll see about that, half-breed."

Link stayed true to his word, and waited for exactly one hour, but no one came to receive him. So, with a sigh and a clearing of the throat, he glanced to each guard, nodded once, and goodbye'd them with a curt "Gentlemen," before taking three big steps towards the door.

The guards shifted, and brandished their spears with silent warnings, but Link continued walking and reached for the door handle. The right guard went to grab him by the wrist, but moment he contacted skin, his hand passed through as if Link was made of nothing more than smoke, allowing Link to simply slip by, kick open the doors, and waltz right into the Throne Room unchallenged.

It was an old, but dreadfully handy trick he mastered during his training in Kakariko, although it was a rather taxing skill to pull off and required immense concentration. Becoming a mere shadow of himself was never a pleasant task.

Hearing the momentary gasps of confusion, and then the rattling of armor as the guards burst through the door to chase Link down brought an amused grin to his lips, but he stowed it away swiftly as he passively presented himself in the center of the Throne Room, cutting past the council members that were congregated before the King to discuss matters of state, and bowed in the Sheikah style.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the King shouted as his cheeks and forehead grew red with his famed ill temperament.

"King Gustaf Jorin Hyrule, I have come to request an audience with you personally, as it seems that our previously agreed upon meeting has been forgotten." Just as the guards that failed to keep him out rushed forward to restrain him, Link merely dodged their hands without a hint of effort, ending in both of them falling face first on the marble floor embarrassingly.

It was only a matter of second until a dozen glowing spears and swords were pointed at him as the Throne Room Guards surrounded him, but Link's indifferent expression spoke volumes to how little he feared for his safety.

"If I recall correctly," the King fired back, "you are standing in my castle, my domain! Time moves as I will it. I was aware of out predestined meeting, but chose to ignore it, for I simply have no time nor patience to listen to meaningless religious chatter from the posterchild of a white-haired hermit who spends the majority of his day either sucking in incense through his crooked nose or gazing up into the clouds as if staring at them will make them rain!"

"And I bring no desire to disrespect your sovereignty over your domain," Link replied honestly, "but as it seems I bear news that very well may determine the future security of said domain, I am afraid I simply must insist that this discussion is push aside no longer."

A long, tense silence fell upon the Throne Room as the King's sharp eyes grew keener and more slanted, until at last he grunted with distaste, and ordered his men to stand down.

"Very well. You have five minutes."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Link clasped his hands behind his back, and began to walk in slow, pensive paces as he spoke, the entire audience of courtiers watching his every step with either bitter disgust, or utter shock at his downright audacious display of rebellious behavior. "As I am sure Master Maz Koshia has informed you in writing, the Sword of Evil's Bane has indeed been found, and a bearer has been chosen to wield it. Now, I am also sure that you, along with nearly every soul in Hyrule, believe that such a sword has never, or no longer exists, therefore the ancient Evil tied to said sword has never, nor no longer exists."

"Did you come to tell me about fairytales and legends, boy?" the King mocked with a glowering expression. "Or is there at some point a purpose to all this nonsense?"

"Now," Link continued without hesitation. "Seeing it that I am now in possession of the Sword of Evil's Bane, there is a basis of irrefutable fact that the great Evil that has haunted this world since the founding of our race has or will return. That is why with your blessing, I wish to investigate further into the matter by having access to the Sacred Texts held within your personal vaults, as well as begin our search for the woman of Hylia's blood, as it is always prophesied in the ancient stories."

A beat of silence passed, and then the whole court burst into an uproar of laughter, all of which was directed towards Link. Link offered a silent thanks to Master Koshia for teaching him the ways of impassivity and composure, for if he had not, then his face would have surely been of the brightest red color by then. To any outside observer, however, not a fraction of his demeanor changed despite the crowd that insulted him with their laughter.

"Oh come now boy," the King laughed as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "I always took your master for an eccentric religious fanatic, but really!? He sent you all the way here to humor us with children's stories? Perhaps I should invite him to stay in my court personally. I have been in need of a good jester."

The rage within boiled with fiery indignation, but Link bottled it up and used its energy to fuel his avid determination.

"If it pleases you, your majesty, I should like to present to you the Master Sword." With a swift motion, Link unbuckled the scabbard that was strapped to his back, and held in in his hands none threateningly, as to not spook the guards. Still laughing, the King waved his consent, believing in nothing the young man said, and waited to laugh more.

In a slow, practiced motion, Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath, and unveiled its otherworldly blue glow that shone like crystal moon light.

The laughing quelled to a stop as the whole of the courtiers gazed at the magnificent blade of magical powers.

"An impressive blade indeed," the King snorted only a little more seriously. "But why should I ever believe that this is the Sword? Why, just look at my guard's swords. They too glow blue. I am not impressed by your simple steel. We have not made weapons in that style for over a century."

"If it pleases you, your majesty," Link replied as he held the Sword hilt outwards. "I permit you to hold this fine weapon, and test your worthiness of it."

It was a challenge, and everyone knew it… but the King was far to prideful, and far to self-assured to leave the challenge unanswered. So, with another assured wicked laugh, the King stood from his throne, stepped down the dais to Link's level, and waited for him to kneel, as was customary whenever a knight presented their monarchs with a weapon.

However, as Hylian as Link might have been, he was no civilian of the King's domain, nor was he a knight, and therefore he parted with no show of deference.

The tension in the room became palpable, and all amused smiles on the courtiers' lips melted away, while the King's brows angled deeper in a silent threat. His one message was clear… 'kneel.'

All it would take was a spark to start the fire that was brewing, but still Link made no change in his expression, nor his demeanor, and continued to stare into the King's eyes; passivity incarnate. Tensions continued to mount to lethal heights, until at last it snapped, and the King grasped the Master Sword in his hand, and attempted to lift it.

The only thing was, the moment the Master Sword left Link's hands, its weight increased tenfold, resulting in the King nearly falling over as he tried to heave it back up.

"What is this witchcraft," he cursed vehemently.

"It is not witchcraft, your Majesty. It is the Sword of the goddess. It answers to the one it has chosen, and him alone."

"That's nonsense!" the King growled before letting the Sword clatter to the ground with a resounding ring. With a smug snap of the fingers, he summoned over one of his tallest and largest personal guards, who dropped to one knee with 'your majesty' on his lips. "Sir Geralt," the King barked, all while glaring down the young Hylian opposite of him. "Pick this Sword up immediately!"

"Yes, your majesty." The knight, however, found no more success than his king, and despite that fact that he stood at least a head taller than anyone else in the Throne Room, and his arms were thick as tree trunks, the most he could manage to do was grip its hilt in two hands and barely lifted it above his waist before trembling and had to set it down.

"Like I said, your majesty," Link began as he bent down to the Master Sword and picked it up as if it weighed no more than a feather. "The Master Sword answers only to me. Let this be proof to you that the Evil will return. I urge you to listen to my plea."

With a grumble and grunt, the King spun on his heel, beads of angry sweat beating on his brow, and slumped back down into his throne, his face contorting and twitching with fevered rage at this embarrassing display.

"Listen here, boy," he continued with a snarl. "I have seen many incredible things in my lifetime. From the Divine Beasts that safeguard our kingdom, to the weapons and structures you see before you. Your magic play sword means nothing to me. Do not think that I can me manipulated into believing a fairy tale such as this… _Master Sword._ " The King scoffed at the very name of it. "Now, I grow weary of hearing this useless banter. I have _real_ matters to attend to. You are permitted to rest in one of our guest rooms for the night, but in the morning, I want you gone, and crawling back to your precious Monks."

"Your majesty, there is more," Link insisted unwaveringly as he sheathed the Master Sword and pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt. With a swipe of his finger, he flipped through hundreds of icons on its screen, until at last he pressed on the one he was searching for and placed the Slate on the ground face up. There were many more snickers and taunts from the King and his cohorts, but all in an instance their mouths were clamped shut.

From the Sheikah Slate there came a projection that took form across the entirety of the expansive hall, until at last it solidified into a simple but entrancing holographic chart of the heavens.

"This is a chart of the stars exactly twenty years prior, your majesty," Link stated before pacing a few steps forward, and circled a small cluster of stars with his finger, which left a neat trail of red to outline the focal point of his presentation. "As you can see here, these are the constellations of the goddess Farore, and the Spirit of Courage. Together they form what is known as the Hero's Constellation… a gathering that had not been seen for thousands upon thousands of years. Of what knowledge that remains in this world, we know that under the circumstances, a Hylian boy is always born, and later, when he grows old enough, he takes up the mantle of the Hero, and draws forth the Sword of Evil's Bane to fight back the Evil alongside the Descendant."

Link paused, and took a breath.

"As it just so happens, that these exact same stars were in full array on the day of my own birth, twenty years ago today. And so, here I stand before you, twenty years wiser, the one true Master Sword on my back, pleading that you allow me the chance to conduct my search for knowledge of when the Evil will resurface, and with the will of the goddesses, find the mortal woman of Hylia's blood."

That was when there was at last a change in the Kings disingenuous demeanor. In the blink of an eye, he went from being of bemused antipathy, to an air of fiery greed as he gawked at the Sheikah Slate laid freely on his Throne Room's floors. That was the turning point of when the King realized that perhaps this foolish boy could be used for his benefit after all.

"Tell me, son," the King shifted in his tone to seem much kinder. "Where did you acquire a device such as that? A Sheikah Slate it is called, is it not?"

"Yes, your majesty. It was given to me by the Monks of Val," Link replied with a critical eye before looping the Sheikah Slate back onto his belt. "But I do not see why this is of importance."

"Forgive me," the King responded, "You are of course correct. You were saying… about the stars?"

Link nodded, duly noting the change, but brought no attention to it.

"It was on the day of my birth, when my mother died, that I was given to be risen under the ways of the Korinz'Val by my master, Monk Maz Koshia of the One-Hundred and Forty-Five, and the followers of the Eye of Truth. He was the one that gazed upon the heavens and saw the chartings of my birth. He was the one that received visions from the golden goddess, and led me on the path of destiny. I ask of you, King of Hyrule, allow me to conduct my search freely. The fate of all kingdoms rests upon your decision."

A long silence fell into place, and the King's intense eyes squinted as a small crooked smile stretched across his lips.

"Very well. I have been convinced. You have my blessing to access what Sacred Texts we posses."

Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up… he knew that there was a secret game afoot… but he remained silent to that regard and bowed with his palms pressed together in the Sheikah style.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Come now, you must be tired from your travels. I will ensure a place is prepared for you, and then we may speak again at a more convenient time."

With a wave of his hand, the King dismissed Link, and he was led to his room, where once he was at last alone, contacted Master Koshia through his Sheikah Slate and reported his progress.

"The King has finally agreed to allow me access to what Sacred Texts they hold…" He trailed off.

"There is something more?" Master Koshia questioned. "Something that unnerves you?"

"I sense that he seeks to use me, master," Link replied. "It was not until I presented my Sheikah Slate that he at last agreed to let me stay. I believe he wishes to it for his personal gain."

"I see," Master Koshia sighed. "Shekiah Slates are rare, and _very_ powerful tools. It would not surprise me if he wishes to get his hands on it. I would advise that you be cautious, Chosen One."

"I will. Thank you Master Koshia."

"May the shadows guide you," Master Koshia said in closing.

"And may they watch over you," Link replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Many of you said that you were excited to see Zelda... Well here she is! Poor thing. I recently had a brief conversation with a reader about the schedule with which I will update this story, to which I answered that basically for the first 4-5 chapters, I'm going to just crank them out quickly to create and intriguing introduction to the story that will hopefully entice new readers to stay for the long run. Once those preliminary releases are done, I believe I am going to take on a much more consistent and set schedule so you all know exactly when to expect them.

After writing the BOTW the Phantom Realm at 400,000 words in 6 months, I admit I desire a little more of a set schedule to follow.

But, I'll have more on that later, once I figure out what said schedule will look like. But don't worry! I will update very often!

See ya!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Zelda waited patiently for her father and brother to sit first, before pulling her own chair out, and meekly sat without saying a word. Her heart was beating anxiously already with anticipation for the coming chastisement. Her tutor had sworn rather unkindly on the goddesses that he would notify her father as soon as her grades faltered even slightly, and considering her past experiences in her academic studies, she was in for a very harsh punishment. Her father had been in an especially foul mood over the past few days, for reasons he nor her brother would part with, although in their conversations she kept hearing a reoccurring theme.

Or more accurately, a reoccurring character.

She was hoping that maybe, _just_ maybe this 'half-breed,' as they called him, would distract them, and therefore draw all unwanted attention away from her. It was only a prayer though… a prayer that seemed would go unanswered, for if the goddesses even did exist, they cared not for a wretch like herself.

"I spoke with your tutor yesterday," her father grumbled without taking his eyes off his soup, which he had the indecorous disposition of slurping with every spoonful. Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat, too afraid to even look up from the table. Oh, how she wished the floor would just open up beneath her, and swallow her whole, putting an end the torment she suffered.

"Yes, your majesty?" she asked through no desire of her own.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he snapped as he dropped his spoon in his bowl with a loud clink that made her jump. Zelda peeled her eyes from the table and forced herself to look at the ominous figure at the head of the table. Dimitri, her brother, in all his perfect golden-haired fairness was smugly smiling beside her father as he took pensive sips from his wine glass and licked his teeth as if to rub in how delicious it was, and how he had something she could not.

"Yes, your majesty?" Zelda asked again, although her voice was as small as a mouse.

A mouse… yes, that is what she was. And her father and brother? Why, they were none other than bloated-bellied cats.

"You failed yet another exam! A simple calculus assessment nonetheless! This is unacceptable! Need I remind you of your responsibilities as the princess of Hyrule to maintain the highest level of academic excellency!?"

"No, your majesty, you need not," she answered quietly.

"Then why do you sit before me every quarter with failed exam after failed exam!?"

"I'm sorry fath― I mean, your majesty," she pleaded, already fighting back tears of shame. "I really do try my best! I study until I can't keep my eyes open, and I―"

"Do not give me your pathetic excuses Zelda," he barked, eliciting another chuckle from Dimitri as he pompously prodded his silky hair. "I heard no such excuses or failures from your brother when he was being tutored."

"But your majesty, Dimitri is so much smarter than I am. He didn't have to take all these extra courses… I… I can barely find enough time in the day or night to even finish my studies."

"Yes, you are right," her father scoffed. "Dimitri is far smarter than yourself. That is why it was never necessary for him to study these additional subjects! Hylia preserve me, child. Why must you be so slow!?" Anger began to fester and swell in her heart, and threatened to at last speak her mind, but she merely wrung the skirt of her dress in her hands as she accepted the endless berating to come.

"I will not stand for you to be anything less than a perfect example of grace and intelligence in this family! I refuse to allow you to embarrass our good name and reputation with your mediocrity and sheer stupidity. Goddesses save us the day I try to marry you off… The outrage of it all. My own daughter, dim as an average tavern wench!? If it weren't for your brother than I would truly fear for the security of our crown."

The anger her chest continued to swell and boil, and the hot tears that fell from her eyes rolled down her burning red cheeks until at last she stood to her feet and dared to raise her voice. After the countless years of constant yelling, berating, chastisement, and punishments, she had at last reached her maximum level of tolerance, despite the fears that festered in her heart.

"Why does it matter then!?" she shouted. "If your so confident in your precious Dimitri's capabilities to be king after you, then why do you expect so much from me!? Why _don't_ you just let me live a simple life as a damned tavern wench!?"

The moment the words left her mouth, the crushing wave of regret threatened to buckle her knees, and her head began to feel faint. With the predatorial grace of a silver-maned Lynel, her father rose to his feet, his face marred by the harshness of his brows and the white-fanged sneering fierceness of his mouth. It was in that moment that she fully understood the drastic error of her ways. His eyes twitched with rage as he pointed one long slender finger to the floor, and deeply growled his one command.

"Come here. Right. Now."

With trembling hands, Zelda stepped away from the table, and presented herself in front of her father, unable to even look him in the eyes, and wiped away her tears. She tensed the muscles in her cheeks and closed her eyes as she prepared to receive the punishment she already knew was coming. The back of his hand came swiftly and harshly, leaving a large stinging red mark on the side of her face, but she managed to stay upright, and only whimpered a little before receiving the second and third strike.

She had become quite adept at bearing through the pain, having suffered through much worse.

"Disrespect me again," he warned as he grabbed her chin and forced her look at him. "And I will get the rod." And with that said, he let go, slumped back down into his chair, and continued to slurp up his soup with a bitter scowl alongside his son who hadn't a care in the world. "Go back to your room. You are forbidden to eat until the morning, once I decide what to do with your continued failures."

"Yes, your majesty," Zelda replied with a bow before quietly leaving the dining hall, still wiping her nose and eyes, and cupping her red cheek. It wasn't until she reached her room that she collapsed on her bed and allowed her tears to come freely. This was not the first time she had been denied dinner and punished in this manner, which in part contributed to her unusually thin frame, but she was used to it by then.

At least her father had more self-control than Dimitri… She still had a purple bruise on her arm from where _he_ last reprimanded her.

On days like this day, her dearest handmaid would often sneak a few bread rolls from the kitchen up to her room, but nearly a year prior she had been caught, and Zelda's father charged her with thievery, and then had her belted and imprisoned for nearly two months before she was finally let go without any means of employment or support. It was safe to say that everyone after that point was too afraid to smuggle her food anymore, but she did not expect them to. To this day she still felt responsible for what happened to that poor maid, so she was very adamant about denying any rations brought to her and downright discouraged the act all together.

When her tears where finally dried up, Zelda sat down in front of her vanity, and gently massaged her tender cheek in the mirror, just glad to find that it had left no visible mark.

And so, with an empty stomach, an aching head, and a heavy heart, Zelda undressed herself, turned off the fluorescent blue lights that hung from her ceiling in a mashup of old architecture and new technology, slipped in under her covers, then passed into a frail restless sleep.

Her alarm clock began to ring at six in the morning ―as it did every morning― assaulting her eyes with bright blue flashes of light that were cast by the oddly shaped digits displayed on the screen of the small rectangular device… She hated Sheikah alarm clocks and rued the day she received it as a gift from a dignitary from the Klavin'Zein sect many years ago before tensions reached the level they were at now. There was no gentleness to them. With the loud beeping, and the blinking lights… goddesses it drove her mad. She much preferred the days when she was awoken by one of her handmaids, who would softly nudge her and help her up.

But, the alarm clock it was nonetheless. Every morning at six.

What made it worse, however, was having to get up, prepare for the day, and then begin her first class at seven, which preceded her much needed breakfast at eight… especially on days like this when she was denied dinner the night before. However, something changed that morning… A change that made her nearly weep with joy. As her handmaid helped her dress, she informed Zelda that her father ―finally accepting her inadequacies as a scholar and declared her a lost cause― had all her extra-curricular schooling dropped, and conformed to a more standard education, consisting of the core math's, literatures, sciences, and histories.

She praised Hylia ―if she even existed― for this most wonderful news, even if that brought her endlessly over flowing ridicule from her father and brother for her inability to follow in their footsteps. It wasn't like they did not torment her already, so she could at the very least accept this one triumph and chance to breathe. Zelda at last had something she had not had for years; early mornings to herself.

And what better way to spend her morning than visiting her favorite garden to read?

She rushed her handmaid along, who merely chuckled at the Princess's endearing excitement, before she combed and pined long light chestnut colored hair back and sent her off down the hall way feeling happy enough to forget about the abysmal shame and pain she had suffered through the night before. Not even the grumbling of her stomach was even enough to bother her.

As Zelda silently glided down the hallways she admired the soft glowing lights above that were powered by the mysterious Sheikah blue-flamed gas that her father, council, and team of scientist worked tirelessly to attempt to harvest, process, and replicate the way their counter parts did. Unfortunately, it seemed that all three of those steps were unachievable by the Hylians, as they firstly had found no naturally occurring sources of the mysterious fuel in their own lands, and secondly, they did not possess the knowledge or machinery to convert it into a useful source energy. And so, they were forced to buy everything from the race they so bitterly despised.

That was why the Sheikah of the Klavin'Zein were able to charge a hand and a foot for their goods and services… They simple held a monopoly on the industry all together and seemed very set on not sharing a single drop of their knowledge. It was in effect the root of the problem that sparked the cold war between their two races.

Her father desired to have both the technological strength to compete, and the economic advantage to defeat, but the Sheikah had the kingdom of Hyrule millions of rupees in debt, and pathetically dependent on the resources they provided at a premium, just to remain afloat. It was a delicate situation to say the least, but their unique position had prevented Hyrule from just tearing up its roots and declaring all out war on the southeastern Sheikah clan, because in all honesty they knew they were on the short end of the stick both militaristically, and economically. They may have outnumbered them three men to one, but the size of the Sheikahs' Guardian army dwarfed what meager numbers they had.

And it wasn't like the Sheikah were going to declare war first… especially not on their most profitable and magnificently leveraged client.

And so, as the saying went, Hyrule just kept digging its own grave deeper.

At least they could still enjoy some of the many benefits brought by the advanced Sheikah Technology. From their state-of-the-art healing facilities, artificial lighting, foolproof autonomous weaponry, defenses, and most of all: The Divine Beasts. Now those creations were truly wonders to behold. From the great flying beast piloted by the Rito warrior named Medoh, the desert strider guided by the Gerudo chieftain; Nabooris, the water dwelling behemoth steered by the Zora noblewoman know as Ruta, and lastly the mountain-dweller driven by Rudania of the Goron tribe.

Those magnificent machines were never given proper names in the common language at first, and so many people settled on merely calling them by the names of their captains, adding a well pronounced 'Vah' ―or 'of' in the Sheikah tongue― after the words 'Divine Beast' and before their namesakes' titles.

How Zelda wished she could see one of those wonders up close, or even meet the pilots that controlled them.

Still, she at least had something new and exciting to look forward to now that she had the spare time. Zelda continued her way down the countless corridors of her castle-home, until she descended a long set of stairs, and burst through one of the many small exterior doors that led to the Castle courtyards below. From there, her trail was easy to follow as it wound round and out the northern inner wall, until it butted ends with the south side of the Temple of Time, where there stood a quaint but ravishing rose garden that seemed to speak to her soul and soothed her heart.

It was by all counts her favorite realm of seclusion. No schooling to weigh her down. No father or brother to insult and punish her. It was just her, and the lovely flowers that waved in the gentle spring breeze, carrying fresh scents of freedom and tranquility with it.

Daring to get her dress dirty, Zelda laid flat on her back in the damp grass and balanced her favorite book delicately in her hands above her face to block the glare of sunlight above and continued her reading where she had left off nearly a month prior, soaking in every touch, sight, and smell around her. She wished she could have owned a Sheikah Tome, which was like a book, only instead of containing a single story, it had access to a database that allowed one to read just about anything they so desired on a small screen, but even the Royal Family could not justify spending such an absurd amount of money on a single inconsequential item.

Of course, down in Necluda, any common Sheikah child would not be seen without one. That was the benefit of being born a Sheikah… Near limitless ―and practically free― access to the latest technology. Still, Zelda enjoyed her hardcovered book nonetheless.

With a content smile, she lazily flipped through a few pages, sighing with relief as she neared the end of the fifth chapter before letting it sink to her chest as she propped her head up under her hands and stared up to the white puffy clouds that drifted on the winds above.

The Temple of Time's great peaked roof was in view from where she lay, and normally it would have been an unimportant sight, but as she gazed around, she spotted an odd shape resting rather precariously on the apex of its Old-Fashioned tiled roof. She pondered the shape for a while longer, assuming that it was a large bird at first, but once she had to use her hand to block the rays of sunlight that blinded her slightly, she came to realize what it truly was.

A young man, seemingly only a few years older than herself, was sitting with his legs crossed, balanced on the narrow center beam, a peculiar illuminous sword resting in his lap, and his eyes closed as he took deep meditative breaths. Her initial reaction was to worry for his safety, as it was a long fall forward, and the steep sides of the roof were undoubtedly unforgiving to wavering footsteps, but as she observed the odd man longer, she realized how perfectly balanced and relaxed he seemed.

She studied his face a while longer, unsure of what to make of him, but as she contemplated the strange style in which he tied his long strawberry-blond hair back in a short tail, and the muted gray, black, red, and blue colors of his clothing, Zelda recognized what sort of man he was.

He was a Hylian raised by the Sheikah Monks.

That for one would explain the meditating, but what that did not answer was why he chose to meditate in such a dangerous place, and why he owned what looked like an antique steel sword… They hadn't made blades out of steel for a little over a century, so what possessed him to carry such an obsolete technology, even if it did seem to glow blue?

Zelda hesitated for a moment as she rose to her feet, contemplating on whether or not she would try to speak with him, and find out why he was up there. She knew how her father ―and in all honesty the rest of Hyrule― felt about these Hylians raised by the Sheikah, but she had never met one in person, and the childish sense of curiosity welled in her head enough to make her think twice. He seemed peaceable enough, and she recalled her father mentioning a 'half-breed' within the castle walls staying as a guest…

Luck seemed on her side that day, so she decided to test it a little more.

"Excuse me," she shouted to the young man. He made no movement, so she assumed he had not heard her. "Excuse me, sir," she tried again, only much louder, but again he showed no signs of hearing her. Deciding to get closer, Zelda looked away and began to leisurely take a few paces forward up a short set of stairs to the stone pavement that outlined the temple, and then looked back up for her third attempt to get his attention.

However, by the time she looked back, the man was gone without a trace.

"Odd…" Zelda continued to scan the roofline for any signs of him, feeling a little disappointed.

"May I help you?" a warm voice suddenly appeared just behind her, causing her to jump with a frightened yelp.

"Hylia alive!" she gasped. "You scared the daylights out of me―" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she realized the young man that was standing just a few feet away was the same one that had been meditating on the rooftop mere seconds before. "How on earth did you get down here so quick!?"

"As anyone would," he answered calmly.

"There is no way you climbed down and snuck up behind me in mere seconds," she retorted, already feeling a little cautious of the man. "No one is that quick."

"Who said I climbed down?" he replied evenly. "But I digress, you requested my attention?"

"Yes… I was just… Why were you up there? Who are you?" She quizzically glanced at the steel sword that was strapped to his back. "And why do carry a sword with a metal blade?"

"You are much more genuinely curious than you kin," the man mused, but made no further comment on the subject. "If you must know, I was meditating, as I do during and after every sunrise."

"Yes, but why up there in such a dangerous place? You could fall and hurt yourself." In the first expression of what she could only guess as confusion or surprise, the young man's eyebrows furrowed, and his head tilted slightly.

"I would not have thought to find such concern for me in a member of the Royal Family. You are quite different from your father and brother."

"You know who I am?" she asked, admittedly taken aback. She was certainly not wearing any extraordinary clothing that would leave any indication as to her royal status.

"I knew that there was a princess of Hyrule," he answered, "but knew not your name nor what you looked like. However, I now see your father's eyes and face about you, which led me to the connection. This permits me to wonder if they carry the same disposition of contorting in bouts of ill temperament."

Zelda didn't know if she should be offended or laugh at the statement.

"My father is renown for his… ill temperament, as you put it… I should like to think I am of a much kinder sort. But please tell me, what is your name?" At this question, the young man joined his hands together at the level of his chest in an odd way, and then bowed.

"I am Master Link of Kakariko. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Oh… eh, its not necessary to bow to me, Master Link," she replied a little embarrassed.

"It is customary in the ways of the Korinz'Val to bow at the meeting of a new acquaintance. I would offer the same courtesy to the lowest maid or footmen of your castle just as gladly."

"Well then," she smiled amusedly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Link. May I ask what brings you here? I would not think a man of your… history would find very much comfort staying within the castle walls."

"And you would think truthfully," he answered. "Which is partly why I come out here in the seclusion of the temple's roof to mediate away from all the noise and arguing. Up there, my ears and mind are free of distraction."

"I see…" She trailed off, feeling quite the same.

"But to answer your question," he began, sounding considerably more amiable. "I am here on urgent business to research vital information kept within the Sacred Texts stored in your family's personal vaults, and to search for a woman of dire importance."

"But what would a couple of old dusty volumes folklore be so vital to research? And who is this woman you are looking for?"

"Do you recall the legends of a great reincarnating Evil, and a Hero gifted with a mighty sword to defeat it?"

"I believe every child in Hyrule knows of that fairy tale, Master Link," Zelda laughed, although fell silent when his eyes narrowed critically. Of course, he would find her laughter offensive. For the Sheikah Monks and the children they raised, these 'fairy tales' were not stories and myths, but factual, historical truths. She felt guilty for already insulting his beliefs after barely two minutes of speaking to him, but she was feeling far too timid to even whisper an apology.

"They are not mere fairy tales," he replied in a much less personable way, returning to the cool reserved nature he displayed previously. "The sword I carry on my back is in fact the legendary Sword of Evil's Bane. It is the reason I have come here in search of answers. Answers that I have yet to find…"

Zelda hesitated to respond to that. All she had ever heard about these religious fanatics was how they sought to mislead, misinform, and manipulate the people around them for their own gain or advantage… and yet at the same time she saw such honesty and conviction in his eyes, even when they were guarded and reserved. Was it a gut feeling…?

Or was the gut feeling just her stomach growling for food?

"Oh… Well, I supp―"

"Princess," a distant voice called out. Zelda recognized it as her elderly handmaid. "Princess, its almost time for breakfast. I know you're starving." With a nod to the young man, she turned away and shouted back to her handmaid.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." With that said and done, she returned to bid Master Link goodbye, feeling quite relieved to have an excuse to get out of their… odd conversation. "Well, Master Link, I am afraid―"

She stammered in utter confusion. Master Link was already gone, as if he vanished out of thin air.

"Who were you talking to, dear?" her handmaid asked as she joined her side with many huffs of warm air.

"One of the strangest men I have ever met," Zelda answered distantly as she scanned the area all around them.

"Well where is he now?"

"I don't know... He just… vanished." Her handmaid hummed with confusion and doubt before taking her hand and began to lead her back to the castle.

"You be careful now, milady," she said. "Strange men can bring bad things. And in this day and age, there are strange men everywhere. Perhaps someone should accompany you the next time you come out here just to be safe."

"I don't think he meant any harm," Zelda aired as she allowed herself to be led away. "He was just… odd."

"You don't mean that half-breed giving the King and your brother headaches do you!?" her handmaid gasped.

"His uh name… his name is Master Link… is he―"

"Oh, dear Princess," she wheezed. "I implore you not to speak to him again. He is indeed a strange man." Zelda graced her with a halfhearted nod. "Strange and very secretive," she continued. "And not to mention a real pain in the Kings rear!"

Well, if that was the case, then she already liked him.

"Now let's not talk about it anymore, and get you cleaned up for breakfast. You need to look perfect. Your father is in a foul mood again."

"When is he not in a foul mood nowadays?" Zelda sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Nothing new to report here, my friends! As always, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I read and re-read every one of them, and try to respond whenever I can. Just a quick notice, there is some light swearing in this chapter, so if that's a problem for you, I apologize. But, with that said, please enjoy!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

"And you haven't uncovered anything useful, yeah? Not even a hint as to what to expect or do?" Before each sip from her mug, Ashei would scan the packed bar around them as if to ensure that they were not being monitored. Which, knowing Ashei, meant that despite her outwardly calm demeanor, she was on edge. Then again, weren't they all? Between a kingdom that despised them openly or covertly, and the unsettling feeling of not knowing when, where, or in what form the Evil would return, the measly trio of Sheikah-raised Hylians were sure to sleep with daggers under their pillows.

"Not much more than we don't know already," Link answered quietly, also keeping a keen vigil on the merry-makers and stupor-dwellers alike.

"And what of your search for the Descendant?" Master Rusl asked. "Have you found any potential candidates?"

"Its hard to say," Link replied. "I have a whole list of candidates, but we simply have next to nothing to go on. Almost no key identifiers. No names. No instructions. All we do know is that the Descendant is born of the Hylian race as a woman and contains the DNA of the first mortal reincarnation of Hylia."

Rusl and Ashei, Master and Apprentice, took two big gulps of their ale in unison, frowns marking their expressions thereafter.

"What's exactly is in these manuscripts you've read, yeah?"

"If you can even call them manuscripts," Link grumbled. "Of what parts are not completely decayed away, all I am able to decipher is the reoccurring references to the Spirit of the Hero, the Spirit's connection to the Chosen One, and how he uses the Master Sword alongside the Descendant of Hylia to vanquish the Evil of many forms. Sometimes it takes the form of a Gerudo man… sometimes is a creature that resembles a boar, only many times larger."

"How much larger?" Rusl asked worriedly.

"If the few pictures I can still make out are anything to go by, anywhere from ten to forty times the size of an average man."

"Hylia preserve us."

"You said _almost_ no key identifiers, yeah?" Ashei asked, returning to his previous statement.

"Yes… But is a flimsy indication. I noticed that the Descendants are always depicted as having long golden hair. But that is based off a grand total of three paintings I've seen. I would be hesitant to accept that as a solid identifiable trait to conduct our search upon."

"I suppose you're right," Rusl sighed. "But I would not throw off the table of considerations entirely. The goddesses can be fickle. Perhaps they ordain the descendant to look a certain way every time?"

"That or its just a genetic trait handed down over the generations, yeah," Ashei added.

"That seems more likely to me," Link conceded. "I will certainly keep it in mind."

"And speaking of genetics," Rusl began. "if we were able to collect a blood sample from a woman we might suspect is the Descendant, then we might be able to have it analyzed to see if there are any noticeable abnormalities to confirm our suspicion."

"That will be difficult to do considering peoples' uneasiness about us already," Link said. "I doubt we can just go around asking for blood donations and expect favorable results."

"Well who said we would need their consent, yeah?" Ashei replied with a conniving smirk.

"You are not to lay a single finger of harm on any woman, Ashei," Link chided forebodingly, but Ashei merely cackled with self-amusement. "Goddesses preserve us from stirring up real cause for concern among the locals."

"I merely wished to suggest alternative means, yeah," she chuckled.

"Tread lightly, Ashei," Master Rusl said to his Apprentice. "I think you'll come to truly appreciate how stingy and unfeeling people in this kingdom can be the longer we remain here. It is unwise to even joke about harming them. They will take it as a personal offense and react accordingly." Ashei finally sighed in acquiescence, and murmured a curt, 'yes, Master Rusl.'

A loud cheer from the center of the bar caught their attention for a moment, but with time it died down and they returned to their conversation.

"So, of your list, who do you see as the most promising candidates?" Rusl asked Link, continuing their previous conversation.

"Within the castle, I have found a handful of maids as well as a resident stable girl who could fit the bill, but I have been unable to speak to any of the ladies within the courtiers' ranks, as they either avoid me or are kept away by their husbands. Saying my presence there is unwanted would be a severe understatement. But in all honesty, its like trying to find a needle in a sea of hay, only I have no idea what a needle is."

"I'm honestly surprised you've been allowed to stay at all," Rusl replied. "I've heard the King is one of the worst figures to oppose when it comes to the treatment of all Sheikah-kind."

"He is one of the worst figures to oppose almost in any given circumstance," Link grumbled quietly. "Through his shallow false flatteries, he has the temperament of a spoiled child, and the intelligence to manipulate those around him. And not to mention his son… But I will say no more on that. To many ears."

The trio glanced around cautiously and nodded in silent agreeance.

"Is that all you have found?" Rusl asked.

"Well… there is another."

"Who?" Ashei jumped in, intrigued by Link's hesitation.

"The Princess of Hyrule. Princess Zelda," Link answered with a furrowed brow.

"Pray to Hylia its not her," Rusl sighed. "Because if it is, then this is going to be much harder than we initially thought, especially if the King is as bad as you say he is."

"She has golden hair, yeah?" Ashei asked.

"No, but it is a dark blonde color," Link replied.

"And what makes you think of her as a possible candidate?" Link paused to ponder his answer thoughtfully, and then ensured they weren't being listened to before speaking.

"Well," he began. "It was in fact the Princess that sought me out, instead of the other way around as it has been with all the others that caught my attention. She happened upon me as I was meditating, and established contact through what I assume was mere curiosity. Other than that, I have no real explanation… It's just that of the people I have spoken with in the castle, she is the first and only to part with any genuine kindness. But I am hesitant of this because I am unsure if it is due to this kindness that I feel a certain draw towards her out of my own Hylian nature, or if the invisible hands of the goddesses are guiding me."

"What do you mean by a 'certain draw towards her?'" Rusl questioned.

"I fear that the susceptibilities of my subconscious emotions will or have shifted my perspective. Master Koshia has often spoken with me about the ways our brains find natural likings to people that are polite and can sometimes cloud our judgments as we are drawn closer to them."

"Is she attractive?" Ashei asked, surprising both Masters by the seriousness of her voice.

"Among her sort, yes, she would be considered very attractive," Link answered.

"Yes, but do _you_ find her attractive?" Rusl asked, seeing what Ashei was trying to get at. Link sighed with understanding, having not considered that side of the trail of thoughts.

"I do," he replied honestly, but maybe a little quieter than necessary. Perhaps deep down he was a little embarrassed by the notion. Well, maybe not embarrassed, but hesitant of it. While he would have considered her a little too thin for someone of her height to be healthy, the Princess did frame a shapely figure, an attractive face, and eyes that were of a captivating hazel color. "I shall ensure that I sharpen my senses, so that they are not misguided."

"I believe that would be wise," Rusl conceded. "But perhaps there is truth and the guidance of the Three in this consideration. Would it not be natural to assume that there would be a certain gravitational pull between the Chosen One and the Descendant?"

"It could be a possibility," Link said. "I will have to meditate on it more and find the essence of its source. Either way, she is still just one candidate of hundreds if not thousands."

"Indeed. Maybe you will uncover more in your research that will aid in distinguishing natural emotion from divine providence―" Rusl was cut short when a bullish looking man edged his way to them, his balding head shining staggeringly even under the dim fluorescent light and unhinged his jaw to speak.

"Hey, half-breeds. Clear out! I've got half a dozen thirsty men on the way, and you're taking up space."

Link and Rusl glanced at each other with knowingly irritated expressions but pushed off the bars counter to speak peaceably.

"We will be on our way soon enough," Rusl replied amiably.

"Oh, I didn't ask," the man snarled. "I ordered. Now take a hike or go sit out back where the rest of you dumpster-shitting mongrels should be!"

"Who are you calling dumpster-shitting mongrels, yeah!?" Ashei fired back as she stood to her feet, her dark brown eyes glaring fiercely just beneath her raven-black bangs.

"Ashei, stay out of this," Rusl ordered calmly, but it seemed it was too late, for as soon as the bullish man's eyes darted over to her, they slanted as much as his lips turned up into a roguish smirk, the air of lust practically palpable on his foul breath.

"And what do we have here?" he chuckled as he slithered and sleazed his way to her. "A rare breed of a fine bitch you must be, dog. I'll allow you to stay, just as long as you wag your tail for us." His snarky and raunchy comments were met by a swift finger-curled palm to the nose, an iron tight grip around his wrist, and a bar smashed against his face as Ashei pinned him down, his arm twisted behind him, just begging to be popped out of its socket.

"You best put your words where your lips are, yeah! Otherwise people might think you talk out of your own ass, you sorry sack of sh―"

"Ashei!" Link shouted with a frighteningly commanding tone that approached the point of irate. Ashei growled and grunted with fierce anger, every muscle in her jaw visibly straining under her cheek as she ground her teeth to keep them from opening to finish her sentence. The whole bar fell silent as its inhabitants rose to their feet, bitter scowls and looks of disgust on their faces. Only the feeble whimpers of the man painfully held against his will by a slender woman a head shorter than himself were heard.

"Ashei," Rusl commanded in a stern tone. "Let him go." With a huff and a long-frustrated sigh, Ashei let go of the mans wrist, and stepped away as he stumbled backwards, wincing in pain while he whined about his broken and bleeding nose.

"Sorry for the trouble," Link grumbled before dropping three red rupees on the counter for the bartender, gripped Ashei by the arm and led her to the door as they cut through the harsh glares fired at them. It wasn't until they were outside in the side alley that they began to verbally reprimand her actions.

"What on this good earth possessed you to do that!?" Rusl demanded.

"You heard the things he said to me, yeah!?" Ashei retorted, her bitter scowl still plastered onto her face.

"Of course we heard what he said," Link replied just as sternly as Rusl had. "But that did not give you the right to break his nose! Have you learned nothing from the Korinz'Val?"

"Of course I have learned from the Korniz'Val," Ashei sneered. "Standing up against corruption. Fighting against the tides of the ways of sin!"

"That does not always mean physically, Ashei," Rusl replied. "Don't you realize that you have played into the exact stereotype associated with our people!? You have given them exactly what they expected from you. Violence, a foul mouth, and a bad disposition! As a warrior of the Korniz'Val, it is our sacred duty, _your_ duty, to remain calm, reasonable, and most of all; intelligent!" Ashei's eyes began to shift with emotion, the deep pit of regret and sorrow slowly taking root in her pupils, but deeper still sat the angered remnants of rebellion.

"Don't you ever get tired of being insulted?" she exhaled sadly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Don't you ever get tired of people always pushing you down, and spitting on your face? It makes you angry, yeah?"

"Of course we get tired of it, Ashei," Link sighed, softening his tone with understanding. "But we have to do everything in our power to uphold our responsibilities. And that means we can't just go punching and fighting anybody who bad mouths us. We have to be the bigger person. If we allow ourselves to fall to their level, then we are no better than they are."

"But―"

"You draw to much attention to yourself, Ashei," Rusl cut in.

"I can't help the way I look, yeah! I didn't ask for him to come at me like I was an object to be used."

"That's not what I meant, Ashei," Rusl sighed sympathetically. "What I mean is that you cannot go around breaking noses and cursing like a sailor and _not_ expect people to watch your every move. We were raised and trained by the shadow folk. We are taught to blend in, stay hidden, and most of all; diffuse tense situations before they escalate. There were a hundred different ways we could have dealt with the situation back there before it reached the point of every single person in that bar staring directly at us. Had we been on a mission that required clandestinity, we would have been helplessly uncovered."

At last, regret had finally consumed Ashei's eyes, and she sighed in acquiescence.

"Yes, Master Rusl."

"Thank you, Ashei," Rusl said as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Nearby they could hear the distant wails of an officer's siren, and the choppy sounds of propellers cutting through the air as a Hylian driven Guardian Skywatcher was deployed to their area, no doubt set on arresting Ashei on charges of assault and battery.

"We better part ways," Link said as he pulled his cowl over his head and covered his mouth with his half-mask. "Looks like they've called the authorities. I can't afford to be jeopardized, and you two can't afford being locked up. I need your continued help."

"Right," Rusl replied, following in Link's steps to cover his head and face alongside Ashei. "We will be in contact."

"Oh, one last thing before you leave. Should you ever be in need of a safe place to stay, go to the Temple of Time. The high priest there, Father Rauru, is a sympathizer to our cause. He will offer you shelter and food, just as long as you draw no attention to yourself."

"Thank you, Master Link. May the shadows guide you."

"And may the shadows watch over you, Master Rusl; Ashei." All three bowed to one another in the Sheikah style before they cloaked themselves in the Shadows that only the Lens of Truth could reveal, and split off in their separate ways as swiftly as their feet could carry them. Link darted down the side alley, jumping over the littered heaps of garbage and passing the occasional destitute beggar. His heart seized when he saw a poor child, seemingly of an age that did not even reached its second digit nestled against the wall beside a metal dumpster, shivering from the cold winds that had blown in the night before.

Still shrouded in the Shadows, Link knelt before her as she sniveled, wholly unaware of his presence, and removed his woolen cloak before draping it over her. He smiled with amusement as she leapt to her feet and backed herself against the wall, completely shocked by the sudden appearance of a warm covering out of thin air. From his pocket, Link removed a single silver rupee, the last one he had, and dropped it at her feet before whispering, "blessed by the goddesses are those who are oppressed. Should you need refuge, buy transit to Kakariko Village. The Monks will care for you there." Without another word, Link stood to his feet, and continued on his way, but was stilled when he heard a small voice speak out in the cold damp air.

"Thank you, spirit," the girl gasped as she wrapped herself in his cloak and stowed away the rupee he had given her.

It made his heart shudder with sorrow. If only the leaders of these lands would open their eyes to see how their bitter quarrelling was tearing their people apart. In an age of flying machines, shrines that could return the broken and battered from near death, and lights that shone brightly evermore through the night, this helpless child was only one but of thousands of those in dire need.

It filled his mind with the same fiery indignation that had made a victim of Rusl's young apprentice.

In that sense, he himself struggled to quell the rage that threatened to blind his keener senses. He understood the humility of his own hypocrisy, should he fall prey to his emotions, and act rashly… It would be another thought to ponder in his meditations. Like anything, anger was a tool; a tool that could be used to both righteous or immoral ends, but it was up to him to channel its power into the former.

With a sigh, Link struck back out onto the main street before him, covertly dispelling the Shadow that shrouded him, as it was a drain on his lifeforce, and effortlessly glided through the busy crowds. Hyrule was a poor excuse of a kingdom indeed, Link noted for what seemed like the hundredth time. The streets and its people were filthy, its vendors overpriced, and its laborers under paid. What remnants of Sheikah technology ―primarily street lights― that still worked were its disarray and defaced for scrap to sell, leaving only the bare minimum required to function, and around every corner there lurked nay-sayers, pick-pocketers, ruffians, and immoral pleasure-seekers. Luckily, they all knew to stay clear of him, as the all too familiar style of his clothing, from his cowl and mask, to his close-fitting chest guard and pants. Every inch of him spoke to the makings of a Sheikah-raised orphan… A half-breed.

And goddess save anyone who had the audacity to interact with people of his sort.

It stung a little, but there was one benefit to this. It meant that he could get by without confrontation, just as long as no one acted as boldly as the bullish man back at the bar. And so, after nearly a twenty-minute walk through the muck and smog, Link found himself back at the Castle Gates, which stood as the white-walled barrier between poverty of a tangible sense, and poverty achieved only through the insurmountable debt that the Crown could produce.

Despite the grand and immaculateness of Hyrule Castle, everyone ―from the lowest beggar, to the High King himself― knew that it was all a false wealth. A show. A fad. Should the Sheikah of the Kalvin'Zein decided to call in their debts, every inch of stock and stone the castle had to offer was indebted… and then some.

The guards let him through with little challenge, offering only grumbles and murmured insults as he passed, but he payed them no mind as he steered for the Temple of Time… the one placed in that accursed city that filled him with peace. Throwing his weight into the massive wooden timber doors, Link pushed his way in, and closed the entrance behind him before finally pulling back his cowl and mask, breathing out a long breath of relief.

Unlike the rest of Hyrule Castle, the Temple of Time relied on mere candlelight to illuminate its polished white marble floors and pillars, offering a peaceful, natural vignette-like glow that soothed his eyes and mind. Upon entry, Link bowed in the Sheikah style to the great statue of Hylia across the way, before slowly tracking down its long red carpet to once again offer his thanks to Father Rauru, and to Hylia herself.

"You know, you are one of the last few people that visits these halls anymore," Rauru said as he shuffled around the dais, continuing his chore of lighting candles.

"There would be more, if the needy were permitted entry," Link replied as he knelt before the statue and offered a brief but honest thanks.

"How I wish I could grant entry," Rauru replied with a somber sigh. "But you know how his majesty is."

"I know," Link grumbled. "Perhaps we could smuggle them in?"

"I have tried that before," Rauru answered distantly. "Let us just say it ended in bloodshed instead of salvation. Even I bear the marks of the King's retribution," he said as he tapped the long silver scar that marred his cheek all the way down to his jaw, where it vanished underneath the point that his white mustache and beard connected.

"They don't call him the King of Ill Repute for any old reason, I suppose."

"Indeed," Rauru commented before finishing his work and sat down on one of the countless desolate pews that lined the Sanctum. "If it interests you to know, it seems your stalwart dedication to your time in this temple has attracted the attention of a high-profile individual. A young woman."

"Pray tell," Link replied, his attention undivided now. He had hoped that the goddesses would offer him guidance in his search for the mortal woman of Hylia's blood, and so the mention of one being drawn to the Temple of Time ―the last stronghold in Hyrule dedicated to the Three― interested him deeply.

"She has come here on many occasions. And while I believe her intentions were initially driven by mere curiosity about a man such as yourself congregating in these empty halls every day, I think she has found a sense of peace and tranquility here that she cannot find anywhere else."

"When does she usually visit?" Link asked.

"Sometimes shortly after noon. Other times, its late at night with tears welling in her eyes."

"Thank you, Father Rauru," Link said with a bow. "I doubt that this is mere coincidence. Perhaps it is the intervention of the Three."

"I thought that much as well, Master Link," Rauru replied as he bid him goodbye. "I pray you find success in your continued research."

"Thank you again, Father Rauru. I will return shortly."

* * *

Link thumbed through yet another page of smeared and tattered words written in the Old Tongue on brittle parchment, yet again finding information that was both hard to translate, and utterly unhelpful to his cause. Some words and patterns began to be ingrained in his mind as he had seen them over, and over, and over again, but they brought him no more new revelation than the last.

'The Chosen One,' 'Hylia's Descendant,' 'The Evil.' They were all written the same, followed by a brief synopsis of how the kingdom of Hyrule suffered at the hands of the Evil. And in terms of defeating these great Evils, all that the battered remains of the Sacred Texts had to offer word the simplest of explanations, noting only that the Hero used the Master Sword to weaken the Beast, and then the Descendant locked it away with some great power granted to her by the goddess.

There were no explanations as to how this power worked, or how to awake the one who would possess such powers, much less where to find her.

With a bitter frown, Link took a picture of the most recent page on his Sheikah Slate, and then closed the book before allowing himself to be escorted out of the Royal Family's vault by an overly large contingency of Royal Guards. As they were convinced he was up to no go, Link was only allowed to research the Sacred Texts for no more than four hours a day before he was taken out, searched, and then sent on his way.

It was more than once that he had to slap someone's hands away as they tried to pull his Sheikah Slate of his belt… He decided after that day, he would stop bringing it with him, and hide it somewhere within the Temple of Time to keep it safe.

It seemed that not only had the King been working tirelessly to manipulate and coerce him to allow the him to _'borrow'_ the device for _'research purposes,'_ but time and time again, Link denied his request, knowing all to well that once his majesty had his hands on it, he would have been thrown out of the Castle in a heartbeat.

Link could clearly see through the King's spiteful false flatteries and was determined to disappoint him at every turn. Besides, while he would have been able to easily sneak past the security and forcefully extract information from the Sacred Texts, he preferred to tackle the situation in a way that would not potentially cause an uproar. And to do that meant that he would have to play the King's little game just enough to ensure him safe passage without actively giving him exactly what his majesty wanted, but also not being so uncooperative that the King would stoop to the level of trying to take the Sheikah Slate by force or barring him from the realm entirely.

It was a delicate balance to achieve, so Link tried to avoid the King, and more importantly his vexing brat for a son as much as possible. However, it seemed that on this day, there would be little opportunity to do so, as they found him before he had the chance to escape.

"How goes your research, Master Link?" the King asked as he turned the corner and waved the guards off in as calm and calculated demeanor as he could muster.

"It is just as such," Link replied evasively. "It goes."

"Have you found anymore information pertaining to this… _Evil_ you speak of?" The King continued as he gestured for them to walk together, his son trailing his coattails.

"I have not," Link replied curtly, leaving the King to grasp for more information to seem genuinely interested. His son merely scoffed with disgust and turned his nose upwards as if he were disdained the smell of 'peasants,' as he often called anyone not of the highest order of the aristocracy.

"Oh, I would have thought that wonderful device on your hip would have been of the most helpful qualities to you," Dimitri scowled sarcastically, earning a scornful brow-raised warning from his father.

"The Sheikah Slate is a tool, yes," Link replied calmly, leaving no indication to his contempt. "But it is not a cure-all solution to every problem."

"Well, speaking of solutions and problems," the King cut in with a smirk, "I would like to offer a business proposition." Link cursed the King's foul name in his head before responding.

"What sort of proposition?" he asked as he stopped just shy of the one of the endless corridors that crossed their path.

"Well, you see, we are in the process of conducting our own research, as I have told you many times before, and I full heartedly believe that your Sheikah Slate would prove most useful in reaching our success."

"I'm afraid my answer will stay the same as it was last time, your majesty," Link replied stoutly. "I cannot and will not offer this device to anyone. It is for my use alone. I pray that you find understanding and forgiveness in my resoluteness to this answer."

"Perhaps we could entice you to change your mind," Dimitri said with a smug and crooked grin that matched his slithering voice. "Maybe there is certain… information that we could grant you access to in a temporary exchange interests. It is possible that there are a few more volumes of the Sacred Texts that would prove most useful to you stored away for safe keeping. We would be glad to lend them to you… _If_ you promise to lend _us_ something in return."

"I see," Link replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Thank you, but I am sad to inform you that I must disappoint your most… _generous_ offer. I have never been a man to accept bribery, as I believe they can taint good and honest negotiations. Now, I'm afraid I must hurry along. I have many things to attend to."

The King began to stammer for words as his face turned a bright red color, indicating the coming storm of harsh and angry words, but Link merely bowed and parted with his goodbye.

"I thank you for your time and consideration, your majesty; milord... Oh and, your fly is down." Without batting an eye, Link pointed to the front of Dimitri's pants, drawing both the royals' eyes to the unzipped crotch of the prince's pants, which displayed the vibrant color of his undergarments in full glory. Dimitri's face shifted to a red color that color of his undergarments, and angrily resolved the issue before looking back up to glare at the young Sheikah-raised Hylian for his misconduct, only to find that he had vanished out of thin air.

The King and his son quickly rushed to look down both directions of the corridor that crossed theirs, finding that Master Link had in fact vanished without a trace.

"I am going to have his legs broken," Dimitri spat as he stormed off, soon being joined by his father as he murmured every curse and profanity his hot head could think off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I see a reoccurring theme of discussion in the reviews comparing this story to Star Wars, and while originally I never intended it that way, I see how undeniably clear that it. Subconscious thoughts for the win! Anyways, it is certainly food for my thoughts, and I will ponder it most deeply. Also to Kersplunk: I will consider your request, as I had not yet thought of that before, but now that you mention it, I have a cool idea... We will see.

Also to Infurnous: I think you make a very valid point which I appreciate immensely, and I will have to work on adding a prologue, but I admit I must respectfully disagree with the aspect of there being to many characters being introduced and the overall pace of the story thus far (excluding your spot on prologue suggestion). Truly, only the King and his son are the real OC characters we've met so far, so in a sense I can see it, but at the same time, everyone else are characters already created by Nintendo, and have key personality elements already implemented (e.g. Ashei being a sarcastic no nonsense gal, Rusl being the kind of fatherly type figure, Rauru being the sagely... well. Sage. and then of course Link and Zelda, with their own slight twists). So with that said, I feel very comfortable with them being in the story already.

But I digress, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! No much happens, but there is some character development.

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

It had been nearly a week since Zelda had first spoken to Master Link, and she would be lying to herself if she tried to deny that her curiosity was slowly gnawing at her. Now that she was fully aware of his presence within the castle walls, any mention of him from her family or any of the other courtiers caught her attention and so she would cock and ear closer to gather more information on him. Of course, her brother and father were never really the best sources of information to pull from, as they had the tendency to fill out their vernaculars with foul language and biases, but what she had determined from their indignant mumbling that he was indeed there to research the family's Sacred Texts, and was a fully-fledged member of the Korinz'Val, the Sheikah Monks' code of conduct.

And according to her families most recent reports, he was giving them a very hard time about trading additional information for 'that damned Sheikah Slate,' as they had put it. Seeing them grumble and sneer at the subject would have normally brought a sick sense of satisfaction deep down in her heart but seeing that their anger would often manifest itself in them verbally lashing out at each other, or worse, herself, she couldn't say she felt the same satisfaction this time around.

It turned meal times into even tenser and more miserable events than ever before. She made sure to keep her head down, and her noise to the absolute minimum. Although, sometimes it felt as if Dimitri purposefully found reasons to yell at her, even when she had done nothing wrong. She felt trapped every time they came to sit at the table, wherein saying something would anger them, and yet saying nothing would make them cross with her.

What was she supposed to do to make them happy!? Why did they have to take their anger out on her?

"Why don't we just force him to give it to us!?" Dimitri suddenly shouted as he slammed his fat-fingered balled up fist on the table, causing all the silverware to rattle, and their drink to slosh. "He may be a slippery bastard, but there's nothing stopping us from just disposing of him in his sleep."

"You will do no such thing," her father growled back. "He is the favorite little pet of that accursed Sheikah Monk in Kakariko; the one who has a direct family connection to the Imperial Elder in Necluda. If we dare lay a finger on him we're practically giving them a reason to come knock down our doors. Those parasites are as thick as thieves down there."

"Then we just steal it from him, and then toss him out onto the streets!" Dimitri fired back unrelentingly.

"Do you really think it will be that easy!?" the King mocked as he massaged his forehead, helplessly nursing his pounding headache. "When I said they are as thick as thieves, I meant in in every literal sense possible. If we steal the Sheikah Slate from him, then I can guarantee that he and his little gangly group of orphans will raid our storages and cut off our supply roots until they get it back. They are conniving little thieves I tell you!"

"I can't believe you are going to let him get away with this!" Dimitri carried on. "After how he personally insulted me this afternoon! I swear to you father, if he tests me one more time, I will see to it that every bone in his body is broken." Dimitri's harsh words were met with a stern slap on the face as the King rose to his feet, his eyes livid, and his teeth gnashing.

"Do not test me boy!" he shouted irately. "This is not a game that can be won by beating your opponent to death with a club! It requires tact, and wit. We are in a very delicate position. One wrong step and we will be plunged into a war we cannot win. Now get that through you head before I knock it clean off your shoulders!"

And with that said, Dimitri slumped back into his chair, rubbing his red cheek as his nostrils flared and his eyes stung with angered tears. In his younger years, he would have rushed out of the room and began to break any fragile object he could get his hands on to release his rage, but as of recently he had taken into the habit of bottling it all up and carrying that same anger with him for days or even weeks at a time as he released it all in consist small outbursts of insults, shouting, pouting, and in many cases; physical violence.

Of which Zelda usually sat on the receiving end of.

She recalled one specific instance when they were but children when one of his favorite toys broke as he was playing with it, and when her father refused to buy him a new one, he waltzed over, took the doll she was playing with, ripped its head off, and then shoved her down into the dirt, shouting that if he couldn't have his favorite toy, then she couldn't either. As she fell, her head cracked against a large rock and for nearly a week and a half she had a huge swollen bruise near the base of her skull. It was kept quiet, of course, as she was forced to wear a bonnet to cover it as not to cause a scandal… They were much less careful with such things in recent memory, however.

Either way, she learned very quickly to never presume to enjoy herself in the presence of her brother, even to this day.

"More cranberry sauce for your crackers milady?" one of the footman asked Zelda softly after being rudely turned down by the King and her brother.

"Yes please," she whispered with a polite smile. He was a new servant, she noticed, which probably explained why he was trembling with nervousness. They went through servants faster than they could hire them, as most of them either quit or were fired due simply to the stress of tending to the King and his son personally. He was a young man with slicked back brown hair, and a seemingly gentle demeanor, which already brought a sense of sympathy and understanding with the man. She knew she wasn't alone in her mistreatment.

The footman nodded before he began to scoop a small portion of the delectable sauce from the serving bowl, and lowered it to drop it on her plate, but despite his best effort to soothe his nervous trembling, the spoon in his hand slipped from his grip, clattered onto her plate with a loud clank, and splattered dark red juice all over the front of her dress.

"Oh g-goddesses, forgive me milady," he whimpered as he set the serving bowl down and began to wipe up the mess. There was such an urgent, terrified worry in his voice and actions that Zelda found no real fault with his honest mistake and tried to reassure him that it was all right as quietly as she could. "Please, f-forgive me, i-i-it won't happen again―"

"No, no, its alright," she replied as she wiped off the front of her dress with her napkin. "Its just a small stain."

"You oaf!" Dimitri suddenly shouted from the other end of the table. "Ruining the Princess's finest dinner gown with your idiotic mistakes!"

"Really, its alright," Zelda tried to explain peaceably, already feeling a swell of fear in her voice. Just from the look in his eyes she knew that he had found his perfect opportunity to release the anger he was holding back from earlier. "It will wash out."

"No, its not alright!" he snarled back. "Tell him how much of a complete incompetent ass he is!"

"I'm v-very sorry, milord," the footman whimpered. "It w-w-was an accident. I will fix―"

"Oh sh-sh-shut your trap," Dimitri replied, mocking the way the poor servant stuttered. "Goddesses, how did you even make it in here!? Are we hiring the mentally retarded off the street now and calling them footmen!? Zelda, tell him off this instant!"

"Oh Dimitri," the King groaned as he continued to massage his eyes. "Just go deal with this outside. Your shouting is making my headache worse."

"Please, your majesty," Zelda began, hoping to air on her fathers more reasonable side. "It is quite alright. I will go and change, there is no need to fuss."

"I disagree," her father grumbled emphatically as he cast an irritated look her way. "That dress is worth more than his damned salary. Dimitri, take care of this, would you. I grow weary." At his bidding, Dimitri pushed back his chair and walked around to Zelda's side of the table, a wicked smile on his lips as he flexed his fingers to deal punishment to the cowering footman.

"P-p-please milord," the footman begged as his knees began to knock.

"Shut it, cur!" Dimitri barked as he reached to grab the footman by his collar, but before he could grip him, Zelda rose to her feet and stood between them with her hands up, desperately hoping to spare the innocent servant from her brother's wrath.

"Please, Dimitri," she cried. "Just let him go. It was an accident!"

"How dare you stand in my way," he spat down at her. "This footman has earned what is coming to him, and since you don't have the stomach to punish him for it, I am forced to do it for you!" Her bother took another large step to pass her, but despite every sense of self preservation telling her not to, Zelda continued to stand in his way, and pushed against his chest.

"Dimitri, please!"

"Why you little witch!" Switching from one target to the next, Dimitri gripped Zelda by the shoulder, and rose his back hand to strike her cheek, but before he did, the King slammed his hands on the table, and unleashed his notorious tongue.

"ENOUGH! Get out of my sight! Both of you! You're making my head throb with all your shouting!" Without another word, Zelda freed herself from Dimitri's grip, turned of her heel, gently grabbed the footman by his arm, and escorted him out of the dining hall. Once they were outside, the shaken servant attempted to speak, but all that came out was a stammering mess of incoherent words.

"Its alright," Zelda said. "What is your name?"

"P-peter, milday," he managed to say.

"Peter. That is a nice name."

"T-thank you, milady," he said as he tried to summon a smile but failed rather miserably considering how his forehead creased with anxiousness. "It was my father's name. I-I am the s-second generation."

"I see. So, Peter Junior, can you make it back to the servant's hall from here?"

"Y-yes, milady. Thank you," he replied with a teary-eyed bow. "I owe you my neck. I w-will make it up to y-you somehow."

"There is no need," she reassured him compassionately. "Just try to be careful next time. For both our sakes, okay? If you ever start to tremble like that again, just take a deep breath, slow your heartrate, and then try again." Following her instruction, Peter took a deep breath, and uncoiled all the pent-up energy in his body, and exhaled.

"Thank you, milady," he finally said, already sounding considerably calmer. "I will make sure the laundry m-maids come right up."

"Thank you, Peter." She offered him one last kind smile before sending him on his way, and quickly strode back to her room where she swiftly changed clothes on her own, collected her favorite book, and set back out in the falling sun's evening light to make her way to the Temple of Time for some much-needed quiet. Originally, Zelda had been visiting the garden just outside of the temple every morning in hopes of finding Master Link again to at last find the answers to all the questions that were buzzing around in her head, but after a few fruitless endeavors, she decided to check inside the temple itself.

That was when she had met Father Rauru… well, more accurately, when she was properly introduced to him. She briefly remembered seeing him within the Castle on a few occasions over the years, but those were merely visits for very special religious occasions ―occasions her family brushed aside with disdain― and never had the opportunity to properly speak with him. However, now that she visited the Temple of Time nearly every day, she had taken quite a shine to the simple but kind spirited priest. He always greeted her with a warm smile that made his long white mustache curl, and often would sit and speak welcomingly to her after finishing his devotionals.

In those times of her frequent visits, he had ministered to her, and told her the stories that she already knew about Hyrule's creation and its connection to the goddesses, and although she never necessarily believed them before, Zelda found his dedication and conviction to his faith to be quite admirable. He spoke so surely of the Old Ways, and of Heroes and Descendants that she found herself grasping for just a little more, as if they were one of the great episodic stories she enjoyed reading so much.

The temple had simple become a haven of peace for her. A haven she desperately needed.

Upon reaching the temple entrance, she gathered the skirt of her dress, and pressed against the great timber door until there was a gap just wide enough to slip through, and then closed the door behind her once she was inside. It was always so invitingly warm within the temple walls, which she credited to the hundreds of candles that Father Rauru spent several hours a day to light and extinguish. It was tedious work, but to her, it was worth the effort. She much preferred the way the soft yellow glow of the candelabras and sconces cast soft orbs of warm light around them, instead of the harsh blueish colors of the Sheikah lights within the Castle. It was easier on the eyes and mesmerized her the way each little yellow flame danced upon their wicks as small drafts of air would roll through, which caused their reflections on the polished marble floor to wobble and wane.

And it was so wonderfully quiet. All she had to do was sit down in one of the countless rows of empty pews and slow her breathing before she could hear her own heartbeat. It was by all means the perfect place to read and think without distractions, without her brother and father breathing fire down her back, without her tutors telling her how embarrassingly dim she was… It was just peace.

Zelda gracefully drifted down the red carpeted aisle, running her hand along the mahogany pew armrests before choosing a row to sit on at random, and nestled in with her legs curled beside her. Father Rauru wasn't there she noticed, but she was sure he was around somewhere tending to his duties before calling it a night, so she was content with just turning through a few pages of her book blissfully. She thumbed through a page or two, pouring over its contents, and then a creaking noise caught her attention, so she looked up to find where it had come from.

The temple was just as empty as before, so she shrugged it off and continued reading.

She got a few more pages along, and then heard another creak, and light tapping noise. It wasn't an urgent tapping by any means, just very subtle but deliberate. She looked all around her, again finding nothing, and then returned to her reading for the second time, only to be interrupted by yet another creak, tap, and then several clicks. That time she was able to pick up where it came from a little better, so she scanned the pews to her right across the aisle, panned her eyes up towards the ceiling, and scoured the rafter beams above, assuming there must have been a bird or some kind of rodent pattering about.

What took her by surprise, however, instead of finding a small animal in the rafters, she saw a long slender leg hanging over the side of one of the beams indolently swinging, and on top of it rested a young man who was lazily relaxing on his back with his head propped up in one hand, and a strange tablet-like device in the other.

"Master Link!?" she gaped, catching his attention instantly. He stowed away his Sheikah Slate, turned over onto his belly so that he could peer over the edge down at her, and smiled.

"Father Rauru said that there was a new visitor that had been frequenting the temple, but I had not expected you, Princess." He seemed much more relaxed than the last time she had spoken to him, and his smile spoke genuinely… she found it to be a rather endearing smile.

"How did you get up there?" Zelda asked, half grinning and half gawking.

"As anyone would," he answered, mimicking the last time they had met where he was once again in a high place.

"You keep saying that," she laughed. "'As anyone would…' but I can promise you no one else could climb up there!"

"I know plenty of people that could," he replied. "In fact, you probably could climb up here if you were to train and practice, Princess."

"I doubt that… But why are you up there anyways?" For some odd reason that made his head tilt in a funny way, but he eventually answered.

"Its nice up here, and I prefer to stay out of sight."

"I see… Well you seem to do a good job at it. My father goes on and on about how you avoid him and vanish out of thin air."

"I'm sure he does," Link sigh. "I apologize if it has caused you any trouble."

"Oh. I. No, not at all," she lied, although given the intelligent flicker in his eyes, and the way he thinned his lips, she knew he had already detected her falsity.

"You should not need to carry any burden on account of me, Princess. I will do what I can to rectify the situation."

"Truly, its alright. My father and my brother are just… frustrated. They've been in a foul mood for weeks now, long before you even came here. I can't blame you for that." Link sighed again, and his eyebrows furrowed in discontent, but softened his expression after a moment's silence. That was when he made her heart jump, and her mouth gasp when he suddenly rolled off the side of the beam without warning and plummeted to the floor only to land upright in a low crouch with no more noise than a loud footstep would have made.

"G'Hylia alive!"

"My apologies," he said hurriedly as he stood without any signs of pain. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"How are you not hurt!?" she gaped.

"I have mastered many things in life, Princess," he mused. "Landing is one of them."

"But… there's no way you… its at least a twenty foot… How!?" He surprised her even further by offering a slight chuckle in response before waving her concern away.

"Lets just call it magic. An old Sheikah trick I learned, if you'd rather. But tell me, why have you found interest in this place?" He clasped his hands behind his back nonchalantly and proceeded to step a little closer to the pews she sat on.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zelda replied a tad bit defensively.

"I believe I have already answered that last time we met," he replied. "I find that the temple is a peaceful place where I can safely meditate and rest without the bothersome busyness of the Castle. And what about you?"

"I suppose I feel the same," Zelda finally replied slowly. "I'll admit I first came here because I was curious about you… but then I found that I rather enjoyed it in these quiet halls. And Father Rauru is a very kind soul. I appreciate his company."

"Indeed. Rauru has been my one confidant within the castle walls and has been helping me in my quest in whatever way he can."

"Speaking of that…" Zelda tarried in saying. "What is this 'quest' you're on? You once spoke of a finding answers here."

"Ah, yes," he said with a slight nod before gesturing slowly to the vacant seat next to her. "May I sit down?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Princess," he chuckled warmly before unbuckling the sword on his back and sat down beside her as he balanced it on his lap. "You see, I have come here to scour the Sacred Texts held within your family's vault for information on a prophesized battle to come in our lifetime."

"You mean the return of the Evil?" she asked, humoring the religious views Father Rauru had also shared with her.

"Quite so," he said. "You see, my teacher, Master Maz Koshia was granted a vision from the goddesses a mere twenty years ago, in which he learned of his most important role on this earth. He was to take in a very particular Hylian orphan boy, train him in their ways, and then send him on a quest to pull the Sword of Evil's Bane from its pedestal. And low and behold, on the day of my birth, I was found by my master on the front steps of his home, and there he took me in, and raised me."

Zelda remained quiet, still unsure of how to feel about his unusual story.

"Although our knowledge of the Old Heroes has faded over the centuries," he continued. "There is one truth we still know of." With his free hand, Link unhooked his Sheikah Slate from his belt and began to sift through countless screens and menus until at last he found a star chart, and held the device face up with a click of a button. Suddenly bright blue lights began to dance all around them and within a few seconds they settled into a large holographic display of the stars. Naturally, Zelda's mouth hung wide open with amazement, as she had never seen such a display of Sheikah Technology but allowed Link to continue unhindered. A slight grin stretched across his lips when he parted with a quick glance at her before looking away a hum.

"As I explained to your father and his court, this is a charting of the stars from twenty years ago, and if you look here―" Link made a few gestures with his finger above the Sheikah Slate before the hologram focused in on a large cluster of stars. "These two clusters of stars, one that is named the stars of the goddess Farore and the other being the stars of the Spirit of Courage, meld into one in what is called as the Hero's Constellation, of which had not been seen for thousands of years. Now it is said that these stars only align when a Chosen Hero is born, and as it just so happens, I was born under these same chartings a mere twenty years ago."

Zelda nodded slowly, acknowledge the astronomical coincidence.

"That is why since the time that I could walk, I have been trained and shaped into a warrior worthy to carry this sword… The Master Sword." After deactivating the Sheikah Slate, Link slowly drew out an inch or so of the Master Sword's blade, revealing its other worldly blue glow. "It is my destiny to seek out the woman born of Hylia's blood, awaken her powers, and then protect our land from the Evil that is doomed to return."

"I… see… So, if that is the case, then why do you need to research the Sacred Texts? It sounds like you have it all figured out." There was a change in Link's eyes then, as if he was almost disappointed by her response.

"I am afraid that our search of the Descendant has proven futile," he said distantly. "We have no indications as to where to look, or who to look for, or how to know if we've found her. That is why we hoped the Sacred Texts would enlighten us and offer us guidance."

"Well… Then I pray you find luck," Zelda replied hoping to be polite, but also no lead him on into thinking she believed him… Surly he was just misled… right? He seemed like an intelligent individual, and he certainly had the aptitude to perform incredible feats such as vanishing out of thin air and falling from high places and getting even remotely hurt, so maybe there was just a little more to him that what was on the surface, but still, she didn't want to lead him on or upset him.

However, her fear was realized when he let out a small disheartened sigh before changing subjects abruptly, denoting that he understood her disbelief.

"So, tell me, Princess, what is life like for you around the castle?" At that, she was stumped. She of course knew the true answer; it was miserable, but she couldn't very well tell him that. He was still a stranger. A nice and gentle one ―and perhaps a bit handsome― but still a stranger. Then again, why should she lie? What was he going to do with such information? Go and tell people that already knew? It was no secret that the King and her brother were vicious men that made those around them miserable… Well, maybe not everyone knew how they abused her, but perhaps this was an opportunity to find comfort in an outsider's perspective all the same.

"If I am to be honest, not very pleasant. As I'm sure you know full in well, my family is not exactly what you would call… functional."

"I feared as much," he said sympathetically. "Although, you seem to have grown into admirable young woman nonetheless. There is something to be said about your bravery and fortitude if you've made it this far with those two and still have kindness in your heart to share to even someone of my upbringing."

She didn't know why, but his simple but pleasant compliment made her heart swell… but she was also worried that he was merely falsely flattering her… but for what reason? Goddesses, her head was going around in circles now about whether or not she could trust him.

But he sounded so sincere… it was disarming. It seemed that was the purveying word in her mind now… 'but.'

"I don't know about all that," she stammered, "but thank you… that means a lot."

"You are welcome," he said with another simple but warm smile.

"And what about you? What was life like in Kakariko?" Link seemed genuinely taken aback by her question in a rare instance of surprise, but he answered just as calmly as ever.

"I do enjoy it there," he said with a sigh of relief in a voice that was deep and relaxing. "It is quiet and peaceful, like it is here in the temple. No busy over crowded streets or halls… no manipulative aristocrats or indignant guards. Instead there is only the long green grass that ripples like the waves on the ocean in the breeze and runs through your hair. And the food… ah, there's no better place to find steamed mushroom rice balls, and pumpkin stew to warm your belly. The village itself is just as inviting as the cuisine. At its center, surrounding the meeting hall, there are many cascading waterfalls that fill the open air with cool and refreshing water droplets, and wonderfully fresh smells and a calming deep rumble. Every morning when we wake up, the sun is just barely peaking over the mountains, casting a beautiful warm glow on our little village huts while we get up and begin our work plowing the fields or training with the sword and mind, letting our bare feet dig into the soft soil and damp grass as we try to learn to understand how the world around us moves and functions."

Zelda began to sink into her chair a little more as her muscles relaxed. She found that the way he described his home reminder her a lot of the way her favorite authors painted beautiful pictures in her head, weaving wonderful stories into the very lands they created… and the way he spoke so softly and fondly of his home made her envy him. She could not say the same for her own home.

"It's a simple life too. We don't rely on powered lamps for light, but instead we chose to live life under the sun, moon, stars, and occasionally candlelight. The people are kind there as well... and not just to one another, but to anyone that passes through. The Monks and the orphan children… we live in harmony as we share meals together after long days of hard and tiring work before tucking in for the night to rest until a new dawn awakens us…" he trailed off as he gazed off distantly, lost in thought. "Its not always perfect, of course. Sometimes bad storms will wreak havoc on our crops, and were forced to start again, or we struggle to sustain such a large population on what little land we possess, but such is the way of life. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You miss it, don't you?"

"I do," he replied softly. "Would you like to see it?"

"I wish," Zelda huffed. "Like I would ever be allowed to leave the Castle."

"No, I mean see it with this," he replied as he held up his Sheikah Slate and began to thumb through different icons. "I've taken many pictures with this. You see, it is the only technology outside of the Monks' shrines that were had in Kakariko, so naturally when it was gifted to me, I tried to use it to its full potential."

"Oh yes please!" Zelda said energetically as she held her hands out, and he placed it in her grasp. On the small screen there was displayed a picture of a quaint little village with straw-roofed homes, tufts of chimney smoke, and a beautiful array of the cascading waterfalls he had so wonderfully described. It was just like she imagined it, only it felt so much more real in her head now that she had seen it with her own eyes. "Its beautiful," she hummed. "I would love to visit it someday, despite what my father has said. Can you believe he told me that you all lived in mud holes and ate nothing but river clams and Bitter Bush roots?"

"Really!?" he grunted. "Well, I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. That's what everyone thinks about us… although, I do enjoy river clams… but certainly not Bitter Bush roots." They both laughed a little at the thought before continuing. "Would you like to see more?"

"Yes please," she said with a toothy smile.

"Just take you finger and swipe it across the screen from right to left." She did as he instructed and watched as the first photo vanished and a new one appeared. This one was a much brighter photo of an open green pasture with a small wooded area on the left, and a rolling hill to the right of that, which sported a great oak tree. As she scanned the photo a little closer she realized that there were a handful of very distinct shapes popping out of the tall grass, and after focusing herself, she realized that they were a drove of small children playing in the field with wooden swords, great big delighted smiles on their faces.

"They're good kids," Link said with a level of compassion that surprised her. "Some of them came to us when they were but young orphans… others were left on our door steps in cradles with no parent to claim them. Many are troubled in spirit, but we work tirelessly to help them to find peace and purpose… Can I show you something?"

"Of course," Zelda replied.

"Just take your thumbs," he said as he gentle move them into very particular positions on the screen, "And then give that button a little tap." She did as he had said to do, and the moment she activated the small button on the side of the Slate, her eyes were instantly washed over in a bright white light that flooded her vision. Her first instinct was to panic, but as time when on, the whiteness began to fade away from the center, and before her very eyes, the picture of the children in the pasture took shape, only the whole scene began to move, and the sound of laughter filled her ears.

And then her other senses began to take root, and soon she could feel the very dirt and grass beneath her feet, and she could smell the very meadow's air float past her nose.

She had no control over the vision, but she watched as the children continued to laugh and play. She could not help but smile herself, seeing how innocently happy they were, and soon a familiar figure entered the frame, only he was much younger than the man that was sitting beside her back in the Temple of Time. His long strawberry blond hair was pulled back into its usual tail, and he wore a smile that stretched ear to ear. In his hands he twirled a thin wooden practice sword with experienced ease before stopping to catch the children's attention.

"Alright class," Link in the vision shouted out as he rested the point of his sword in the dirt. "Form up. We will begin our warmups as usual." With many hops and quelling of laughter, the gang of eccentric children fell into a loose formation, and bowed to their instructor, who offered them the same honor. Zelda continued to watch as Link led them through a slew of warmup drills, which most managed to follow relatively well, and when they were done, he readied his sword with a smirk on his lips and eyed them daringly.

All in an instant, their eyes flashed with excitement and one of the bolder students yelled, "get him," with a bubbly smile, of which all the children took to heart as they rushed their instructor, swinging their practice swords wildly, hardly able to contain their laughter as they tried to best their teacher. Link, she noticed, was fighting to contain his own laughter as he dodged, blocked, and parried their attacks with playful ease until at last he succumbed to their playing, and acted out a most heroic death as he fell to his knees, a hand clutching his heart.

"I have been bested by a group of midgets," he groaned with his tongue hanging out, making all the children's laughter increase tenfold, until at last he collapsed on the ground, _helplessly_ defeated. The children all danced around and congratulated themselves on their victory until there was a puff of reddish smoke and a flash of sparkling light. Quite suddenly, where the smoke had originated from, there stood a tall elderly Sheikah dressed in simple white robes and a wide brimmed hat. All at once the children became serious and bowed to the Sheikah elder, greeting him with a respectful, "Master Koshia."

"Good morning, students," he said firmly, but not unkindly. "I see you have slain your instructor. Perhaps I should remind him that morning practice sessions are meant for _practicing_ , and not play?"

"Forgive me, Master Koshia," Link said calmly as he stood to his feet and bowed. "I find it helps them loosen their nerves, so that they can focus easier." For a moment Zelda though the Sheikah elder was going to be cross with the cheerful teacher, but after a few moments of silence, the elder smiled simply, and shook his head with amusement.

"Very well. Carry on. But I want them practicing their drills to perfection by the end of the day. I leave that task to you."

"Of course, Master Koshia," Link replied with a smile. "I will make sure of it. Thank you."

With another puff of smoke and a flash of light the Sheikah elder vanished, and once again the children attacked their teacher, starting the whole theatric event anew. At last, the vision faded away, and Zelda returned to herself as she sat in the Temple of Time in the present day.

"That was incredible!" she gasped. "How is this possible!?"

"The Sheikah Slate is a very powerful tool," Link replied with a smile that while it was warm, was not quite as bright and large as the one he wore in the vision from his past. "It is possible to capture memories from one's own mind and save them within the Slate to look back on in the future in perfect clarity. I find myself returning to this one most often… Those were simpler times back then… I miss them."

"I can see why," she sighed longingly. "Do you have anymore memories of your home?"

"I didn't think the Princess of Hyrule would become so interested in the life of a simple orphan such as myself," Link deadpanned in good humor. "One might think you are reconsidering your view upon the world and the people outside this city."

"Well, I've never been given the chance to see outside the city walls," she pouted. "All I've ever know is what I've been told. Can you blame me for being curious?"

"Of course not," Link chuckled. "I do have more memories I can share, although I believe it is getting late. Perhaps it would be best for you to return to the Castle before your frustrated father and brother find a reason to be irritated with you."

"Oh, they'll find a reason regardless I'm sure," Zelda replied. "But you are right. I should get back. Could I come back tomorrow night?"

"I will ensure my eyes, ears, and memories are free tomorrow," Link answered. "I look forward to it."

And with that, Zelda was on her way back to her room, wholly surprised by the event that had transpired, and yet completely content and eager to return. As she dressed for bed, she thought on how odd it was to see the visible change in his behavior, and all in the blink of an eye. When she had first spoken to him he was almost… unfeeling, in a polite way of course, but compared to the way he smiled and spoke so casually as of recently, it was like he was a completely different person. And not to mention the memory he had shared with her… He was had come to the conclusion that he was a person she thought to be quite admirable, despite all the things she had ever heard about people of his sort.

It was no wonder her father and brother hated him. He was everything they were not, and then some.

Maybe there _was_ something to the beliefs he held…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Shout out to Kersplunk for the inspiration behind the idea of this chapter and subsequent chapters. Also, as far as setting a schedule for this story, I have decided that I will have two releases a week, once on Thursdays, and then once on Sundays (excluding this coming Sunday... maybe). This will give me enough time from Monday to Thursday night to both tackle college homework, work, and writing the first release for the week, and then it will leave me Friday to Sunday night to finish the second release for that week.

Also, I added a prologue to chapter one to give just a little set up info.

Also, I hope you find that satisfactory, my lovely people!

Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I look forward to every release to hear everyone's feedback!

Also, that's all!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

Like he had promised, Link returned to the Temple of Time the night after he and Zelda had last spoken to offer him his spare time and memories, and to his surprise and amusement, she was already eagerly waiting for him by the time he arrived. They wasted no time, as after exchanging quick pleasantries, they sat down on of the empty rows of pews while Father Rauru blissfully lit the remained of his temple candles and set about finishing his duties, before leaving them to converse alone.

Seeing the way Zelda laugh and smile with amusement as she relieved the memories he stored in the Sheikah Slate had stirred a strange feeling in his stomach. He thought perhaps it was simple amusement, or even a sense comradeship, but he could not put a finger on it. Of course, he wouldn't allow whatever that feeling was to surface until he was certainly he knew exactly what _it_ was, just to be safe, but it was there all the same. In addition to this he found that every time she returned to the real world from the visions inside her brain, her curiosity and thirst for more increased exponentially.

Link pitied her… Sixteen years she had been brought up in that accursed castle with her insufferable family, and yet despite all means of transportation the Royal Family possessed ―a couple of pilotable Skywatchers, one functional Transport Strider, and of course horses― she had not yet been given the chance to travel outside of the city. It was like she was a prisoner in her own home, locked in and forbidden to see the world for what it truly was. No wonder she was desperate to see more.

And yet, at the same time, he felt that himself was giving her an unrealistic expectation of the outside world. Every memory he had granted to her were peaceful, enjoyable ones from his time in Kakariko where the grass nearly always grew green, and smiles were a common gift to be given. He had yet to show her the true pains of the world. He had yet to show her the horrors he had seen and committed to memory so that he could hold on to them and remind himself of the importance of the burden he carried. She had not seen the wayward struggles of his kin, she had not seen the little villages and settlements on the fringes of society that were plagued by disease and greed. She had not seen how her father's kingdom dealt with the unfortunate in their prisons and penitentiaries in the East Barrens of Gerudo Desert, or how the Sheikah of the Kalvin'Zein had resorted to enslaving destitute workers overseas in Labyrnna to produce their technology, only to turn it right back around and sell it to the other races at nearly thirty times its true market value.

She may have known that the world they lived in was a dire one, but she had yet to see the true extent of it with her own eyes. He was hesitant to show her those memoires for fear of scaring her away. There was still hope, however. This was a perfect opportunity to convince her of the truths he carried. The goddesses, the Master Sword, the coming Evil; he prayed that he could convince her that it was all true regardless of the possibility of her being the descendant of Hylia or not, as he very much still had his reservations about that thought. True, she had caught his attention and displayed amiable traits, but there was no irrefutable confirmation that she was who he was looking for.

Still, he wanted to bring her over to his side… He needed an ally within the castle walls, and she was shaping up to be an excellent candidate to fill that role. Not to mention that he found himself rather enjoying her company. Until then, just about the only friendly face he could find was Father Rauru, as well as Rusl and Ashei, but they were not around often, and Rauru had many duties to attend to, so he found himself growing restless when he could not further along his research and had nothing to do but whittle away at the time.

"That was wonderful," Zelda finally said as her eye sight returned and she put the Sheikah Slate in her lap and smiled. "I've never seen anyone go sledding in the snow, much less on a shield! I nearly burst into laughter when your classmate went head over heels on that little bump. What was his name? He seemed like quite the handful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know we did… at least until Master Koshia got onto us for goofing off," Link replied. "And his name was Jonathan, by the way. He certainly was a handful. We were bunk mates growing up."

"Was…?" Zelda asked cautiously as her eyebrows furrowed. Link hide away the dull throb of pain in his chest as memories began to flood his mind. Jonathan had been his go to companion when he was growing up and training back at Kakariko Village. They trained together, fought together, and ate together for as long as he could remember. Goddess how he missed him. However, he did not want to spoil the Princess's upbeat mood, so he smoothed over his voice, and evened his eyes before answering simply but truthfully.

"I'm afraid he passed on to the shadows nearly a two years ago. We were out on the road on a pilgrimage when we were attacked by a ring of Tebantha joint mercenaries just north of Whistling Hill in Hyrule Field. It was a swift fight that we almost won without casualty, but Jonathan fell to a Rito arrow… We were not nearly as skilled back then." Zelda frowned before averting her eyes to the floor beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked."

"Its alright," Link replied honestly with a calm voice. "Death is a part of life. There is a role to play for us all, and it is up to us all to fulfill that role in the time given to us."

"Could you have not brought him to the Shrine of Resurrection here in the city? The medical officers have easily brought people back from much worse."

"No. They wouldn't have cared enough to even try," Link answered. "Our kind is banned from even entering the medical sector in the city, and we were too far from any of the other facilities in neighboring regions to reach them in time. We simply didn't have the options." Link meant for his statement to be a simple matter of fact statement instead of a jab at her society but seeing Zelda's frown turn even sharper keyed him in on the fact that it was received negatively.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Link replied reassuringly. "Like I said, it's a part of life. Dwelling on it can't change anything, but we can fight to make the future a better place."

"I wish there was something I could do," she lamented, surprising him by how personally invested she was in the matter… It seemed his memories were rubbing off on her much more than he had anticipated. "All I've ever heard about your kind is how evil and cunning you are… but clearly that isn't true. And I don't think anything will ever change my father's mind, and I know that once my brother takes the throne it certainly won't improve… In fact, I think it will get worse."

"There is always hope," he said with a small smile. "I believe you will have more of an impact on your kingdoms future than you think, as long as you strive to make it so." She gazed back into his eyes as if she were trying to find a lie within them, but after a few meaningful seconds she nodded and smiled with thinned lips before stirring herself in her seat and responded.

"Well. I hope you're right."

"All it takes is a little hope and hard work," he replied sagely. "Now, would you like to see a memory from when I visited Zora's Domain?" All in an instant, her eyes lit up and her mouth flashed her bright white teeth in an ecstatic grin.

"Yes please!"

Link quickly navigated her through the endless tabs of memories he had collected over the years, until stopping on one particular water-filled memory detailing a rather peculiar but enjoyable instance with a Zora spearman, a twenty-rupee bet, and copious amounts of damnable Octorocs.

Link fondly reminisced on how simple life was back then… back when he was a younger man, oblivious to the hardships of life. Life was no longer so simple, he reflected, and it had changed him in many ways… but at least Zelda was enjoying it. As she delved into the memory, she closed her eyes, and every so often a beaming smile would stretch across her lips, or a small chuckle would fall from her mouth.

She certainly was unlike any woman he had met before. Perhaps that was the sign he needed. Surely their meeting was no coincidence, right? Or perhaps he was just projecting.

Either way, there was still work to do, so he reaffirmed himself in his objective to continue his search for the Descendant anywhere she could be in the probable chance that Zelda was not _her_. He thought back on his most recent progress earlier that morning when he had tried to speak again with a red-headed stable girl, but despite her seemingly gentle disposition, she had been rather rude in shooing him away, declaring that he scared the horses too much to stick around.

It was tough work to say the least, trying to find someone that he had not a single clue as to what to look for. He imagined that was why he had taken such a shine to Zelda. She was actually willing to talk and share, unlike every other Hylian he had spoken too. A nice change indeed.

His thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted when he heard a whistle echo ever so lightly across the temple halls. It was not just any whistle, however. There was a very specific cadence and tune to it, and in an instant, he knew that it had come from one of his kin, as they had practiced such calls back in Kakariko. Link looked back to Zelda, who was still locked in a vision of his past, but he figured she would be safe on her own in the temple, so he stood and silently crept away to answer the call.

It wasn't until he nearly reached the main entrance to the Temple of Time that he found the whistles bearer.

"Ashei, what is wrong?" Ashei was crouched silently in a small loft, her hood and mask concealing her face, but he could still see her dark brown eyes beneath her bangs… They looked like worried eyes. "Where is Rusl?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "I need your help to find him." She gestured with a wave of the hand, so he swiftly clambered up onto the loft, where they could spy out the entryway under the cover of darkness.

"Someone is onto us, yeah," Ashei said with a tinge of urgency. "Someone far too versed in stealth to be just a simple sell-sword or assassin."

"Tell me what happened," Link ordered before glancing over to Zelda, who still sat contently on the pew several yards away, safe and sound.

"We were continuing our search for the Descendent in Castletown, yeah, but after a while we noticed someone was following us… at least, we thought it was one person. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"Only briefly, yeah. All I could ever see was the back of them as they vanished into the shadows. We never saw them both together either, but they moved too quick between positions to simply be one person."

"Was there any distinguishable traits that you could pick out?" Link asked. "Markings, clothing, weapons?"

"Black hooded capes, yeah. Other than that, I can't say."

"And what happened to Rusl?" Link asked a little more urgently.

"We decided to split up in hopes of leading them awry, and then regroup at the town square at nightfall, but when I got there I waited, and waited, yeah. No Rusl in sight. When I couldn't find a trace of him, I thought to come here, and ask for your help."

"Right. Where did you last see Rusl?"

"On the west side of the city, near the old apothecary. That was where we split up."

"Do you know if you were followed here?" Link asked as he scanned the area once again. To his concern, Ashei swallowed the lump in her throat, and joined him in scouring the temple for the mysterious trackers.

"Let the Shadows guide your eyes," she whispered before gesturing to the massive pane glass window at the head of the temple where Link caught a brief glimpse of a dark shadow on the outside dart away from the ledge it perched itself on. His heartrate increased as he went into high alert mode.

"We need to get the Princess back to the Castle," he said as he leapt down to the ground. "She is in danger if she lingers here any longer."

"But we will risk her life even more if we try to take her outside, yeah," Ashei replied firmly as she hopped down and joined him with her fingers ready to grip her blade at a moment's notice. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Father Rauru has a way to reach the Castle safely. He showed it to me the day I arrived, just as a precaution," Link said as he walked back to the Princess and shook her shoulder. "Princess Zelda, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you need to return to the castle."

"Master Link, what's wrong?" she asked fearfully as she stood and glanced back at Ashei. "Who is this?"

"Names Ashei, yeah. I'm a coworker I suppose. Now you better do as Master Link says."

"Link, what is going on? Why do you look so worried?"

"There's someone after us," he replied as he took back the Sheikah Slate and led Zelda to the front of the temple where there was a small hallway near where statue of Hylia stood. "Its not safe here. Father Rauru will get you back safely, but I need you to stay indoors, okay?"

"Who is after you!?"

"We don't know, but he followed Ashei here. That means he is at least as proficient at stealth as she is, if not better. You are in danger here."

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together worriedly and gripped his arm a little tighter.

"Hard to say," he replied. As they reached Rauru's personal quarters, Link rapped on the door until at last Rauru himself swung it open with an equally surprised and worried expression. "Father Rauru, can you get the Princess back to the Castle from the tunnel entrance?"

"Yes of course," he replied as he stepped out of his room with an urgent huff before leading them down a small spiraling staircase tucked away in the corner. "What has happened?"

"One of my subordinates from Kakariko came needing help. She and her master were being followed in Castletown, so they split up, but he has yet to return. When she couldn't find him, she thought to seek me out for help, but it seems that whoever or whatever was trailing them tracked her here."

"Do you know who would want to bring ill will towards you?" Rauru asked.

"I think the better question would be who doesn't bring ill will towards us. It could be anyone. Can you get the Princess back to safety from here?"

"Yes, I can," Rauru answered as he offered his arm to Zelda. Like a scared child clinging to their parent, she let go of Link's arm, and grabbed onto the priest's, her face pale with worry.

"Remember, stay within the Castle," Link ordered before turning on his heel to sprint back up the staircase, but as he did so, Zelda called out to him with a frightened and small voice.

"Link, please stay safe, alright?"

"I will try, Princess," he responded. "Now hurry."

With the Princess being taken away to safety, he felt confident enough to sprint back up to the temple hall, where he met back up with Ashei, then set out to confront their pursuers, and find Rusl. They decided that instead of just waltzing through the front door, they would climb the long wooden ladder to the top of the bell tower, where they could hopefully get a height advantage to spot their target, as well as get a better lay of the land.

Link went first, and once he reached the top he very carefully cracked open the wooden hatch in the bell tower floor to scan the area. Finding no visible threats, he silently pushed it open, and clambered out before slinking over to the edge, and peered out the open windows. Night had taken the kingdom of Hyrule and plunged it into a darkness that only allowed the faint glimmer of the Sheikah lamps that lined the endless maze of streets to illuminate the way. However, after a steadying breath, and a moment to focus the flow of power in his lifeforce, he cloaked his eyes with the power of the Shadows, and before him the landscape began to brighten and shift into hues of blue and green until he could see as well as if the full moon were hanging in the sky without a single cloud to blot it out.

It wasn't perfect, but he could now at least see where he was going.

"You see him yet?" Ashei asked as she crept up beside him, also cloaking her eyes in the Shadows.

"Not yet," he whispered back before climbing up onto the stone ledge and searched the walls and ledges below. "Follow me." A stealthily as a cat, Link dropped from the ledge he stood on, and landed on the wide windowsill where they had last seen the shadow sitting outside the large circular pane glass window. He ran his bare finger across the coarse stone, feeling no residing heat off it, nor sensed anything out of place.

With that first tactic unsuccessful, he began to climb his way around to the tile roof and scrutinized every inch he could lay his eyes on in search of any indication as to where their mystery tracker was but found no signs of him. That was when he decided to try a new strategy. Once he was balanced on the peak of the roof, he quickly pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip and selected the Stasis Rune in hopes of using its scanning technology to illuminate any possible target in a bright yellow light below, and then freeze them.

Once the rune was engaged, Link began to scan the wooded area to their right, finding no signs of movement, and then turned left to scan the nearby battlements of Hyrule Castle. Again, the were no signs, but just as he was about to put the Slate away, he caught the slightest glimmer of yellow light on the roof on the top right corner of his screen, so he snapped around until he saw the full outline of a menacing hooded figure that he would have never saw with his naked eye.

He was invisible!

"Ashei there," he yelled as he pressed the button on the Slate to freeze the figure in time. Unfortunately, however, the moment he did, the ethereal chains of golden light that wrapped around their target to hold him still erupted into thousands of pieces, allowing the figure to leap over the edge of the temple roof unaffected while his cloak of invisibility began to vanish in small ember-like flashes of blue and white light.

"After him!" Link and Ashei wasted no time in setting chase as they both summersaulted off the roof and landed safely on the ground below before bolting into an all out sprint towards their target. Whoever this mysterious figure was, he was faster and more agile than any man Link had seen, as he outdistanced them by double the original distance in mere seconds, and in one effortless jump, leapt off the ground and landed on a nearby roof before continuing his escape.

Link took aim with his Sheikah Slate again, and tried to freeze him with his Stasis rune, but once again the moment the chains of time came to wrap around his shrouded body, they snapped, allowing him to keep running unaffected.

"He must have some kind of counter device on him," Link shouted to Ashei as they continued to spring after him. "My Stasis won't work."

"What about Magnesis?" she shouted back after leaping over a barrel in her way. "Maybe you can grab onto something metal he's wearing." That was a good idea, he reflected, so while they were still sprinting, he sifted through his options until he pulled up the Magnesis rune and took aim.

To his surprise, the entire body of the figure they were chasing lit up with a bright red color along with every other metal object he passed, signaling that the Sheikah Slate could reach out with a magnetic field, and grip onto it, but he was irritated to find that that they were simply too far away to grab onto him with enough strength to even slow him down.

"Its not working," Link cursed as he slid the Slate back onto his belt and focused on the foot chase. Their target continued to lead them on a wild pursuit, of which miraculously alerted no nearby guards ―which considering how skilled at stealth their opponent seemed to be must not have been through sheer luck― until they reached the outer castle wall where he began to climb up effortlessly. Link and Ashei followed suit and got two big steps against the wall until they gripped on with their hands and began to climb up directly behind him. By the time they reached the top, their target had already leapt down the other side and landed on the roof of a merchant's shop before gliding across the endless canopy of tile, slate, and metal rooves that dotted Castletown.

"Our only hope its to cut him off and corner him," Link said as he prepared to jump to the roof below. "I'll keep pursuing him and try to corral him to the west sector. I need you to take a direct route to block his escape, got it?"

"Yes, Master Link," she replied before leaping off the ledge and landed in a crouch before darting off through the streets to cut their target off. Link followed shortly after and softened his landing with a roll before breaking back out into a sprint as he jumped from one roof to the other, his heart beating wildly with adrenaline as he tried to edge his way to the right of the figure in hopes of dissuading him from turning east. At last he was gaining on him, it seemed. Apparently, their sneaky target was not quite as skilled at roof climbing as he was at sprinting, which was a good sign for him.

However, that advantage all but vanished when his target suddenly spun around and raised his hand as if he were pointing at him. For a moment Link swore he could see two glowing blue dots for eye beneath the figures hood, but before he had the chance to get a second look, a massive blue laser beam erupted from whatever the figure held in his hand, narrowly missing his shoulder by mere inches, but left the loose stings on his cowl singed and burning from the immense heat.

A second later and then the laser beam struck the castle wall behind him and caused a massive deafening explosion of yellow flames to burst out. Link had to take cover as the second laser beam fired over his head, landing not far from where the previous one did, which threw sweltering heaps of rubble for several hundreds of yards.

It was a matter of seconds until he heard countless warning sirens echo across the city as Policed Skywatchers were dispatched to the area to investigate the explosions. Link cursed under his breath in frustration before daring to peak his head over the ledge he took cover behind, angered to find that his target had vanished without a trace.

It was too late now, he realized, so he settled on regrouping with Ashei, and continuing their search for Rusl. That was what was most important now.

To avoid detection for the Skywatchers that would almost certainly try to detain him, Link jumped down into the street below and cloaked himself in the Shadows to disappear into the night before making his way to the west sector of Castletown. He had to dodge and weave in and out of streets as worried and confused civilians began to brave the cold in hopes of finding what in the world was causing all the commotion. Already, authorities were on the scene of the event and began to instruction the disorderly civilians to return to their homes while they searched the area for an explanation, but Link was nearly a quarter mile away before they began their investigations in earnest.

Once he was sufficiently out of sight, Link dropped the Shadows around him, and allowed the energy it drained from his lifeforce to return before he struck back out and scoured the west sector for Ashei.

It wasn't long thereafter that he heard a familiar whistle that lead him to a dark alley.

"What the hell happened!?" Ashei asked as she crept out of the shadows. "One second we were setting chase, and then the next I hear massive explosions, yeah."

"I don't know," Link sighed. "But, whoever this person is, they've got access to some seriously powerful technology. I've never seen a handheld Guardian Laser."

"He fired a laser at you? How is that possible? The offensive units inside Guardian Scouts are at least a hundred pounds at best, and that just the light armored ones, yeah. How in the world could he have out run us carrying that kind of weight?"

"Someone must have designed a lighter version of it," Link surmised. "But it is definitely as strong as an average Guardian Strider cannon… the King is going to have to do extensive repairs on the outer castle wall."

"Well, what do we do now, yeah?"

"Find Rusl, and then figure out who our mystery man or men are," Link answered as they began to walk along the clearing streets. Ashei seemed lost in thought for a while after that, but eventually she spoke up.

"If their intention was to kill us from the start, then why did he wait so long to start firing at you?"

"I don't think their intent was to kill," Link answered. "There's a reason he kept to the shadows and ran at the first sign of confrontation… Whoever he is and who he represents, they're looking for information… Information they can't get if we're dead. I get the feeling he missed those lasers on purpose, just as a means of escape."

"Do you think we have someone else who knows of the Evil's return? Someone on _It's_ side?"

"That seems like the most likely option," Link replied. "Lets just hope they aren't after the Royal Family. If someone were to be harmed by Sheikah tech, I think we all know where they're going to be pointing fingers. First it will be us, and then ultimately the Kalvin'Zein Sect."

"I bet you they'll try to blame us for what happened to the wall, yeah," Ashei grumbled.

"That wouldn't surprise me. It will certain―"

They both stopped when they heard a calling-whistle. With their eyes and ears wide, they scanned the area around them until at last they happened upon a familiar form crouching on top of a nearby roof.

"Master Rusl, where have you been?"

"Chasing after those damned trackers. I'm glad you found Master Link, Ashei. I was beginning to worry when I couldn't find you. And then there were those explosions… I gave up in my pursuit and began to make my way there, only to run into you two here."

"Small world, I guess," Link murmured. "But that confirms that there are at least two of them… At least you're safe, Master Rusl. Why don't meet back at the Temple of Time to recover and reassess the situation. It should be safe there." Rusl nodded his confirmation and prepared to set out.

"Master Koshia will want to hear about this too," Link added. "We're going to need as many reinforcements as we can get without alerting the Royal Family. And for the record, make sure everyone believes that we know nothing about these mysterious trackers, otherwise people will start to panic and force us out. We can't risk jeopardizing our mission here… it's too important."

"Understood. I'll see you back at the temple."

With an exchange of bows, Link dove back into the darkness with a long sigh in his lungs… It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well, howdy. I am very early, as it has been Thursday for a whopping one hour, but I have a long day of work in the morning, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to post it in time, so I muscled through it Wednesday, and positing it now! Anyways, so more drama as the plot thickens is due in this chapter, and then some more character building in the coming chapter on Sunday. The story is slowly gaining moment, so don't you worry about that adventure seekers!

I will continue to read and think on all of your reviews, and cherish them, as well as respond to them if I am able to (to guests: you should get an account so when you review I can thank you personally in P.M.)

That's all, and without further ado,

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

"Good afternoon, Mister Hamish," Zelda said in her normal tone of good byes as she curtsied to her less than approachable tutor.

"Keep your chin up when you curtsy, Princess," he scolded as his long wry finger wrenched her jaw upwards. "Hylia alive, child. One would think you hadn't caught a wink of sleep the way you've been slouching about. Princesses do not _slouch,_ need I remind you?"

"I apologize, Mister Hamish," she responded honestly. "After I heard the explosions last night, I simply couldn't find rest… I too was worried."

"Why would that cause you any concern?" he scoffed with a roll of the eyes as he packed his supplies. "You were well within the safety of the walls. Now I will hear no more of it. Ensure that you are properly rested before we begin again tomorrow. It is not becoming of a Princess to show signs of fatigue. It can easily be mistaken as disinterest."

 _Maybe I am disinterested in what you have to say,_ she thought to herself, but dared not to speak it aloud. "Yes, Mister Hamish," she replied calmly, disregarding her irritation.

"Now, good afternoon, Princess." With a bow and a furl of his raven-black hair, Mister Hamish strode out of her study books in hand and left her at last to breathe in peace. She swore even at a mere sign of any normal humanity in her demeanor would warrant a stern reprimanding from her stingy, up-tight, nose-turning, eye-rolling, huff-puff-and-scoffing excuse for a tutor. He once made her spend four hours rewriting the letter 'Q' on the massive chalkboards hung in her study simply because she forgot to add the small little tail through it one a twelve-page report she wrote to perfection. That single mistake cost her a whole letter grade; dropping it from a perfect A-plus, to barely an B-plus.

He had always been absolutely and abysmally strict on her work. Everything had to be perfect.

She detested that part of her schoolwork, which made learning about new things ―an aspect she was once foolishly excited about years ago― turn into a nightmare to torment her. She thought back longingly on all the memories Link had shared with her, and how it had reawakened the thirst for true discovery in her heart, unlike what boring things she was learning in class. All the places he had been… all the things he had seen… Goddesses how she wished she could experience it all herself. If only she could cease being the damned Princess of Hyrule, and just be Zelda; a nice, simple girl adrift in the currents of the world, exploring its vast reaches and learning new and exciting things.

Master Link led an extraordinary life. A life much like the ones she had read about in her favorite fictional novels. He was an adventurer, a teacher… _a warrior_ … Someone to be feared, but also someone to be respected and trusted.

And now, after hearing about the attack from the night before, she was dreadfully worried for his safety. In her admittedly short amount of time spent with Link, never once had she seen such concern or worry on his face than it did the night before. He had always carried about an air of absolute passivity and sureness… but then when he told her that she was possibly in danger and had Father Rauru whisk her away through the secret passage that ran from the Temple of Time to the castle's Throne Room, all she saw was the alertness in his eyes, and the tenseness of his muscles as if he was expecting an ambush at any moment.

It was more than enough to make her heart race with fear and nervousness.

With a sigh and a shiver, Zelda gathered her things and took off down the hallway, a distressed expression marking her face. She hadn't heard any mention as to whether or not Link was alright. Early that morning when she ate breakfast with her family, they were too busy simmering in their own angered yet apprehensive silence ―truly one of the most surreal things she had ever seen in her relatively short life― and parted with no helpful information.

And considering how much they despised him, she was not about to ask about his safety. They would most certainly ban her from ever seeing him again if they found out she had been spending late nights with him in the Temple of Time. Even she had to admit it sounded rather scandalous, despite the fact that nothing even remotely inappropriate had ever happened. So far, just like in his memoires, Link was a perfect gentleman.

Still, none of that had soothed her concern. Her brother especially had a way of warping and manipulating things to seem much worse than they were, and on more than one occasion got her in trouble for the simplest of misunderstandings. That was probably the thing she disliked most about him, besides the obvious abusive way he treated her. Not only did he have a knack for tormenting her, he was uncannily intelligent, and could play her father and the people around him like a fiddle, once he put his mind to it, but that was only after he got over his rage-filled temper tantrums.

In a way, it was worse than when he was just straightforward and nasty.

Zelda nearly jumped out of her own skin when it just so happened she heard the voice of her oh so _beloved_ brother echo across the hall from the Throne Room, which she happened to be passing at that moment. Given his tone, he was probably already red in the face and ready to hit someone… Realizing that 'someone' very well could be her, she picked up her pace, and prepared to make the terrifying leap from on side of the Throne Room entrance to the other, where she would be in clear line of sight for a second or two. To her later surprise, she found herself praying to the goddesses to protect her, much like she had seen Link do often in his memories… He was really starting to rub off on her, she realized. Startlingly fast too…

"Unacceptable… had something to do with it… make sure you watch yourself." As she drew closer she began to make out a few of her brother's words. With a deep inhale and exhale, Zelda braved the gap of the Throne Room door with a scurry in her step until she briefly glanced into the open hall and saw a familiar strawberry blond haired man standing with his arms crossed, looking rather fed up with her irate brother. She stopped dead in her tracks to look at him, momentarily forgetting her fear and feeling the rush of relief knowing that he was all right, only to be paralyzed by a crooked glance from Dimitri and her father.

Her worst fear had been realized… They had seen her.

"Zelda," her father called out firmly as he waved her over with ill-tempered hand. "Come here. Its about time you start taking part in court proceedings. If you're ever going to be even remotely useful to this kingdom, it will be from in here." She felt like she would shrivel up and die in that horrible moment as both her brother and father stared at her like hawks circling their prey. And to make it all worse, Link was there to watch her be embarrassed by them. Luckily, when her gaze eventually locked with his, there was an overwhelming sense of sympathy and understanding dwelling beneath the calm blue waters of his eyes.

"Zelda," her father reiterated with a slight scowl. "Get in here."

"Yes, your majesty," she replied sheepishly before taking a timid step through the threshold, and curtsied. The whole court remained ungodly quiet the entire time she walked down the expansive hall, occasionally daring to trade glances with Link as she slunk past before taking a seat beside her father in a modest but comfortable chair. It was there that she finally took the deep breath she had been holding in the whole walk over, just relieved that all the attention was off her now. It didn't take long for her brother to continue his questioning, as he was serving as the honorary court barrister, or court interrogator, as she like to call it, since that it was he ended up doing anyways. Of course, no one was willing to tell him otherwise.

"So, you deny all connections to the incident that is going to cost the royal treasury thousands of rupees to repair?" he seethed indignantly.

"What I meant to say," Link began, his voice and face masked in a steely and indifferent demeanor that she had not seen since the first day they met, "is that I see no point in trying to defend myself here in this court when there is no legal mandate demanding that I should be present. I have come here out of good faith upon your request, but I am afraid that I must insist to his _majesty_ that I will not be forced to answer to outlandish allegations made against me. Should you wish to continue, then I humbly request we do so in a proper court-of-law with suitable evidence in the form of witnesses, forensics, and standard investigation as outlined by the laws that govern this land."

"We can certainly have that arranged," Dimitri sneered as he straightened his vest and slicked back his hair, which had the tendency to fall in his eyes whenever he writhed with anger.

"And if you find circumstantial evidence to points to my guilt, then I will gladly submit myself to the authorities for a proper trial. Until then, I bid you farewell, your lordship; your majesty." Without a hint of irritation, Link bowed in the Sheikah style and prepared to leave, but before he did, Zelda's father rose to his feet and unhinged his jaw vehemently.

"You have not been dismissed, nor have we finished here," he roared. "Need I remind you of your heritage!? Your ties with the Sheikah!? Your ludicrous dedication to their beliefs!? I daresay an attack on our walls from Sheikah technology when it just so happens that you have been staying here has more than enough cause for concern. Who is to say you haven't been spying on us and feeding information to the east? As I see it, you are the first and foremost candidate to either be directly or indirectly tied to this incident there is more than enough probable evidence to have you restrained."

"And as I have said before, your majesty," Link responded, "I am not tied to the Kalvin'Zein Sect. If you are in search of an enemies in this incident, you will not find it among me, or any of my surrogate kin in Kakariko. We desire neither power, nor gain, and bear no ill-will to the crown."

"And yet your beloved Master Koshia just so happens to be brothers with the Imperial Elder of the east," the King retorted viciously. "That in effect renders you a position of at least acquaintanceship if not close association to them."

"Then if you are so certain in your cause, either order your guards to detain me, or do so yourself." As a show of his stanchness with the declaration, Link held is arms out before him to accept any cuffs that could be placed around them. "If the answer is neither, then I bid you farewell." Dimitri seemed to take a sick amusement from this declaration as he smiled wickedly and waved with his hand and shouted for the guards.

"Guards, seize him." All at once there was a clattering of boots on the marble floor as a dozen fully armed guards rushed forward to restrain Link, but before they took their third step the King threw his hand up and halted their progress. Just as they stopped, Dimitri spun around and glared at his father with a gaping scowl that demanded an explanation and Zelda found it nearly impossible to compose herself as the scene continued to unfold.

"Master Link," the King continued sourly as he stood and began to pace with a crooked head and calculated, squinty eyes… Zelda knew that face all to well. He was changing tactics. "I do not wish to make an enemy out of you. I believe that if we work together we can accomplish many great things. But remember that your wellbeing in this castle hangs by a single thread, of which I hold in my fingers. If you wish to continue your research I suggest you reconsider your position." The King descended the short steps of the dais his throne sat upon so that he could be on the same eye level as Link, a slight dark smirk on his lips. "Or perhaps if you will finally allow us access to the device on your hip then I will overlook this incident. No questions asked."

"Again, I must apologize. I will not be parted with this device, your majesty," Link answered resolutely. "I too wish not to be labeled as your enemy, but you ask of me something I cannot give." The King stepped a little closer, and his expression darkened even more.

"Then perhaps more of the Sacred Texts you bury your nose in everyday will begin to disappear, page by page," the King threatened in a voice so low and quiet that Zelda was barely able to hear it. Both men stood opposite of one another, their eyes marred by harsh and intense glares and for what seemed like an eternity not a word passed from their lips. Among the courtiers a similar silence passed between them, only a few daring to whisper to the person sitting next to them.

"As I have said, your majesty," Link began steadily, shattering the silence. "I will not and cannot give you the Sheikah Slate… but… if you guarantee my continued access to the texts, I shall relay to you all the knowledge I have of what transpired last night."

"So, you admit it was your fault!" Dimitri barked as he glided down the dais steps, every muscle in his jaw visible from strain.

"No, I do not," Link answered calmly. "In fact, were it not for my actions, the assailant would have been continuing to roam freely within the castle walls."

"Then why twist your words and deny you involvement in this mess, liar!?" Dimitri demanded, steadily taking the discussion under his vile hands once more.

"I am not a liar," he said assuredly, "but I chose my words carefully, your lordship as I knew that this court would immediately place blame on me. Not once have I outright denied my connection to this debacle but seeing that we have found ourselves in a difficult position, I must diverge."

"'Chosen my words carefully,'" Dimitri mocked. "Only a despicable rat guilty as he is charged would speak as you do. Come then, prove to us your innocence. Recount your heroic actions to stave off this mysterious assailant."

"I am guaranteed my continued access then?" Link retorted firmly, which seemed to irritate Dimitri immensely, but before he could spit his next rage fueled response, the King stepped in, shooting a scheming glare at his son.

"Prove your innocence, and you will continue to have access," the King said before shushing his son when he tried to insist otherwise.

"Very well," Link sighed. "It was late last night when I was visited by one of my associates apprentices. She was on edge and desperate for help, certain that she was being followed by a mysterious hooded tracker. As it turned out, not only had she snuck past the castle's security, but also her pursuer ―I suggest you consider upping your security― and so after locating him on the roof of the temple, we set chase."

Zelda breathed a shaky sigh of relief since he had not mentioned that she was present for that night's events… that would have been disastrous.

"We followed him up and over the castle wall and landed of the roofs of the city below before splitting off in hopes of cornering him, however after a few minutes, just as I was closing in on him, he stopped dead in his tracks, turned to face me, and then raised his hand. I do not know where or who would have such an extraordinarily light version of the technology, but from his hand there fired a massive Guardian beam, which struck the castle wall. I was forced to duck and cover for both the first and second, but by the time it stopped, and I stood to my feet, the assailant was gone without a trace."

"That is ridiculous," Dimitri scoffed. "Why wou―"

"How was he able to sneak in with your associate?" the King asked, promptly cutting of his obnoxious son, although he was clearly just a skeptical.

"If I may be so bold, your majesty," Link began carefully. "I find your security measures to be lacking in both vigilance and discipline. Anyone with any remote amount of skills in stealth could slip past your defenses as even when we were locked in a full-on foot chase, not once did we run into your guards."

"Don't be preposterous," Dimitri huffed. "I have personally see to it that our men are the most well trained and vigilant guards our kingdom has to offer! You do not fool me with your slanted words."

"If that is the case then, your lordship," Link fired back, "then it is a miracle something of this nature has not happened already." For a moment Link paused, and in his eyes their flashed a keen intelligence as he shifted in his stance and narrowed gaze before taking a very similar tone the King often spoke in.  
"Need I remind you that I was able to enter the Throne Room on my first visit with not even so little as a fight?" Without even looking, Link pointed to the back corner where a Royal Guard stood dozily, leaning against his spear. "Twice already that one over there has dozed off before you ordered them upon me, and on more than one occasion I have found your men abandoning their posts to either drink, gamble, or saunter off with the castle maids to do goddess forsaken things in the back halls and out of sight closets. Your men are weak, irresponsible, and most of all inadequate to be called Royal Guards."

"How DARE YOU!" Dimitri cried as he gripped the handle of his energy blade, preparing to activate it at a moment's notice. "You dare insult _my_ soldiers!? Countless hours I have spent ensuring that they are considered the elite forces of our people! I take this a personal offense, you backwater bastard son of a whore!"

"Then I ask you forgive me for my bluntness, your lordship," Link began sternly, "but in my experience the only true way to improve and test your worth is to open yourself to criticism, instead stroking your own ego and reassuring yourself of your perfections. Your courtiers and officers may not possess the strength of will or courage to take the initiative in with relaying to you the truths that all have seen, but I, as a devout follower of the Korinz'Val, find there to be no redeemable qualities in false flattery and deceit. _You_ asked me for truth, and I have given it, whether you like it or not."

"How dare you speak to me like that," Dimitri snarled through his grinding teeth before rushing forward and gripped Link by the collar in hopes of intimidating him, but to his ire, Link merely let it happen and made no sign of fear or remorse as he stared down the red-faced imp Zelda called brother. "I will personally have you cu―"

"Let him go, Dimitri," the King barked, signaling for the guards that surrounded them to stand down, to their bitter dismay. "He is right."

"Father!" Dimitri gaped horridly, as if his father had personally betrayed him.

"Then fact that not one, but two people were able to so easily slip past our defenses speaks to his truth," the King continued, although it was quite obvious he was barely containing his own rage.

"You can't seriously believe the words coming off of this snake's forked tongue!"

"I have yet to be convinced of his story," the King explained with a twitching-lip frown. "But he is right about our security measures. That at least counts for something. Now let him go and let's discuss this like gentlemen." After a few more tense seconds, Dimitri finally relented in his white-knuckled grip around Link's collar, and stepped back, practically trembled with fiery indignation. It wasn't until Zelda allowed herself to breathe once more that she realized how painfully tight she was gripping the armrest of her chair to stop herself from rushing to her feet or squirming with anxiousness. Link was walking a dangerous line, and she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

"Now," the King rumbled, "you said this ' _assailant'_ fired a Guardian beam at you. How is that even remotely possible? Such power requires enormous amounts of energy let alone the weight of the equipment to power it. How can you expect us to believe this claim?"

"I have nothing but my word. And as for how it was possible, I cannot say for sure," Link answered. "But I find the most likely explanation to be that someone has developed a lighter, more ergonomic system with which to fire freely, as well as a number of other physical enhancements."

"What do you mean, 'physical enhancements?'" Dimitri scoffed.

"Well for one, he had the ability to cloak himself to the point that not even I could see him, were it not for the Sheikah Slate. He was also faster and more agile than any Hylian I had ever seen. Whoever he was must either have personal access to state-of-the art technology himself or is employed under someone who does. Other than that, I am afraid I am in the dark as much as any of you here are."

"This all seems too far fetched and convenient, you realize that, right!?" the King huffed as he marched back to his throne and plumped down. "Cloaking abilities… Physical enhancements… Handheld Guardian beams… You realize how pathetically flimsy your tale is, don't you!?"

"And yet, it is the truth," Link replied.

"Then show me your proof," Dimitri scoffed. Yet again, silence descended upon the court, and Link scanned the harsh faces that scrutinized them with intelligible and calculating glances until at last his eyes fell upon Zelda…

She was the proof he needed, she realized in a moment of terror. She was there when it all began, and yet, he had not outed her. She knew she should have said something, but her lips simply would not open, and the beating of her heart threatened to be heard by those near her. What was she supposed to do? If she spoke up, then what would her father and brother do if they found out she had been spending late nights with him alone... and that would surely only make his situation worse, right? Then again, his wellbeing was on the line as it was, she had to do something. However the moment she built up the courage to open her mouth, Link looked away and spoke.

"I have no further proof to give on my own," he said. "All I have is my word, and my word is sealed in blood. Under the oaths I have sworn, and vows I have taken, deceit is a crime I have never, nor will I ever commit, for the Shadows and the Eye of Truth ever guide my hands and actions."

A beat passed, leaving Zelda speechless.

"Very well," the King sighed methodically, his unkempt anger swiftly being buried under a calculating façade. "Until we discover more through our investigations, you are granted you previous freedoms."

"Father―"

"But I'm warning you, Master Link," the King continued, interrupting his son. "You watch yourself. Any suspicious activity and you will be dealt with accordingly. Court dismissed!" Without another audible word, the King exited the Throne Room with haggard and brooding expression as Dimitri trailed behind him, gawking with anger.

Once her family was gone, Zelda dared to look back at Link, who was still standing amongst the angry courtiers and guards as they slowly turned their shoulders to him, muttering profanities, and curses in his name, but he paid no attention to them. Once again, his calm blue eyes locked with hers, and very faintly he mouthed the word 'later' before bowing and turned on his heel to march through the exit.

"Your ladyship," a servant suddenly said to her, wrenching her eyes away from the young man that had fixated her attention. "Dinner will be prepared soon. Might I suggest you prepare?"

"Yes, of course," she replied wistfully. "Thank you."

Goddesses above, dinner was going to be a nightmare…

* * *

"I still don't understand why you just let him go!" Dimitri pouted. "Even if his outlandish story is even slightly true, he is too dangerous to be allowed to freely roam the castle!"

"For the last time, Dimitri," the King snarled, "we cannot jeopardize our chance to get the Sheikah Slate!"

"And again, I have to ask, why don't we just take it from his and throw him in jail where I can deal with him as I please!?"

"Have you been listening to me at all!?" the King demanded. "How many times must I pound it into your head that if we resort to physically forcing him to do anything we are signing our death warrants. If we lay a single finger on him, his precious little miscreants will bombard us with attacks, infiltrate our defenses, and then lay down the foundation for the Kalvin'Zein to conquer us. Imprisoning or killing him is the absolute last resort."

"Yes, but if we can just get our hands onto that accursed device then we can control the Di―" Dimitri was silence with a harsh glare, a hand on the mouth, and a long hush.

"Not here," the King warned as he glanced around the dining room to any unsightly ears listening in. "Never here. Now I will hear no more of this. You will control your childish outbreaks, and we will tackle this the smart way, you hear!?"

"Yes father," Dimitri sighed vehemently before pushing his plate away and left, leaving only Zelda and her father to dine alone.

Luckily, her father paid her no heed, so they continued to eat in silence until at last she was given permission to be excused for the night and returned to her bedroom where she changed into a much more comfortable dress. Zelda waited for an hour or two for the activity outside her room die down, and then she carefully made her way down the stairs and out into to the foyer below that led to courtyard pathway to the Temple of Time.

Now that the weight of worry was off her shoulders, Zelda was very eager to hear about what happened the night before in more detail from Link, as well as hopefully share in many more of his wonderful memories, however to her abject horror the moment she reached for the exterior glass doors a dark form caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she froze.

"A little birdie told me that you've been sneaking out every night to visit the temple," Dimitri said in a cool and conspiratorial tone as he meandered over to her. She knew that tone all to well… It was the conniving, cunning, and manipulative attitude she feared the most. "I even heard someone saw you exit the old secret passage from the Throne Room late last night, mere minutes before the explosions… You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" His crooked smile betrayed the malice in his heart, and in a brief moment of panic, Zelda thought to run, but was stopped when his iron-tight grip latched onto her wrist.

"Come now, dear sister," he said with a slivered tongue. "I'm not angry. In fact, I encourage your little romantic rendezvous with this mysterious Shadow Warrior."

"Its not a romantic rendezvous," Zelda spat back.

"Oh please, Zelda," he snickered as his cold fingers stroked her cheek, making her shiver with mortified disgust. "Don't play coy with me. I think we all know despite how thin your little body is, you are one of the finest ladies to have walked these halls. There is no shame in admitting that, hmm? He must be drooling to see what lies beneath this fine dress." Zelda dared to swat his hand away as he threatened to rest on her hip.

"Its not like that!" she retorted.

"Then pray tell, what is it like? What, do you just sit and talk? Conspire with the enemy even?"

"As a matter of fact, all we do is talk. That's it. And I'll have you know he's a perfect gentleman."

"My, my, Zelda," Dimitri laugh mischievously. "Has his little display of rebellion this afternoon made you bold? Does he make you feel brave? I saw the way you looked at him as you walked into the Throne Room and at first, I thought nothing of it, but once I heard of your little ritual as of late... well, I reconsidered. I think someone is infatuated with our guest."

"Dimitri, please, just let me go. I won't sneak out again."

"On the contrary," he smirked. "You will continue to do so, and I won't tell anyone. I promise." His sly smile clued her in on the forthcoming condition. "But, in order for me to keep my promise, you must do something for me." Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat as he leaned in and whispered in her ear like a snake would hiss with its tongue. "I want you to make him want you. I want you to be irresistible to him. Seduce him." Before she could even fight him off, he ripped the top three buttons of her dress apart, revealing an unseemly amount of her cleavage. She tried her best to push away from him, but his wringing hands clamped down on her shoulders, and squeezed until she submitted. "Don't be afraid to pleasure him until he trusts you with the Sheikah Slate. And then when you think he's ready, bed and intoxicate him, and bring the Slate to me. Can you do that for me?"

"Get off of me!" she said as she writhed in his arms, only to be pinned against the wall as his hand began to cut off the flow of air in her throat, leaving her hopelessly under his control and desperate for breath.

"This wasn't a request, Zelda," he sneered. "Do as I say, or I can promise you will regret the consequences."

"Please Dimitri," she cried as she gasped for air, but his only response was to jab a long finger into her abdomen, causing her to wince in pain.

"Do as I say, Zelda," he whispered viciously. "Or perhaps you would prefer I get the rod?" All she could manage to do was shake her head before at last he let her slump to the floor, gasping for breath. With one last smirk, Dimitri knelt down, and brushed the hair out of her eyes before laughing. "That's a good girl. Now remember, bat those pretty eyes of yours, and let yourself unwind. Enjoy it. You deserve a bit pleasure, huh? Don't be afraid to swing your hips a little more… Oh, and don't forget to bend over a lot. It offers the best angle."

"Dimitri pl―"

"Do not test me, Zelda," he cut her off as he grabbed her chin. "I would hate to leave a mark on that cheek." He examined her little further with a twisted amusement before continuing. "And just think, what would father say if he learned that you've been sleeping with our special guest, allowing him to deflower your prized possession? Goodness, can you imagine how furious he would be? He'd never be rid of you, and you would die a useless spinster in these halls. What lord would want to marry a soiled princess? Ah, just imagine what father would do!"

"But I haven't―"

"Oh, but you have," Dimitri insisted. "You see, you either do as I say, and no one finds out, or you disobey me, and I tell father exactly what he doesn't want to hear, and you'll be disgraced by the court. Its your choice, dear. I would suggest you at least try to enjoy yourself. He does seem like a rather rambunctious lad. Who knows, it could be fun for you."

Without her consent, Dimitri brought her to her feet and pushed her out the door, cackling the whole while before he latched the door and crept away into the dark, leaving Zelda locked out, terribly exposed, and frightened beyond belief. Dimitri had done many horrible things to her before, but never something like this… something so degrading. She found it quite impossible to not cry as she helplessly tried to fasten the top of her dress back together, finding no success no matter how hard she worked. The buttons were all but gone, and the loops were torn to ribbons.

Zelda was mortified to even think of seeing Link now… What would she do? What could she do? There were no side entrances or pathways to take, no secret entrances to sneak back in save the passage to the from the Throne Room, but she couldn't reach it from outside. It was only the courtyard, the garden, and the Temple of Time.

For the second time that day, she desperately prayed to the goddesses for strength and protection before wrapping her arms around herself and began to walk to the temple under the cover of night, wiping away her demoralized tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So this is coming up a bit later than I had wanted (I finished writing this chapter at 3:00pm CST) but the fanfic website seemed to be having an issue because it wouldn't allow me to upload my document until now at 7:30. Anyways, the problem seemed to have been fixed, and here we are with another chapter locked and loaded.

Hope you ladies and gents enjoy!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

"So, you were unable to track down any more helpful information last night?" Master Koshia's voice came through on the small speaker located on the Sheikah Slate.

"They vanished without a trace, Master Koshia," Link answered in a long sigh. "And now that the King knows I was involved in the altercation, this whole operation is barely hanging in the balance… I couldn't just lie."

"I understand," Master Koshia sighed. "But I urge you to be more cautious than ever. Especially in the keeping of the Slate. The King and his son may resort to anger at every turn, but when they realize that won't get them what they want, they will seek to manipulate you in any way they can."

"Trust me, Master, they have tried time and time again. It is an honest miracle I am still permitted to research the texts."

"On that topic, do you really believe they are hiding information from you, or do you think it is a bluff?"

"Its hard to say," Link answered. "I wouldn't be surprised, but I also find it very unlikely that they would know exactly what to hide in order to inhibit my progress."

"That is unless the remainder of the Sacred Texts are as unenlightening as the ones you have access to now," Master Koshia suggested.

"That may be true," Link responded despondently.

"But, do not lose faith. The Three will show us the way in due time."

"Of course, Master. Thank you."

"It is not I you must thank… thank the Three. But, on another matter, I have sent our most capable Shadow Warriors to assist you in your vigilance. They will of course remain completely unseen but rest a little easier knowing you are not alone."

Link turned his ears to the side when he heard the large temple door creak open slightly, and the pattering of small feet, signaling the arrival of the visitor he awaited.

"Thank you Master. I will continue in good faith. May the Shadows guide you."

"And may they watch over you, Master Link," Master Koshia responded. With a tap of his finger, the Sheikah Slate deactivated, and Link latched it to his belt before silently leaping down from the rafter beam he was resting upon and prepared to greet Zelda, however when his eyes met hers, he knew something was amiss. She seemed… scared, despite her efforts to hide it.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" he asked calmly.

"I… Yes. Everything is fine," she stammered as she cautiously inched forward, her arms crossed over her chest. Link could clearly see something was not fine but decided that perhaps it was not his place to encroach or pry, so he left it be in hopes of distracting her from whatever it was that worried her.

"Well, don't be afraid let me know if you need anything… I have a few more memories in mind, if you would like to view them. They're nothing special, but I am fond of them."

Zelda swallowed, and pensively rubbed her arm before finally nodding and began to walk over to him and sat down in their usual spot. She was acting _very_ strange, Link noted again, given her shy body language and trepid speech, but with time she relaxed into the chair a little and waited patiently for Link to navigate through the multitudes of functions on the Sheikah Slate.

"I hope I didn't upset your family too much," he commented quietly without glancing over.

"Well, you know how they are," she sighed miserably. "One minute they're shouting and ready to hit something or someone… then the next minute they're…" She trailed off, but as Link shot her a worried frown, she shook her head and exhaled. "They're just very unpleasant to be around is all."

"I understand the feeling," he grumbled in a lighter humor. "But with any luck, and the will of the Three, I will find what I'm looking for and then be out of everyone's hair."

"Will you leave then?" she asked in an urgency that surprised him.

"That depends on the nature of what I find," Link responded carefully, confused as to what her tone of voice entailed. Was it fear? Relief? Irritation? Longing even? With that thought in mind he began to wonder if he should doubt the way he had been carrying himself as of late. Perhaps his presence had been more a nuisance to the Princess on account of her family than he initially thought.

However, that didn't explain why she still chose to visit every night… There was something very suspicious going on for sure.

"I see," the Princess responded cautiously. "Well I think you should get out of here as soon as possible… It would be better that way." And with that said, Link merely nodded in response before returning to the Slate. He didn't understand why, but for some reason that statement stung… a lot. Was she beginning to change her mind about him? Was he about to lose his one ally within the castle? Of the nights they had spent hours conversing and sharing memories, she had never sounded eager to be rid of him.

Was this brought on by what he said early that day, or had her family put her up to this? Or both?

Whatever the case may have been, it was safe to say he decided to very carefully select his words. He of course still had a job to do, which would ensure that he would remain obstinate in his dwelling within the castle regardless of what anyone thought of him, but he had rather hoped that Zelda would stay on his side. He was just beginning to enjoy the feeling of mutuality and understanding between them. He could even fathom going as far as calling her a friend, were he feeling so bold… but now…

Maybe he had read the situation incorrectly. Perhaps he had been a fool.

"Found it," he said as he handed the Sheikah Slate to Zelda, who took it in one hand carefully. "Of course, you don't have to watch it if you aren't up to it. There's only one memory insist on you seeing, but that can wait."

"No, I want to," she rushed to say, sounding much more like the Zelda he had come to know over the past few nights, which eased his worries only slightly. "Thank you."

"It's a much older memory," Link commented as she prepared to delve into it. "It was from the first time I visited Death Mountain and had the honor of joining the Goron Champion and the other clan members in a fun dip in the hot springs they have not far from the village."

"You've met Rudania before!?" she beamed.

"I have," Link answered, "as well as Ruta of the Zora."

"Have you had the chance to met any of the other pilots of the Divine Beasts?"

"Unfortunately, no," he answered. "Just Rudania and Ruta. The other races… well, they aren't as keen on us Sheikah-raised, seeing that they are allies with Hyrule."

"Oh." Zelda trailed off again, but after a firm nod she held the Sheikah Slate back up and activated it as she closed her eyes. And so, in the meantime, Link occupied himself in thought, only occasionally looked over to the woman beside him, although he kept his glances to a bear minimum for a very particular reason he felt embarrassed for even noticing.

Link of course knew that normal Hylian women typically had no issue with showing their cleavage, especially those among the ranks of the more… _lucrative_ business dealers, but he had never seen Zelda display herself like that, much less expected her to. However, if he were being honest ―to his great shame― it was on more than one occasion he had to steel his eyes, chastise his weak will, and ignore the openness of her dress.

It was a much easier task to do when he was talking with her but sitting there in silence with nothing but his own mind to occupy him proved it to be much harder to pull off than before.

He understood it simply wasn't right, and not to mention that it would without a doubt affect his subconscious mind and muddy the clarity that was required to focus on his work, just as Master Koshia used to lecture him on back in Kakariko. Oh, how long his teacher would berate him on this matter were he to see what went on in his head now. Link always knew his mental fortitude was the weakest facet of his being, so very often falling prey to anger and lust. It was abysmal, but all he could ever do was bottle it up and hide any exterior signs of his ill musings, and slowly let them pass away with considerable meditation.

Which was what he was trying to do know.

Luckily, it was a short memory detailing the endless array of jokes and full-bellied laughter from the massive Goron Champion and his cohorts. It was a simple time, but Link enjoyed every second of it, and not to mention that he had found a fast friend in the beady-eyed Rudania who had the innocent, but a bit painful disposition of clapping him on the back, or giving him what he called a "Brother's Hug," which he swore could be used as an attack used to suffocate people… Still, the Gorons never meant any harm by it.

"Well, Rudania is quite the character," Zelda laughed, considerably more at ease than she was before.

"That he is," Link smiled. "If you ever meet him, be prepared for a hug day one."

"Really?" she giggled. "Goodness, now I'm scared. But eager, of course. If only I could get the chance."

"You never know, Princess," Link said reassuringly. "You are a young woman with a long life ahead of her. I'm sure once you're older you will get the chance to see the world."

 _Unless I can't prevent its end before then,_ he thought gloomily, but did not share the idea.

"Oh… I don't know about that," she sighed, almost instantly slipping back into her bereft mood she had shown upon her entry. "Dimitri might ruin that chance for me yet."

"How so?" Link asked in opposition.

"You know how he is," she replied solemnly. "He's always set on making everyone else miserable."

"But its not like you're going to be in the castle forever," Link explained. "Someday you'll get married and move to your husband's estate. Surely you'll get the chance to travel then." Apparently, that was most definitely _not_ the right thing to say, as the moment the words passed his lips she frowned and looked away without an answer.

Now he was hopelessly confused. It was like there was a switch in her brain that went from her happy and normal self, to this suddenly distant and downtrodden demeanor… There was something really troubling her mind… but what?

"I apologize if I've spoken wrong," Link said quietly. "I meant no offense."

Zelda didn't respond at first, but after she swallowed again, and took a deep breath, she returned to him completely masked in a new emotion and manner. She had gone and flipped the switch again, and that worried him even more. That was when she did something that really confused and made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, you said nothing wrong," she said with a forced smile and light laugh as her hand came to rest on his thigh far too high up than he would have ever felt comfortable with. "I'm just being silly is all."

"I see," he murmured as he shifted away ever so slightly as a sign for her to move her hand away to a more respectable spot. He was certain it was done on accident, or maybe it was normal among his kin to act like this and he was just unaware of it, which he could easily forgive, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was with how his heartbeat leapt with nervous excitement when she did it. Luckily, her hand pulled away before that, and once again the switch on Zelda's emotions was flipped and she awkwardly scooted away to give them room.

"So, how goes your research?" she asked sheepishly, promptly changing the subject.

"Slow," he answered. "I still haven't found anything useful, although it would help if I could have access to everything."

"How do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you father has stated on multiple occasions that if I want access to the remainder of the Sacred Texts, I would need to trade the Sheikah Slate to him. I simply cannot allow that."

"Why is it exactly you can't give up the Sheikah Slate?" Something about her tone threw Link off a little. It was hard to explain really, but for the first time since he had met her, he had the inkling of a feeling that he needed to be a little more cautious with the information he gave… She had been acting odd since she arrived, no doubt because of her family.

"Put plainly, Princess, I don't trust them."

"Do you trust me?" At that, Link was stumped. Beforehand he would have said yes without much thought, but again his mind kept coming back to how odd she had been acting, her unusual tone, and line of questioning. Master Koshia had warned him about how the King and Prince would seek to manipulate him… he was mortified to think they got Zelda tangled up in this whole mess.

"Well, I certainly trust you more than I trust them."

Once again, no doubt to his hesitation and roundabout answer, Zelda frowned disappointedly before stealing a glance to the far side of the room where she stopped to think for an extended amount of time. Her fingers interlaced with one another above the Sheikah Slate in her lap as she rubbed her thumbs together as if she was contemplating something very important. This silence continued on for some time but just as Link opened his mouth to speak she relayed what was going on in her head.

"I… I might know where it is hidden… if it is hidden, that is."

"Really?" Link gaped.

"I think," she stammered nervously. "I could… I might be able to get it to you… but I'm worried I will be caught."

"And I wouldn't ask you to do it," Link said reassuringly, admittedly taken aback by her proposition. "I would hate to risk your wellbeing just to help me, but if you could tell me where it is… I of course would never steal it, but if I could just take pictures of the pages… I would be in your debt forever."

Zelda took a few deep breathes, visibly trembling from the thought. He knew he was asking for too much. He was asking her to betray her family for him. He was asking her to risk their vengeful anger. Perhaps she did deserve his trust far more than he thought, just for even offering this crucial piece of information. Now he was beginning to regret doubting her.

"Princess," Link began again in a calm tone. "I won't make you tell me. I know it's a lot to ask for you to go behind you father's back, and I would hate to be the cause of anymore strain between you two. If you do this, I will fully support your decision, but if not… I will support you all the same. This is your choice alone." Zelda continued to wring her hands together anxiously, denoting the inner turmoil she was is, so he decided that it was finally time to show her… It was finally time to show her perhaps the most important memory he possessed.

"If you will permit me," he asked, "I have one last memory I would like to show you before you make your decision. It's very important to me, but I have to warn you… it isn't pretty."

"What is it about?" she asked timidly.

"It is about how I came upon the sword on my back. The sword I was destined to wield." Zelda considered his request for a moment, but finally nodded her consent and allowed him to sift through the memories stored on the Sheikah Slate until it stopped upon a picture of a lively green wood, and a sword resting in a stone pedestal. She remained silent as he handed the Slate back, offering her a reassuring smile before she plunged into the memory he was certain would either win her to his side completely, or scare her away forever.

He recalled the events of his great trial in his own mind like it was yesterday…

* * *

Countless times he had wondered through the endless clouds of billowing mist in Lost Woods, and countless times he had found himself back exactly where he had started by the last torch that burned valiantly in the gloomy dark. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he gazed upon the great dead trees that appeared as if their trunks opened up in to terrible mouths just threatening to swallow him whole, but he remained resolute and tried again.

He chose a different path this time and decided that anytime the mist sought to consume him, he would turn on his heel and sprint back, then chose a different path to follow. Left, right, right again, and then left he went, and each time he was pursued by the mist he turned back and selected a new path and pressed on. The sounds that echoed across the air were enough to put him on edge. There was no wind, but he swore countless times he heard a jingling noise, then the snapping of branches and the rustling of leaves, and through the whole ordeal he could feel countless eyes resting upon him…

He knew he was not alone.

Luckily, after nearly a half hour of trying his new tactic, he was relieved to find that it had paid off, for he at last stood at the entrance of a rocky ravine with a grassy path down the center of it. With a deep breath, he set back into a slow and cautious pace, keeping his eyes sharp and keen on the cliffs above in case any would try to attack him from the high ground. However, as he progressed, no attack came and before long he found himself in an environment starkly different than the one before. Creepy trees and ominous dark clouds of mist were soon replaced by welcoming green flora, warm beaming sunlight through the canopy above, and a feeling of tranquility.

And then he saw _it._

He offered a heartfelt prayer to the goddesses for seeing to his safety, and then plunged further into the green forest until he stood before the legendary Master Sword, whose purple hilt and cross guard stood true and pure through the test of time, and whose blade shone ever clear in its immaculate glory. Further beyond that there also stood a massive ancient guardian tree, which he amusedly thought seemed to bear the face of a wise old man fast asleep, but he was certain it was just his imagination. This whole forest seemed keen on growing trees with faces, so he merely brushed the thought aside and wasted no time to complete his quest by gripping onto the Sword that awaited him. Naturally he had no idea what to expect, but he knew there would indeed be a test of both his strength, courage, and mental resilience, and as he had anticipated, the moment his fingers wrapped around the Master Swords hilt, just beginning to pull it from its pedestal, a great burning sensation racked his heart, and it felt as if every ounce of air in his lungs was drawn from his body until at last his vision went black.

For a while he was fully aware of himself in the darkness, but eventually a sharp blue and purple light dawn on the horizon of nothingness and before him arose a slender figure of ancient design. Her eyes lacked both pupils and iris's and matched the color of her light blue shimmering skin, but still they betrayed the expressions written on her face. He knew not what the being was, but all that he could assume that it was some form of artificial intelligence created by the goddesses.

"Welcome, Chosen One," the being greeted him. "You have come here to prove your worth to the Master Sword, have you not?"

"Yes…" he answered, his mouth agape.

"Many trials you will face; trials that I have granted to your mentors in revelations, on the orders of Hylia, for they will create the battle grounds in which you will test yourself upon. You will find that each level will in increasing difficulty, but in time, should you conquer the struggles within, you will prove yourself worthy to carry the burden of the Sword of Evil's Bane. I must ask, are you ready?"

"You have spoken to the Monks of the Korniz'Val?" he asked.

"Revelations from Hylia, Chosen One," she corrected. "Already they have bound their minds and spirits to a far-off place… a place of which you will go now and face the trials they have prepared. I wish you luck, Chosen One."

Before he even had the chance to ask anymore questions, the being vanished in a flurry of blue light, and upon the dark horizon, a blinding whiteness impeded his vision. For a moment he shielded his eyes with his hands, but when he heard the familiar sound of grass gently swaying in the breeze, he opened them, surprised to find himself in an open field with a few lively oak trees, and surrounding the woods rose massive walls of Sheikah design, confining him to the area. He also noticed he had been stripped of his equipment, and all he had to wield was the Sheikah Slate on his hip. Instinctively, he searched the inventory system within it, but alas, everything he carried within it had also been taken away.

A low growling noise quickly caught his attention, however, so he abandoned his search for weapons, and began to sneak forward in a low crouch. Just on the other side of the open field there sat a gangly group of odd creatures, whose leathery skin were in a wide array of red, blue, and black colors. Their teeth were grotesque and snagged, their ears were long and hideous, and their three fingered claws were menacing. The only creature he could have ever compared to them were from the descriptions of Bokoblins he had read about and studied the fossils of. They were of course an extinct species, but now upon closer inspection of their stature and bearings, he had little doubts in his mind about what they were.

He prayed he would not have to face some of the other horrid creatures he had read about… Moblins… Lizalfos… or Hylia prevent Lynels ―which he knew were heavily documented upon for their fearsome appearances, and even fiercer temperaments. Then again, they would make an excellent challenge to face.

After a considerable amount of time he finally decided that he had prowled around the enemy's camp long enough, and so he pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt, quickly sifting over to the Bomb icon selected it. With his free hand he lobed over into the very center of the camp, and pulled the trigger, resulting in a massive explosion that sent the Bokoblins flying head over heel in strangled screeches and pig-nosed grunts. Only a few more remained, and so he swiftly scooped up the weapons they had dropped, which was nothing more than a few wooden spears and clubs, shrunk them into his inventory system, and finished off the remaining dazed Bokoblins.

As soon as they were all dead, a loud ringing noise struck his ear, and he turned his attention to the center of the field, where there lay a circular pattern on the ground, resembling the strange alloy used in the construction of all Sheikah Technology. It was a travel gate, he realized after a moment, and so feeling confident in his success, he stepped onto the portal where he was transported to yet another arena to do battle.

If only he had known that what followed would be hours upon hours of endless monster slaying.

The second level, as the being had promised, was a tad more difficult than the first, sporting more than just Bokoblins, but also strange globules of animate creatures that often tried to consume him in their sticky and gooey bodies, to which he answered with a mouthful of Sheikah Bombs. It served the nasty little things right.

And of course, it only got worse from there. As soon as he would finish clearing one area, a travel gate would open, which led him to the next. And with each progressing level It seemed his worst fears had come true, for not only did he have to fight Moblins and Lizalfos, but he had to do battle with droves of flying Keese, which were a horrendous breed of cave bats, massive creatures made of rocks and boulders, terrifying Lynels that had more than once sent him flying into the air with their massive hooves, Guardian Striders, Skywatchers, Turrets, Scouts… every single thing he could imagine he would loath to fight, he ended of slaying. He fought them all in treacherous environments as well. Sometimes he battled in volcanic regions, or massive bodies of water which offered him little ground to stand upon, and in worse cases he suffered through bitter cold environments, where the snow would come up to his calves, making it difficult to stave of towering Moblins and massive ice-formed Taluses.

However, with each trial conquered and piece of gear he acquired and mastered, he felt rather proud of his accomplishments, and it filled him with a new sense of determination, pushing him to ignore the countless cuts, burns, and bruises that littered his body. With each trial he faced, he discovered new and better ways to conduct strategy, when it was better to attack or relent, or when he needed to burst in sporting everything he had, or sneak past and silently dispatch his enemies one by one discreetly. He had never felt so challenged, and yet never so alive.

Even the Lynels, which were an absolute nightmare to deal with, offered their own set of knowledge once he determined the best way to defeat them, which typically involved pelting them in the face with arrows, then leaping onto their back and hacking away with every ounce of strength and speed he could muster. It was a bloody affair, but after countless levels and countless enemies, he was transported to a final location kept locked away in a massive domed Sheikah structure, whose floor stretched endlessly to a dark void below, where not even the soft blue light cast by the Sheikah lanterns above could not light its depths.

Being careful to remain perfectly balanced to avoid falling into the void below, he began to trek up the flights of floating stairs ahead of him until he stood before an enclosure akin to the podiums that the Monks often meditated upon when visiting the shrines they had created. Beyond the crystal blue energy barrier that protected the podium there rested seven Sheikah Monks and the Master Sword, which was still lodged into its pedestal. He had never met, nor knew the name of these seven mysterious Monks, but it was obvious they knew him for upon his entry after deactivating the barrier around them, they rose to their feet and bowed, which he mirrored respectfully.

"You have done well," the head Sheikah Monk spoke, her face concealed by the Shroud of Truth, which was a linen that the Monks often draped over their faces to block their vision and help them concentrate on meditating. "The depth of your heroism is beyond question." With a motion of her hand, she gestured to the Monks on each side of her and continued. "We are the ones who prepared this trial, following a revelation from the goddess Hylia. To the one who has overcome the Trial of the Sword… you have proven your hand worthy of the legendary Master Sword. Now that the hero has gained the power necessary to combat the calamity, our sacred duty has been fulfilled." The Monk then sat back down and crossed her legs as the other six had done, resuming her prayers. "Chosen hero… with the Master Sword now boasting its true splendor… protect the kingdom of Hyrule for now and for always…"

He wanted to ask more questions, but it was nearly sacrilegious to speak to a Monk while in prayer, for it was seen and believed that there was no greater calling for them and should never be taken for granted. And so, without another word, he once again gripped onto the hilt of the Master Sword, only this time when he sought to pull it free, it lifted in his hand as if it weighed no more than a mere feather in his hand. The sensation was exhilarating to say the least, and so in silent triumph he held the sword skyward and marveled at its wonderous blue glow.

He closed his eyes as a rush of adrenaline and excitement coursed through his entire body, and he fought to contain his composure and not burst into a beaming smile and great hurrah. He had finally done it! After all the countless years of training day and night… after all the studying and meditating and self-discovery and testing, he had at last freed the sword destined for him to wield against the Evil.

After the sensation had slowly drifted away, he opened his eyes again, but was surprised to find that he was no longer in the strange Sheikah structure, but in the tranquil forest that he had first found the Master Sword in. Once again, he marveled in the Master Swords splendor before twirling it in his hand, absolutely pleased with its perfect balance and weightlessness. He could not recall a time that something had ever felt so right in his hands. It was as if every inch of the blade had molded exactly to his grip and offered him the perfect length to effectively fight any enemy that would seek to harm him.

Perfection was the only word he could use to describe the weapon in his hand…

With a sigh of relief, he sheathed the Master Sword in the new scabbard that had magically appeared on his back, and turned on his heel to return home and report to Master Koshia, but just as he took one step of the dais the Swords pedestal rested upon, he swore he heard a deep voice float upon the breeze, stirring the ancient tree's leaves above, and whispered in his ear.

" _Go now in peace, Chosen One."_

Link snapped around but found that there was no one there… he was still utterly alone. However, what struck him as odd was that he could have sworn the placid face that marked the ancient tree at the forest's center was smiling _just a little more_ than before…

It was odd, but he shrugged it off and continued on his way with a revitalized determination, and a hopeful heart.

* * *

Zelda returned from the vision rather abruptly, her eyes wide with wonder, and looked over to Link, her mouth slightly agape as if she were waiting for an explanation. He found her surprise to be rather amusing at first, and so he absentmindedly smiled, which she furrowed her eyebrows in hopeless confusion to before finally clearing her throat and recomposed herself. That was when he noticed yet another change in her demeanor, however, he rather liked this new demeanor, for it showed of an undeniably determined look in her hazel eyes. And so, when she spoke he held onto every word with an eager anticipation.

"I will help you get the remaining Sacred Texts," she declared plainly. Link sighed with relief at this news… it had worked. He had convinced her of the truth in his cause.

He was winning her to his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say, as always, I really appreciate everyone's wonderful reviews. They warm my heart every time! Shout out to OnePunchFan, Orbital, Arcmelous, Kersplunk, Ultimate Blazer, LongShlongJohn, Infurnous, and Katia for the especially engaging and well thought reviews/compliments! You guys/gals are awesome.

Just a heads up I have a long weekend ahead of me, and then a long Tuesday and Mondays after that. I estimate I'll be working anywhere from 50-60 hours (fun right?) in a span of 4 days so I just wanted to warn y'all that next chapter may be uploaded either very very late Sunday, or very very early Monday. I'm already about a quarter of the way through Chapter 9, so I hope to have it at least roughed in by Friday so that I can simply sign in/proofread/adjust, then post it on Sunday night.

I will try my best :)

 **-WrittenInBold**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

Zelda was extra cautious as she walked through the west wing antechamber, as it was a major intersection for the many common apartments of the castle. It was there in the wide open common areas that the chances of her running into her brother were even higher than usual, as at any point he could just take a step around the corner to surprise her. And considering that Link was in tow she was dreadfully worried about how he would react, given the explicit orders he had forced onto her. She was terrified to think that Dimitri would try to "shove" his vile plot further along and twist his tongue as he always did to get what he wanted.

It was dangerous brining Link here, but she made a promise to help him.

And how could she not help him? After the memory he had showed her the day before… there was no way he was making it all up. The Master sword, the strange artificial being, the endless hordes of monsters he fought, and then at the end of it all, the seven Sheikah Monks suspended in their shrines, placing the mantle of responsibility on his shoulders as the _Hero_ … that all was too extraordinary and real to deny. She of course still had reservations about the ordeal in other aspects―the goddesses primarily― but one thing was for sure; there was something very real and very important going on. Something she simple could not look past and claim ignorance of.

Besides, he had once again proven his quality of character the night before… he deserved reward for his admirable traits.

Zelda, on the other hand still felt abysmally ashamed of herself. She had buckled under the threat and pressure of her brother, and tried her hand at arousing him ―goddesses, the memory alone made her cheeks red with bitter embarrassment― but he proved himself to be a better man than that and denied her fiendish advance. He did not even stare at her bust, as she had expected him to. He in fact kept his eyes very keen and respectful, and made no lecherous comments even when she did allow her arms to fall, showing off the tops―

Zelda turned red in the face again just thinking about it. She had never been more ashamed of herself, nor angrier towards her brother.

"Everything alright, Princess?" Link asked suddenly as he examined the crimson shade of her cheeks. "Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine," she peeped in a small voice, trying her best to even out her flushed embarrassment. After a moment of silent walking Zelda eventually worked up the courage to speak again, but only after ensuring that there were no guards around. "The soiree will be in a weeks' time, which will be held well into midnight."

"And it will be necessary to pull this off then?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes," Zelda answered sheepishly. "Normally―" she stopped short when a guard passed their path and took a gander at Link before glaring and stepping in between them.

"Milady, is this… _half-breed_ causing you any trouble?" the guard asked with a sneer towards Link, practically spiting on his boots. She hesitated to answer, as she was worried the guard would begin to ask inquisitive questions as to why she was walking with him, but after a clearing of the throat she opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Link.

"There is no need to ruffle your feathers, my good sir," he said in a nonchalant almost humored kind of way. "The Princess was merely showing me on my way, and I have found it. I will take my leave, thank you." Before Zelda could even respond or insist that everything was all right, Link bowed, gently muttering, "milady," and strode down the hall as if he hadn't a care in the world, leaving Zelda agape and hopelessly confused.

"Good riddance," the guard grumbled. "He's a real troublemaker I tell you, milady. It would be best to stay away from his sort. Nasty folk."

"Oh, eh, of course," she lied. "Thank you… I will be on my way."

"Perhaps I should escort you, milady," the guard insisted as he held his arm out, as was customary when escorting a noblewoman in their land. "I hear he's a quiet as a cat and can sneak up on you. Terrible folk I say. How I would love to punch him square in that smug nose."

"Need I remind you that he is my father's guest," Zelda responded calmly, although inside she was exasperated by what she had heard.

"Of course, milady," the guard responded with a bow of the head. "But if I were him, I would pack up and leave. Everyone is out to get 'em at this point. I hear even the maid been givin' him a hard time in their own ways."

"What do you mean?" she asked, concealing her worried tone and expression.

"Ah, you know," the guard chuckled mischievously. "Nothin' serious. Just a couple pranks is all. Silly girls they are."

"What sort of pranks?"

"Eh, well…" he trailed off a bit as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't suppose you've ever woken up with a rat in your bed?"

"You're not serious are you!?" she scoffed as the guard snickered.

"Quite serious," he chuckled.

"And what other _pranks_ have the maids pulled?" Zelda asked, her patience running on thin ice by that point. How could they treat him like this simply because of who he was raised by!?

"Well, they refused to bring him food when he requested it ―or at least when they did, I'm sure they spat in it― don't know where he's been eatin' since. Oh, and he's been doing his own laundry too, as they always sent it back dirtier than it came."

"Anything else?" she asked, restraining a hard scowl.

"That's about it," the guard answered. "Apparently, he's been sleeping elsewhere now. Good thing too. They say he performs witchcraft in his spare time, sittin' on the floor with his eyes closed, praying and such. He can keep that dark magic out of the castle for all I care."

"I see," she sighed irritated. "Thank you for sharing this… _crucial_ information with me. And as reward for your information, you get to see to it that the maids cease this nonsense at once!"

"M-milady?" he stammered.

"You heard me," she retorted with a harsh glare. "I don't care what you or the maids think of Master Link, he is still the Kings guest. You should have a better sense of integrity than to not only laugh at these ― _pranks―_ but to allow them to continue!"

"But, milady―"

"I don't care what you think about him," she reiterated, "but do not think I will turn a blind eye to this. He is a diplomat from Kakariko, and you will treat him as any other diplomat from the neighboring factions. Can't you see that this could very well spoil any chance at furthering the King's personal goals? Can't you see how this could harm future prospects our gain?"

Zelda of course lied about her real reason for being angry and left out the part about how personally aghast she was that they would be so uncivil and downright malicious towards such a genuine man. She couldn't let him know that she was in fact personally fond of Link, otherwise their cover would have been blown, which considering the hiatus he was going to pull off, she couldn't risk it.

"Milady," the guard tried to insist, but a quick glare silenced him, and eventually he acquiesced. "Very well milady."

"Thank you. Now I will be on my way."

Leaving the guard to simmer in shock and anger alone, Zelda strode down the hallway and turned the corner before covertly searching for where Link had gone. It seemed the rumors had been true, for despite the fact that there was really no where to hide, he had vanished without a trace. However, just as she was about to call it a loss and return to the Temple of Time, a faint whisper caught her attention.

"Princess."

"Where are y― Hylia alive!" Just as she turned around, Link had popped his head around a pillar she was certain was in plain sight before.

"How much further?" he asked quietly.

"Not much further… how did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"They call us the Shadow Folk for a reason," he answered with a thin-lipped smirk. "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you, and as soon you pass the entrance to the office, cross you arms behind your back and grab the wrist that is on the closest side of the door."

"But wh―" Before she could even answer the question he vanished again, leaving not even a hint as to where he had gone.

"Trust me," his voice whispered to her somewhere in the hallway, although he was invisible to her eyes. "And don't stop walking."

"I have many questions for you once we return to the temple," Zelda commented with an amused grunt.

"And I will have many answers," he responded. "Now hurry along, Princess, lest someone finds you talking to thin air."

"Alright," she chuckled before strolling back down the hallway onward to the King's Study.

Her father's study was situated on the innermost apartment of the west wing which was connected to the rest of the castle via an elaborate system of hallways and stairs, so she made sure to walk slowly so that Link could memorize its lay out. With Link invisible by her side, Zelda passed through the endless corridors without warranting any odd glances or interruptions from the guards, which was a nice change, but, after a few minutes of wandering the halls without the slightest sign as to Link's presence, she began to worry that she had lost him.

"Are you still there," she whispered almost inaudible when there were no guards nearby. There came no spoken answer, but she was suddenly surprised to feel a warm hand squeeze hers reassuringly. It was a rather odd but somehow pleasant sensation, she noted, as no one had ever really held her hand like that before, and by the time his grasp withdrew, Zelda found herself not wanting him to let go.

Which was bizarre because she thought she disliked being touched due to all the years of physical torment her family put her through, to the point that she preferred to dress herself instead of her maids helping her… but there was something different the way he had held onto her hand… It was so gentle and soft, yet firm and reassuring in a way that made her palm and fingers want to grip on tighter… But why was she craving physical touch that much?

Zelda brushed the though aside, assuring herself that she was just being silly, and pressed on.

The King's Study wasn't far from them at that point, so within a minute she passed the door, where two Royal Guards were stationed on high alert. Following Link's instructions, she clasped her hands behind her casually, and gripped onto her right wrist to specify the door to her right and kept walking with no one being the wiser. Once she was back into a common area, and no guards were nearby, she stopped and waited for Link to reappear, but he remained invisible and merely whispered.

"Thank you. I'll be at the temple." With that said and done, Zelda continued on her way to attend her mid afternoon classes, longing for them to be over as quickly as possible so that she could speak with Link back at the temple, and ask him all the questions nagging at her.

* * *

"How are you able to turn invisible?" Zelda asked curiously as soon as she spotted Link just standing from his prayer at the goddess statue in the Temple of Time.

"Well, it certainly isn't witchcraft, as your guard suggested," he replied.

"You heard all that?" she asked timidly.

"I did," he said as he walked over to meet her.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm sorry people are so horrible to you," she explained with a downtrodden expression. "And I'm sorry I didn't defend your reputation…"

"What do you mean you didn't defend my reputation?" he returned peaceably. "You ordered the guard to put an end to it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but… but I spoke as if I was on my father's side… I didn't want you to think I merely sought to put an end to it just because of _diplomatic relations_ for my father's benefitand not because…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. ' _Not because they were friends,'_ maybe?

"I see," he replied with a warm smile. "Well, fear not. I understand why you chose those words very carefully, and I applaud you for your quick thinking. I believe that guard suspected nothing of our partnership."

 _Partnership?_ She pondered the word thoughtfully in her head. Maybe he didn't see them as friends but merely partners? Of course, now that she thought of it, it was only logical. They had really only known each other for a few weeks, and fewer still were the times they had actually spent together… but why did the word "partnership" over "friendship" bring her a sense of disappointment? She never thought of herself as one to be clingy. In fact, Zelda felt that she was always a bit of a lone wolf… independent… introverted even.

So how and why was he making her feel like this? First the hand-holding moment, and now this… what was going on?

"Did they really put a rat in your bed?" she finally asked, pushing the other thoughts out of her mind. Link paused for a moment as if he was surprised by her question before eventually shrugging his shoulders with a small nod.

"I got the message quickly," Link commented quietly. "They really didn't want me around, so I've just been spending my nights here."

"You've been sleeping here!?" she gawked.

"Is that a problem?" Link asked as his brows furrowed with concern.

"No, it's just ridiculous that you have to do this," she huffed. "I'm sorry… you know you could have said something. You could have told me."

"I didn't want to be a burden is all," he replied simply. "And in addition, I wouldn't want you to risk your standing with your family or the other courtiers on account me. If they found out you have associated with me this often, I fear how they would react. I've caused you enough discomfort as is."

"But―"

"Its alright, Princess," he said with a reassuring smile. "I've dealt with this type of stuff my entire life. I can manage quite well. Besides, if that mysterious tracker ever decides to turn up again, it will be safer if I confront him here, as opposed to within the castle… Now, I have a few questions of my own. Firstly being, why can I not try to open the secret compartment until the soiree?"

"Well," Zelda sighed. "My father's study is heavily guarded because of the incredibly sensitive information he had stored in there. Financial manuscripts, blueprints, secret documents, and such… very important things. Things he wants guarded at all times. The two guards we saw stationed outside the doors are merely two of at least six, which are all on a constant rotation in and out of the room, except on very special occasions. Even for you it would be impossible to access the compartment without alerting them."

"I see. And one of these 'very special occasions' is the soiree, correct?"

"Right!" she beamed. "Now, my father hosts this soiree at the same time every year to celebrate his crowning anniversary, so diplomats and nobles from across the kingdom come to attend. Therefore, the castle is need for extra security in the main function areas. And since we are so short on men, all the superfluous guards on duty are pulled from their positions, including the four guards in my father's study, and are relocated. That leaves only the two guards at the entrance to the study." Link's lips thinned into an impressed smirk as he nodded in his understanding. "Now if it's the same guards as every year, they're a bit lax when they think no one is looking, and take breaks when they're not supposed to, making it easy to sneak in. However, they do at least check the room semi-regularly, although it's not very thorough, and there's plenty of places to hide."

"How do you know all this?" Link asked, his smirk growing bigger.

"Oh… because its where I always go to escape and hide from the party," Zelda answered sheepishly. "I'm not much of a socializer… and… well, I can't exactly go back to my room because I would surely be found… So, the study is the best option for slipping away unannounced every year to relax and clear my head of all the endless snobbish chatter― What's so funny?" Link was beginning to chuckle to himself, finding some kind of amusement in her words.

"Nothing really," he answered, still grinning. "You're just unlike any Hylian I've met." Before Zelda even had the chance to ask what he meant, Link pressed on with his next question. "So, once I am inside, what am I looking for exactly?"

"There's a number of sconces on the walls; antique ones, for candles ―my father refused to have them replaced by Sheikah lamps because he was worried they would try to tap them and monitor the room― and on the north wall opposite of his desk the left most scone can be pulled downwards, which will open up the secret compartment in the wall. If the remaining Sacred Texts are anywhere, they would be there. I don't even think my father knows that I am aware of the compartment…"

"Excellent," Link answered eagerly. "Is there anything important I need to know? Anything at all?" Zelda stopped to think about it for a moment longer but answered that there was nothing more than the irregular times the guards search the room. "That I should be able to handle," he replied to her suggestion. "I must say it again, I am forever in your debt, Princess. If you ever need anything, I will try my best to help you in any way I can."

"If there's anyway you can make it so I don't have to attend this awful soiree, then consider the debt paid," Zelda joked, although if she were being honest with herself, she would take the opportunity in a heartbeat. Just anything to avoid the cramped spaces and arrogant nobles for one awful night.

"I can't promise that I can manage that," Link chuckled. "But I rest assured I will repay you somehow."

"Good. Then with that done, I am afraid I must leave for the day."

"Ah, of course," Link replied ever slightly hinting at tone of disappointment. "Take care then. I will see you another time, I'm sure."

"Don't you worry, Master Link," Zelda said with a warm smile. "I just have an exam I _have_ to study for. I'll be back tomorrow night for more memories… and to talk." That answer seemed to please him, and he matched her warm smile and nodded before bidding her goodbye for the late evening. Before she left however, she urged him one last time to try sleeping in the guest room given to him and see if the guard followed through with his orders and put an end to the maids' antics. However, he politely declined, and said that he would try at a later time once they were sure he wouldn't wake up with a rat in his bed again.

Zelda supposed she couldn't argue with that, so she swiftly returned to the castle through the courtyard path, only to be interrupted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Is all going as plan?" Dimitri asked with a devilish smile.

"I… I need more time," she lied, trying her best to slowly inch past him. "He's very… obstinate..."

"I guess you're right about that," Dimitri scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "He's worse than an ass. But, did he like the view last night?" The question made Zelda want to heave in disgust and anger, but all she could manage was a faint shrug of the shoulders.

"No, no, that simply wont do," Dimitri seethed as he eyed her critically before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You need to encourage him more. Touch him… let him touch you… Physical contact can really get the heart racing and the mind running." Zelda shivered at his suggestions but made no attempt to openly disobey, but as his slithering words passed his lips he snapped back with an even darker smirk on his face.

"I have an idea," he cackled. "We shall invite him to the soiree as a ' _show of good intent and comradeship!'"_ Without warning, Dimitri grabbed her right hand in his left, and placed his other hand on her hip as he forced them into an impromptu dance. "There will be plenty of opportunity for you to whisk him away on the dance floor and let him get acquainted to the curves of your body."

"Dimitri, please don't―" Her plea was cut short as his grip tightened around her like iron shackles, and he snarled down at her.

"Need I remind you of what's at stake here, Zelda?" Dimitri warned her. "Or do you need me to give you a little more… _motivation?"_

"N-no," she stammered shamefully, trying her best not to even think about crying.

"Good. Now, when you two dance," he said as he pulled her closer so that their legs were brush against one another, "I want you to press yourself against him like this. Let him know what it feels like… what _you_ feel like."

"I… I―"

"Hush, Zelda," Dimitri commanded before finally letting her go. "Now, don't think about it, alright? When the party comes just lose yourself in the moment and loosen up."

"D-don't you think father will have a problem with him being there?"

"I will take care of that," he responded with a dark grin. "In the meantime, keep working your magic, and remember my suggestions. I'm certain you will make me proud, _right?"_ He emphasized the word 'right' to make it aggressive, since it was more of a threat than a question.

"I… I will," she lied again, although she was steadily running out of alternative ideas as to what she could do.

"Excellent. Now run along, dear. I'm sure you have plenty of other things to attend to."

"Yes, Dimitri," she sighed in bitter defeat before turning and leaving the empty hall, hopeless tears welling in her eyes. What would she do? What _could_ she do? If she resisted then Dimitri would compromise what scrap of decency she had to her name, or worse, he would resort to more extreme measures to force her to comply. Her only option was to stall as long as possible and pray that Link could find what he was looking for and leave as soon as he could.

She of course hated the idea of him leaving, as he was really the only person in the castle she could call a friend, but if him leaving meant sparing them both their dignities, then she would pursue that cause as best she could without alerting her brother.

 _A week,_ she thought to herself sorrowfully. Could she make it any further than that?

* * *

 _One Week Later_

* * *

"I have to wear this!?" Zelda gasped as she studied herself in the mirror.

"Your father and brother said that since you're coming of age soon, you should start dressing like a proper noblewoman," her handmaid explained. "They also said it will help attract any potential suitors, and I think you look stunning in it, milady. Truly."

"But I feel naked in it!" Zelda bewailed as she observed the long slit up the side of her crimson colored dress, exposing her leg well past her mid-thigh. The dress, which followed the popular style the women among the ranks of Hyrule's aristocracy as of late, formed tightly against her body, accentuating the curve of her hips, the hourglass shape of her body, and then the cleavage ―goddesses preserve her― why!? What was it with the damned cleavage!? It didn't help that the dress pushed her bust upwards, making _them_ appear larger. And the fact that it was a strapless dress only made it worse.

"This is what all the fine ladies are wearing now days, milady," the handmaid insisted.

"Yes, but they're adult women… I'm not even seventeen yet! Sixteen-year-olds do not dress like this!"

"You'll be seventeen in a month, milady," the handmaid laughed. "Its all the same. Now we must hurry and finish your hair. The party will begin soon."

"Goddesses above, strike me with sickness till I'm bed ridden," Zelda begged to the heavens as she massaged her eyes dejectedly, already feeling sick to her stomach.

"Why in the world would you want that, milady!?" her handmaid asked ghastly as she finished pinning her hair up.

"So, I can have an excuse to not go to this accursed soiree," she moaned.

"Oh, come now my dear princess," the handmaid hummed unsympathetically. "This will be good for you. You've been in desperate need of socializing… being cooped up in your stingy study all day every day is bad for your health. Just look at how pale your lovely skin is. Trust me, you'll be the talk of the party. Everyone will want to meet you, and spea―"

"Helen," Zelda groaned. "You're making it worse."

"How?"

"The last thing I want is to be the center of attention," Zelda explained after taking a long drink from her iced water in hopes of staving off any possible dehydration-headache.

"Ah come now milady. It's not all that bad. Besides, I hear there are plenty of devilishly handsome and eligible men that will be present tonight. I think you'll change your mind once they try to soothe you with honeyed words." Zelda merely grumbled under her breath and ignored Helen before changing to subject.

"Can I at least have shawl to cover my shoulders?

"I supposed, milady," Helen sighed. "But that ruins the whole purpose of the dress."

"What purpose?" Zelda scoffed.

"Why, to look _amatory_ , milady," Helen giggled.

"I'm not some object to be ogled over," Zelda snapped back, promptly silencing her over spirited hand maid. "Shawl. Please."

"Yes milady," Helen responded before leaving to fetch one for her from Zelda's closet. She took the moment of solitude to rub her eyes again and contemplate how horrible the evening was going to be. She was terrified to even think about how Link was going to react. Their time together over the past few days had been so wonderful too. He shared a plethora of new memories with her, which often ended in her smiling or laughing, and at the end of each night they would talk together for an hour or two about nothing in particular, but still enjoyed every moment of their conversations.

And now, after a week of lying to her brother about her successes in slowly seducing him, the dreaded night had arrived.

Link seemed just as uncomfortable about the prospect of attending the party as she was, but he was practically forced to accept under the silent threat that if did not attend it would sour his relationship with the King and jeopardize the difficult situation he was already in further. However, this change in circumstance did not deter him from for taking steps to follow through with his plan, and search for the remaining Sacred Texts in her father's study.

"Here you go, milady," Helen said as she reentered the room and wrapped the shawl over Zelda's shoulders and made last minute adjustments to her hair. "Well, its time. Remember to smile, dear. Oh, and make sure you keep and eye out for that horrid half-breed. I hear the King invited him. Goddesses knows why he would do such a thing, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

She sighed at that idea. Clearly her father had no idea what was going on… Dimitri had manipulated him somehow into allowing this, and now she was about to be her brother's next target.

 _Goddesses,_ she prayed one last time in her head, despite how silly the thought of praying was. _Preserve me. And Link. He doesn't deserve this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Good morning/evening/night to all you lovely people! I hope you are all having a great time, and that you will enjoy this chapter as the plot thickens. As I will be on set for most of the day as well as Monday and Tuesday I probably wont be able to respond to reviews nearly as quick, but know that I read every single one of them and get a warm fuzzing feeling when I see all of your wonderful support and engagement with the story!

Please enjoy!

 **-** **Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

"You look ravishing, my dear sister," Dimitri chuckled as he met her in the hall way, promptly taking her arm in his to escort her. "I'm certain our little guest will enjoy the sight of you. But, lets lose the shawl." Zelda's response consisted of swallowing the saliva in her throat and dejectedly looking at the floor in front of them.

"Oh, come now," his ticked mischievously before removing the shawl that covered her shoulders without her consent. "You aren't having second thoughts, now are you?"

"He won't budge, Dimitri," she lamented in a voice so small and frail a small breeze could whisk it away. She of course hadn't tried to seduce him ever since that abysmal night a week prior, but deep down she knew he wouldn't budge no matter how hard she was to try.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough," he said in a slick voice as his arm tightened around hers like a snake.

"These Shekiah-raised orphans aren't like our men," she retorted bitterly. "They don't prize lust. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

" _What_?" he sneered sarcastically. "Have you found enlightenment in your precious little thief's preaching? Spare me your proselytization, Zelda. He is a man just like any of us are. And unless he is a revolting pillow bitter, he can and will fall for you."

Oh how she wanted to turn to her side and thrust her knee into his groin for his wickedness! However, she sealed her lips shut, and simply glared at the floor, praying, and wishing for nothing more than for her brother to be struck down by some higher power.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked when Dimitri suddenly pulled her down the wrong corridor on their way to the Throne Room.

"A little surprise," he smirked. "A little… _motivation_ if you will." With as much rebellion as she was willing to summon, Zelda pulled against his arm, too terrified to break away, but mortified to think of what he meant. And so, as captive as a slave, Zelda was led down a long narrow passage way and down several flights of stairs until the dampness and absence of windows clued her in on the fact that they were now well underground.

And if they were underground, then that meant they were in one very particular wing of the castle… the dungeons. With another slithering cackle, Dimitri continued to pull Zelda along down the endless rows of over crowded cells, many prisoners hooting, whistling, and cat-calling as she passed, but Dimitri nor the guards made any effort to silence them. Apparently, the soldiers were on her brother's side too.

"Ah, here we are!" Seemingly at random, Dimitri escorted Zelda to a locked cell at the end of the hall and began to rattle the bars to stir whoever was curled up on the ground inside. "Come now, my friend. I've brought you a guest!" Zelda waited it suspended horror as the pitiful excuse of clumped up muscle began to shift and groan slightly until at last a face appeared from under a tattered blanket.

"Hylia alive," Zelda cried as she cupped her mouth. "Peter!?"

It certainly was Peter, the nervous footman who spilled cranberry sauce on her dress weeks earlier. The one she saved from her brother's hand. The one who despite his fears seemed like an amiable and innocent boy. However, in the place of his once handsome face there was a red and purple mush of skin and blood, and his long brown hair which covered his eyes was matted and disheveled.

"P-p-princess?" he stuttered as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his poor hands bent and broken from obvious torture.

"Dimitri!" Zelda cried again as she rushed forward and gripped onto the bars. "Dimitri please! Don't do this. He is innocent! Please don't harm him because of me!" Her brother's head reeled back as he roared with a monstrous laughter before reaching out and seized her jaw in his iron grip.

"I told you, my sweet sister. You aren't trying hard enough." His wicked smirk grew darker. "If you do as I say and get that degenerate between your legs, then this innocent little man will be freed and given a bountiful retirement to live out the rest of his miserable days, _but_ ," His word hung in the air for what seemed like a torturous eternity, "if you fail to do as I say, then I believe you will find this castle one handsome footman short. Do you understand?"

"P-p-please mi-milord, I d-din't do anything―"

"Silence!" Dimitri barked, and kicked the prison bars.

"Brother, please," Zelda pleaded, but his grip tightened around her jaw, silencing her in a frail yelp.

"Do you understand, Zelda? Its very simple! You do as I say, and the boy will live. Disobey me, and the boy will have a long, _painful_ death."

"Please, promise me you won't hurt him anymore," she begged. "I will do everything in my power. I swear it!"

"Oh, don't you worry, my little flower," he slithered. "Not a hair on his head. Just as long as you do as you are told." A shiver ran down Zelda spine and a single tear fell from his eye but after a long agonizing breath she nodded her consent, feeling as if she had just sold her soul to a demon. "Good," he grinned impishly. "Let's get going. Otherwise you will be hard pressed to begin the after-party activities.

As Dimitri dragged her back up the stairs, Zelda continued to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She had to do it. It wasn't her wellbeing on the line anymore. Peter's life was in danger because of her, and now she had to fulfill her part in saving it. That resolution at least gave her the strength to summon a mask to cover her pain… to cover the tears she so desperately whished she could let loose.

"And one last thing. If you even try to ask him for help, or even so much as hint at it, I will personally see to it that every single one of Peter's fingers and toes are cut off before we even really begin."

* * *

The Prince was up to something. Link knew that much, but what he failed to recognize was _what_ that something was. Of course, he knew what his end goal was; to get the Sheikah Slate from him, but even he had to admit that this was probably the most bizarre way of doing it. Inviting him to the soiree, and then low-key trying to threaten him with the possibility of ending all future negotiations if he did not attend. It was like inviting your sworn enemy to dinner and telling him he better enjoy it all while will pointing a sword at him under the table… it wasn't very reassuring to say the least.

Still, even he had to admit that Dimitri's threat had weight to it, and if securing his future access to both the castle and the openly available Sacred Texts, then he could suffer through an intolerable aristocratical party. He couldn't risk severing ties just yet, not while he was on the hunt for the information the King and his son were hiding from him.

However, looking at himself in the mirror he had to ask himself why the world they wanted him to dress like them.

Link had always had a dislike for the suits and coats his male-kin wore in both formal and casual settings as they were by far the most impractical article of clothing he could imagine, apart from the arguably more impractical dresses the women wore. His jacket was too tight around his shoulders and restricted his movement, the coat tails annoyed him as he walked, the cuffs on his sleeves were bothersome, his vest made it unbearably hot, even in the autumn, and the tall collar of his pristine shirt felt like it was constantly biting into his neck, but the tie was even worse than that. It was as if he was just asking for someone to grab onto it and strangle him.

And to top it all off, the pants were unbearably tight in all manners, _especially_ around the crotch.

By the time he had managed to slip into all the clothes they had insisted on him wearing, Link was ready to punch someone in the face ―or more accurately, punch Dimitri square in nose― but he took three deeps breathes, then let the rage within to subside and drift into more meaningful and effective means of achieving his goal. He knew anger would only blind him in this instance, so he refocused his efforts on what was most important; the texts.

As he made his way from his room ―which he had finally started inhabiting again since Zelda had dealt with the troublesome maids― Link strategized in his mind exactly how he was going to make his attendance known to the Prince and King, appease whatever sick satisfaction they got from forcing him to attend the horrendous affair, and then slip away unseen to the King's Study.

From there it was a walk in the park, especially considering that he had the ability to conceal himself in the shadows.

Turning down the main hall from his bedroom, Link made his way to the pre-function area, where already a horde of Hyrulean aristocrats and diplomats from both the Gerudo and Rito tribes were mingling with one another, their voices carrying high into their expansive hall. As he scanned the crowd, to his relief, he spotted a familiar face attentively observing the people around him, silently vigilant of any ill-willed visitors with possible Guardian laser cannons in hand.

Link had asked Rusl to sneak in with a disguise the night he was given the news that he was to attend the soiree, as he both wanted someone there he could trust close by, but also to have someone to serve as potential backup in case his raid went south unexpectedly. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and they nodded to one another before nonchalantly slipping through the crowd to speak to one another. As much as he hated his clothing, he had to admit that there was one upside to it. It allowed him to pass by unsuspectingly, because unless they knew exactly who he was in person, Link blended in with everyone around him, and no one even thought to suspect him as one of the Sheikah-raised… a half-breed. The same logic applied to Rusl, who also wore a similar suit to the one Link was wearing, only his had the benefit of having much more room to move around in.

"You're looking sharp," Rusl joked with a less than happy huff.

"Oh, I'm positively enjoying it," Link responded in a rare instance of sarcasm. Sarcasm under the ways of the Korinz'Val was always a touchy matter, as it could so easily be mistaken as dishonesty, so they usually avoided it as much as they could, but in this instance, he felt that it was more than justified.

"I'm sure you are just as much as I am," Rusl chuckled.

"I apologize I had to ask you to come here," Link said quietly as he checked over his shoulders to make sure no one was listening, which they weren't since they were so caught up in their own pointless chatter that they paid them no attention. "I wouldn't have called upon you unless I thought it necessary."

"I understand, no need to apologize," Rusl replied. "And don't worry, I'll keep an eye out on things and watch your back."

"This should be relatively straight forward," Link sighed. "Although, as I'm sure you've already figured out, getting invited to this _ridiculous_ event was not in my original plan."

"What did you do to deserve this… _special treatment?_ " Rusl asked intelligibly as he continued to scan around them.

"I'm not sure," Link answered. "But I know the Prince has something to do with it. I guarantee it's all a part of a plan. He off-handedly threatened me so that I would attend."

"This boy sounds like a fool," Rusl commented.

"That or there is something much more sinister going on in his head."

"You're probably right," Rusl sighed. "Well, we should probably split up… We'll keep a birds eye view on things for you."

" _We?"_ Link asked. Rusl merely answered with a tap to his temple and glanced up to the ledges of the lofted ceiling above. Shrouding his eyes in the Shadows, Link instantly spotted the slender shape of a woman perched attentively on the timber beams of the castle walls. It seemed Ashei had finally mastered the abilities of invisibility indefinitely, as only one with well-trained eyes could see her now.

"After the bar fiasco a few weeks ago, I couldn't risk having her dressed up down here," Rusl explained. "But, she seemed to prefer it this way. She would have been meaner than a feral cat if she tried to fit into one of those gaudy dresses."

"Worse than that, I think. She'd be like a pen of angry cuccos," Link chuckled before bidding Rusl a silent goodbye and slipped into the thick of the crowd. It was such an odd sensation to move freely about the room without being stared at like he was a murderer. At that point, the only harsh glances he received were from the castle staff and the countless guards that littered the perimeter of the festivities. Luckily, however, none of them ever made any attempt to bother him or interrupt his progress in slowly slipping through the crowd. Of course, he would make sure to be careful to avoid revealing his heritage, as he would have rather circumvented any chance of drawing attention to himself were the guests to find out about him.

He needed to blend in perfectly with the mass around him just long enough before sneaking away, and as far as anyone knew, Link was just another man awash in a sea of noblemen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a booming announcer suddenly called out from across the room, drawing everyone's attention to the north wall. "I would like to announce that the celebration of the King's forty-fifth crowing anniversary has officially begun!" The crowd all cheered and applauded, raising their fine champagne glasses to the air. "And now, may I present to you his majesty, King Gustaf Jorin Hyrule." The crowd cheered as the Throne Room doors swung open and the King entered, before eventually falling silent for the next introduction. "The crown-prince, Dimitri Alexander Hyrule," another round of cheers, "accompanied by the young Princess Zelda Elenore Hyrule."

From Link's viewpoint he could see very little of the royal procession, however he briefly caught a glimpse of the King as he waved to the crowd before stepping onto a large ceremonious dais specifically built for such an occasion and waited for the crowd to fall silent so that he could speak.

"Thank you all for coming this evening, my honored guests," the King started with a flattering tongue that would have even fooled Link if he hadn't personally been on the receiving end of his temper tantrums. "It warms my heart to know that this kingdom is so well vested in our collective hands, and that on this very special occasion we can all come together and not only celebrate my long and prosperous reign, but also the comradeship we share. As always, I welcome each and everyone of you to come and share in refreshing drinks, food prepared by only the finest chefs our kingdom has to offer, and of course ballroom dancing." A big cheer arose from the crowd, which seemed to stroke the King's ego just a little more.

"Now, without further ado, let the party commence!"

With that said, Link was practically swept away on his feet as the crowd began to pour into the ball room on the west side of the castle. It was at that point that someone backed into him and stumbled unceremoniously, but Link held his arm out to steady them before they fell over.

"Sa'oten," the Gerudo woman yelped. "Forgive me, I did not see you behind me."

"Its quite alright," Link replied with a bow of the head, admittedly surprised and refreshed by the sincerity and politeness in her voice. "It's a bit of a mad house here. Is it always this packed?"

"The numbers grow every year," the woman explained with a small laugh as she put her hands on her shapely hips ―a stance commonly accompanied with the warrior-women of the desert― and leaned on one side a bit more than the other, which by proxy accentuated the form of her exposed mid-drift, as was the open fashion of the Gerudo. "I believe you are testament to that fact if this is your first time attending, no?"

"Yes… My attendance was brought up rather abruptly. I wasn't aware of it till just a few days ago."

"Ah," the Gerudo aired. "Well then, I suppose it would be rude of me not to have your acquaintance. My name is Riji Meekle. I am the second niece of Chief Naboris, if you were wondering. What is your name?"

"Master Link," he answered with a bow that followed a more traditional Hylian bow, instead of a Shiekah one. "It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Riji."

"As it is a pleasure to meet you, Master Link" Riji replied with a flirtatious smirk, "but you must forgive me, my knowledge of Hyrule's aristocracy is a bit faint. I admit I do not remember the names of every great family. What is your household name? And I've never heard of a lord acquiring the title of mastership… is that common here?" Link hesitated to answer that, as he wanted to maintain the small amount of secrecy he held at the current moment, but luckily Riji's attention was swiftly pulled away when a commanding voice from afar called her name.

"Riji," a tall middle-aged Gerudo said firmly. "Hurry along now. We are to be seated beside the King soon." While Riji was occupied with her elder, Link took the opportunity to slip away unannounced to avoid spoiling his partial disguise, although he felt a little guilty for being so rude. Still, he had a mission of dire importance to achieve later on and anonymity would be of great aid for him. "I'll be right there, aunt Naboris," Link heard Riji said over her shoulder as he dove back into the crowd before she turned around, sounding disappointed that he had left without a trace.

 _Naboris,_ he mused. He had always wanted to meet the Desert Champion… however today was not that day.

With time the crowd began to thin out as groups split to enjoy refreshments and sit on at some of the many tables. It was during this time that Link found himself feeling very out of place, bored, and admittedly a little hungry. He scanned the bustling ball room once or twice, occasionally spotting a familiar face among the courtiers, castle staff, and of course Rusl and Ashei, who were very well hidden in plain sight, and then decided to make his way to a long stretch of tables that was serving light delicacies.

Normally, for anyone other than himself would have been offered refreshments as countless servers passed by, but their obvious scowl towards him made it clear that they were not going to serve him anything, which was fine since he was more than capable of serving himself. Of course, when he tried to grab a few snacks, the servers stationed there too wouldn't use their utensils to pick of the food, so he was forced to use his hands to grab it, which seemed to make them angrier than before.

Link merely shrugged his shoulders, indicating a simple but silent, " _well, it's your fault._ "

With a weak supper in his stomach, Link continued to peruse the crowd, ensuring that he didn't linger in one spot to long or draw attention to himself, all the while asking why in the world he was forced to attend this superfluous party. What did Dimitri gain from him being there? It was clearly not an honest attempt at a working relationship because of his vague threats, and it was obviously a liability more than anything for a _half-breed_ to be invited to a party specifically exclusive to nobility, so he continued to ask himself what was Dimitri's game?

And then the answer struck him the moment his eyes fell upon the young woman walking straight for him after being whispered to by her brother.

Zelda was visibly nervous as she approached him, wringing her hands together in front of her and biting her lip. Anyone with eyes could have seen how the gaudy state of her dress made her uncomfortable and shy, clearly ready to be rid of it. Of course, she fit in with all of the women around her, and in all honesty, she was one of the more modestly dressed ladies, but that didn't help the fact that as she glided upon the marble floor, the slit of her dress flowed around her leg, exposing an unseemly amount of skin, the way her dressed formed to ever enticing curve of her body, and how the strapless upper portion of her gown revealed much more than was good for either of their consciences. It all made sense in the blink of an eye. Link knew why was forced to attend this party.

Dimitri was trying to use Zelda to get to him.

That would explain the way she had advanced upon him the week before when she caressed the inside of his thigh. That would explain why she was on her way to speak to him now dressed in the fashion of a much more mature woman. But why was she playing along? What was he holding against her? Was she even being forced? Or was she a willing participant in this hiatus!? His fingers curled into fist and his nails began to dig into his skin as he tried his best to compose his anger. If only he could get his hands around Dimitri's fat neck now… oh, Link would do so much more than punch him in the nose. If only he had the opportunity to show that piggish bastard what it meant to be Kilivik'Tine by a Master of the Korinz'Val. If only he could bring justice to a man more fitting of punishment than the fitting of the clothes on his overweight back.

This had become far more personal than ever. Dimitri had crossed all lines of civility, and he would―

"Link." Zelda sounded so full of concern as she put a hand on his arm, abruptly pulling him out of his malicious thoughts. "Link… are… are you alright?" The tight bundles of finger in his hands finally relinquished, and he let out a long breath that he was previously unaware of holding in. He noticed that his temperature had risen to boiling levels and his skin felt hot from anger.

Perhaps that was the one and only similarity between him and the damned Prince of Hyrule. Their anger manifested in red-hot faces, only Link had the decency and knowledge to control it.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Zelda asked worriedly, seemingly forgetting her previous signs of timidity. Before he answered, Link closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself ―a tactic he learned from Master Koshia― then shook his head.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"What is he holding against you?" Link asked firmly.

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"Why would Dimitri invite me to this party?" Link replied rhetorically. Instantly, recognition marred Zelda's expression, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as her hands began to wring together again. "What is he holding against you?"

"Link d-don't be silly," she stammered unconvincingly. "I'm sure he just wanted you to feel a little more at ease... and build a better sense of trust." Link unhinged his jaw to continue, but a fanfare of music burst out into the ball room, signifying that the dancing was to begin. Without warning, Zelda took his hand in hers, and began to pull him out onto the dance floor, her cheeks a flush pink color either from embarrassment or something he could not determine.

"Princess, answer me," he insisted as he put his foot down, but she kept trying to coax him onto the dance floor. "Has this been your plan all along!? Have you just been playing along with your brother's whims just to get what he wants? Can I even trust you!?"

"Link, honestly, stop being silly," she replied weakly, summoning her best attempt at a humored smile.

"I am not bei―"

"Ahem, excuse me, sir," a deep voice cut in with a pompous huff and puff, followed by the arrival of a white-haired gentleman with a round head and warm rosy cheeks. "I believe the Princess of Hyrule has asked you to dance. It would be _very_ rude to deny her ladyship's wish." With another huff and a big-bellied laugh, the nobleman gave Link a little nudge until at last he budged and acquiesced.

"I don't even know how to dance," he grumbled as they stepped out onto the overcrowded ballroom floor. Zelda jumped into action as she moved his right hand onto the small of her back, and the lifted his left hand in hers.

"Just hold me like that," she said with a nervous tremor before pulling him along in a loosely choreographed square, "and then start with your left foot and step forward, then swing your right leg to the right, and bring your left foot back." Link followed her instruction, although it was embarrassingly off tempo and the way her legs brushed against his as her hips drew ever closer. So close in fact that he body brushed against him in a way that would have shamefully aroused him were he not livid. "Now do the same except backwards until we end up in the same spot we started." With a squinty-eyed stare, Link roughly waltz through the last two steps. "Good. Now just do the same thing over and over again."

"Are you going to answer my questions?" he asked sternly as they proceeded to cut loose squares into the floor below them.

"I did… and you're just being silly." Clearly, she was lying, but Link was terrified to think for what reason she was lying.

"Why are you playing along? Why are you lying?" he whispered again. "Have you just been pretending to be my friend this whole time?"

"Link," she pleaded in her first sign of honesty.

"Tell me, Princess," he interrupted, "are you only doing this to get the Sheikah Slate from me? Is that why you've spent nearly every night with me and now… presenting yourself like this…" he glanced down to her dress, instantly regretting the action as her face turned nearly a crimson as the color of her gown. "Is there a score of guards waiting in the study to arrest me? Is this just a part of your brother's plan?"

"What!?" she gasped. "No, no, I wanted to spend all these nights with you. You're the only person besides Father Rauru that shows me any real kindness."

"Then why are you following along with Dimitri's schemes?"

"Th-There is no scheme. Just me," she replied, to shy to even look at him.

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell me that _this,_ wasn't planned. Look me in the eyes and tell me Dimitri hasn't put you up to this; that this isn't a part of your plan." Zelda continued to look down and bit her lip, giving him the answer he feared by remaining silent. With a long sigh, Link slowed their dance to a halt, let go of her hand and tempting waist, then stepped back and bowed with a passive and unexpressive mask covering the pain that truly laid underneath.

"Thank you for this dance, Princess. I will now be on my way."

And with that said, Link strode out of the ballroom unsure if he preferred to give into to his rage and frustration or succumb to the weight sorrow and solidarity. Zelda had been the only warm and kind smile within the castle walls, but apparently that was either all a lie, or a least partially a lie. Either way, she was playing Dimitri's game and he had made himself feel like an utter fool. An irate, unreasonably furious, asinine fool. Link wondered if it was even worth the risk to check the King's Study for the hidden Sacred Texts at that point. It could have been meant as a trap all along, but he decided that he would at least try. With his ability to turn invisible, what was the risk?

Worst case scenario was that he would scope the area out and determine if it were safe or not.

As Link struck out down the hall way he pulled his tie free from his neck and tossed it into a garbage bin tucked away in the corner before stalking down a dim and empty corridor to cool his head for a while before beginning his heist, but that proved more difficult than he had hoped for. The same question just kept playing on repeat in his head… _why?_ If she truly despised her brother as much as she had led on, then why was she playing along? Was there something he hadn't seen? Link knew Dimitri was a callous individual, but what could he have done to his own sister that would have made her do this? Surely the only explanation was that she was invested in the plan all along… but something just wasn't lining up, and that bothered him. Link continued to think up different scenarios in his head, but as he continued on his way, his acute ears began to pick up on the faint sounds of urgent heels striking the marbled floor, and he had a good idea as to who they belonged to.

A quietly as a cat, Link ducked behind a pillar and shrouded himself in the Shadows, then peaked around the corner to glance at his pursuer. As he had expected, Zelda had just turned the corner and was right on his trail, but what took him by surprise was her expression. She looked like she was on the verge of tears as her arms wrapped around herself, occasionally glancing over her shoulder as if she was worried that someone was following her. His curiosity had swiftly overcome his anger with a brief moment of reflection, and so he continued to watch her as she passed by, wholly unaware of his presence.

Zelda continued to shuffle down the hallway as she checked every nook and behind every pillar, but the way her head began to droop lower and lower, he knew she was giving up hope… Link began to feel no small amount of pity for her, seeing her so broken… perhaps he even began to feel guilty for how he so abruptly left.

As they reached an empty conjunction in their path, Zelda glanced down each option, her eyes glassy with wetness, then in a sign of surrender, she stepped to the side, leaned against the wall where a pillar formed an enveloping corner, and sunk down to the ground as she tucked her knees against her chest… and then proceeded to sob.

It was such a hopeless sobbing. Sobbing that was quiet and repressed, but so full of pain and sorrow. It made his heart ache just seeing her in such a state.

The anger he had harbored in his chest up to that point had melted away as he knelt on the ground beside her, restraining himself from reaching out and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Seeing her like this made it clear that he had judged the situation far more cynically than he had first alleged, and for that his whole body was washed over with such regret and guilt that he uncovered himself from the Shadows and whispered to the miserable woman curled up in front of him.

"Princess… I'm sorry." She jumped a little at his sudden appearance, but when she recomposed herself she covered her eyes, trying her best not to cry anymore.

"No… I'm sorry… I―" She swallowed the words that were on the tip of her tongue, clearly struggling to articulate what she wanted to say, but after a few sniffles she worked up the courage to open her mouth and speak.

"I need your help," she continued as a racking sob shook surged through her body. "Please. I didn't want this. I never wanted this. I'm so sorry, its just that I… I don't know what to do, Link."

"Tell me everything," he replied soothingly. "The whole truth."

* * *

 **Ah shit! Link is about to lay down the law.**

 **-Me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Well then... So I am a little more than late... nearly three days late. I apologize for that, but I have good reason, I swear, lol. Monday and Tuesday I pulled 12 hour days on set, and then I had a ton of school to catch up on because of said work on top of my other night job, and then I got a call on Thursday to work Friday night 6pm-5am, which sounds awful but it I actually had a fantastic time. I was lucky enough to be given the chance to work on the crew for a pretty big TV show called Queen of the South for that night (and this coming wednesday) so in all honesty I simply ran out of time to finish this chapter to meet my Thursday, or the day after, deadline.

Again, I apologize, but I hope this chapter a day early from the Sunday deadline will make up for it? (Plz.)

Love you all, lovely people.

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten_

Zelda tucked her arms tighter around herself before continuing her explanation. With each breath nervous shudders ran down the length of her spin and she covered her eyes with shame, as if it would make her feel any better for what had happened. Something warm touched her shoulder… it was Link's hand, reassuring her that he was still there and readily listening. Almost on instinct she wanted to grab hold of his fingers just to feel like she was anchored to something stronger than the wall she braced herself against, but Zelda didn't want him to think negatively about the gesture, so she restrained herself.

"The day after the attack on the castle wall," Zelda began after quelling her abundant tears, "when I came to visit you, Dimitri confronted me. Apparently, someone saw me use the secret passage and warned him. When he told me to… to manipulate you, I tried to fight back, but he threatened me… he said that he would tell father that I had soiled myself in spite of him if I didn't follow his orders. He said that I would die a spinster because no one would want me after such a scandal. Ironically."

Zelda took a long shuddering breath.

"He… he ripped the top of my dress open and locked me out… I was so scared and ashamed… but I was weak―"

"Don't mistake yourself as being weak, Princess," Link interrupted in a quiet and deep voice, just barely above a whisper.

"But I tried―"

"Its alright," he shushed her with a reassuring gesture. "Continue."

"After that night, I simply lied to Dimitri. I told him that I was slowly wining you over, but I obviously wasn't. When he grew impatient with the progress, he decided to invite you to the soiree with the intention of us dancing…" Zelda shuddered with disgust at the recollection. He wanted her to practically grope him. "I was going to try my best to avoid it," she continued, "but before the party began, Dimitri escorted me down to the dungeons saying I needed a little more 'motivation.'"

Link remained silent as she proceeded, but she could notice the anger in his eyes growing stronger and fiercer… It was a terrifying sight to behold to say the least. She felt as if a simple word from his lips would shatter her core into a million pieces.

"That was when he took me to a cell that was holding one of our footmen," Zelda explained. "His name is Peter. He's a nice and innocent boy… but Dimitri imprisoned him… tortured him… I could barely recognize his face it was so bloody and purple." Zelda swallowed the saliva in her throat and rubbed her nose with a sniffle. "Dimitri threatened to have him killed if I didn't do everything in my power to seduce you and earn your trust enough to take the Sheikah Slate." Without warning, she broke into another fit of sobs, despite her best attempt to be stronger than that. She knew crying wasn't going to help Peter, but goddesses Zelda all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and weep her troubles away. "I couldn't just let him die," she whimpered. "That's why I did this…" she gestured to the air as if to indicate the entirety of the soiree. "I'm sorry I did this to you… but I was so scared. I've never been so ashamed―"

"Princess, this isn't your fault," Link suddenly said in a firm and resolute voice as he stood to leave. "I see the whole picture now, and I apologize for doubting you."

"You had every right to doubt me," she replied sadly.

"Let's not worry about that now," he said peaceably. From his coat pocket, Link pulled out a small handkerchief and handed it to her so that she could dry her eyes and nose. "Let's get your head clear and strong, and then we will proceed."

"Proceed with what?"

"Our rescue mission," Link replied confidently as he extended his hand out to help her stand, which she gladly took and held onto to for as long as it was appropriate to do so. Just as the last time he had held her hand, she felt a reassuringly firmness in it, yet a soft warmth to them that brought her comfort. A sensation of peace began to course through her body as she witnessed the change in his demeanor from one of anger, to one of iron-willed determination… and now, to top it off, he was back on her side. That thought alone was enough to make her heart leap with relief, perhaps even something more. However, there were several questions that began to nag at her; questions that made that same sense of relief to become tainted and worrisome.

"But how are we going to save Peter?" she lamented. "And what are we going to do after? When my brother finds out that we helped him escape and that I didn't…"

"Don't worry about Peter," he reassured her as he began to lead her down the hall. "I will get him to safety and then we will tackle this situation together, alright?"

"But how? No one has ever escaped the castle dungeons before!"

"Is that what you think?" Link replied coolly. "I fear you underestimate my brothers and sisters of the Shadows."

"What do mean―"

The words fell from Zelda's mouth when suddenly Link turned back to look at her, only it wasn't Link… at least not his face. She was mortified to find that this new face was familiar. Dimitri, in every pompous wide-nosed way, was looking back at her.

"The Shadows can do many things," he said in a voice that was just as slithering and sleek as her brother's. "It's all about perception and deception, Princess."

"H-how do…"

"Its an old Sheikah trick," Link responded after his face warped back into its normal handsome shape and tone. "It's very tiresome and has is severe limits, but it gets the job done."

"I've never heard of your kind being able to do that," she gaped.

"That's because no one has ever been the wiser," he smirked. "Only Masters of the Korinz'Val can even manage it, let alone perfect it. Of course, it comes much easier for the Monks, as do all the Shadow Arts."

"Do you use it often!?"

"Almost never," Link replied. "We prefer to stay to our true forms. Disguise is something we do not take likely, so we avoid it as much as we can. It's been a few years since I've done it, although I believe this instance warrants me a little leeway."

"So, what's the plan?" Zelda asked, feeling infinitely more hopeful than before. Her tears had finally dried up, although her eyes had now turned red and puffy, and her nose felt runny, but in her chest she could feel the surges of adrenaline edging her on.

"You are going to stay hidden in my room," Link began firmly. "We want your brother thinking that you are up to exactly what he extorted you to do, which will buy me more than enough time to sneak past, access the Sacred Texts in your father's study, and free Peter."

"Shouldn't we worry about Peter first?" Zelda retorted.

"Shouldn't _we_ indeed?" he asked rhetorically as he stopped, looked over his shoulder, and then whistled strangely. Suddenly from behind pillar a slender woman stepped out nonchalantly and crossed her arms.

"Eyes in the back of your head as always, yeah?" the woman cackled as she stepped into the evening moonlight, revealing dark brown eyes and an indolent expression. Zelda remembered her very distinctly from the night there was a mystery attack on the castle wall.

"Ears too," Link replied. "Ashei, get word to Rusl. I want you two working on freeing Peter while I search out the Texts. I'll join you as soon as I can. We can't afford to jeopardize either objectives, understood?"

"Understood, yeah, but who is this 'Peter' guy? What does he look like? What cell?"

"Long brown hair," Zelda answered timidly. "Probably early twenties. His hands are all broken, and his face is bruised up. He was in the last cell on the left."

"Right. I'll be on my way then."

"Be careful, Ashei," Link said with a small bow, which she mirrored. "May the Shadows guide you."

"And may they watch over you, Master Link." And just as suddenly as she had appeared, Ashei vanished before Zelda's very eyes.

"Are you comfortable with making it back to my room on your own?" Link asked gently. Zelda suddenly felt very small and sheepish under the gaze of his bright blue eyes, to the extent that she was almost scared to ask for an escort. However, her hesitation seemed to answer for her since he held his arm out and bade her to grab hold

"I'm sorry," she whispered before wrapping her arm tightly around his. "I'm just…"

"It's alright," he cut in. "I understand how you feel."

"What, scared?" she asked. "I can't even imagine you being scared."

"Then you must not have a very vibrant imagination, Princess," he chuckled as they weaved their way through the castle corridors, avoiding all nearby guards. "We can all be scared time to time, but all that matters is what we do when we are scared. We can either chose to cower and hide, or we can find courage and do what it right."

"Is that why you're helping me?" Zelda asked shyly. "You think it's the right thing to do?"

"You don't think it is?" he replied with a raised brow.

"Its just that… I don't deserve your help," she sighed. "After everything I've done."

"You're to harsh on yourself, Princess," Link said with a supportive smile. "The only fault I can find in the position you were in is that you did not tell me the truth sooner. But considering the stress you were under, I can't blame you. I think that you have in fact have been very brave. Besides, don't friends help each other?"

Zelda's heart fluttered at that sentiment, but she made no comment on it.

"So, you're not angry?"

"Not with you," he replied. "But your brother…" Link trailed off and his eyes narrowed as the muscles in his jaw tensed fiercely. "Would you blame me for feeling the need to restrain myself from tearing his head off?"

"Not at all," she breathed. "But what are we going to do one he finds out Peter is free?"

"We are going to tell your father the truth before Dimitri gets the chance to manipulate him. Your father may despise me and my people, but he is by far more reasonable than your brother. I believe we can rectify the situation before it escalates into a disaster."

"Honestly at this point I wouldn't be surprised if father decided to take Dimitri's side anyways," Zelda droned despondently. "They're so desperate to get their hands on the Slate… I don't even feel safe in my own home."

"I will work to change that," Link replied as he opened the door to a staircase that led to the guest apartments. "Worst case scenario is that I gather what intel I can and then leave the castle and put this matter to rest."

"You'll leave so soon!?" Zelda asked worriedly, and perhaps with a little more urgency than she intended.

"If it will improve your situation, then it's my only option. I will of course remain in the area. We're still searching for the Descendant, but we will do so covertly."

"Will you at least visit?" Zelda asked awkwardly. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous asking such a simple and honest question, but the prospect of not seeing him again was a real drain on her morale. He was willing to see past her mistakes and help her in her darkest hour… he was willing to risk his safety and wellbeing to rescue Peter… Link was her sole friend in the castle… the only person she felt like she could really trust, and so the thought of him leaving worried her more than she had previously thought.

"I would, but there are inherit risks to that if things go south. I can't promise anything."

At last they had come to Link's room, and after checking to make sure no one had seen or followed them, he pushed the door open and escorted her inside.

"Stay in here for now. I will come and get you as soon I can." Link vanished without giving her a chance to say goodbye, but after an impressively short amount of time he reappeared completely clothed in his normal Sheikah attire with the Master Sword on his back. With a nod, Link turned to leave, but on instinct Zelda reached out and grabbed onto his hand. She felt a little embarrassed by her sudden clinginess, but it was important to her to make sure he knew she appreciated everything he had and was doing for her.

"Link. I know I don't deserve your help… but you have proven yourself an admirable man without fail… I just… thank you. For everything." Link's firm eyes slowly softened, and his generally stoic expression eased into a small but appreciative smile.

"I pray I can continue to live up to that admirability," he said simply before vanishing again with a few last words. "Now, take care Princess."

"Stay safe…"

She wondered if he wouldn't mind just calling her Zelda for a change.

* * *

One raw emotion ran like a river in his heart; anger. Of course, as a precaution, Link tried his best to restrain himself from showing any of that anger, as he didn't want to frighten Zelda, but now that he was gliding down the hallway alone with the Shadows shrouding his body, he could feel the muscles in his jaw and hands begin to cramp up from being so tense.

How could Dimitri do this to his own sister!? She wasn't even an adult woman yet, just shy of seventeen. True, she seemed far older than she was, but that didn't change the fact that the Prince was nothing short of demonic to treat a such innocent girl like that. And to think, he had doubted her… Link chided himself on being so blind. Now that he had seen the situation in hindsight, he felt like an utter fool.

Master Koshia would have had a field day on disciplining and instructing him.

As the Chosen Hero he wasn't allowed the opportunity to be so blind again. He was lucky enough to have found out the truth at all, and Link hated relying on luck. However, that was all in the past now. He would ensure to spend copious amounts of time to meditate on all his failures, seek out solutions, and adjust to practices that would improve himself, but for now he had the Sacred Texts to find and an innocent footman to free.

It didn't take Link long to reach the King's Study, and as Zelda had promised, two guards were stationed outside and looked rather lethargic. He waited for his opportunity to arrive, which came much sooner than he had thought when one guard stepped away to perform a patrol, and the other entered the study to do a routine fire watch. Without making a sound, Link slipped into through the door directly behind the unaware guard and hid behind a leather sofa until the guard left with a satisfied grunt.

Once he was alone, Link began his work. The room was a richly lavished study with countless bookcases, cabinets, maroon colored walls, and ornate golden moldings. Quite fitting for the King, Link supposed. Following the wall on his left, he began to lightly pull on the golden sconces as Zelda had suggested, and to his joy, the leftmost sconce on the south wall gave way and beside it a small panel opened up seamlessly.

 _There was Nothing!_

The compartment was completely empty. There was no scroll, or book, or even a manuscript. Just a dusty and empty old secret compartment. Link cursed under his breath but decided to try searching the rest of the study just in case anything useful was hidden elsewhere.

He searched everywhere. Every draw, every stack of papers, every nook, and on each shelf for anything remotely helpful. However, to his bitter disappointment, all he found were pointless ledgers, biography's, notes, blueprints, novels, and what ever uninteresting things the King kept himself busy with. With a long frustrated and disappointed sigh, Link waited for the guards second round of inspections ―which was an unseemly amount of time― before slipping back outside unseen, still cursing the King and his damned son tenfold.

Of course, they had been bluffing the whole time. Why would they have even felt the need to actually hide anything? They put about as much faith into the Old Ways as one would put in a children's story. And so, with that anticlimactic event dealt with, Link began to make his way to the castle dungeons with a furious urgency in his step.

"Shadows watch over you brother," a familiar voice suddenly called to him after he stormed down the hall well outside of hearing range of the guards. Link turned around to find Rusl clambering down from a ceiling rafter, still cloaked in the Shadows.

"What news do you have of the footman?" Link asked.

"It will be difficult," Rusl replied. "They've been given orders to only allow the prisoner free by the Prince himself."

"Could you not have mirrored his likeness?"

"I would have, but I've neither seen, nor heard him before. My guard disguise was not enough, and I will be the first to admit that I am not as skilled in this as you are. We of course could have broken him out easily, but that would've cause a ruckus. I wanted to contact you first."

"You made the right move," Link sighed. "I will handle it."

"What's the plan once we get the boy free?" Rusl asked as he joined him in his fast-paced walk.

"I need you and Ashei to get him to safety. If the Prince is willing to torture him and threaten to execute him despite his innocence, then keeping him here is as good as signing his death warrant. Either take him to Kakariko or Necluda."

"And what if the boy has family?" Rusl asked. "Do we force them to uproot their lives too?" Link sighed again. He hadn't thought about that as a probability…

"If it means their continued safety from the Prince, then yes. We're dealing with a madman now. Who knows what he will do."

"That will be tough," Rusl sighed. "Relocating one person isn't so hard… but potentially a whole family…"

"Let's pray that he is an only child," Link commented.

"And what of the Princess? If we're that concerned about the life of a common footman, can we guarantee her own safety? Surely once the Prince finds out that we freed the boy, he will look to punish her."

"That is why I am praying we can err on the King's more reasonable side," Link replied. "He may be as spoiled and temperamental as a child, but surely the King will put tabs on his insane son once he knows what the Prince has been up to. At the very least we can leave Shadow insurgents to keep an eye on things here in secrecy."

"This whole situation is a mess," Rusl grumbled. "First the trackers… and now we have to prevent the people who have made us out to be enemies from harming their own? What has this world come to?"

"These are all the signs of the Evil's return," Link reminded him ominously. "It may not be physically present, but I can assure you its corruptive powers are all ready at work in this land."

"Indeed… What of the Texts? Did you find them?"

"There was nothing," Link grumbled, soliciting a frustrated sigh from his companion. "They were lying about the other Texts."

"Well. We will just have to keep looking. The Three will guide us to the truth." Link agreed with a firm nod before turning the corner and disguising himself in the likeness of the Prince. From his head to his toes, he was a perfect mirror of the man he absolutely loathed, including his clothes and voice.

"I will bring the footman to the Temple of Time. From there I will need you and Ashei to get him to safety. Understood?"

"Ay. We can do that. Be careful Master Link."

"Same to you, Master Rusl. May the Shadows guide you."

"And may they watch over you."

With that said and done, Link transformed the way he walked into the gait of a self-important man, reflecting the way the Prince always held his nose up as if in disgust. Between his disguise and demeanor, no one would be able to tell it wasn't him unless they had an incredibly well-trained eye. Which, considering the overall incompetence's of the castle guards, would be highly unlikely. The only danger now was whether or not he ran into the Prince himself.

What a shuffle that would have made.

Link set a quick pace down the hall towards the castle dungeon, which he knew the location of only because he passed its dark corridors every day, and with time he reached the entrance to his destination. He could smell the foulness in the air already. This is where they kept only the criminals that were awaiting trial, or in this instance, to be tormented their captors for sport. Any other criminal ―after being tried as guilty― would be sent to Gerudo Desert, where they would likely spend the rest of their days wallowing in the heat of the East Barrens.

A grim fate indeed.

As he descended the steps further into the damp cellar-like compartments, Link maintained his pompous demeanor and summoned his best impression of the Prince's cadence of speech.

"You there," he barked to a nearby warden. "Fetch me that little rat of a footman."

"N-now? M-milord? During the party―"

"Did I stutter!?" Link interrupted, hating every moment of the vile twisting of his tongue. "Go fetch him. Now!"

"Yes, milord! Very sorry, milord." Link tapped his foot impatiently as the guard followed his orders and unlocked the last cell on the left. From within he heard the guard cursing and berating Peter ―who to his credit only whimpered a little as the guard kicked him around― until at last he was dragged out by the torn collar of his livery. Were he not in disguise, Link would have allowed his face to contort in to an expression of horror… the poor boy could barely see due to how swollen and purple his eyelids were, how awfully his hands were broken and crooked, and how he could barely walk on his own. However, Link ― _as Dimitri―_ restrained himself from showing anything but sick amusement.

"P-please, milord," Peter begged. "Don't do this… for her ladyship's sake―"

"Shut it, cur!" Link, to sell the effect, gripped onto the already wavering footman and began to drag him back up the stairs. When one of the guards offered to help, Link barked at him to stay in his position and continued on his way. Once they were out of hearing range, he loosened his grip on Peter's collar a little, but remain in character as a precaution.

As fast as he was able to, Link led him out the northern castle courtyard that ran into the back side of the Temple of Time where both Rusl and Ashei were already waiting in the shadows for him.

"M-milord," Peter cried pitifully. "Just p-put me out of my m-misery."

"Be quiet," Link softly said in his own voice now that they were safely away from the castle. Peter's mouth went agape in confusion, and in his best attempt to see, he opened his eyes only to be awestruck with the way Link's face transformed from an arrogant-wide-nosed Prince, to a humble strawberry-blond-blue-eyed boy.

"Wha― what?"

"There's no time to explain," Link said as he transferred Peters weight on to Rusl and Ashei. "The Princess sends her regards."

"The Princess," Peter gasped. "Is s-she in danger?"

"No. She is safe. At least for now."

"We better get going, yeah," Ashei declared. "It's a long trip to Kakariko."

"Kakariko?" Peter whined.

"You'll be safe there," Link reassured him. "Now go. I'll stay here to smooth things out." With a curt bow of the head, he spun on his heel, but was stopped when Peter's frail voice spoke to him.

"Th-thank you―" Peter was cut short when suddenly the alarm sirens stationed around the castle began blaring in the frigid air.

"We've been found out," Rusl croaked.

"But how!?" Ashei asked urgently.

"I don't know," Link replied urgently as he began back peddling. "Just get him out of here! I'll handle this."

"Master Link, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Master Koshia has insurgents set up all around Castletown. I will call on them if I need aid. Now go!"

"Take care, Master Link."

With that done, Link turned around and sprinted back to the castle with every intention of making it back to his room in order to ensure Zelda was safe. With the Shadows hiding his frame, he made his way through the north courtyard, clambered up to a second story window ―which would offer him a faster and more clandestine route to his room― and cracked upon the first window he could slip a dagger underneath. Once he was inside, he was assaulted with loud shouting from the halls and rooms around him… the guards were clearly searching for him.

 _Not good._

After silently sprinting down a few more corridors, Link turned the corner to the guest apartments, terrified to find that his door was standing wide open and guards were ravaging what few possessions he had, as if they were searching for anything incriminating. What really bothered him however was the fact that Zelda was nowhere to be found.

 _This was not good at all._

* * *

Zelda should have known Dimitri would have had Link's room tapped into to. Of course, he _would_ be insane and desperate enough to waste what was probably an ungodly amount of rupees to purchase Sheikah surveillance systems for his conniving schemes. She should have known better.

"Ow," Zelda cried as Dimitri's hand gripped tighter around her arm as he pulled her to the throne room.

"You should have listened to me," he snarled. She was too terrified to even look her brother in his dark and narrow eyes, or at his reddening maniacal face. "Oh, my _dear little sister,"_ he said with a vile seething tone. "You will regret this, I assure you."

She remained silent as tears rolled down her cheeks despite her efforts to remain calm.

"I asked you to do _one_ simple thing," he continued. "And yet you have disappointed me again. Oh, how I wish it was you and not mother that died that day."

"Dimitri," she pleaded.

"Shut it!" he snapped as his hand tightened even more, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms practically cutting off her blood circulation. "And now we have this mess to deal with. You know, I even got father on board for this plan, and now you've gone and ruined it!"

"F-father?" she cried. "Father agreed to this?"

"Of course he did," Dimitri barked. "Why do you think he allowed your precious little man servant to attend the soiree!?"

Zelda was too shell shocked to reply. How could her father allow this? True he was a sickening and heartless man, and he cared little for her, but to go as far as jeopardizing the family honor for this!? A stupid Sheikah Slate!? Perhaps she underestimated how much they despised her… but why did that thought make her cry even harder?

"Quit your crying," Dimitri ordered as he burst through the back door to the throne room. "Goddesses, you sound like a bitch in heat. Now, go sit down in your seat, and keep your mouth shut. One word out of your lips and I promise you'll pay for it behind closed doors."

"WHERE IS THE SLATE!?" the King's voice suddenly cracked across the throne room air.

"Exactly where it should be," a familiar voice snapped with no small amount of irritation. Zelda held her breath as Dimitri let go of her arm and bade her to ascend the back stairway to the throne room dais, but when her eyes fell upon the fair man standing at the foot of the platform, a score of spears pointed at his neck and his hands bound in shackles, her heart dropped to her stomach.

Link had given himself in!?

"Don't play games with me, boy! I have every right to remove your head from your shoulders as it stands!"

"Then I bid your majesty to do so!" Link sneered in a frightening display of anger she had never seen before. The courtiers ―many of which were attendants of the soiree― all whispered and scoffed to one another. "Prove to me you are a king of action and not a king filled with the idle words of a coward!"

"HOW DARE YOU―"

"How dare I!?" Link fired back. "You have dishonored the sacred vows you swore to keep upon taking the crown upon your ungrateful head! You dare to allow your own daughter to be forced to compromise her dignity, you allow your son to bride, manipulate, and torture the innocent in the name of the crown. And most of all, you turn a blind eye to the needs of your people for your own selfish gains. You are no worthier of kingship than that of the lowest slave!"

"Forced my own daughter to compromise her dignity!?" the King scoffed in his usual red-faced sneer. Zelda froze when her father gestured to her, bidding her to stand next to his side. Unable to do anything else, she shuffled over with trembling hands and a racing heart. What her father did next, however, really shocked her… he wrapped a tender arm around her as if he were protecting her from harm. "You were the one that tried to take advantage of her, your devilish fiend! Why would I ever dare to harm my sweet daughter!?"

 _WHAT!?_ She was too flabbergasted to even utter a word.

"You tell me," Link commanded. "Better yet, let you daughter speak for herself."

"She has been emotionally traumatized by your advances," Dimitri shouted after shooting her a warning glance. His one message was clear, _'keep quiet!'_ "Just look at her. She's visibly shaking! You are a vile, abhorrent waste of air, and I will not rest until you answer for your crimes―"

"LET HER SPEAK!" Link shouted so loudly that the whole court fell dead silent. Once again Zelda froze up under all the pressure as hundreds of eyes fell upon her. She could feel all the heat in her body leave through her shaky breaths and her trembling increase tenfold. Not matter how hard she tried, words simply wouldn't come out of her mouth, and all they kept running through her mind was how terrible her beating would be were she to speak against her family… Goddesses, her father would get the rod… and Dimitri… _no,_ she couldn't bear the pain of breaking another rib… but what if Link could save her?

And so, her mouth hung open as she croaked helplessly, bitterly torn between begging for his help and suffering in agonizing silence.

"I've had enough of this!" the King huffed just as she cleared her throat to speak. "Prepare a squadron of Guardian Striders. I want nothing of him but ash to remain by the end of this."

"You are all worse than cowards," Link seethed. "You, your son, this court! May the goddesses have mercy upon your wretched souls, for I will not part with any when the time arrives."

"Take him awa―" The whole court collectively gasped when Link vanished out of thin air, leaving his shackles to clatter freely on the marble floor. "What is this witchcraft!?"

"Where did he go!?" one guard shouted.

"Search out the whole castle again! He couldn't have gone far!" Over the next minute or so the whole court was in an uproar as the whole force of the castle guard began pouring out of every available door to hunt Link down. However, Zelda was pulled away by her brother before she even had a chance to do anything.

"Are you satisfied with yourself," he derided in her ear as she was pulled back through the door into a service hall only the Royal Family was allowed to use. "I saw how you were about to speak against us! Where did he go!"

"I-I don't know," she cried, only to be struck in the face by his hand

"Bullshit! You know all about this. Tell me where he's gone!"

"Dimitri, please―" he slapped her again even hard, only this time it was with the back of his hand.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know―Ow!"

Gripping her by her hair, Dimitri pulled her against the wall and slammed her head back with a loud thud. Her vision became spotty and blurry, and she began to feel dizzy along side the excruciating pain. Again, she begged for him to stop but he merely hit her again, and again, until his ill temper got the better of him and his open hand became tightly curled fists. All Zelda could do was cry and beg for mercy as he forced her down, hitting her face, stomach, and sides until they turned red.

"The whole was going perfectly as planned until you ruined everything! Just like you always do!" he shouted before landing another fist to her gut. "You are a worthless little―" Zelda couldn't see what happened, but she suddenly felt Dimitri's weight lifted off of her and she could hear him struggling for breath. By the time she managed to crack a swelling eye open she saw her brother at the complete mercy of a shadowy figure who had trapped in a merciless headlock.

"Let… go…" he gasped desperately as he tried to claw at the figure strangling him but was met with a tighter grip. Dimitri continued to writhe and squirm as the dark form held him there until at last he lost consciousness and slumped to the floor.

"Zelda," the shadow called out in an urgent but worried voice… it was Link's voice, she realized.

"Link," she sobbed with an outstretched hand.

"I'm so sorry," he replied sadly. "I'm getting you out of here." All she could do was silently cry into his shoulder as he supported her weight in his arms. She was just about to ask how they were going to get out when suddenly a small blue light shone at her closed eyes, but she couldn't hold them open long enough to see what it was… Goddesses everything hurt so bad. "Hold onto this. Tell them that you were sent by me. They will keep you safe."

"L-Link? What do you mean?" she sniveled. Suddenly a familiar object was shoved into her hands and small electronical beeps began to whirl up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," is all he said. More blue and white light began to flood her vision and it felt as if a strong breeze began to encircle here. She couldn't understand what was going on for the life of her, and the pain in her head probably didn't help either. The last thing she remembered hearing before the light completely overtook her was the voice of her father shouting.

"There he is! Seize him before he takes her away!" It seemed his command would go unanswered however, for in an instant all the loud shouting and armor rattling noise vanished and was replaced by the sound of wind rustling tall grass and the nighttime song of crickets in a tranquil forest.

She was somewhere else… somewhere outside in a warmer climate, where the very air smelled sweet.

 _Kakariko?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys and gals enjoy action... and maybe some sad feelings.

As always, thank you all for the reviews! I cherish them!

Enjoy!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven_

Link sighed with relief. Zelda would be safe now…

He on the other hand had quite the challenge ahead of him. Before he even had a chance to draw his sword two guards tackled him to the ground as they brought their extended batons down on his body. Using his hands and arms to block the brunt of the attacks on his head, Link managed to grip one guard by the wrist before pulling him forward off balance and then pinned his foot in the curve of his hip a he kicked out with all the strength he had, promptly flipping the soldier head over heel behind him with a pained yelp.

"Get those Scouts in here right now!" the King screamed as Link scuffled with the second guard, swiftly pinning him to the ground before jabbing his fingers in a sensitive pressure point in the guard's neck until he fell limply into unconsciousness. From his back side he heard the whirling sound of mechanical arms and feet dancing across the carpeted floor, accompanied by high pitch siren wails, signifying the advance of Guardian Scouts.

With both of his primary targets momentarily stunned, Link plunged himself into the Shadows before leaping to his feet in a barreling roll. Once he was right side up, Link sprinted down the hall way, only to be assaulted by an agonizing searing pain in his right shoulder as one of the scouts gunned him down with a few short bursts of its Burst Laser.

Unfortunately, his invisibility meant little to the Scouts, as they relied on both advanced infrared sensory and acute echo location technology.

Between the pain in his shoulder, and the jarring confusion in his head from his previous fight with the guards, Link found it nearly impossible to maintain his cloak for much longer without running the risk of draining himself of crucial energy for his escape, so he dropped the Shadows that shrouded him, bolted for the nearest window, and dove head first through it. He felt his body fall head first in the frigid autumn air unhindered, until his outstretched hands made contact with the courtyard pavement below, which guided his left shoulder into an impromptu and painful roll to break his fall.

He sucked in air through his teeth as he cursed the pain that wracked the whole right side of his body, but he wasted no time in getting back onto his feet and continuing his escape. Up above he could already hear Guardian Skywatchers encircle the airspace above the castle, but he managed to evade their sensory fields by slipping in and out of the awnings that littered what appeared to be the castle stables.

To be honest, his head was spinning so much, he had a heard time telling exactly where he was.

Another trail of blistering hot lasers streaked past his mid-section as the Guardian Scout that shot him earlier began to clamber out of the window he dove through, but luckily, he took cover behind a stone wall.

"There he is," Link heard a guard shout from the opening gate to his left. With a swift scan, he counted their numbers, weighed his odds, and then sprung into action as he drew his sword and charged into battle against five ill-prepared soldiers. Their energy swords flared fantastically in the pale moonlit night, but they were no match for the shining steel of the legendary sword in Link's hand as he met his first opponent mid swing, locked his crossguard with his, gave it a taut twist, disarmed his opponent, and then swept his right leg from underneath him, sending the disheveled soldier nose first into the pavement. The next soldier thought better than to approach so brazenly, so he pulled free his energy shield and covered his body from Link's sword, only to be knocked to the ground due to his poor foot placement.

 _Really,_ Link scoffed. They were pathetic excuses for guards. Were he actually trying to kill them, they would have succumbed to the Shadows before they could even see the whites of his eyes. Even with the searing pain in his shoulder.

 _BOOM!_

Not far from his right foot, a full-sized laser struck the pavement, leaving smoldering stone in its wake. It seemed that a nearby Skywatched had homed in on his location. Reacting on instinct, Link kicked back the third guard that came at him, wrenched a shield free from the downed second, and then spun on his heel just in time to parry the second laser right back at the Skywatcher above using his newly acquired shield.

The goddesses were on his side then, as his counter attack landed dead center in the Skywatcher's sensor, promptly short-circuiting its crucial functions in a fiery explosion, rendering its cannon obsolete. The remaining guards were too flabbergasted by Link's display of battle prowess that they offered little resistance as he mowed them down with incapacitating kicks and pommel strikes, leaving them in severe pain or unconsciousness, but otherwise alive.

After all, killing them would only give the King and his son more reason to bring their full force to the mountain passes of Kakariko. As if 'kidnapping' the Princess wasn't reason enough…

Now that his head was finally recovered, Link concealed himself in the Shadows to avoid further detection from Hylian eyes and snuck his way into a closed off stable stall where there stood a frightened but amiable reddish-brown steed. Just outside he could hear more Guardian Scouts and Skywatchers patrolling the area while their soldier counterparts called out to each other in loud voices.

That was good. That meant he could hear exactly where they were.

After sheathing the Master Sword Link loosened the pin that kept the stall gate closed, then nimbly leapt up onto the horse's back and kicked his heels into its quarters with a stern 'hiyah,' promptly sending the obedient beast careening forward in a surprisingly agile and fast speed for its weight and size. This was no war horse, but a simple beast-of-burden, however Link had to admit that he was impressed by how swiftly and effortlessly she turned on a dime and leapt over the barn gate as if she were bred to do just that.

The goddesses were really watching his back that day. He made note to offer them many thanks when he had the chance to meditate and pray.

As soon as he was back out into the cold night air, two red marking lasers began to dance on his chest from above, signaling that the Skywatchers that hovered in the sky were taking aim to fire at him, so Link uncovered the Shadows to conserve energy and bade his horse to charge faster out of the large courtyard.

"Get those gates closed!"

From the battlements soldiers were already lining up with Bearing Rifles ―incredibly dated but still lethal combustion weapons if used properly― and below them the courtyard gate was being pulled closed.

"FIRE!" On the order of their lieutenant, the firing squad unleashed the first barrage of their rifles, which left dozens of puffs of white smoke billowing from the ends of their barrels, but Link was fortunate to have been left unscathed by their attack. Bearing Rifles were rather renowned for their inaccuracy in the field, especially in the hands of poorly trained soldiers. At that point a bow and arrow would prove to be a more effective weapon.

Lucky for Link, he had a very special bow that he had acquired shortly after the incident with the mysterious trackers.

After narrowly dodging the two inbound lasers from the Skywatchers, Link stuck his hand into his belt pouch and pulled free a small handle-like device constructed with Sheikah alloys, and with a quick press of the button beneath his thumb, two limbs of blue energy sprung out from each end of the handle, creating a perfect bow arc, string and all.

Without looking, he spun a small dial located beside the activation button until he stopped on what he knew to be the 'bomb arrow' function and then took aim. With a keen eye, Link directing his bow at the top right hinge of the courtyard gate, took hold of his bow string and pulled it back. In the blink of an eye, a bomb arrow materialized in a flash of blue light already knocked and primed for detonation. He took one deep breath, and then let the arrow fly.

 _BOOM!_

His arrow met its mark with satisfying accuracy resulting in a massive explosion that blew the right-hand door right of its hinges in a splay of splintered wood and bent metal. The horse beneath his whined exasperatedly as they were affronted by a heatwave of energy, but she charged on valiantly before leaping over the ember ashes of what was once a formidable door. Left in the explosions wake there struggled disoriented guards as they tried to pick themselves up, only to feel dizzy and lightheaded, however, no one was seriously hurt from what Link could see.

Now that he was out of the stable courtyard, Link followed the causeway as it led him down the southern most part of the castle walls all while bolting past ill-timed guards and poorly executed interception maneuvers. Although, he was becoming increasingly weary of the Skywatchers that were freshly deployed with the sole task of hunting him down from above, only choosing not to fire upon now that he was amidst so many of its allies. He knew as soon as he was cleared of the soldiers, the highly intelligent machines would show him not sympathy. And so, he decided to fix that.

"Trust me girl," Link whispered in his horse's ear as he lithely spun around on its back and pulled back another arrow, this time ensuring it was an energy arrow to inflict maximum damage on the mechanical pursuers. Unfortunately, his first arrow narrowly missed its target, as accounting for both the speed of his horse and the speed of the Skywatcher simultaneously was far more difficult that he had hoped for, so it took a few more shots until he hit his mark. With one down, Link spun back around to steer his horse back on course, promptly coming to the outer wall gate, which of course was in the process of being closed and lined with rifle-armed soldiers.

This situation called for a different tactic.

Once again, he spun the dial on his bow to select a specialized arrow, and then balanced on the horses back with his feet before leaping into the air. Time slowed around him as he channeled the power of the Shadows throughout his mind, effectively allowing him to process information several times faster than normal. Of all the Sheikah magics he knew, this was by far the most difficult and taxing to pull off, but by the goddesses it had its benefits.

As Link soared through the air he pulled back the string of his bow and took aim at the cluster of soldiers before unleashing barrages of chrono-arrows. As each arrow head hit the pavement at their feet, bubbles of yellow light began to expand outwards, consuming the unprepared soldiers in a wave of stasis that froze them where they stood.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Link allowed his perception of time to return to normal as he landed back on his horse, but just barely had the strength to hold himself upright. However, to his benefit, his plan had worked and before him stood a score of angry looking guards that were frozen in time, all of which would remain that way for several minutes more.

He couldn't help but allow a self-pleased smirk to stretch across his lips as he took in exhausted breaths, feeling quite proud of his work.

Still, he wasn't out of the thickets just yet. In fact, another red homing laser began to dance on his back, and he could hear a Guardian cannon being powered up as he spurred his horse through the ajar gate. His muscles were feeling sluggish by that point, and his head was just beginning to have onsets of aches ―aches that were normally accompanied by over exertion of Sheikah magics. He knew if he didn't get to safety soon and recover, he would run the risk of passing out on his horse's back.

 _No more magic,_ he thought to himself as he lethargically spun back around with his bow raised to take down the last Skywatcher on his tail. He thanked the goddesses they hadn't released any Striders on him just yet. Those beasts would have really ruined his day, even though the close-quarters nature of the town would have a hindrance to them

 _BOOM!_

His third arrow struck home just in time to disable the last Skywatcher and for a while it seemed that he was home free as he raced through the streets of Castletown, onlookers bursting through their doors to see what in the world was happening. Expressions of shock and disgust marred their faces when they saw him pass, and some civilians even took the liberty of throwing nearby objects at him, but he covered his aching head with his arm as he blazed through the town, easily avoiding patrols as they scrambled to answer the siren calls of the castle.

Link considered his options. One, he could find aid at the hidden shrines of Ja Baij or Oman Au; two, he could call upon the help of the Shadow Insurgents Master Koshia had stationed throughout the city; or three, he could make his own escape. He disliked the first two options because they both involved endangering his kin, and also, he needed to get out of Castletown as soon as possible. Therefore, he settled with the most difficult, but more reasonable third option; escape on his own. He guided his horse to do as such.

Before long, Link finally broke away from the heart of Castletown, and galloped off into the south reaches of Hyrule Field wherein the most threatening obstacles he faced were farming settlements and the occasional Guardian Strider on patrol. Under the cover of night, Link blended in with his surroundings, even without the Shadows, but he could very clearly see the blaring blue and red lights of all nearby autonomous Guardians on the hunt for him, making it a walk in the park to break out off the beaten path.

As he furthered along his escape he stole a glance over his shoulder, sighing with relief as he watched the strobing lights of the city dying off in the dark of the night. Against all odds he had made it out safely, and besides the burns on the back of his shoulder, he was unharmed.

Exhausted, but alive.

He offered a quick pray to the goddesses to thank them for keeping him safe before turning his thoughts to Zelda. _Keep her safe too,_ he asked of them… _and bring her pain relief. It broke my heart seeing her hurt so much._

With his horseback prayer done, Link slowed down into an easy cantor to give his steed a much needed rest, and turned her reins east to Kakariko. His eyes and limbs felt heavy with exhaustion, but he pressed on knowing all to well there would be no rest for him. No doubt the King would be preparing for a 'rescue' mission ―or more accurately, a reason to invade Kakariko to acquire the Sheikah Slate.

They were going to need help from Necluda without a doubt…

* * *

Zelda sucked in air as a wet cloth was gently pressed against her sensitive bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry, dear," the Sheikah named Impa said sympathetically. "Hold it against your skin. That cloth its soaked in extract of fairy tonic. It will reduce the swelling no time."

"Extract of fair tonic?" Zelda asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. The great fairy not to far from here gave it to me upon request. She's a bit reclusive nowadays, but she seemed empathetic towards you."

"Well… I suppose I've seen crazier things as of late," Zelda sighed as she pressed the cloth across her skin. Her whole face hurt, particularly the purple welts just under her eyes, but the longer the cloth draped over her bruises the better it began to feel. "Has Link returned yet?" Zelda asked for what felt like the umpteenth time… It was already well past midnight, but despite Impa's attempts to convince her to sleep, she found none on account of her pain and uneasy nerves.

"Master Link will be fine," Master Ta'loh Naeg replied. Naeg had been the Sheikah Monk that stumbled upon her crying at the foot of her shrine entrance when Link teleported her there and carried her to the heart of Kakariko Village for healing. Zelda had taken a natural liking to Naeg already, even if she could be a bit enigmatic at times. "The Three will keep him safe. It will take time for him to return. Without the Slate, he will either have to find means of transport, or walk here on foot."

"And he's quite resourceful," Impa added with a chuckle as she shuffled to her medicine cabinet. "I reckon he will have found a horse or hijacked a Transport Strider―"

"He's been spotted on Eaugus Bridge," a new voice interrupted as its bearer appeared in a flash of red light. "And yes, he found a horse."

"See, I told you, dear," Impa whispered to Zelda amusedly with an elbow nudge.

"Does Master Koshia know of this yet?" Ta'loh Naeg asked.

"He is the one that found him," the other Master responded. "He sent me here to tell Ot'mas Impa to prepare a burn kit."

"Is he hurt?" Zelda asked urgently as she removed her fairy tonic rag, feeling her stomach clinch into a knot as she awaited to hear his response. She could never forgive herself if Link was injured just to save her.

"He is hurt, but it is not lethal, just painful. Nothing Impa can't handle."

"What is the level of the burn?" Impa asked hastendly as she began to rummage through her supplies, being so short that she had to step up onto a stool to reach the upper shelves of her stores.

"Second degree," he answered. "Minor blistering. He was shot by a Scout Burst Laser in the shoulder."

"I'll get something for the pain as well then," Impa replied absentmindedly as she pillaged the countless vials and elixirs she had stored away.

"He will need energizing elixirs too," the Shiekah Master added. "If you can spare them. He's practically falling off his horse."

"I learned long ago to stock up on extra supples," Impa huffed. "You remember how much that boy got himself hurt all the time." That much, Zelda knew to be true. In all of the memories Link shared with her, every time Impa appeared in them was to bandage him up, all the while scolding him on his recklessness like a mother would.

"Ah yes," the Sheikah Master chuckled. "Although, this time it was for good reason." Zelda peaked through her bruised eye to find the Sheikah Master looking at her meaningfully.

"Rag up," Impa ordered as she lifted Zelda's arm. "Keep it there long enough, and all the swelling will go away completely. I'm certain you wouldn't want to look like a swollen balloon by the time Master Link returns, now would you?"

No, she absolutely did not. In fact, she didn't want him to see her like this at all, but that couldn't be helped. At least Impa promised the swelling would go away, and all that really mattered was that Link was safe and alive. And so, as the night progressed, Zelda impatiently sat with her fairy tonic rag pressed against her bruises and listened as Impa and Naeg converse in low voices. Of course, it was no surprise that they were concerned with the forthcoming confrontation with Hyrule. They all knew Kakariko would be the first place the King and his men would go, but Kakariko was Sheikah territory, and that had connotations of invasion.

 _And_ war.

Zelda offered a silent prayer to the goddesses of her rescuers that war would not come, but she also prayed that her return to the castle could be avoided at all costs. She couldn't bear to think of living with her family anymore, especially after what they had done to her. Here in the simple thatched roof huts of Kakariko village, Zelda felt safer and at peace than behind the locked gates of the might Hyrule Fortress with thousands of guards. She would go anywhere besides home now… anywhere Link would take her.

"Impa, what does Ot'mas mean?" Zelda asked just to pass the time as she prepared a burn salve. "That other Master that was here earlier called you that…"

"Ot'mas is the Sheikah word for healer," Impa answered without looking up from her work. "I was never destined to be a Monk like my kin."

"Have you always been a healer?" Zelda continued. At that question, Impa set her work down and glanced up at her thoughtfully.

"No… not always…" she trailed off as if she were lost in thought. "I was once a warrior like young Master Link. But that was long ago."

"What happened?"

"Well," Impa sighed. "When our two peoples were divided during the Great Expulsion, I was left jobless and purposeless. I settled back down here in Kakariko and accepted the teachings of the Korinz'Val."

"Jobless?" Zelda asked with a raised brow, her eyes feeling considerably less swollen than earlier.

"Yes, jobless. You recall that the Royal Family was once guarded by Shadow Warriors, no?"

"You were a part of the Royal Guard!?" Zelda gaped. She had only heard stories about Sheikah Guards, as they were disbanded many years ago.

"More than that," Impa replied slowly. "I was once the Sworn Protector of her late majesty… before she died giving birth to you."

Zelda mouth hung wide open in utter disbelief. "You… you were―"

"Yes… I was there when your sweet mother passed on to the afterlife… I was there, holding her hand as she bled out, desperate to save her, but unable to."

"But father said that you were the reason she died," Zelda cried. "He said that you―"

"That I what? That I purposefully killed her?" Impa scoffed. "I may have failed her, Princess, but I would have rather fallen on my own sword than to bring her intentional harm."

Zelda remained completely silent, too shocked to even respond.

"No," she sighed as her shoulders drooped lower. "I did what I thought would save her… but I was wrong." There was so much pain in Impa's voice as she set her mixing utensils on the table and stared off into the distance, sorrow marring her already haggard eyes. "There is a reason I came here and dedicated myself to becoming the one thing your mother needed the most in her final hours… a healer."

"W-what happened?" Zelda asked in a small, terrified voice.

"Perhaps it would be best if I showed you," Impa replied as she picked up the Sheikah Slate that was resting on the table beside Zelda. She began to flip through the hundreds of functions stored within the device until her eyes closed as she transferred a block of her memory into it before handing it back to Zelda. "A warning, Princess," Impa added softly. "It isn't pretty."

And of the horrible images that flashed before her mind's eye, Impa was true to her word.

* * *

"But will it work!?" Zelda's father demanded to know, his beard still void of gray hairs, and his face clear of wrinkles… He had changed so much in sixteen years, Zelda noted.

"It will, your majesty," Impa's firm voice replied, although she did not look a day older in this vision. The Sheikah always did age much slower than their Hylian counterparts. "I have kept the Queen safe for all these years, your majesty! You must trust me."

"But we have state of the art healing facilities, surely those will help―"

"They are untested and unpredictable, your majesty," Impa insisted. "They have been the cause of more deaths than they have saved. We simply cannot risk the Queens life with such unruly devices! I have seen this process done time and time again, I know what to do." The King rubbed the bridge of his nose and massaged his eyes as a long-worried sigh escaped his lips. She had never seen him so genuinely concerned for another. "Your majesty," Impa continued, hoping to persuade him. "Your daughter is as much of a danger to her mother as she is to herself, and we don't have time to send for another that knows the Avik'Aumoneer. If she remains positioned as such, they will both die. We have to act fast!"

"Fine," the King finally conceded. "I will trust you in this."

"Thank you, your majesty," Impa said with a relieved sigh. "I will begin right away."

The memory sped forward from there, wherein Impa was preparing to perform whatever the 'Avik'Aumoneer' was. Zelda's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw her mother prone on her bed, a swarm of midwives and physicians. She was as every bit beautiful as she was in the paintings hung in the Family Parlor, but with sweat beading on her golden brows, her desperate gasping breaths, and her viridian eyes scared with the pain of childbirth going horribly wrong, Zelda couldn't bear to look at her.

"Impa," her mother cried out as her body convulsed and her physicians scrambled helplessly around her in desperate search of what to do. She was losing too much blood, her vitals were shot, and her consciousness was fading quick.

"I am here," Impa replied reassuringly as she held onto her hand protectively. "Just focus on your breathing. It will all be over soon."

"Impa, what are you going to do?" the Queen asked as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Even in my home, childbirth is dangerous," Impa explained. "There is a magic we use to aid us. The King has given me permission to perform this procedure. I need you to just relax and slow your breathing. Can you do that for me, your majesty."

The Queen bit her tongue and closed her eyes as another wave of pain coursed through her body but nodded her consent.

"It will all be over soon," Impa repeated calmly as she prepared to deliver the baby too lodged within in the Queen to perform a cesarean. Impa then began to speak in a low and quiet voice, her dialect shifting into something much more guttural than the common tongue, and then she began her work to extract the baby.

All while this was happening, Zelda began to feel sick in the stomach watching the scene of her own birth unfolding. She couldn't stand to hear or look as what was happening, but before long a triumphant babies cry echoed throughout the chamber, only to be overshadowed by the howling weeping on Zelda's mother as she began to go into shock.

"She's losing too much blood," a physician cried out as they set back into a desperate flow of work to save her, the blaring beeping of medical equipment going haywire as the Queen began to fade away. "She's… You," one of the midwives pointed an accusatory finger at Impa as she held onto baby Zelda. "She's torn open. You… you did this!"

"What do you mean!?" Impa cried as her face went deathly white.

"We're losing her!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"Impa," the Queen called out faintly. "Please, let me see―"

* * *

Zelda dropped the Sheikah Slate on the table unable to witness the horror any longer, a great pain and sorrow swelling in her chest. She never thought it was possible to mourn someone you never even met.

…If only they had created the Shrine of Resurrection before then…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you all had a great weekend, because I certainly had a great (but very busy) one. One topic I've discussed with a reader is about the geographical locations in Hyrule, mainly the Temple of Time being right next to Hyrule Castle. (Because in BOTW the temple is on the Plateau, whereas the castle in in the center of Hyrule). Now, without spoiling anything to come, I would like to draw attention to the fact that there is no mention of the Great Plateau... yet. This is very intentional, but it will make sense in the future. (You'll just have to be patient *smirk*)

With that said, I have one less exciting topic to bring up. Scheduling... _yay!_ So, I picked up another college class, which just so happens to be a math class, AKA the bane of my existence, as well as my work starting to pick up a lot over the next few months. Therefore, in order to maintain my sanity and the same quality of work I have been posting, I will be transitioning to a one chapter per week schedule. (One chapter every Sunday now.)

I know it sucks, but a man's gotta have priorities, and financial/educational success comes before hobbies, as much as I hate to admit it. But fret not, for this will hopefully free me up to really nail down each chapter to perfection... they'll just come up less often. So with that said, please enjoy this chapter. Its a slower paced one to give you guys a break after last chapters action-packed goodness, but next week things are going to pick up a lot, as well as the proper introduction to our Champions: _Naboris, Medoh, Rudania, and Ruta_! I can't wait! It will be ultimate tension/hype!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

Zelda was anxiously standing on the porch of Impa's office dressed in a warm Sheikah Kimono as Link dismounted his horse with subdued wince. Ever since his adrenaline rush had finally died down he really began to feel the true extent of the burn on his right shoulder. Add that to the night-long ride in the cold with no rest, water, or food, it was safe to say he was worn to bone. Master Koshia wasn't exactly happy with the situation either, although he had yet to instruct him on how Link could have handled things better… the Shiekah Monk was more than aware that hindsight had twenty-twenty vision, so he would at least be understanding.

However, that would be a discussion for another time.

"Impa has already prepared to treat your burn," Master Koshia said quietly as he took the reigns of Link's horse. "Try to get some rest while you can. Tomorrow will be an… eventful day."

"Thank you, Master Koshia," Link replied with a bow, wincing slightly as his shirt brushed against his inflamed skin.

"You did well, despite your circumstances," Koshia added. "Some things could not be helped, and other things you can only be learned through failure. We will discuss it in detail later."

"Failure is the greatest teacher," Link sighed, repeating a mantra his aged instructor often repeated. "May the Shadows guide you."

"And may they watch over you," Master Koshia responded with a small bow before leading his horse to the stables.

Link looked back to Zelda, frowning at the pitiful state of her bruised cheekbone, lower eyelids, and haggard eyes. A feeling of sorrow and regret pulled on the strings of his heart… he had been the cause of this… If only he had been wiser and smarter he could have avoided this whole thing ―Zelda's punishment, the means of starting a bloody war― but for the life of him, he didn't know what that smarter option was. He cursed himself for failing to even rescue her in time! Link could only pray that Master Koshia would enlighten him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice, his throat growing hoarse and sore from the cold.

"Much better," she sighed nervously as she wrung a gauze cloth in her hands. "Impa gave me a fairy tonic that helped the swelling go away, and medicine for the pain. I feel much better…"

"That's good," Link replied as he stiffly stepped up the stairs onto the porch to enter the office, but only after he said what had been weighing on his mind the whole trip back. "Princess, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" she asked quizzically. "For what?"

"I hesitated back at the castle," he sighed. "When I first escaped I wasn't sure where I should go, until I noticed that you and your brother were gone… but it was too late. I wasn't fast enough, and you paid the price for that." Link gestured to the purple spots on her face.

"Link," she breathed, "you did your best, and you saved me. That's all that matters."

"But it wasn't enough," he insisted. "And now top it all off, my blindness has jeopardized what remaining peace there was between our people."

"Nonsense!" Zelda responded resolutely. "We'll work through this together. But let's not worry about that right now. Impa needs to―" Right on que, Impa emerged through the door with a firm frown on her lips.

"Even as an adult I'm forced to patch you up after every fight," she said with a sarcastic but well humored shake of the head as she gripped his arm and pulled him into the office. "You alone, Master Link, have just about exhausted every drop of my supply cabinet over the years."

"You should be glad its just the shoulder," Link grumbled, feeling a little too cranky to play into the healer's humor. "We're all fortunate the Royal Guard can't aim to save their lives."

"Don't I know it," Impa groaned. "Even in the old days they wouldn't accept any of my expert advice. They said I was too Sheikah and too woman to know what I was talking about, despite my prestigious position." Link shot the ex-warrior a cautious eyebrow-raised glance at her statement, seeing that the Princess, the daughter of the woman she was once sworn to protect was standing just behind them.

"She already knows," Impa commented seriously, giving Zelda an amiable nod. "In your absence we've spent time discussing both the pleasant and unpleasant aspect of our intertwined pasts."

"I see," Link breathed, accepting the small stool Impa offered him and watched as Zelda crept across the room and sat down on the cot neatly tucked in the corner, wrapping herself in a heavy wool blanket. She was lost in thought, he noticed, but as her eyes danced around the floor at his feet, she looked up and offered a sad smile.

"No time for rest?" Link asked.

"I couldn't even if I tried," Zelda answered.

"All right," Impa declared as she set down a mortar and pestle full of a strange white concoction. "Sword off so I can have room to work." Following her orders, Link unbuckled the strap that held the Master Sword on his back and set it on the table. "And unless you want to try taking it off, I will need to cut your shirt open to bandage it."

"That's fine," Link replied groggily as he rested his chin in hand before propping his elbow on his knee. Not even the pain could ward off the desire to fall asleep. With a pair of scissors in hand, Impa began cutting away, gently peeling his already tattered shirt back to expose his wound. He grimaced in pain as the cloth brushed against his burns, but he held his tongue from cursing. That was when he noticed Zelda curled up on the cot, looking rather squeamish.

"Sorry," he said. "You don't have to stay for this. Why don't you go at least try to get some rest, Princess?"

"I'm fine," she insisted sheepishly, averting her eyes from his exposed upper body. "Besides, this is where I'm sleeping anyways." She patted the cot she was sitting on.

"She wasn't comfortable with sharing a bunk in the women's barracks yet," Impa explained while she examined the burns on his shoulder. "I offered her a place here."

"I―Ow!"

"If that hurt that much then applying this salve is going to be much worse," Impa sighed unsympathetically.

"I hope you weren't as rough when you were attending to the Princess," Link bit back, instantly regretting his tongue when Impa glared at him intimidatingly.

"I was nothing of the sort," she grunted with a wry smile aimed at Zelda. "As soft as I could be, right dear? Only the great fairy herself could have done better, if she had allowed you to swim in her spring."

"Is she really that reclusive?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Very," Link answered before contorting his face in pain as Impa began to apply her salve to his burns, gritting his teeth together while sucking in air. "Ever since the invention of the Shrine of Resurrection, all the Great Fairies have closed themselves off."

"Why is that?"

"How do you think the Sheikah invited such advanced healing technology?" Impa replied rhetorically. "Our cousins in Necluda struck a bargain with the great fairies to gain insight on how their healing properties worked, and from that information they were able to construct the resurrection shrines. The only problem was the fairies ―already being isolated beings as it was― didn't exactly appreciate the means by which our kin extracted this knowledge. It was a rather nasty incident, but ever since then, they've completely closed themselves off, except to a few individuals that catch their fancy." An impish smirk stretched across Impa's lips when Link squinted his eyes at her warningly. He could just tell by the bait in her breath, she wanted to share a rather embarrassing snippet of information, just to tease him… as if it would somehow pay back how many medical supplies she wasted on him year-round.

"What do you mean 'catch their fancy?'"

 _Dammit._

"You should ask our fine young hero here," Impa cackled as she applied another thick dollop of burn cream. Zelda's eyes danced over to Link's expectantly and his forehead began to feel unusually warm.

"The fairy not far from the village has taken a shine to me is all," he replied evasively, keeping his expression flat. "She healed some of my more serious injuries, but I try not to bother her unless it's absolutely necessary. Impa takes care of the rest."

"' _Taken a shine to me,'"_ Impa chuckled mockingly. "If I didn't know any better Master Link I would say your terrified of the poor girl. You know the only reason I was able to get my hands on that fairy tonic for the Princess was because I used your standing with her as leverage." Link would have scowled at that remark, but that would have only made things worse.

"I don't understand…" Zelda declared with a helplessly confused expression.

"You know," Impa sighed, "now that I'm seeing this burn a little better, maybe you _should_ ask for the great fairy's healing. Take the Princess with you, I'm sure it would satisfy her curiosity."

"Its fine," Link grimaced.

"Nonsense," Impa puffed stubbornly. "For one, you need to be in top condition in case anything happens tomorrow ―this burn would otherwise take weeks to fully heal― and I'm more than confident you could convince her to heal those horrible bruises on the Princess's poor face and body. Besides you owe Cotera a visit!"

 _Dammit Impa,_ he cursed inwardly. She always had a way of stacking the odds against him or making him feel obligated and guilty. Visiting the great fairy was one thing but taking the Princess along too… Link disliked the idea, but he couldn't deny the conniving Sheikah's logic. It would be selfish of him to decline the opportunity to soothe Zelda's pain just because of uneasiness with the rather _rambunctious_ spring fairy northeast of the village and having the full function of his right shoulder would be an absolute necessity in the coming trials.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed in acquiescence.

"I'm always right," Impa joked with a smug smirk as she draped a light gauze cloth over his wound, which clung to the wet salve. On top of that she gave him a simple robe ―one the Sheikah often wore for training activities― and gently helped him get his arms through the sleeves. It hurt his shoulder to wear, but it would protect him from the frigid air. "Now, up the mountain you go. Give Cotera my regards."

With that said and done, Impa led Link and Zelda to the door and bid them goodnight as she struggled to carry the Master Sword to Link. Impa was exceptionally strong for her average size, but carrying the Sword wasn't about physical strength. Once it was in Link's hands, it was as light as a feather.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Zelda yawned as she climbed the steep slope on the mountainside beside Link.

"Just around the bend and a little further into the forest," he answered, hiding his reservation with what was about to happen. It wasn't that it was going to be an inherently wrong interaction, it was just… _embarrassing,_ he supposed, and it often left him feeling a little guilty. Cotera was a benevolent being but… well, Zelda would see for herself soon enough.

As they passed Monk Ta'loh Naeg's shrine the available light began to dwindle, so Link instructed Zelda on how to turn on a function on the Sheikah Slate that shone a beam of light from a small lens on its front, which gave them just enough vision to safely make their way to the fairy spring.

Normally fireflies would be dancing all around them in the tall grass, but due to the cold weather there was nothing more than the occasional glowing eyes of an owl in the trees, or a midnight critter dashing through the woods. However, as they progressed to the end of the wood, soft glowing orbs crossed their path and Zelda's mouth hung open, smiling in awe.

"Fairies," Link smiled, noting the captivating way the soft pink glow of the fairy's auras reflected in her hazel eyes. She wore a rather fetching smile too.

"Cotera?" she asked enquiringly.

"No, these are simple fountain fairies," he answered. "Cotera is a Great Fairy, and she looks much like we do, only they don't stop growing bigger. Give or take a few thousand years and they can grow as big as a house."

"I'm amazed no one in Hyrule knows about them… or at least believes in them if they're so large."

"Well, like I said, they're very isolated nowadays, and they have a knack for staying well hidden." To prove this point, Link held out his hand to the small pink fairy floating wistfully in front of Zelda's face, and allowed its small little feet land in his palm. He always found the odd sensation rather amusing as the fairy explored the creases of his hand, childishly unaware of the greater world that surrounded theirs. Link gently pulled his hand in front of his nose to get a better look at the small fairy hidden by the radiating glow of her magical aura and then whispered.

" _This is Princess Zelda. She's a friend. You can show her, okay?"_

The small fairy beamed a big smiled a nodded exuberantly before taking flight and returned to Zelda. She giggled a little as the fairy danced just in front of her face before throwing a dash of magical dust in her eyes. At first Zelda drew back, expecting for it to hurt as it struck her eyes, but when she realized it was actually a rather pleasant feeling, she relished the moment. She consciously blinked a few times, and then her mouth dropped open again as the magical veil of deception was pulled away from her eyes and she spotted the immaculate flora spring that lay before them.

"Hylia alive," she gaped breathlessly. Link remembered the first time he had seen the Great Fairy Fountain, and how entranced he was with the warm golden colors of the flower petals that formed the basin of its central spring, the glittering starlight above, and the warm breeze that seemed to pass like a living breath… It really was magical. This was the part he didn't mind.

"Welcome to Cotera's fountain," Link said as he gestured for her to approach the petal steps that led to the water's edge. Wordlessly, Zelda stepped forward, soaking in the incredible view until they stopped together just shy of the spring. Setting the Master Sword on the ground beside him, Link knelt down and stuck a finger in the warm spring, stirring it slightly before taking a deep breath to accept the bodacious display that was yet to come.

The water began to tremble and bubble for a time, until at last Cotera burst up to the surface with a jubilant note, her long pearlescent clothing covering the necessities of her body relatively well, but still a far cry from what most to be considered modest, including Link. As always, Cotera put herself on full display as she gracefully twirled on the water's surface, her long whitish-gold hair spinning about her as she twisted in an impromptu and lively dance. Once her parade was finished, she turned to face Link, a great beaming smile on her purple lips.

"Link!" she cried. "I'm so glad you've come to see me!" Like a predator would pounce on its prey, Cotera bounded over from the center of the spring and practically tackled Link in a hug tight. Despite the fact that she was still a head shorter than him ―although in a few hundred years she would easily double in size― Cotera could match him in strength, which was quite terrifying if he was being honest, and his lungs agreed as they were squeezed free of air.

"Cotera," he half-croaked, half-yelped in pain. She immediately let go, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, dear! Are you injured!?"

"Only a little," Link replied once his breath returned and the pain shooting across his shoulder subsided. This happened every time and yet she never learned. "Got a burn on the right shoulder."

"A burn!?" she gasped before reaching out to pry open the knots on his shirt to have a look ―although it wasn't necessarily just the wound she wanted to look at― but he peaceably held her hands back.

"Hang on," he exhaled. "I have a friend here. She needs healing too." And just like that, at the mention of ' _her'_ Cotera's eyes grew strict and jealous as she glanced over to Zelda, who was entirely too shocked to utter a coherent word.

"Who is this?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"This is the Princess of Hyrule, so mind your manners," he commanded, which seemed to keep the clingy fairy in place.

"Oh… Impa told me about her. Was the fairy tonic not sufficient?"

"No, no," Zelda rushed to say timidly. "It worked very well, thank you… its just―"

"I was hoping you could fully heal her bruises," Link stepped in.

"I don't just heal anyone," Cotera huffed, the clear signs of jealously prevalent in her rosy cheeks and pouty lip. Sometimes Link forgot how childish she was despite being alive for the past century, but a hundred years was but a mere blink of an eye for a Great Fairy, and so Cotera technically _was_ a child despite her fully developed body.

"I know that," Link sighed. "But can you? For me?" He felt awful for it, but he titled his head and pouted ever so slightly, which seemed to be the only reliable way to get Cotera to behave. Her eyes fluttered at his kittenish tone ―of which she had a weakness to apparently― and her expression melted into one of mischievous adoration. It was cute, he had to admit, but not in the way she wanted it to be.

"I guess," she grumbled, trying to sound tough. "But! I will require payment!"

 _Hylia preserve me, this woman!_ "And what is your request?" Link droned deeply. A scheming smirk stretched across Cotera's lips as she shot a victorious glance over to Zelda whose cheeks were turning a light pink color for reasons he could only guess at.

"You'll find out later," Cotera giggled with a wink.

"Cotera," Link reproached.

"Its nothing bad, I promise! Just a little bit of fun for all my hard work! You know how many times I've healed you of your wounds!? At least a thousand―"

"Eight times," he corrected.

"Eight, a thousand, its all the same," she grumbled as she threw her hands in the air. "And what have I gotten for it?"

"What is your request?" Link asked firmly again, not budging one inch. This was a battle they went through every time, and each time he had come closer and closer to losing. He was sure to lose this time, but in a rare instance of bashfulness, Cotera wrung her fingers together and looked everywhere except at him. The awkwardness was palpable in the atmosphere around them, which Link assumed was why neither women would look him in the eyes… especially Zelda.

"Well, I've never…" Cotera trailed off as her cheeks turned a bright crimson color. "I've never kissed anyone before," she finally said resolutely, finding her confidence once again. _Of course._ Link knew that's exactly where she would take it.

"Do you promise to heal everything that is hurting her?"

"Fine, yes, yes," she said with a wave of her hands.

" _Everything?_ " he reiterated.

"I said I would!" she pouted as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes sassily.

"Very well then," he sighed. "I accept your terms. But don't get any funny ideas!" All at once her pouty expression vanished and she danced jovially on the water's surface giggling like ―well, a child. After she finished her victory dance, Link crossed his arms expectantly and motioned to Zelda. With a reluctant sigh, Cotera splashed her way over and bid Zelda to kneel on the edge.

"Shouldn't you heal Link first?" Zelda asked worriedly. "He's hurting a lot more than I am."

"Its alright," Link replied reassuringly. "It won't take but a second. Go on."

"Okay, close your eyes, and just relax," Cotera ordered with practiced ease as she cupped a handful of fresh spring water in her palms. "Tilt you head back a little."

"Okay."

"I'm going to pour this water on your face and it will make it feel better." With a nod from Zelda, Cotera allowed the water to trickle onto her skin. As each droplet collided with her face, the purple and bloodied flesh beneath it instantly melted away, leaving only her soft white complexion shimmering in the golden light cast by the flora of the spring. Zelda sighed with sheer bliss as all of her pains were taken away while Cotera continued to channel her power into healing every bruise, sore, and cut that riddled her body.

"Thank you, Cotera," Zelda chuckled as she hummed blissfully, which solicited a genuine smile from the ornery fairy. "Please, heal Link now."

"Don't you worry about that, Princess," Cotera boasted as she stood and gracefully strode over to Link. "Now let's see this burn." Again, she tried to untie the strings of his shirt, but Link managed it on his own before letting pulling back one side to expose his shoulder. He noticed out of the corned of his eye that Zelda kept stealing glances before looking away awkwardly… now that he thought about it, he really should have asked if she would have rather left.

"Oh Link," Cotera whined as she examined his burn. "Here, just hop in the water. It will be better to submerge this."

"I didn't bring any extra clothes to change into," he replied.

"Is that a problem?" Cotera giggled.

"Cotera!" he reproached yet again, although it was much stricter than before.

"I um… I can just leave," Zelda squeaked quietly as she stepped down from the spring in a hurry. "Thank you, Cotera… for healing me. It means a lot." Without another word she ducked away and dove back into the forest, well out of hearing range but still safely watched over by the vigil Monks.

"Whew, good riddance."

"Cotera behave yourself," Link chided with a commanding tone.

"But you saw how red cheeks were, Link! She clearly likes―"

"Its not like that, Cotera," he sighed, much to the fairy's evident relief. "The situation would have been awkward for anybody no thanks to the way you insist on acting like this."

"Oh, I'm not acting, sweetie," she giggled, biting her lip flirtatiously. "It's just the way I am. Now clothes off and jump in the water!"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"I won't looooook," she whined. "I promise!" Per usual, her inappropriate declaration ―which was almost certainly a lie― was accompanied by a big wink. However, much to her disappointment, Link merely pulled his shirt off, kneeled beside the water, and then dunked his upper body in just far enough to cover his burns. He sat there for a time, relishing the relief the mild water gave to him, but for a full restoration he would need Cotera's power.

Below the surface he could hear the muffled grumble of disapproval from the dissatisfied Great Fairy above, but as he obstinately remained submerged, Cotera finally gave in a began to channel her healing power into his skin. A warm tingling feeling began to wash over his flesh, filling him with the overwhelming sensation of relief and in mere seconds he felt the last of his blisters melt away. At last Link pulled himself up from the water, steam rising off of his newly healed skin, and sighed contently, a small unaware smile marking his lips.

"You always look so cute when you smile," Cotera sighed as she rested her chin on his bare shoulder. "Why don't you smile more often? For me?"

"Revealing one's emotions to often can be problematic," Link answered evenly, his previous smile falling back into practiced indifference. " _Especially_ for a hero. I got us into a huge mess because I couldn't keep a level head, and Zelda ―really everyone― is paying the price because of it."

"What do you mean?" Cotera asked genuinely worried.

"We are on the verge of war…" Link sighed as he stood and wrung the water out of his hair. "I saved the Princess from the man that gave her those bruises, but I am a kidnapper in their eyes… a criminal… their sworn enemy. I have no doubt a full armada will be at out doorsteps by tomorrow."

"Will you be in danger!?" she whimpered, grabbing onto his hand. It was an honest and kind-spirited show of affection, so it didn't bother him nearly as much as when she was being facetious.

"I've been in danger for months," Link answered as he drew his hair back and pulled his shirt back together. "But my life isn't the only one at risk anymore."

"Link, promise me you'll come right back if you are hurt, okay?" The earnest child-like concern in her eyes was admittedly disarming, but deep down he knew that was a promise he could never keep. The road he walked was an unsure one… there was no guarantee he would even be able to come back for healing, even if he needed it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

She was a real pain to deal with sometimes, but she was still an innocent and benevolent soul. One that he pitied and wouldn't wish harm or worry on.

"I will try my best." That was the best truth he could come up with, which thankfully she accepted. "But I have one last request of my own."

"Anything― well, almost anything for you, Link!"

"There is one more person who will need healing, but he is not here yet. His name is Peter, and he is a good lad. If I don't get the chance to bring him here myself, will you promise me you will heal him?"

"I will require another kiss," Cotera smirked. "But yes."

"I guess that is a fair exchange," Link acquiesced. It truly was a small price to pay, but in honesty he had never kissed anyone before. A selfish part of him had always wanted to save his first kiss for someone that was truly special to him… someone he could love… but the wellbeing of the people that suffered because of his actions meant far more than his foolish desires.

It was just a harmless kiss, after all.

"Two kisses then!" Cotera beamed. "One for now―" Ratherly abruptly, the short fairy stood on her tippy toes and pressed her purple lips against Link's in a zealous shower of affection, leaving him rather disappointed that it was forced out of a contractual obligation and not something of the heart. Cotera, on the other hand couldn't stop smiling ear to ear as she covered her mouth in a girlish giggle. "And a promise for one later, whenever you come back! A girl has got to have something to look forward to!"

"Thank you, Cotera. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, don't worry, that was well worth it," she giggled, waving him goodbye after an impromptu hug. "Now, don't you dare go kissing that pretty princess, otherwise you won't like the consequences! And trust me, I will be able to taste it on your lips if you do!"

Link merely rolled his eyes at the ridiculous command, not even humoring the idea in the slightest. _Like that would every happen._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I have nothing special to say besides that everyone of you wonderful people that leave such kind reviews are the best, and bring me a sense of accomplishment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (Spoiler, I lied about formally introducing _all_ of the Champions, but we get to see most of them!)

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen_

When Link had finished recounting of the events that transpired back at the Castle ―his last few days there, the the soiree, his rescue mission and following escape, and so on― Master Koshia inhaled and then exhaled pensively before taking a seat, his eyes closed, and crossed his legs to meditate on his prayer mat. This was a practiced motion he performed regularly after receiving information that required immense consideration.

"There is more to this," Master Koshia said after a long breath, joining the palms of his hands together, index fingers pointed to the heavens. "And you have researched every page of what Sacred Texts you could get your hands on?"

"Of what I could translate, yes," Link replied. "Some pages are so weathered and brittle I couldn't even decipher the characters… and then others are unlike any I have seen."

"These other characters, you have not mentioned them before."

"Its only one page," Link answered. "A poem by the looks of it, but it was a more recent discovery. I never got the chance to speak to you about them… until now."

"I see," Koshia nodded, opening his eyes. "Show them to me."

Following his command, Link turned on the Sheikah Slate and located his archive of texts before singling out a lone page written in a faded green ink before handing it to Master Koshia. His enigmatic teacher poured over every line on the small screen with his nose inches away from it ―as his vision had dwindled over the last century― and remained in that posture for quite some time until nodding slowly and handed it back.

"My only conclusion is that it is an archaic form of Faronish," Master Koshia finally divulged after a thoughtful pause.

"What makes you say that?" Link inquired curiously. He was certainly not fluent in Faron Tongue ―written _or_ spoken― nor was he aware of this supposed ancient form for that matter, which was likely why he hadn't noticed it before, so naturally he was quite elated to hear of his master's discovery.

"Many of the glyphs bear a striking resemblance to their present characters, particularly in the pronunciation symbols… Line three, fourth letter, there are three dots above it… doesn't that look familiar?" Link quickly scanned the document, and sure enough on the third line the fourth letter ―a small square with a hook that curved through and above it― bore three small dots cresting its curved top, but he wasn't conversant with it.

"My Faronish is a bit rusty," he admitted.

"Normally that glyph is reserved for the letter 'Kav' in Faronish. It denotes an 'E' sound… but not even I am familiar with the letter it below it. All I can suggest is that you take this information to Damel Forest in the south. Seek out the care taker and see if she would be willing to spare an eye to it. If there are any beings that walk this earth that would know, it would be her."

"That will be difficult," Link sighed. "But not impossible. The Faronites are a… fickle race."

"That they are," Master Koshia chuckled in a rare moment of humor. "But they live as one with nature. I cannot blame them for their uneasiness to outsiders. Hylia knows they have had their fair share of trouble with my kin in Necluda."

Link nodded slowly in ready agreement. The Faronties were indeed an isolated people, barbaric even, but they were peaceable enough just as long as one didn't threaten the ancient forest they called home. He had visited the region once during his pilgrimage to the goddesses' springs, of which his patron spring location, and while the inhabitants were weary of him they allowed him safe passage. However, he was never given the opportunity to meet with their leader, the lucrative Deku Dryad, MiarindÍl, who was the sole care taker of Faron and its people.

No one in recent memory except for Master Koshia had been given the opportunity of meeting her. He could only hope that they would give him the same privilege.

"Until then, what do we do?" Link asked.

"For now, we will deal with the threat at our doorstep. We must pursue peace at all costs but be prepare for the worst… I imagine you will not willingly give the Princess back into the hands of danger?" Master Koshia's brow rose strangely, although Link felt as if he were missing the point his teacher had subtly made.

"It is my responsibility to keep her safe," he answered assuredly. "She will only return at her own bidding, under sworn protection. With the Kalvin'Zein, Zora, and Goron tribes on our side, I do not think the King will be so brazen as to declare outright war immediately. I hope we will be able to speak about this reasonably."

"Let us pray you are right," Master Koshia exhaled.

* * *

Zelda awoke to a soft shake on the shoulder and a pleasant scent wafting past her nose. As her eyes cracked open warm morning sunlight flooded her vision, causing her to blink away the fogginess of sleep. With time she yawned and managed to rub away the cloudiness in her eyes and finally focused on the gentle complexion that resided above her.

"I've brought some breakfast, Princess," Link said. "I'm sorry for waking you so early, but I imagine they'll be here soon."

"They?" she yawned, the memory of the night before slowly flooding back into mind… she distinctly recalled an overwhelming sense of awkwardness… and something else? Well, she remembered the flush feeling in her cheeks seeing exposed lean exposed chest under the moonlight and―

Zelda stopped herself from going down that road for fear of blushing again.

"The Hylian Alliance," he answered. "They've made camp at Nabi Lake, just west of here. We suspect a messenger will be sent any time now. However, our allies from the north and south arrived at dawn… I'm sure their representatives will want to meet you."

"Oh…" A nervousness settled in her heart at this news. It hadn't felt so real the night before ―the prospect of war― but now that they were staring down the end of the barrel, Zelda was unabashedly worried. Terrified, even. "Are… are the other Champions here?"

"They are," Link replied. "But I haven't had the chance to speak with them. I believe they're still situated on their Divine Beasts."

"The Divine Beasts are here!?" Zelda gaped, half-worried, half-excited.

"Just outside the mountain ranges of Kakariko. Ruta and Rudania are rarely without them, although the situation calls for them regardless… I pray we will have no need of them."

"Do you think anything… serious will happen today?" she responded timidly.

"Seeing that I ―and by proxy the Sheikah― are charged with _kidnapping_ the sole princess of Hyrule, it's a glaring possibility," he declared. "In fact, anything is more probable than possible. Which is why Impa left you more appropriate clothing on that chair over there… its no Castletown gown, but I think you'll come to appreciate its manuverability."

"Link," she breathed anxiously. "What _are_ we going to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed thoughtfully as he slid a bedside tray over to her which sported a humble but tantalizing meal of steamed rice omelet and coarser bee honey toast. "But I can tell you what we're not going to do."

Zelda offered him a curious glance.

"We're not letting you back into harm's way," he declared confidently. "I got you into this mess, brought you suffering and pain… I'm not going to let that happen again. You're too important." Zelda's skin grew warm from his stalwart declaration, despite reassuring herself that it was silly for her to feel like that... but still, it felt wonderful for someone, especially Link, to show such dedication to helping her.

"I'm not so sure I'm as important as you think," she responded meekly. "But thank you. Truly. I hope someday I can repay you… If things ever return to normal."

"I disagree," Link replied as he meandered to the door and opened it before standing in the threshold.

"Disagree with what?" she asked.

"You are more important than _you_ think." Link's lips curved upwards slightly in a coy smile, as if he was attempting to brushing off such a bold compliment nonchalantly. "Now eat up and get dressed, Princess. I'll be outside if you need me."

And just as soon as he had come, Link was gone, leaving her cheeks warm and her head swimming with new fluttering sensations in her core. What was happening to her? What had awakened in her since the events of the night before… after he rescued her and brought her healing…? Why did she feel like she was standing next to a fire whenever she thought about their time together at the fairy fountain? She had seen plenty of paintings and drawings of men with exposed upper bodies ―very lean and muscular ones at that― but none of those made her face turn redder than an apple... why was Link any different? And then there was the fairy… goddesses the fairy!

She had felt the bitter sensation of envy before, but not quite like this. In fact, she had been envious of Link's many adventures out in the open and free world, or envious of stories of children with happy and safe homes… but envious of a kiss? Surely, she was just being ridiculous, right? She had always been curious as to what kissing someone felt like, but why was she… _disappointed_ that Cotera was promised a kiss from Link? Why would she have the right to care? Was it just dissatisfied curiosity, or was it something else? Zelda massaged her eyelids feeling a wash of embarrassment… she was acting like a silly 'maiden in distress' from some of her favorite novels. They were just made up stories, right!? Stories that were just overexaggerated tales that sensationalized such foolish thing? Her head felt like it was hopelessly spinning with all the endless questions that sought to plague her.

One thing was for sure at least… an empty stomach wasn't going to help her digest these cheek-reddening questions.

For lack of anything else to save her from her own rambling thoughts, Zelda sunk her teeth into the meal Link kindly brought to her. It was delicious to say the least, and that wasn't just her growling stomach speaking. The eggs and rice were fluffy and full of delightfully warm texture, the toast was nice and crispy, and the honey was richer than any she had tasted back at the castle. It was so good in fact that she was alarmed to find her plate barren of food within minutes of it being presented to her… terrible manners for a princess to eat that fast, but she had gotten so lost in enjoying it she simply couldn't put her fork down.

What in the world did they do to make the food taste so wonderful!?

With a satisfied sigh, Zelda set her tray on the table near her cot and examined the set of clothing draped over the chair neatly pulled aside. It was of Sheikah make of course, but unlike the Kimono she wore then, this set exhibited a sturdy pair of blueish-gray trousers, a simple but sliming shirt with accompanying leather pauldrons, ragged cowl that doubled as a nice scarf to wear around her neck, a red sash to tie around her waist just above the provided belt, and then finally a pair of old boots and fingerless gloves to top it off.

She would look more like a warrior than a princess in this getup, Zelda noted, but she couldn't find any fault with that. She could get used to not being a princess for a day… or a week… or forever. If they would let her, that is.

Eager to get outside, Zelda disrobed and began to dress herself in her new attire, reveling in the feeling of having the full range of motion that wearing pants offered. It was a rare opportunity back home to wear pants, being a princess and all, so this chance to ditch restrictive clothing was as refreshing to Zelda as the wonderful meal she had eaten earlier.

When she was fully dressed, boots and all, Zelda tied her hair back and steeled herself as she opened the door to the world outside, exposing her to whatever scary thing could come next. However, all she was met with was a radiant and warm sun, a gentle breeze carrying pleasant smells, the bustling of busy workers, and what sounded like an enthralling discussion underway near a gaggle of young boys and girls surrounding a fine strawberry-blond haired man.

Under the mid-morning sun Link's hair seemed more red than blond, which had an entrancing effect on his deep blue eyes, but more captivating than that was the steady but small and reassuring smile on his lips… those perfectly shaped, enticing lips that had no doubt been blessed by a Great Fairy's kiss―

 _Stop!_

She snuffed out that trail of thoughts before they consumed her again. Working up the courage to continue, Zelda began to make her way over to Link, who was surrounded on all sides by a number of children about half his age and height asking endlessly worrying questions, which he would answer with the same confident and reassuring tone time again. That seemed to put the children at ease a little, although the way they kept darting their eyes around the village, fingers resting on their daggers, made it obvious they still had their reservations. However, this melded into a new emotion when one of the children, a young Zora girl maybe twelve years of age, spotted her approaching and whispered to her cohorts.

All in a flash their eyes beamed over to her, curiosity brimming in their expressions.

"Princess Zelda," Link called. "We were just talking about you. These are of the younger crop of Kakariko. They've been wanting to meet you."

"Oh… um, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Zelda said sheepishly under the baring weight of their wide eyes. As she drew closer a rambunctious Hylian boy popped out from the group, hands on his hips, an expression that was meant to be intimidating, although it merely came across as silly.

"I'm Talo," he declared boastfully. "You're much smaller than I expected―Ow!" Talo cupped his ear after Link gave it a stinging flick of the finger as a warning to mind his manners, which he humbly obeyed. "Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda."

"And I'm Malo," the shortest boy of the group grumbled.

"It's nice to meet you Talo and Malo," Zelda smiled. Both boys grinned in response before shying away bashfully with red cheeks as the rest of the group inched forward to greet here. The only Zora in the group was named Rayleen, who was timid at first but warmed up a little the more she spoke. Beth, the oldest Hylian girl, on the other hand had the disposition of talking too much, but she seemed like a nice girl. Next came Colin, a short but kind little boy who clearly idolized Link, who meandered forward to meet her, and while his voice was small and meager he was by far the nicest of the bunch. In a way ―no doubt because of the way he idolized his teacher― Colin reminded Zelda of Link, especially in his long blond hair and the way he smiled between spans of trying to look and sound serious, as if the weight of the world was to be laid on his shoulders.

She had learned later in their brief conversation that he was actually only child in the group that wasn't an orphan, as his father and mother, Rusl and Uli, were still alive and active around the village. Which brought them to the topic of Peter's arrival earlier that morning. Apparently while she was still asleep, Rusl and his apprentice Ashei arrived with the battered but alive footman and took him straight to Cotera for healing, which was where he still was. Zelda felt a tension in her stomach release a little knowing that Peter was finally safe ―at least, safer than he was before― and was having his pains slowly washed away, although it was taking much long due to the severity of his wounds.

Zelda briefly wondered if Link had to give Cotera another kiss to get her to heal him...

 _What would it feel like?_

"Princess," Link's deep voice cut in, breaking her from the embarrassing thought. "Master Koshia would like to meet you, if you'll come with me?"

"Yes, of course." She was rather relieved to slip way now. While the children were very polite after Link shot them all warning glances, Zelda couldn't help but feel a little drained by all their endless inquisitions and higher than normal energy levels, particularly Talo and Beth. Socializing wasn't ever her strong suit.

With brief goodbyes, Link sent the children on their way to finish their chores and to prepare to hunker down incase anything serious were to happen, and then led Zelda to the center of the village where there stood a towering meeting hall with ornate tile roofing, hand carved railing and timber, and a serene backdrop of cascading waterfalls to surround it… it was just as beautiful as the way it looked in Link's memories, if not more so.

"Those clothes suit you well," Link commented pleasantly as they made their way up the long wooden staircase to the entrance of the hall. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you fit right in with us Kakarikonites."

"Oh, thank you," she replied diffidently. "They're quite comfortable, although I feel a little out of place without any sort of weapons." She glanced up to the Master Sword over Link's shoulder, which he wore quite well, she thought… It just seemed right.

"Well," he shrugged, "We can always change that. Who said a princess can't learn to defend herself?"

"A lot of people apparently," she sighed. It was true. The most she had ever done ―or was allowed to do― was wield a kitchen knife to cut her food… that was about the extent of her knowledge of a blade. Which was why she grew wide eyed and nervous when Link handed her a small dagger to tie around her waist.

"Well, consider this your first lesson," he said with a smile. "Remember the pointy end goes in the person attacking you. We'll work on getting you up to speed later." For a moment all Zelda did was study the dagger in her hand, as an odd feeling began stirring in her chest. It was such a simple thing, but it felt empowering to be holding something that she could keep herself safe with, even if it was just a dagger and she had no idea how to use it effectively… if only she had this when Dimitri attacked her.

She could make him think twice before hitting her again…

"Link," she called, stopping his ascent up the stairs.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." His lips curved in a small and simple grin, one she thought to be quite handsome if not a little boyish, but genuine and unique. She had never seen that grin before, but now that she had it felt contagious as a smile placed itself on her own lips. He was much more at ease in his hometown, it seemed.

After strapping the dagger to her hip, they continued to the top of the stairs until they stood at the foot of the door. Link opened them and gestured for her to follow through, and once they were inside Zelda was met with the soft smell of prayer incense and wax candles. The walls of the meeting hall were adorned with many paintings and old Sheikah artifacts, books, and scrolls, but aside from that the meeting room was relatively quaint and cozy. At the head of the room there was a short dais, and on top of that there sat a Sheikah Monk with a wide-brim straw hat and humble robes of white, blue, and red. Upon their entry his eyes creaked open as he slowly rose from his cross-legged seat before bringing his hands together and bowed deeply in the Sheikah way. To his left and to his right there also stood two individuals, a tall and slender blue-finned Zora, and a mountainous Goron with great white tufts of hair... It was Ruta and Rudania!

She glanced over at Link who seemed surprised to find them there, although not nearly as surprised as she was.

"Princess Zelda," Master Koshia greeted her with a coarse but welcoming voice. "I apologize that we have not had the opportunity to speak until now, but I am glad that your injuries have been healed."

"There is no need to apologize, Master Koshia," Zelda replied waveringly as she curtsied as was customary of her people. She tried her best to keep her voice strong and confident, but now in the presence of two Champions and a renown Sheikah leader, she felt dwarfed and vulnerable. "I understand that the situation is difficult… but I wanted to thank you for the hospitality you have shown me."

"It is the least we could do," a new voice entered. From a staircase just behind the dais, Impa descended, wearing a fierce looking set of black leather armor and two short Wakizashi swords strapped just below the small of her back. "As the daughter of my once sworn Shiv'maton, my sworn protected-one, I am honor-bound to ensure your safety. I was there when your mother died… when I could not save her… I held you in my arms when you were new to this cruel world, just a helpless babe wrapped in cloth, and now that the goddesses have brought you back here, I take it as a sign that I must once again take oath to serve and protect."

Zelda was admittedly stunned by Impa's zealous declaration, and all she could manage to do was gape, hopelessly trying her best to speak.

"Impa, you go to fast," Master Koshia said with a wave of his hand. "Let our guest sit and make herself comfortable before you begin."

"Of course, Master Koshia," Impa said emphatically, "but with Hyrule's army so nearby we have little time to waste."

"Patience, Master Impa," he reprimanded. "In due time. She hasn't even properly been introduced to the Champions―"

"So, this is the Princess of Hyrule huh?" Rudania interrupted with a rumbling, booming voice as he stroked his chin with his massive fingers. "You certainly look like your mother!"

"Y-you met my mother?" Zelda chirped.

"Eh, yeah! A long time ago. Back when things weren't so tense. But that's another story for another time." In a show of alliance, Rudania extended his massive hand to shake hers. Not wanting to be rude, Zelda placed her hand in palm, even though it wasn't even a quarter of the size and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess, even if the situation is a bit eh… well, you know."

"Thank you, Rudania. I'm glad we could finally meet. Master Link has spoken to me about you before."

"Nothin' bad I hope?" Rudania laughed, raising his brow to Link.

"Nothing of the sort, brother," he replied before stepping forward for what Zelda could only imagine what Link had meant by a 'Brother's hug.' It was actually rather funny to watch as Rudania clapped Link on the back and practically strangled him as he lifted him off the ground in a bear hug, properly greeting him with a loud voice, to which Link gasped to respond to.

"I am also glad to meet you, Princess," Ruta finally spoke after stepping around Rudania's massive frame. Zelda remembered Ruta from a select few of Link's memories, although she was much more regal and beautiful than she recalled. Her deep blue scales shimmered under the candlelight, which outlined her slender but shapely form, and her sanguine eyes had an electric purple hue to them which complimented the white portions of her face and front.

"The pleasure is mine," Zelda replied as they bowed to one another.

"My guests," Master Koshia spoke loudly. "Now that our brief introductions are over, let us all sit down and speak orderly."

"Are we not waiting for your brother?" Ruta asked as she turned back.

"Kodah Koshia arrives on his own time," Master Koshia answered plainly. "We could be waiting five minutes, or five hours. Anything we discuss now can be summarized for him later."

"You don't think he takes this seriously," Ruta presented as more of a statement than a question, which warranted a thoughtful gaze from the enigmatic monk.

"Unfortunately, no. Overconfidence has always been a weakness of my brother… He will arrive, I know that, but I do not expect him to pay this situation the amount of deference it deserves."

"He realizes that Hyrule's army is camped on _his_ borders, doesn't he?" Rudania huffed.

"And now he has two Divine Beasts in arms reach to defend it," Koshia sighed. "I doubt he is truly concerned. Now, please, I insist you all sit." After a small amount of shuffling around, all six individuals sat in a wide circle on floor cushions ―although it did little for Rudania― and waited for the meeting to officially convene.

"Now that all of you know what events have transpired, we must discuss what can be done to amend the situation peacefully."

"That is heavily dependent on what Princess Zelda's father is willing to accept," Ruta commented with a well-practiced diplomatic tongue, as being a member of the Zora aristocracy had granted her the education to master such things. "And, it is also dependent on what the Princess is willing to compromise with…"

Zelda's heart seized up when all eyes fell on her as they waited to hear what she would say.

"If I may," Link spoke up first, much to her relief. "I would like to draw upon what Impa declared earlier. Many years ago, our people served as the Royal Family's guardians, even when the ties of our societies were under immense strain. Many of our numbers were sworn to this cause, and while I cannot speak for everyone here, I believe that we _are_ bound by honor to ensure the Princess remains in safety, even if that means keeping her from her own family."

Zelda's cheeks felt warm again.

"So, keep the Princess safe by going to war with her family?" Rudania deadpanned. "That defeats the purpose of keeping the 'Royal Family' safe."

"They dishonored that bond long ago when they dared to lay their hands on her," Impa grumbled. "You should have seen the size of her bruises and swelling. Her brother beat her black and blue because he can't control his own temper! Now, I will swear allegiance with the Princess, but I will never swear to protect her brother."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that we are on the verge of a war that will end in absolute bloodshed," Ruta tuned in. "I agree that we should do everything we can to keep Princess Zelda from harm, but we're talking about the lives of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people here."

That point drove a cold knife through Zelda's heart. She hadn't even considered the terrible consequences that could come from this… consequences that others would face because of her. She couldn't allow that to happen. What was her suffering compared to the countless lives that could be lost in war!?

"If we go to war than it surely won't solely be on account of the Princess," Impa countered. "You of all people know that this has been in the making for the last decade and a half. If they care so little about the Princess that they would beat and torment her then why should they care if we leaves and comes under our care? The answer is they don't! This is just their excuse to have the moral high ground and justification to start a war. You heard the story. All they wanted from Master Link was the Sheikah Slate, and they were willing to use Zelda to get to that goal."

"That may be, but again, this _still_ doesn't resolve the issue," Ruta replied. "We need to prepare for any and every scenario―"

"No!" Once again, all eyes fell on Zelda, only this time it was on her accord. She swallowed the saliva in her throat as she searched for the right words to say… She simply couldn't allow this to happen. If her safety meant war, then there was no point to any of it. One miserable life did not outweigh thousands of dead soldiers. "I can't let this happen… If all else fails, I will return home, no questions asked. My safety is not worth the lives of our people, on either side!"

"But Princess," Link interrupted a terrible worried expression in his deep eyes and slanted brows. "We can do this. There must be something we can do!"

"And if we can find that something, then I'm all ears… but if we can't… I have to go back." In perfect sync, both Impa and Link opened their mouths to protest, but their counter arguments were cut short when a deep rumbling noise began to rattle through the air, causing the floor to tremor. Each member of the group looked at one another with cautious glances as the noise grew stronger until it was unmistakable.

It was the rumble of propeller engines.

Silently, they all stood and made their way to the meeting hall exit before throwing open the doors and peered up into the sky. Floating high above the clouds their hung a massive mechanical beast, whose great wings cast an enveloping shadow across the village. Its claws were tucked against its body, and from its elongated beak their came a deafening bird-like call.

Divine Beast Vah Medoh had arrived, and on the far away mountain range, Divine Beast Vah Naboris followed closely behind.

"Its time," Master Koshia declared calmly before descending the stairs of the meeting hall out into the open ground. The group continued to scour the heavens for any signs of its pilot, and sure enough after a minute a small white speck dove over the side of the flying beast and plummeted to earth until it unfurled its wings at the last minute in a show of aerial grace before landing safely upright in the center of Kakariko Village.

Once the dust settled there rose a lone Rito warrior, whose flawless feathers shone like white snow on the peak Mount Hylia under a bleating sun.

"I have a message," Medoh called out, her smooth voice piercing the air as clearly as melodic song, "for the Princess of Hyrule, and the criminal that brought her here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Whew! Barely got this one out on time! Ended up working about 50 hours this week on top of school, so I was in a frenzy mode to get everything done and ready for spring break. Hope you enjoy this super tense chapter, it was tough to write!

As always, thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep em' coming!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen_

"If you have a scrap of honor in your bones," Medoh scoffed, "then you will turn yourself in and answer for your crimes against the sovereign kingdom of Hyrule."

"And what crimes would those be exactly?" Link replied, disguising the bite in his tone with indifference.

"Destruction of royal property, obstruction of justice, warmongering, assault on the crown Prince, and worst of all; the attempt of statutory rape and the kidnaping of Princess Zelda Elenore Hyrule."

"Destruction of royal property is the only crime that I plea guilty of, Medoh of Rito Village," he responded. "On all other counts, I find your claim wanting of evidence."

" _Wanting of evidence_ ," Medoh mocked. "There the Princess stands, not feet behind you. Now how do you suppose she got here, huh?"

"Simply enough," he replied. "She came here willingly for refuge and healing."

"Is that so?" the Rito Champion derided. "Healing her of what? The wounds you inflicted upon her?"

"Perhaps this could all be resolved if the Princess would speak on her own accord, as she is free to do so," Master Koshia cut in, his even voice rising above the rest. "Allow her to lay these matters to rest so that we may pursue a peaceful end to this debacle." With a gentle gesture, Master Koshia motioned for Link to step aside, allowing Zelda to step forward far enough to be within reach but still visible that she was free to make her own choice. Looking up at her timid expression and trembling lip a surge of sympathy coursed through Link's heart… she never asked to be put in the center of this mess and now she had the weight of impending war residing on her words alone.

"Princess Zelda," Medoh called out in a tone that was becoming of a friend, which was by far the complete opposite of how she spoke to the rest of the group. "Please, come to me and be rid of these scoundrels. I can take you back to safety."

"What they say is true," Zelda replied with a tremor in her soft voice. "Master Link brought me here for safety and healing. He rescued me―"

"But he tried to take advantage of you!" Medoh squawked. "He tried to seduce you for his own disgusting personal gain!"

"No, h-he didn't," she cried, her face turning a bight crimson color. "I am ashamed to admit it, but it was actually the other way around. My brother forced me to―"

"This is an outrage! Princess, come to me. You don't have to play along with their lies." Medoh's stance changed as she bent down a little as if preparing to fight before shooting harsh glances at her enemies. "I can get you to safety if you will just trust me."

"I am safe right here!" Zelda shot back agitatedly. "Now go back and tell my father that if he wants to see me then he will have to come here himself and speak peaceably with us! Tell him that if he wants to try to cover this all up with his lies then I will be forced to tell every ear that will hear my words of how he has manipulated and corrupted every one around him… how he and my brother beat and belittled me since I was a child… all the backstabbing, bribery, blackmail." The confidence in her voice began to tremble into emotional sniveling but after a deep breath she steadied her quivering lips and continued.

"I, nor anyone here, wants war, Medoh. The only aggression you will find here is that of which you bring on your own." At last Medoh's hawkish gaze softened into genuine confusion and unsureness, and the feathers around her neck began to lay flat as she eased back to a more reasonable state of mind.

"You swear on all that is sacred you are in no harm?" the Rito warrior asked quietly.

"I'm safer here than in my own home, Medoh," Zelda answered. "Please don't listen to my father's lies… allow us to arrange a meeting so that we can find a peaceful solution to this." Medoh sighed in a long and deep breath, indecision marking her puzzled expression until at last she acquiesced with no small amount of bitter attitude.

"This is beyond me," the Rito huffed. "But I will do as you have asked, Princess. However," Medoh said as she raised a single feather to denote her one requirement, "I will not be letting you out of my sight. I will have a message sent to your father." Without an explanation, Medoh gazed up to her divine beast and called out in a high-pitched caw ―a sort of native language for the bird-folk― and before long a second warrior plummeted over the railings of the flying fortress and swiftly landed next to his commander.

"Send word to the King that the Princess is safe under my watch, but that we are to convene a formal meeting to… negotiate on peaceful terms."

"Yes commander," the Rito responded with a disciplined salute before leaping back into the air and made for Nabi Lake to the west. All eyes followed the warrior bearing such crucial information left on the winds above, and for a time not a word was spoken among them, for the tension in the air was palpable enough to speak for itself. It was Zelda that spoke first as she wrapped her arms around herself ―a habit Link noticed she would perform when she was feeling insecure― and shifted her feet in the gravel.

"Thank you, Medoh… I know this is all a mess… but please hear me out. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"I did not seem a such when I was called upon by your father," Medoh sighed, although her defensive and alert demeanor had not diminished any further. "I am a warrior at heart, Princess, not a politician," she said, her adjudicating eyes danced over the faces of the group behind Zelda. "I like look upon the word in black and white… _right…"_ her eyes locked with Link's, "and _wrong._ "

"I wish things were always that simple," Zelda agreed as she also glanced to the company behind her, her hazel eyes filled with a softness that her feathery friend did not. "But they're not. Never."

"It has been many winters since we have last spoke, Commander Medoh," Ruta spoke calmly, promptly beginning the next conversation, although there was a great restraint in her level voice. "Nearly seventeen years, I believe?"

"Seventeen years and yet you don't look a day older," Medoh half-grumbled half-chuckled. It was not meant to be friendly, but neither was it meant to be exclusively rude. "And yet I have the scars and fading colors of age to boot. Siding with the Sheikah has done well for you and its people, has it not?" That seemed to pull on a string of irritation for the Zora noblewoman, although Link was at a loss as to exactly why.

He knew of course that Ruta and Medoh had once been… _well, never exactly friends_ , but certainly not enemies until the fateful death of the late Queen. That had been the straw that broke the sand-seals back, so to speak, and seventeen years of social and demographical separation had certainly not aided in maintaining that bond of common mutuality and interest, so it was no surprise there would be strain between them. However, Link could sense that there was more to be said than what passed their guarded lips… or beaks.

"We never wanted to choose sides, ya' know?" Rudania commented amiably as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It just… sorta happened that way. No hard feelin's right?"

Medoh merely graced his answer with a serious glance

"We," Ruta began, "along with the Gorons, have chosen a simpler life than many like to fantasize about. I believe you will find that not many have benefited from the separation. It has been a zero-sum game for us all."

"I do not treat this as a game," Medoh responded.

"Trust us, Commander Medoh," Master Koshia said. "No one here takes the situation lightly."

"Is that what your brother believes too?" the Rito fired back as she grasped her hands behind her and began to pace. "You would think if one took this seriously they would take the time to appear, seeing that they are the root cause of this whole mess."

"I'm afraid that I cannot speak for my brother," the Sheikah Monk replied. "But I believe it is fair to mention that this blame cannot rest on one side alone. The Kingdom of Hyrule and the United Sheikah Sects of the Kalvin'Zein both have their own burdens to answer for."

"And yet, here we are, conversing without the head leaders of said peoples," Ruta offered for all to consider. "Doesn't it seem odd that we should carry the burdens of our allies… to deal with the issues they have created?"

"If I recall, it is the poster child of Kakariko that stirred up all this trouble," Medoh commented as she glared at Link. "That doesn't make this an issue that _'they'_ have created. Its an issue _you_ have created, Master Link."

"And if I recall, I am not the one that decided to threaten and beat the sole Princess for personal gain," he replied calmly. "Besides, I believe that is not the point Ruta was trying to make."

"Well what point _is_ she trying to make, huh?" Medoh's gaze shifted between Link and the Zora standing beside him.

"Oh, for the love of the goddesses," Zelda whined. "This arguing is getting us nowhere! Can't we all just agree that no one likes the situation and move on?"

The sudden brazen tone of her voice caught everyone off guard, however ―for the second time that day― Link couldn't hide the flare of pride for the Princess. She was ever slowly she was building her self-confidence… even if it was just piece by piece.

He rather liked the strength in her eyes when she spoke like that… it was very becoming of a future leader... and as a fine young woman.

"Perhaps we should all take the chance to sit in the meeting hall and discuss everything that has happened from both perspectives?" Koshia suggested. "I'm sure you would like to hear in detail the Princess's side of the story and put these rumors to rest, Commander Medoh?"

"Very well," the Rito replied firmly as she took her spot beside the Princess.

* * *

No one spoke at first as they all exchanged silent glances with one another. To avoid ruffling Medoh's feathers, Link sat opposite of her and the Princess, despite how it made him feel a little uneasy… there was nothing except the roof preventing Medoh from just scooping her up in her talons and flying off, but the standoffish warrior seemed willing sit peacably… for now.

"Well," Zelda sighed as she prepared to tell her story. "It all started when I first met Master Link just outside of the Temple of Time…"

For the better part of an hour the Princess recounted her side of the story, which for the most part was brief and impartial, but as she began to describe the incriminating actions of her brother she spoke in small and quiet verses… he felt awful that she was being subjected to bringing this all up again but it was a necessary evil. If they could win over Medoh then they would stand a better chance of resolving the issue with the King, and worse than he; the Prince.

Dimitri wasn't going to let this down easy… that was a given.

As Zelda continued, Link found himself entrenched in her perspective of the matter… she of course kept her emotional thoughts out of the picture as much as she could, but it was still enlightening ―and saddening― to glimpse into what and how she thought about the situation. It was on more than one occasion that she had to clear her throat and blink away the threat of tears. However, as the sun struck its midday course, her tale was done and Medoh was left to contemplate it in full.

"I suppose credit must be given where it is due," the Rito warrior sighed. "Perhaps you are not the monster the King has made you out to be, Master Link."

"How touching," he responded sarcastically, warranting a stern eye from his teacher.

"On that note, I suppose I should explain everything that I have been told." Medoh shifted slightly where she sat, brining her wings to rest in her lap as she straightened her back. "You of course already know of the charges brought against you and why they were brought up, but there is more. Both the King and Prince have spoken personally to Naboris and I, warning us of your intentions to undermine the crown through the process of subversion. They seem to believe that you, and by proxy the village of Kakariko along with its sister city in Necluda, plan to destabilize the region further so that conquering its vast reaches will be easier than ever."

"And what do you believe?" he asked.

"That has yet to be seen."

"Medoh," Zelda breathed. "You can trust Master Link. You of all people understand how my father is."

"I get that, Princess," she replied roughly. "But my gut feeling speaks otherwise. You cannot ask me to betray my loyalty to the kingdom for the actions of one man. There's too much at stake." Silence passed over the group, each member taking the weight of the situation into their thoughts to mull it over.

A nasty situation it was indeed. At least Medoh was compliant… for now.

However, the group was unceremoniously disturbed by a loud horn echoing over the mountain pass of Kakariko, coming from the west, signaling the impending arrival of the King and his men, and so the group made their way back outside ―Medoh practically keeping Zelda under her wing― and stood vigilantly in the center of town. Two Guardian Striders were the first machines to enter, and while they were on high alert, they made no indications of aggression. All four Divine Beasts made their appearances too, as each land machine made its stand on a nearby mountain peak, and Medoh's Beast hung in the air… it was an absurd amount of firepower resting solely in the hands of four individuals, but the goddesses seemed keen on blessing them with a momentary peace… if peace meant holding guns to each other's heads, daring to pull the trigger on who ever made the first move.

At least the Champions were open to reason.

The two battle worn Striders parted at the center and took defensive positions as a Transport Strider ―the only one Hyrule could get its hands on― made its way to the front of the line until it stopped several yards in front of the group before settling its six legs to the ground. From the mouth of the vehicle there extended a thin ramp and before long the cab began to creak and hiss as it cracked open, revealing its passengers of at least eight heavily armed soldiers, a tall Gerudo chieftain and two very angry looking royals.

Zelda glanced over to Link and took a long haggard breath. It was time.

As the King and his son descended the ramp, two guards escorted them on each side, although they were unlike any of the other soldiers. They did not wear the standard issue garb of Hyrule, nor did they bear the Royal Family's crest on their persons… they instead wore armor of a simple black leather make, long red hooded cloaks, and shapeless white masks that didn't even have holes for their eyes. Not an inch of their skin showed under their heavy clothing, but their forms were distinctly Hylian in shape. Link looked to the Princess for answers, but she seemed just as lost as he.

They must have been mercenaries from overseas. Perhaps Labrynna? Holodrum?

Either way, their presence put him on edge.

"Well," the King grumbled as he snapped his fingers, summoning two servants to bring him ornately decorated chairs for he and his son. Both sat with indignant glares that scanned the whole assembly, excluding Medoh, although very much including Zelda…

"I see Kodah Koshia has chosen to insult us by his absence," the King continued as stroked his long grey beard. "However, he has sent not one, but two of his Champions. Ruta. Rudania… it has been many years since I have seen your faces."

"It would not be so, were you willing to meet us on even ground," Ruta answered while Rudania merely grumbled something in his own tongue and put his massive hands on his rocky hips. "But here we are now. So, let's talk."

"We did not come to talk to you," Dimitri sneered from his seat, slicking back his long brown hair. The collar of his shirt was pulled high to cover the bruise around his neck… where Link had strangled him into unconsciousness. "Our business is with the half breed… and my sister." His dark eyes darted over to Zelda, who could not bring herself to look back. Medoh made an attempt to walk her over, but she remained firmly planted in her spot.

"Princess," the tall Gerudo chieftain called out, her rugged but attractive voice sounding much more inviting than her feathery counter-part. "Why don't you come stand over here."

"I'm fine right where I am, Naboris… _thank you._ " Naboris opened her mouth to speak again, but she was promptly cut off by the King with a sharp cough.

"Shall we stop beating around the bush now?" he demanded. "You have requested my presence. Now come, what is it you are so desperate to tell me from the center of this gods forsaken patch of dirt?"

This certainly wasn't what Link was expecting… not even close. Were they even going to try to deny what really happened?

"Father," Zelda breathed. "Please, there is no need for us to go down this path. We can just let this all go, and no one needs to get hurt anymore."

"Let this go!?" Dimitri scoffed, absentmindedly nursing the pain around his neck, and shooting daggers at Link. "That rat attacked me―"

"Only after you beat your own sister black and blue," Link retaliated with a righteous anger. Oh, how he wanted to tell him how just one twist of his arms would have snapped the fat prince's neck, ending his pathetic life before he ever dared lay his hands on―

Master Koshia's iron tight grip latched around his wrist… warning him to control his inner rage.

"Father," Zelda tried again, but he waved her off.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Zelda," he sighed vehemently. "You started this whole mess. Now it your responsibility to clean it up. Get over here. Now."

"So, you don't even deny her story!?" Ruta suddenly cried in disgust.

"That depends on what her story is," he growled. "How I see it is that she was told to do something very specific, and she failed to do so, thus suffering the consequences until _he,"_ the King said as he pointed a fat finger at Link, "decided take matters into his own hand."

"Your majesty," both Medoh and Naboris gaped simultaneously in utter disbelief.

"What of it!?" he sneered. "What is the point of denying it any further?"

"If that is the case then why don't you pack up and just leave!?" Link seethed. "If you care so little for her then why even bother trying to retrieve her!?"

"Because she is still the Princess of Hyrule… my _daughter._ " The King spat his last word as if it personally offended him. "You backwater orphans know nothing of family… in Hyrule there is only one good use for a useless princess like her. Marriage for diplomatic gain. I had a very wealthy duke just waiting for her to come of age… _very_ wealthy."

"I don't believe it!" Rudania rumbled. "You haven't changed a bit, King Gustaf. You are every bit of the vile selfish pig that you were since the day you were crowned. Gre'kakh Dou, I say! Let the poor girl go."

"Your majesty," Naboris aired cautiously. "You told us―"

"I know what I told you!" he yelled. "How else would I have gotten your damned mechanical monsters here!? Your loyalty to the kingdom that feeds you is not even strong enough to come to our aid without the extra motivation. Now I will hear no more of this!" The King's intense glared returned to his daughter. "Zelda! Get your worthless ass over here!"

Not even Medoh tried to stop Link as he took one big step in front of the Princess and shielded her with his body. Despite telling himself to control the fire that was burning a hole in his chest, he allowed his unkempt anger to lash out in a strained-jaw threat, and a hand on his sword. In the blink of an eye, the two faceless escorts threw back their cloaks and activated their energy swords, ready to fight him back at a moment's notice, and in perfect unison, all four Divine Beasts opened their laser arrays at the order of their pilots, primed to fire but remained stationary and alert.

"I swear on the goddesses, I will cut you down King Gustaf."

"Enough of this!" Master Koshia yelled, his voice being enhanced by a rare Sheikah magic that allowed his words to echo over the mountain that surrounded them. "King Gustaf, we all walk on a delicate rope. Thousands of lives are being pitted against the high emotions of this meeting. I urge you to consider a compromise."

Dead silence followed, but no one moved for what seemed like an eternity.

"What is your compromise?" the King finally asked as he settled back into chair. Dimitri's eyes went wide in angered surprise but before he even had the chance to protest his father silence him.

"Allow the Princess to stay here until her eighteenth birthday, when she is to come of age, and then on that day she may return to resume her duty as the Princess of Hyrule."

"That is ludicrous!" the King scoffed. "The outrage of it! No one would want to marry her after being here for that long. They'll think she's gone sour. Besides, in our kingdom, she is to come of age not at eighteen, but seventeen; which is a mere week away."

"Is it such a ridiculous consideration when the threat of war is on your doorstep?" Master Koshia asked sagely. "Does a single year mean that big of a difference?"

"Then isn't it equally ridiculous to think that _you_ would risk the threat of war to keep a single worthless Princess happy?" the King asked pointedly

"Safe, not happy," Impa's husky voice called out in stern correction.

"What do you know of keeping people safe, Master Impa," the King sneered as his eyes grew to immeasurable malice and his nostrils flared while his fingers dug into the armrest of his chair. "Your promises of safety mean nothing to me."

"And yet you care so little for your own daughter's safety outside of your own personal gain," Impa replied. "I may have failed to keep your wife, my sworn _Shiv'maton,_ from the clutches of death, but I will be damned if I allow you to willingly harm her only daughter. Like it or not, your majesty, I will personally see to it that not a hand is brought against her without going through me first."

"You _'failed'_ to keep her safe!?" Dimitri spat mockingly. "Nay, you murdered her! She died because of you," his finger fanned from Impa then to Zelda, "and her."

"How dare―"

"Shatviyike, utmas Impa," Master Koshia chided in the Sheikah tongue, biding her to cease before regaining control of the conversation. "Your majesty, as you can see there are many here that would draw blood to keep the Princess safe for one reason or another. Accept this compromise as I have presented it and we can avoid war, and the Princess will remain safe until she is old enough to marry and live away from the castle." The King contemplated his proposal with a haggard gaze, and for the better part of a quarter minute, not a word passed from his lips.

Link was disgusted that he did not even care enough to claim that he would not harm the Princess anymore, even if he would have lying through his teeth.

"Very well," the King sighed.

"FATHER!?" Dimitri shouted. "You can't be serious!?"

"We will discuss this later, Dimitri," he replied far to coolly for Link's comfort… he could see it in his eyes... the King was planning something.

"But fath―"

"SILENCE!" With his insufferable son quieted, the King motioned for his faceless guards to stand down as he stood. "I will honor this agreement, even though I find it abhorrent. On Zelda's eighteenth birthday we will return to collect her, and she _will_ come willingly to marry whoever has agreed to accept such a _dishonor_." With a snap of his finger, the servants returned to collect their chairs and the King began walking back to the Transport Strider, a stern expression marring his face. Before he strode back up the ramp he spared one last glare to his daughter and shook disapprovingly.

"Don't let these _scoundrels_ turn you into some worthless dog, Zelda. Their honeyed words are like parasites that eat away at a sound mind. I expect you to act like a princess when I return." And without another word, the King of Hyrule dove back into his mechanical transport, followed by his red-faced son, a helplessly conflicted Naboris, his soldiers, and the finally the two faceless escorts.

Link didn't like the feeling those _men_ gave him… there was something off about the way they moved… or the way it felt like they were peering into his soul through their eyeless masks… nothing felt right about them.

But at least Zelda would be safe with them… that's all that mattered now. They could figure out what to do before her eighteenth birthday… hopefully. Once the royal caravan had left Link allowed the muscles in his arms and back loosen and he turned back to look at Zelda who was on the verge of a nervous meltdown standing next to Medoh, who seemed as equally conflicted as Naboris had when she left.

"Princess," he said reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

Her only response was to swallow and nod shakily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** A quick expression of gratitude here; thank you everyone for your awesome feedback, especially Amok Walker! Now, I want to address a recurring theme I've been seeing in the review section, which is focused on Link as a character in this story. The general consensus is that he is and feels to perfect and invincible, and I think that that is a perfectly valid argument to have, so I wanted to dive into the ethos I have for developing his character:

For those of you who have read my previous work _BOTW: The Phantom Realm_ you know that the Link in that story is pretty much the complete opposite of this one. He is faulty, insecure (for pretty much the entire story until the end) and hyper self critical, and I think that it came out to create a very interesting and relatable character. Which is why I wanted to try something completely different in this story to not only add a new spin to things, but also to test my writing skills.

And I will admit, it didn't go _quite_ as planned.

While I do love how sassy he can get when he's arguing with the King and Prince, I can definitely see where people are coming from saying that he seems too perfect, and I agree with all the points that everyone has brought up (excluding the guest reviewer "Dis ain't Link" I honestly don't even know how to respond to that one, mostly because I'm still scratching my head. While I think that deep down, somewhere in that review there was a valid point to be made, but it was so riddled with confusing anger and ridiculous speculation that I frankly chose to ignore the bulk of the message. This story is by no means meant to be a "self-insert OC" mumbo jumbo).

So to sum it all up, I think that you guys and gals have brought up a very important discussion for me to ponder, which I have very much, and I hope these future chapters will alleviate your concerns. However, I would also like to make it a point that this is still an incomplete story, and I do have plenty of character development planned for our young hero, and even more so for Zelda.

AKA, this chapter.

Thank you all so much for being understanding and awesome, and please keep up the amazing and insightful reviews!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen_

"You're leaving so soon!?"

"I won't be gone long," Link answered as he secured the Master Sword on his back. "Just a few days at most. Impa and the rest of the Sheikah will keep a close eye on you."

"Where are you going exactly?" Zelda replied disappointedly. It hadn't even been two days since she had arrived and was allowed to stay… she was rather hoping he would stick around while she grew accustom to this strange and new world outside the castle walls.

"First to Necluda, and then to Faron after that," he responded reassuringly. "I'll be traveling to Necluda using the Slate, so that won't take but a minute."

"What are you doing in Necluda and Faron?"

"Full of questions today, are we?" he joked while tying his travel cloak around his neck.

"Well excuse me mister hotshot for being a little antsy," she droned with a small frown. "Its not everyday you're moved halfway across the country into a town full of people you've only met two days ago and narrowly avoid starting a war!"

"I'm sorry," Link sighed seriously, the placid grin on his lips retreating to their usual evenness. "I was only joking. Poorly. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but this is very important and time sensitive. Master Koshia has asked me to go and speak with the Imperial Elder and find out why he didn't even attempt to show up during negotiations with your father."

"Then what are you doing in Faron after that?" she continued.

"My hope is that I can speak to the leader of the Faronites there, if they'll let me." Link quickly sifted through various pictures stored on the Sheikah Slate before handing it to here. It was a picture of an old and decrepit page riddled with incomprehensible writing. "I found that page tucked in the Sacred Texts a while back, but I never had the chance to figure out what language it was written in. When I brought it to Master Koshia's attention he was unable to determine that either, but he has a hunch that it is an archaic form of Faronish… if it is, then I'm hoping MiarindÍl will be able to translate it."

"Miarin-who!?"

"MiarindÍl," he chuckled. "She's a Deku Dryad ―a very ancient race of woodland spirits― only more lucrative than the Great Fairies… not many people know of her, even among the Sheikah, but she is like the patron deity to the Faronites, and they are _very_ protective of her. Master Koshia wants me to wait a while before I make that trip, but I figure that since I'll be in the area I might as well try. With any luck I might be able convince them to allow me the chance to speak with her. At least, that's the hope."

"I see," Zelda said with a slow nod. It was a bit amusing to think if she had heard any of this only a few months ago she would have brushed Link off as a madman, but after everything she had already seen for herself, Zelda was quickly learning not to doubt it. At least, not actively. "So, only a few days?" she reiterated as she handed the Slate back.

"Only a few," he responded. "The nearest shrine I can teleport to is in Necluda, which will be my starting point, but from there I will have to travel the rest of the way to Faron on land. Master Shae Katha, one of the Monks stationed nearby, has been trying to set up a proper shrine in the heart of Damel Forest for years, near the Spring of Courage, but it's been a bit of a pain, seeing that the locals are so unwelcoming. Either way, I will be spending most of my time traveling there and back."

"Is any one traveling with you?" Zelda asked, perhaps a hopeful that he would bring her along and not leave her alone in the village. Its not that she disliked anyone in Kakariko, but she would rather go out and see a little more of the world with someone she had grown to trust fully… she enjoyed his company. However, she understood that the road was a dangerous place, so he should have someone with him that knew how to fight, which she certainly did not.

"For the first leg of the trip, no," he answered. "The Sheikah Slate can only teleport one person at a time, so in order to bring anyone along we would have to chose more traditional means of travel, which would take more time. So unless I run into someone in Necluda who's going the same direction, I'll be on my own there and back."

"Don't you think it would be safer to bring someone along? Like Rusl or any of your other fellow warriors?"

"Rusl and Ashei are leaving for Eldin tomorrow," he answered. "Besides, I have this," Link said, gesturing to the Master Sword, "and the Slate. This isn't my first adventure, Princess. I'll be safe."

"Neither of those did you any good when you were escaping from the castle," Zelda reminded him as she crossed her arms stubbornly… the gesture seemed to surprise him. "You came back with burns, cuts, and bruises with my father's army on your back."

"But I came back all the same, and everything turned out alright in the end."

"Just barely," Zelda grumbled. "I still think you should bring someone with you even if it takes longer. Someone to watch your back in case something happens."

"We'll see," he replied with a shoulder shrug. "I'll deal with it once I reach Necluda."

With that said and done, Link continued making his last preparations to leave before walking outside to say goodbye to the inhabitants of Kakariko Village. The children in particular were sad to see him leave so soon, but he promised them a quick trip, which seemed to put their worries at ease. Once he had finished with his partings, he pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip and arranged to teleport far away, but not before saying one last goodbye to Zelda.

"Take care while I'm away, Princess. If Medoh comes back, give her my firm regards."

"You too… but I'm not so sure she'll accept them" she replied quietly, her grin matching his. Zelda watched as streaks of blue and white began to swirl all about him, the tails they left behind seemingly _wiping_ away every inch of his body until at last nothing remained of the hero.

It felt emptier now that he was gone, in more ways than one.

"He'll be back before you know it."

"Impa," Zelda greeted with a startled squeak. "Goddesses, your people don't make a noise when they're walking up on someone, do they?"

"We're called the Shadow Folk for a reason, Princess," she replied with a humored grin. "But you can learn to hear and see. And on that note, I think its about time we get your ears and body in shape and trained!"

"Trained?" she asked.

"Yes. Master Link promised that you would be trained so that you may learn how to defend yourself. And since he's not here, I am the best candidate for that role, seeing it that I'm your guardian now."

"Oh, of course. Where do we start?"

"First, let's get that hair of yours tied back."

* * *

Zelda was never the sort to enjoy her hair being pulled, brushed, or tied up, but after rigorous explanations from Impa on how and why her hair would only hinder her in a fight, she couldn't find any reason to be against it. Besides, the way Impa showed her how to pull the length of her long brownish-blonde hair into a neat bun that sat just above the crown of her head turned out to be quite comfortable and freeing. It wasn't often that she had felt the coolness of the breeze so openly against the back of her neck.

When they were done her new guardian led her out into a small circular yard which sported many odd-looking devices with padded sides and fronts. Impa had informed her that they were training dummies they used to practice their martial arts, which brought them to the focus of their itinerary that day; punching. They were a few other trainees ―from all ages― already practicing their forms with strict discipline, but besides them the yard was relatively empty. It seemed that most of the students were already out working on whatever chores assigned to them that day.

"Now," Impa said as she crossed her arms with her legs spread far apart for quite the intimidating effect. "Before you ever think about wielding a proper sword you must learn to master and control your own body. I want you to take your best shot at that punching bag there, and then we'll go from there."

"Okay," replied nervously as she approached her _opponent._ It was oddly embarrassing to admit, but she had never tried to punch anything, not seriously at least, so after swallowing the saliva in her throat and stealing a quick glance at one of the students trading blows with his padded bag, Zelda mirrored their stances, bundled her right hand fingers into a tight first, and punched as hard as she could.

 _OW!_

Apparently, the pads were not nearly as soft as she had thought. In fact, they offered almost no protection against the wooden pillar underneath, and so as her knuckles contacted a shockwave of pain shot up her arm and she immediately began to flail her hand around while sucking in air through her teeth in an attempt to not yelp. It was nothing short of embarrassing and terribly painful!

"Goddesses preserve me," Impa cackled. "What do they teach princesses in your land!?"

"Advanced mathematics, history, and literature," she whined, still nursing her throbbing knuckles. They had already turned a bright red. "And I wasn't very good at those either…"

"Well then. I've seen everything I need to see," Impa declared, stone-faced.

"Which is?" Zelda asked, still frowning with frustration.

"You're hopeless."

" _Oh…"_ Impa's head reeled back as she laughed from her chest before regaining her composure and stepped in to instruct her.

"First and foremost, Princess," she began as she inched her feet apart so that they were wider than her shoulders, "you must adjust your feet so that they are further apart and have your off leg in front of the other. The wider they are the more balance you have." To prove her point, Impa shoved the Zelda on the shoulder but she remained upright thanks to her wider stance. "See?"

"Okay, that makes sense. What's next?"

"Now, whenever you are forced into a fight its important to stay light on your feet so that you can move and dodge in a moments notice. I want you to focus on bouncing on the balls of your feet when you move, like this." Impa took her fighting stance and faced off with the practice dummy, ensuring that as she moved around the weight of her body bobbed up and down on the pads of her feet and toes, which added a natural springiness to her. After carefully observing every facet of Impa's stance and movement, Zelda mirrored her, keeping in the same bouncy rhythm.

"Good," her guardian said. "And make sure you shift your weight between your legs."

"What do I do with my arms now?" Zelda asked.

"Keep them tucked in like this," Impa replied as she balled her fists up, brought them just below her chin, and tucked her elbows in close to her diaphragm. "When your arms in like this they can help protect your sides. If they are too high up then your just asking for someone to break your ribs with a well-placed kick."

"Good to know," Zelda said with a nod.

"Feel comfortable with your stance, Princess?"

"Better than before," she answered timidly.

"Good. Now, approach the punching bag and take your fighting stance and whenever you punch, I want you to twist your upper body in the direction of your fist. That's where your real power will come from. Also, make sure your hitting the bag primarily with the last three knuckles, it will help reduce the pain."

Following Impa's instruction, Zelda approached her opponent again feeling a little more confidant than the first time, although she was quite worried with the pain, so she held back ever so slightly. It still hurt like hell, but she was able to shake it off relatively easy.

"We're going to have to do a lot of work to build up your strength and resilience," Impa commented as her brow raised. "You can't pull your punches when you're fighting a real enemy, Princess. Try again, and this time, don't hold back. If you ever hope of improving than you're going to have to condition your body."

Zelda took a deep breath before taking another swing at the punching bag, only this time she put in her full effort. Once again she clinched her teeth as her knuckles struck the surface of the wood beneath, but after Impa helped her adjust her placement and rotation she found that it wasn't quite as bad as before.

"Its all in the follow through," Impa noted as she walked her through each step in succession. "You can't stop your fist mid swing and expect it to do anything useful. It takes to much energy to do that, so follow through to the fullest and then bring your arm back to guard."

Impa was a strict but understanding teacher, Zelda soon came to realize as they continued to train for an hour or two ―she really began to lose her sense of time as they practiced― alternating between basic forms and building the foundations of what the old Sheikah warrior called 'muscle memory,' which implied that her body would slowly develop habits that fostered good form and technique. Her training would take time, and it was quite jarring on her unequipped body, but Zelda had to admit that there was a certain sense of pride that took root in her core learning to not only fight but to be more in control of her body.

Of course, that supposed _control_ was quite the embarrassing display of incoordination and little strength now, but through every step Impa reassured her that it would come with time and dedication.

"It is in the times that you feel inadequate or weak that you will find the greatest opportunities to grow and improve," her new teacher said while instructing her on performing basic kicks. "Many years ago, when your mother gave birth, I failed my duty to heal her… And so, in that time of great pain and tribulation I dedicated myself to the processes of healing… From my pain there came a drive for something more."

"What was my mother like?" Zelda asked somberly as she let her hands fall and her stance to soften. Impa seemed intrigued by her sudden question but not surprised.

"Well, I can confidently say she was nothing quite like your father," she replied stoically. "Even back then comparing them was like trying to compare an apple to a lemon… I imagine you can guess which one which was."

"All I ever heard was that she was a sweet woman..." Zelda breathed. It felt odd ―almost painful― speaking about someone she had never formally met with so much emotion tied to them, but the curiosity that had welled in her heart was begging to be freed. "Father never really talked about her."

"Yes," Impa sighed solemnly. "She was a kindhearted soul. Perhaps naïve at times but gentle to a fault."

"How so?"

"That is a long answer, Princess," Impa replied with an amused half-smile. "A long answer that will have to wait. We have a lot of ground to cover if were going to get you up to speed in only a year." Zelda frowned at that answer but acquiesced with a small sigh. "How about this, Princess. In exchange for you training as hard as you can, I will tell you more about your mother; what she was like, how she smiled and talked… Sound fair?"

"I would like that!" Zelda beamed.

"But," Impa declared, raising a finger. "No slacking off. Its going to be early mornings, longs days, and more than enough hard work for the both of us. If you continue to stay dedicated and you put in the effort to improve, I will be more than happy to tell you everything. You think you can do that?" Zelda swallowed the saliva in her throat, but her answer flared truthfully in her heart.

" _Yes."_

"Excellent!" Impa smiled. "Now, back to work Princess. We need to build up those arm and leg muscles."

And so they dove right back into their morning session, repeating the same drills in multiple sets until Zelda felt comfortable with basic striking techniques. From there they then focused more on physical exercise ―which Zelda quickly learned was much worse that practicing combat― leaving her breathless and aching all over as Impa made her do push-up, sit-ups, all-kinds-of-ups, and just about anything she could imagine would tire every muscle in her body. And yet, through the whole process she knew it was only a fraction of what the other students her age were doing in the training yard. She kept stealing glances at them as they grappled, sword fought, and exercised with one another until the foreheads were beading with sweat, and yet they maintained an incredible level of energy while she felt progressively more exhausted.

"Don't worry about what they're doing, Princess," Impa said to her as she completed what felt like her thousandth sit-up. "They've been training since they were half your age, every day. Your going to do just fine as long as you keep pushing."

Zelda merely grumbled in response but pushed herself up till her elbows touched her bent knees. Even in the cool autumn weather, sweat was pooling around her armpits and face to the point that she had to begin peeling back the extra layers of her clothing.

For what seemed like an eternity, Zelda followed Impa's rigorous routine until there arose a great ringing noise and the students that congregated in the training yard began to disperse. When Zelda looked up a Impa expectantly, she merely chuckled and gestured for her to follow.

"Since you're going to be training and living like us for the foreseeable future, I think its best that you come and dine with us, Princess."

"Is it lunch time?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you hungry?" Impa smirked.

"Starving!"

"Good, because the most important thing to remember when you're training is to eat right. You're going to need a lot of… well, everything. No offense, of course, but I think you could use the extra weight." Zelda slowed her walk a little, looking down at her unusually thin body… Impa was right of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the thought. While her legs were respectably shapely, they were also reedy, as were her arms, which boasted very little strong muscles. All the other female students she saw were built of a sterner, leaner stock, even the ones younger than her by many years to the extent that she was quite confident that they would beat her on every front even if they weren't trained.

"Hey, Princess," Impa called out as her arm wrapped around her shoulders, breaking Zelda from her thoughts. "Its nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our struggles and inhibitions. Not a single person here is foolproof, including Master Link."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, her ears piqued at the mention of Link, although she felt quite bashful about the idea.

"You think he's to perfect," Impa replied seriously. "Flawless even."

"Well… I don't… I'm not sure."

"Listen, the point I'm trying to make is that even the people you look up to have their own problems, and I know it doesn't look like it, but Master Link has them in droves, they're just so well hidden that not even he can see them sometimes."

"How so?"

"He can be very self-assured," Impa answered. "Which isn't inherently bad… but you have to understand that ever since he was left on our doorstep as a baby he has been trained and tested harder than any student before him. Everyday he has been hammered into his head that _he_ has to be the Hero. It is his destiny, his responsibility, his burden. Some would shirk from such a weight, but Link has taken it upon his shoulders, and in his attempt to fill that role he has to believe with every fiber in his body that he is _the_ Hero. Self-doubt has become his greatest enemy… an enemy that is always lurking but is rarely given the opportunity to surface, and so he buries it… and attacks it with promises of improvement when it does arise."

"Oh…" Zelda felt overwhelmed by the surge of information… she had never even imagined it in such depth as Impa had described it, much less put any real thought into it.

"I suspect that's why he butts heads with your father and brother on almost every level imaginable," Impa added. "Of course, I would argue that he has a little more humility than they, but pride and confidence can be deceptively similar." Impa stopped and turned to face her as they came to the threshold of a large straw-roofed hut, whose open door allowed the loud rumble of dozens of conversations going on at once to roll through. "The moral of the story is, don't be afraid to face your short comings. Embrace them and learn to conquer them… starting with a hearty lunch."

Impa stepped aside and allowed Zelda to enter. Her nose was met with a waft of wonderful smelling foods she had rarely seen before her arrival to Kakariko as masses of students were lining up to have their fill. They were simple, basic sources of nutrition ―much like the food she had been given in her room the days prior― but after their long arduous training sessions she was confident that her growling stomach would accept just about anything edible.

Luckily it seemed between the steamed rice, freshly grilled fish, and vegetables to chose from, she would have no trouble what so ever finding something delicious. Behind her she heard Impa laugh so she turned back around and smiled questioningly.

"You and Master Link have the same reaction to seeing food," she explained. "I just find it funny how wide eyed you get."

"I never would have know," Zelda replied.

"There's still a lot you for you to learn about him," she responded as a mischievous grin marked her lips. "I'm sure you will have the opportunity to spend _plenty_ of time with him."

Zelda's cheeks felt a little warmer than before. It was just the ambient heat of the room, she reassured herself.

 _Just a few days._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** A bit of a shorter chapter this week, but I had fun writing it! Next chapter will focus a little more on Zelda, and then we'll get back into Link's current quest! As always, thank you everyone for your amazing reviews!

If I'm a little bit late posting next week I apologize. I have a metric ton of work and school to do this coming week, so I will tackle it as best as I can to have your weekly chapter done just for you wonderful people.

Also, I've started work on my next writing project so that I can get a little ahead, but I don't want you to worry and think that I'm not going to finish this story out. This one will have priority, and if I just have spare time during the week/weekend, I'll be writing on that a bit.

Thanks, and see you all next week!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Sixteen_

"Hey, watch it," a disgruntled Sheikah market goer grumbled as her shoulder collided with Link's. Necluda always was too busy for Link's liking, and the noise certainly didn't make it any better. He offered a small apology, but she merely rolled her eyes, stormed off, and mumbled something in her native tongue that he wasn't quite able to make out.

 _Typical Necludanites_ , Link thought sourly.

However, despite his dislike for the metropolis of the Kalvin'Zein, Necluda was quite the spectacle to behold. From the hundreds if not thousands of stores that lined the streets flaring bright neon lights advertising their sells and wares, to the Skywatchers above that raced between the many skyscrapers that towered into the pail blue heavens, the Capitol of the United Sheikah Sects was anything but low-tech. He distinctly remembered the first time he had visited this vibrantly colored ―in more ways than one― city when Kadoh Koshia invited him to stay at his personal estate on the southern shores.

It was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting to establish land rights between their respective clans, but it really turned into a night of being practically forced to drown himself in the brightly colored alcohols of the Sheikah while haplessly socializing with the upper ranks of Necluda's government ―who also happened to be equally, if not more, sozzled.

It was also when he was given the Sheikah Slate as a gift, although for what that reason was, he could never say. However, it was still a tremendously generous gift, even for the Imperial Elder and he found that such a useful tool would come to find a place bound to his hip wherever he went from then on. The device was priceless to him now.

Especially since it was the only means of navigating the rats nest of a street system that plagued the city he found himself in.

After making not one, but two trips around the same block, Link managed to find the main entrance to the municipal building that served as Kodah Koshia's office, so to speak, wherein he fulfilled ―or did not fulfill― his duties as the elected Elder. When Link made his presence known to the guards, who were dressed head to toe in Sheikah Armor and bore energy spears, he was promptly escorted in to the antechamber of the sky-high building. From the bottom floor, Link could see clear to the top through the hundreds of levels of glass walkways that encircled the inner walls, which left a rather large hollow area in the center of the building.

That was where the elevator was located.

Or at least, that is what he was told was an 'Elevator.' While Link certainly knew more than most Hylians about the Sheikah's mysterious and limitless technologies, it seemed every day that passed they had invented something new and incredible that would take anyone by sudden surprise, which was the case of this supposed 'Elevator.'

"Stand in the center," one of his escorts ordered firmly as he gestured to the center circle which was marked with an elaborate pattern of the typical blue and orange lights found on nearly all of their machines. "And don't move. Wouldn't want to fall, now would you?"

"Fall how?" Link asked curiously.

The guards merely chuckled as they stepped onto the platform as well before pressing on several holographic buttons that appeared at the level of their waists.

" _Biometric Verification required,_ " a strange almost metallic voice called out, although Link could not determine from where exactly. Without hesitation, one guard bent his head down slightly to the holographic display beside him and opened one eye widely. A small blue dot began to blink on the console, and from it emitted a ray of light that began to scan the pupil and iris of his eye.

" _Amanu Derish,"_ the metallic voice declared. _"Access granted."_

Suddenly the holographic console vanished and the floor beneath them began to tremble slightly while the lights that outlined it began to intensify in color and strength. Link remained stationary but cautious, however the guards seemed unfazed by the shift in the floor beneath them. One of them even shot him a smug smirk before the floor began to seemingly levitate straight upwards. Link was pleasantly surprised by the occurrence and watched intently as the hundreds of glass walkways around them began to zoom past while they climbed higher and higher.

"Only the newest levitation tech for Elder Kodah Koshia," Amanu explained, still smirking. "Cost a fortune to install, but its generations ahead of our propeller technology."

"Its impressive," Link replied evenly as he peered out the massive windows that appeared on the tenth or so level. Truthfully, it was impressive, but a haunting thought came to him then… for all the wonderous technologies the Sheikah could create, they had yet to solve the issue that left countless of their own with empty bellies and malnourished bodies. Despite their affinity with metal, energy, and stone, they had somehow regressed in the key elements of cultivation… they had cut to deep into the land that once fed them. They now, despite their prowess, relied on the regions around them for food.

Hunger, even for the Sheikah, was no stranger.

Of course, the upper class made it by quite all right. They were fortunate enough to be able to afford the tariffs and sanctions placed upon them by the Hyrulean Alliance ―who were the main source of their food aside from fish― but for anyone less than outlandishly rich, food was something hard to come without emptying out one's pockets of every rupee on them. And to think, all of it, all of the suffering on both sides could just end if they would just lower their arms and listen… And yet, here they still were.

A bitter shame indeed.

"I hear they still ride horses over in Hyrule Castle," Amanu commented as he joined Link in gazing through the massive windows that looked out onto the glowing city of Necluda. "Are they barbaric as everyone says?"

"Barbaric?" Link pondered, sounding more indifferent that he felt. "Well, it's true they do ride horses still, but they have a few Guardians at their disposal." His answer seemed to please Amanu's smug grin even more. "Although, I would consider the fact that they can actually support themselves with adequate food as something to reckon with, wouldn't you?"

The guard's eyes narrowed critically before grumbling and turned away… it had certainly struck his pride in a negative way.

"Whatever you say, Mister high-and-mighty," Amanu mumbled under his breath. Before Link had the chance to respond, the elevator suddenly stopped, having reached its destination and from across the platform two wide doors swung open.

"Elder Koshia will see you shortly," Amanu said as he motioned for him to step out onto the walkway and into the room opened to him. "Don't keep him busy with meaningless questions." Without another word, the guards stepped back onto the platform and began to descend, leaving him on his own. Of course, he knew he was being monitored, as was evident by the small camera flashing in the top corner of the hallway before him, but other than that the place seemed deserted. After adjusting his tunic, Link strode forward and made his way into the room.

Surprisingly it was a simply furnished room, considering its owner, wherein the floor was made of a blackish stone, and its furniture was minimalistic and outlined in the typical blue. At the west wall there was a desk that blended seamlessly with the floor, and behind it there was a chair made of a dark leather which propped up a rather despicable looking Sheikah man whose white hair was to think to properly cover his pale and wrinkled skin. Under the ambient darkness of the room ―no thanks to the heavily curtained floor to ceiling windows― Link thought it possible that Kodah Koshia was asleep with his head leaning into his hand, however as he approached the Sheikah jolted in his chair and made a noise similar to that of a bird in distress.

"Ah! Young Master Link," he cackled, the dark puffy rings around his eyes making him seem still on the verge of being asleep. "You look quite a bit older than last I saw you. Then again, I suppose fifteen is a bit young to be piss-yourself-drunk."

"Good to see you to, Kodah Koshia," Link grumbled. "And I didn't piss myself. You were too drunk to even stand up straight without pouring your drink all over me."

"Ah there's no shame in it, boy," Kodah Koshia laughed weakly as he pulled out a draw on his desk and proceeded to loudly dig around in its contents. "Besides," he continued, but only after burping, "we all had a good laugh about it. Now, what do you want?"

"Perhaps we can start with why you never turned up at Kakariko when Hyrule's army was at our doorstep," Link replied with a firm tone. Kodah Koshia merely grunted in disgust as the remark as he continued to dig around his draw, seeming to grow frustrated with the fact that he couldn't find what he was looking for, so Link waited a few seconds longer for him to answer, but none came. However, the moment he opened his mouth to try again, Kodah Koshia sighed with relief, bent his hunched over frame back up, and then began to dig into the inner pocket of his silk robes before pulling out a small silver box.

"Elder Koshia," Link tried again, but the Sheikah waved him off, still fixated on the small box in his hands. He had seen the enigmatic man perform this ritual often, so after an impatient sigh, Link sat down in the small chair opposite of him and waited.

With his wiry fingers, Kodah Koshia managed to pry open the silver box which led to a small white powdery substance pouring onto his desk. He grumbled a small curse in his tongue, but after shrugging his shoulders and muttering 'oh well,' he arranged the powder into a fine line then lowered his nose to it before sharply inhaling. Kodah Koshia's head reeled back with a triumphant growl, and all in an instant his lethargic attitude swung into that of a much younger ―off his rocker― man.

"Bless Hylia!" he shouted while rubbing his nose incessantly. "You ought to try this stuff out, Master Link. It does wonders for your energy levels"

"No thank you," Link replied curtly and with no small amount of revulsion in his tone. Kodah Koshia merely blew a raspberry and closed up his silver box, placing it safely back into his pocket.

"Now, what was it you wanted to know?"

"Master Koshia wants to know why you never showed up two days ago when Hyrule was at our doorstep ready to declare war?" Link asked, feeling increasingly frustrated.

"Ah, little Maz'zy. How is he doing, eh?" Kodah Koshia asked, his crooked and yellow teeth appearing behind his wide grin.

"He's well," Link answered curtly, an expectant brow raised slightly.

"Still spouting nonsense about the goddesses and evil magic, eh?"

"If that's what you call it, then yes," Link answered. "Elder Koshia, need I remind you that we almost went to war with the largest conglomerate of forces on this land? Can we please talk about that instead?"

"Goddesses, Master Link," Kodah Koshia half-sighed half-chuckled as he leapt from his chair. "Do you ever unwind a little? You sound like the elevator assistant."

"Elevator assistant?" he asked.

"The voice you heard on your way up. That voice is nothing more than another one of my latest designs. I call it Artificial Intelligence ―or A.I. for short― you see, a few months back when I was having another onset of those terrible headaches, I awoke in the night and thought 'what if there―'"

"Kodah!" Link interrupted roughly, raising his voice. The moment the name left his lips however, two hatches opened up from the ceiling and from them there came down odd devices that swiveled in all directions until the red points were pointed right at them…

They were fully armed Guardian cannons, Link realized.

"Oh shoo," Kodah Koshia huffed as he waved off the cannons off. "You two are too sensitive. Goddesses, I bet someone could sneeze and you'd shoot them." As if they were sentient beings, the turrets responded to their master and swiftly retreated back into their housing stations, leaving Link a bit speechless… Elder Koshia had been making significant upgrades to security it seemed.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. "As you were saying?"

"You weren't―"

"Ah that's right," Kodah Koshia interrupted. "Yes, I wasn't present."

"Well… why?"

"Why should I have been there?" the Sheikah replied as his tone dipped into a more serious, almost irritated one. "It seems you and my brother handled things well enough."

"Just barely. Besides, it could have been the perfect opportunity to settle some of the disputes between the Sheikah and Hyrule," Link replied. "When was the last time you spoke with King Gustaf in person?"

"Going on years now," Kodah replied, raising his finger. "And I'm not about to break that record!"

"Elder Koshia," Link sighed. "Your people are suffering because you can't bring yourself to the negotiation table. Can't you open your eyes wide enough to see that this ridiculous cold war is doing no one any good!?"

"My people are doing just fine, thank you very much," Kodah Koshia replied as his baggy eyes narrowed and his lips frowned. "Just look around you, foolish boy. We have built our empire here in the heavens, hundreds of feet above the ground! All while that foolish and spoiled King sits on his throne of nothingness, delegating and commanding people who don't even own the clothes on their backs!"

"And yet half of your people on the ground go bitter nights unfed and hungry. Hyrule has food, and you have the means of multiplying that wealth and quality of life if you would just listen!"

"Listen?" Kodah Koshia scoffed. "I don't recall the _King_ listening to us when we pleaded our innocence to his wife's death! I don't recall the _King_ listening to us when we called for his aid overseas in Labrynna nearly thirty years ago! He is a fool, that damned King of Hyrule, and so we confiscated what technology we could. That sort of power should not be in the hands of a man so incapable of determining his right hand to his left foot!"

"But still, I say again," Link began firmly, "this would have been the _perfect_ opportunity to dig past all of that. We have the King's own daughter on our side! This is an advantage we ―or more accurately, you― have never had before!"

"What are you saying, boy?" Kodah Koshia grumbled as he slumped back into his chair and kicked his legs up onto the desk. "Are you proposing I try to marry that little twig of a woman to strengthen our bonds with Hyrule, huh? Better yet, have my son marry the poor wench?"

"Of course not," Link answered, brining his voice down to a calmer level. "The Princess is a kind and gentle person, not some stock to be traded or sold." He fidgeted in his seat a little… it was just the thought of seeing her being sold off to some stranger like cattle that made a feeling of indignation roil inside him… she deserved better than that. "Princess Zelda, unlike her father and brother, is sympathetic, reasonable, and open… she is a woman that could reunite our people if you would just listen."

"Listen, listen, listen," Kodah Koshia muttered. "You keep saying that as if it will change anything. You seem to forget that she is the youngest in her family. So, unless both her father and brother mysteriously die suddenly, she will never inherit the throne…" Kodah Koshia paused thoughtfully, then pulled his feet from his desk and leaned forward and spoke in a quiet, secretive voice. "You don't plan on assassinating them, do you?"

"Of course not!" Link huffed.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Kodah Koshia asked. "You have a Princess not in line to inherit the crown of a kingdom we are at odds with ―regardless of how benevolent you think she is― you are not willing to assassinate the current successor, and you have nothing to offer me that which I already know of. And Hylia knows I certainly won't kill my most profitable customer." With another grunt, Kodah Koshia reached back into his pocket and pulled out his trusty silver box and dipped his finger in its powdery contents before raising it to his nose and inhaling another dosage of the addictive narcotic.

"The King may be a fool, but he owes the Sheikah a lot of money. Now I won't get a drop of that money if said King is assassinated because I think we both know where the fingers will be pointing no matter who does it. At that point I would be forced to _take_ my money by force, and quite frankly I don't feel very content with going to war with one of our very limited source of food. There are too many risks involved."

"So, you are unwilling to do anything to improve everyone's collective situation?" Link asked pointedly.

"We've made it this far, Master Link," Kodah Koshia answered in a firm tone rarely expressed in his… colorful personality. "This has been our battle for more than a decade. So, unless you wish to lounge around with me and share a few much-needed drinks, the door is over there, and you may use it promptly."

"Elder Koshia," Link insisted but the only response he got was the unruly Sheikah uncorking a bottle of a deep brown liquid on his desk and pour a heaping glass for himself, taking solace in its mouth-burning taste. A long silence passed between them, but it was obvious that Kodah Koshia's mind would not be changed, so Link admitted defeat and stood to leave.

"Suit yourself, my friend. You really could use a drink."

"I don't drink," Link sighed as he began to make his way to the door. "Not ever since we first drank."

"Ooo, good for you," Kodah Koshia mocked, rolling his eyes. "Where you off to now?"

"Faron."

"What for?"

"That's none of your business," Link grunted irritably.

"I thought we were friends?" Kodah Koshia pouted after downing his glass.

Link left without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Well well well... here we all are... four days late...

Before I get into any excuses, I'd first like to say: Sorry, my lovely readers for not keeping with the schedule. :(

Last week and this really have hit me with the one-two punch, and I've barely had enough time to take care of school as is, so writing had to take the back seat, and I'm afraid the storm is not quite over with. There are two TV shows in town right now that I'm working on, which take up an insane amount of time- _bah,_ whatever. Point is, I apologize in advance if following chapters arrive late. Its just the name of the game, my friends.

Anyways, enjoy this little short chapter. Nothing _too_ heavily plot related, just a bit more character fleshing out.

Thank you all!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Seventeen_

For what seemed like the fifth time that day, Dimitri stormed into King Gustaf's office, a red tint flooding his face, and knuckles that were white from curling his fingers into fist so tightly. The King rolled his eyes and sighed defeatedly, finally acknowledging his son's presence by leaning back into his chair and removing his glasses before propping his chin onto his open hand.

"What is it?" the King grumbled.

"You know what it is," Dimitri grunted as he poured himself a strong drink from the King's personal selection before plopping down into the chair.

"I'm afraid I don't," the King replied, not to keen on wasting his time with foolish chatter. He of course knew what ailed his son's mind, but he simply hadn't the patience to hear it out… Until now, as he was practically being forced to.

"Bullshit," Dimitri cursed with a twisted tongue, massaging the lids of his eyes. "You mean to tell me you're content with just locking yourself in your study with mountains of paperwork while that… _degenerate_ soils our good family name? Have you not a scrape of self-dignity?"

"Don't you lecture me on dignity, boy," the King snarled. "Your abysmal behavior is what got us in the mess. Had you kept your damned nose out of my plans we very well could have had our hands on that Slate, but no… you decided to whore your sister about."

"Well, you went along with it," Dimitri scoffed.

"Only after you exhausted our only options," the King answered vehemently. "I did what was necessary to prevent our own demise while your idiotic bravado would have started a war faster than you could have gotten your own thumb out of your arse."

"War," Dimitri mocked after downing a mouthful of liquor. "Its inevitable, isn't it?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Inevitable, yes," the King replied with a frustrated sigh. "But you have to also keep in mind that we must do everything in our ability to prolong this time of relative peace until we stand a chance at winning this war."

"Then what was the point of chasing after your _dear little Zelda,_ hm?" the Prince derided. "What was the point of calling forth our armies and marching half way across the land just to turn right back around because of what the little brat said? We had every right to take her back, and yet you declared it a lost cause, tucked tail, and ran!"

"Because unlike you, I have a mind for strategy and tact," the King answered with a bitter scowl. "Someday you'll learn that appearances are everything. All that matters is that people saw us make an attempt to retrieve her. You wouldn't want people to think us too weak and feeble, now would you?"

"Of course not, but―"

" _But,"_ the King interrupted. "It is fortunate enough that I have managed to salvage our only chance of victory."

"And when will we take advantage of this _'chance_!?'" Dimitri demanded.

"Sooner than you think," the King said quietly. At last Dimitri's ill temper froze where it sat, and after a few contemplative moments he set his drink down and leaned forward in his chair… Finally, the Prince was in the right mindset.

"How much sooner?" Dimitri asked quietly. Without another word the King stood from his office chair and retrieved a small and insignificant book from the top shelf of his bookcase and opened it from the middle. Due to the fact that most of its pages were glued together, this book in particular was a bit stiff to open, but once it was, the King was able to access the small secret compartment cut into it, which housed a small rectangular device made of Sheikah alloy. A secret device he had kept hidden away until now.

" _Very_ soon."

"What is this?" Dimitri asked as the King placed the device in his palm.

"A key, of sorts," he answered mysteriously.

"A key to what?"

"An army that can match the strength even that of the Sheikah… dare I say surpass them, should everything go as planned."

"When did you get this!?" Dimitri gaped as his eyes grew wider.

"It was given to me as a gift of good will very recently," King Gustaf answered. "It is the mark of a debt that we will soon repay in full." That answered seemed to have some weight to it, as Dimitri pondered the device in his palm with a much more critical and intelligent eye while the gears in his head began to turn. The King wished his often-moronic son would stop and consider things like this more habitually… it was much more becoming of a future leader, and not some spoiled brat.

"And who is the creditor?" the Prince asked tactfully.

The King merely smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Focus Princess," Impa ordered as she snapped her fingers inches away from her face. "We have little time to stand around and day dream."

"I'm sorry," Zelda replied, shaking herself to stay more alert.

"Your apology will be accepted, if you can reach the top," Impa smirked as she pointed to the large wooden beam above them where there was a thick rope tied off of it which hung down to their feet.

"Have I ever told you I hate heights," Zelda said timidly.

"Heights!?" Impa laughed. "This isn't even twenty feet. Surely you can't be that afraid!"

"Twenty feet," the wavering Princess breathed anxiously. "Twenty feet up and only my hands to keep me from falling… Yes, I'm terrified."

"I have t-to agree with Princess Zelda," Peter stepped in, although the moment Impa's dark red eyes fell upon him he shriveled under the bearing weight of her intimidating gaze. "Respectfully of c-c-course," he stuttered in apology to their teacher. "Isn't it a b-bit dangerous?"

"Oh, it could certainly be dangerous, but that's only if you fall wrong," Impa replied, bemused by Peter's timidity. "But its better you practice and train here than when you're out there needing to climb a rope in a dire situation. Besides, its an excellent way to strengthen the muscles required for climbing." With another chukle, Impa draped her long muscular arm around Peter's neck and began to _gently persuade_ him to step forward. "And since you have taken it upon yourself to ensure the Princess's safety, why don't you go first?"

"D-do I have to?" Peter asked childishly. One brow-raised glare from the towering Sheikah was more than enough to kick him into action. The young man stared at the rope for a minute, as if it were going to jump out and strangle him, but after a pushy cough from Impa he gripped on with both hands and began to climb…

If flailing around pathetically was considered climbing.

"Goddesses, even the servants in Hyrule are as weak as Cuccos," Impa smirked. "Use your legs boy, not just your arms! You'll never get to the top if you rely only on your arms for strength."

" _I shouldn't have said yes to training,"_ Peter grumbled to himself.

"What was that!?" Impa barked.

"N-nothing!"

"That's what I thought!" While Peter continued to climb the rope ―to a hilariously poor effect― Impa stood closer to Zelda and leaned to the side before whispering in her ear, a smug grin on her lips. "Between you and me, he really _shouldn't_ have."

"Impa," Zelda snickered before trying to sound serious again. "He's trying his best, just give the man a break. Besides, he has nowhere else to go. You've been beating down too hard on him for the past two days."

"And what have I gotten to show for it?" Impa asked cheekily. "A footman that can't climb a rope, and a Princess that's afraid of heights." She offered a silent prayer to the goddesses above in humorous spite of Zelda. "Hylia preserve me, this will be the death of me― Peter! Use your legs, boy!"

"I'm t-trying!" he grunted irritably, being only about half way up.

"Oh, excuse me," Impa simpered, "I didn't realize flapping around like a featherless Rito was considered as 'trying.' Take the rope and wrap it between your feet. If you apply enough tension you can support your full weight using only your legs."

"I d-don't underst _a_ nd."

"Ah!" Impa huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Come back down, I'll show you, and then the Princess will have a turn."

It took much longer than it should have for Peter to reach the bottom, but once he did he began to blow incessantly on his red and inflamed hands, muttering something about how unpleasant the experience was. As was becoming routine, Impa frightened the poor boy into correcting his attitude, although it was increasingly becoming a source of entertainment for the astute Sheikah, Zelda noticed. Even she had to admit it was rather funny teasing Peter.

He was a good sport about it at least… most of the time.

After demonstrating what she meant, Impa handed off the rope to Zelda, and for the second time that day she swallowed the saliva in her throat anxiously, and gazed up at the beam she was going to attempt to reach… Her mind was playing tricks on her, she knew, but Zelda couldn't help but feel as if the world was spinning around her when she looked up to the top knowing she'd be up there soon.

And she knew should would eventually get there as long as Impa had the reigns.

"Up you go," Impa said with a light shove. "We don't have all day, and there's much more we need to cover."

" _Are w-we doing the the obstacle course again?"_ Peter asked quietly over Impa's shoulder.

"What? Are you excited to give it another whirl?" she asked teasingly.

"No, no, I just― _ah man…"_

"Zelda," Impa said firmly, brushing aside Peter's apprehensions. "The rope won't bite, and we're going to be here a while, so you better get to climbing. By the end of the session I want both of you to at least reach the top."

"Okay…" Zelda breathed to herself despite her rising panic. Even though her body was telling her no, the Princess grabbed onto the rope with both hands and feet ―as Impa had demonstrated― and ever slowly began to shimmy her way up. Every inch was excruciatingly sluggish and painful, not to mention exhausting. She hadn't even climbed eight feet before the muscles in her shoulders and arms began to burn.

And then it only got worse when she looked down.

It was silly to freak out about such a small distance, but now that she was up there, and climbing higher by the second, the ground below seemed like a mile away. And so, to compensate for her fears, Zelda closed her eyes and climbed on, straining ever one of her muscles to reach just a _little_ further.

"You're doing good, Princess," Impa said below. "Keep going."

"Impa, a-are you s-sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked timidly. Before Impa even had the chance to reprimand the boy, Zelda's eyes shot open, and she looked down.

" _Goddesses alive,"_ she shrieked. The ground was spinning about her, and she realized that she was nearly at the top… and the dirt below… _goddesses_ was terrifyingly far away. In that instance, her muscles locked up and she instinctively closed her eyes as she clung to the rope tighter than she had before, unwilling to go on, but too horrified to ever try to come back down.

"Zelda," Impa shouted. "You better make your choice quick. Either keep going or come back down. You won't be able to stay there forever."

"I… can't…" she gasped.

"You're going to come down regardless of how you feel," Impa warned. "Why don't you just ease your way down?"

"But I'll fall!" Zelda cried irrationally. Onset panic had already taken the place of logical reasoning.

"Yeah, I know," Impa replied, a tad touch of sarcasm in her voice. "Now just begin inching your way down. Loosen you grip just a little and follow the reverse steps you took to get up. I know you can do it, Zelda."

"But―"

"Zelda," Impa said firmly. "Listen to me. Slowly ease your grip up. You can do it!"

Sucking in air through her teeth, Zelda riled up what inkling of courage she had left and willed her muscles to move. She descended slower than she had ascended, but sure enough, as Impa had promised, once she loosened her grip just a little, she was able to effectively slide back down the rope.

And then her grip gave in.

Zelda didn't remember the fall exactly, although she could very distinctly feel the shooting pains in her rear and arms as she hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Princess!" Peter cried as he rushed to her side, dropping to his knees. "A-are y-you alright!?"

"I'm―OW!" Just as she put weight on her right wrist to prop herself up a searing pain scattered around her arm, causing her to whimper. It wasn't broken as far as she knew ―it wasn't _that_ painful― but she could certainly tell that it had been sprained badly. Impa confirmed this notion when she nudged Peter aside and examined her wrist with practiced hands and eyes.

"Just a sprain," she sighed. "You sure got lucky there, Princess. Had you fallen any further I think you could have seriously hurt yourself."

"Is t-there something I can do!?" Peter asked restlessly… he was looking more distraught than Zelda was, as if he was the one that fell.

"Go into my office and grab a wrap of the shelf," Impa commanded. "It'll be the―"

"Okay!" Peter shouted as he jumped to his feet and bolted off like the world depended on it. This seemed to amuse Impa in an endearing sort of way as she chuckled lightly to herself, although she did not share her thoughts until Zelda asked what was so funny.

"He may not be much of a fighter or climber," she explained with a gentle smile, "but he is a sweet boy. I dare say he is a bit protective of you."

"I don't know why he would be," Zelda replied somberly. "He's suffered so much pain because of me… I honestly don't know why he even decided to stay. I was certain he would want to be as far away from me as possible now that he's free."

"Oh, I think the answer is simple enough," Impa responded, a mischievous smirk hiding beneath a practiced ―and a bit forced― plain expression. "It's the same reason Master Link is so protective of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean indeed?" Impa replied coyly, her bemused grin reaching only one side of her cheek. "There many questions you need to find the answers to on you own, I think…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Fancy seeing you here... I missed you...

So about my absence, I really do wan't to apologize, but I'm sure you are all growing tired of hearing the same explanation as to why... Two words: School, Work. I really do feel bad for not keeping a consistent schedule, but I couldn't really help it for sanity's sake.

But on the bright side! (1) I only have three weeks left in school, and (2) I got to shoot my own short film which stared two minor characters from the TV show Breaking Bad (which was freaking awesome! I hope I can offer a place online for those who are interested in watching it in the future. It will be a while before its online, as we (my friend who directed it for me, and myself) are planing on entering it into some local film festivals, so that will take a few months at least.

Filming went fantastic, its a Cold-War Era short film, so I'm super stoked to see a rough cut!

Anyways, I hope you all can get back into and enjoy the story, things are going to start picking up... A lot!

Hint: Remember the ominous scene shared between the King and Dimitri...? yeah, that will be coming soon... Muhahahaha!

Enjoy!

 **-Written In Bold**

* * *

The ride from Necluda to Faron had been a long and arduous one, and by the time Link finally reached the forest's border he stood from the Master Cycle Zero with stiff and half-asleep legs. The Sheikah invention certainly didn't make for a very comfortable seat, that he could say for sure, but at least it was faster and a lot less troublesome than a horse. All it took was a little fuel, a touch of personal determination, and his means of transportation would be right as rain.

And so, after stretching his legs, Link decided to continue on foot as the foliage made it a bit dangerous to be speeding through on wheels. He didn't know the Faron region very well, having only visited once, but this road he found himself on ―as lightly traveled as it was― offered a straightforward path to follow through the tall trees and over the winding rivers. A refreshing breeze pushed air past his face, delighting him with a much need cooling off since the southern region remained a consistently warm and humid atmosphere. It was the perfect environment for a sprawling jungle, but not one that was typically comfortable.

Link made good time as he continued to trek through the tall trees, even stopping for a moment to crack open a Hearty Durian he found hanging on a nearby branch. It smelled awful, as they always did, but once he had his fill he found himself feeling very energized and rejuvenated. Link smiled without reservation, being alone in the jungle, as everything seemed to be going well.

However, he was sure that would change once he reached Damel Forest, where the near barbaric tribe of Faronites dwelled. They weren't very pleased with his presence the last time he had come, having only allowed him to pray and anoint himself in the Spring of Courage, but he still had hope that his cause would convince them to reconsider their uneven relationship. They were after all firm believers of the Old Ways and the golden goddesses, even though they treated their leader-dryad like their own separate patron deity.

Either way, as long as he could convince them of the importance of his task; finding the identity of the Chosen Descendant of Hylia, then he stood a good chance of completing what he had set out to do.

While he continued to walk, Link removed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and pulled up the picture he had taken of the mysterious runic passage from the Sacred Texts back at Hyrule Castle, once again studying every character with bewildered unfamiliarity before declaring his own endeavors to read it a lost cause. All he could do now was pray that the Caretaker of Faron, or even a well-studied tribesman could translate it for him and shed light on his directionless search. And speaking of a tribesman, as Link turned around a river bend he spotted an olive-skinned boy perched in a tall jungle tree dressed in loose fitting animal skins and colorful beaded jewelry.

"Egoil-parvaquad," the boy shouted over his shoulders, alerting his nearby comrades of Link's arrival.

"Evek kavail, drad-vey," Link shouted in return, formally greeting the boy in his native tongue. It was one of the few phrases he knew how say readily without much thought, which roughly translated into 'good meeting, new-face.' Outside of that, his ability to speak Faronish was less than desirable.

"You," the boy said in the common tongue. "You speak Ack-Farevon?"

"Ji," Link affirmed. " _Levit,"_ he added, which meant a small amount. The boy studied Link a while longer, and for a moment he was worried the Faronite would try to turn him away with the blow dart pipe he loosely clutched in his hands, but fortunately the young boy's face eased into a satisfied expression and then he clambered down the wooden ladder that served as his _watchtower_ entry. The boy cautiously approached Link, and soon a group of older men dressed in similar attire followed behind, although their jewelry included small rodent skulls ―a common choice of _fashion_ among their kind― and on their backs were large hunting bows and throwing spears.

"You speak?" one of the older Faronites ―a skilled hunter by the looks of him― asked, his thick accent making it nearly impossible to understand.

"Levit," Link repeated. "And you speak the common tongue?"

"More," the hunter answered intelligibly. "What bring you to Farevon, Hylivant?"

"I need help," Link answered, holding out the Sheikah Slate in his hand. The group of Faronites shuffled back from the device as if it would burn their skin to touch, but after a moment and a small bit of encouragement from Link they stepped closer and gazed upon the screen with wide eyes.

"Where you find this?" the head Faronite asked, referring to the picture that displayed the odd manuscript.

"From a _very_ old book. My master thought it might be an ancient form of Faronish… I came to see if you could translate it for me?"

"Translate?" the man asked unsurely with no signs of word-recognition in his eyes.

"To read," Link replied. "You read, and then tell me what it says so that I can understand."

"This, I cannot read," the hunter answered. "Very different from words now. But one I know can. He is wise man. Very old."

"Can you take me to see him? Its very important that I have this translated." The hunter eyed Link critically, occasionally exchanging glances with his comrades, who all shared a similar caution that he did. For a moment nothing was said, so Link tried to ease their minds peaceably. "I have been here before," he began, "to pray at the Spring of Courage. Your people allowed me to pass."

"Yes, I remember your face now," the hunter replied, his deep brown eyes remaining stern and stoic. "but you were younger… and no sword." The Faronite pointed to the Master Sword strung over his shoulder. "Strange time under the stars now. Many bad things happen not far from home… We hear of war. Pain. Hunger. We not want pain and death here in Farevorn. We don't trust outsiders."

"Please, this is very important," Link insisted. "Many people, innocent people, could die if I don't find out what is written on that page. I have been sent on a mission by the golden goddess, the same goddesses that bring you rain, the sun, and good soil for planting. I swear, I mean no harm. I come alone and peacefully." The head hunter's eyes continued to examine him with a sharp, intelligent, calculating, and assessing gaze, but his only response was a long contemplative sigh before glancing the men behind him.

"Eladonah? Eck vel-tovin dah?" he asked his men, although Link wasn't quite able to understand what it meant… something akin to 'what do you think?' Although, there was no certainty to that. A multitude of grumbly responses came from the Hunter's men, some sounding favorable, others sounding indeterminate, but after a few exchanging of guttural words the leader returned ―as cautious as ever.

"We allow you to pass," he declared. "But no sneaky, like Sheikiavit. You stay with us."

"Thank you," Link sighed relievedly. "What is your name?"

"Derod Valshon. And yours?"

"Link. Just Link," he answered, offering his hand to shake. The Hunter was hesitant at first, but after a firm nod, he grabbed Link's forearm and shook it… it was their alternative to normal handshakes.

"Come Vink, we take you to wise man Radu. Radu will know the answers, if the answers are there to find." And so, with the weight of worry off of his shoulders, Link allowed himself to be led by the Faronite hunters, who had very little sense of personal space, as they all crowded around him in a tight formation. They may have allowed him to pass, but it was obvious they still had their doubts and reservations ―which was fine, as he had no reason to betray their trust.

Derod Valshon took the head of the pack and brought them down a winding path that followed the Floria River until they came across a wooden bridge that led them north into the heart of Damel Forest. The further along they came, the more structures they came upon. Some were built of wood and clay, but the majority of their structures were carved out of a dark sooty stone, often depicting the heads of great dragons with wide maws and curling tongues. As far as he knew, their monuments of stone had been built sometime over the last thousand years and served as a means of recording their history through a series of ancient hieroglyphs and of course their written language, which had evolved quite dramatically over the centuries.

"This is the tale of the Great Farosh-dracozu Gelider," Derod said as he ran his fingers along a stone wall to his right which showcased the legend of a serpent like beast floating above a thick forest. "Many stars ago, we Farevorn came to this forest in search of water. For thirty days we search… but no water… until a mighty Dracozu ―dragon in your tongue― flew from the heavens and carved a river into the earth with her mighty fire. And there; water sprang forth, saving our people from thirst. We built mighty monument to thank the might Dracozu, messenger of the Three. She, like our MiarindÍl, gives us courage and life."

"I've read of a similar story;" Link replied intriguingly, "about Farosh, the Dragon of Courage…. She is said to be the mouthpiece of Farore herself… I wish I could see her with my own eyes."

"You know of the mighty Dracozu?" Derod asked, sounding rather impressed. "Not many outsiders have ears to hear, or eyes to see. You are different from your kind, no?"

"I like to think so," he answered. "We live differently in Kakariko ― _my home_ ― you see? We live off of the earth like you do here in Faron; we grow our own crops and hunt for our own meat… although, we interact with the other regions far more."

"Dangerous thing, yes," Derod commented with squinted eyes. "Trading with outsiders… You are lucky we allow you to enter. Not many Hylivant or Sheikiavit are lucky as you to see the Forest of Farore." Link took the sentiment to heart, even as rough and coarse as it sounded, and offered a simple but grateful nod. The gesture seemed well received by Derod and his cohorts.

For a small time they continued on through the forest in relative silence, often passing heavily occupied tents made of animal hides and tree limbs bound together with hemp cords, and as they cut their way into the thick of the Faronites home, more and more locals began to crowd around the entrances of their homes to get a glimpse of this 'outsider.'

Link was expecting this, however, as it was the same thing that happened the last time he had visited, shy of six years prior. And like the time before, the tribesmen and women parted with no words to him, but merely stared at him like he were some strange breed of animal ―which in a certain sense was true― as what separated him the most from the forest dwellers was his fair skin compared to the dark olive color of his hosts; not to mention the raven black hairs that curled in heaping amounts on their heads as opposed to the long and straight reddish-blond color of his own.

Link was about as different as it could get.

Although something else struck him as odd; he remembered there being many more ―hundreds more― Faronites that once crowded the streets of their jungle village… It now seemed almost barren and empty with only the occasional inhabitant crossing their path before continuing on with their work. Link thought to ask Derod the reason for the sudden disparity in their population but the only half-answer he received was that their people were out on the southern sea.

He did not specify exactly why that was, which left Link quite curious… Why send hundreds of people out to sea?

It was of little consequence however, and after just a minute more of walking, the group came upon the front entrance to a large circular tent, whose draped entrance was decorated with brightly colored beads of green and pale blue which were intricately sewn and stitched into the tough hide.

"La-urda, Radu," Derod called out at the threshold of the tent after pulling aside its flap. "Ack-hikel Hylivant durad ev Vink."

"Hylivant durad dev Vink?" a hoarse voice asked in return. By the sound of it, Link imagined its bearer was very old… and given the average life span of a Faronite male, that age could have reached well past a century.

"Ji," Derod reaffirmed.

"Zdra, zdra," the voice answered. A series of low grumbles and airless grunts followed, and before long the voices bearer emerged from the tent ―and Link had been right about his age. Radu, who stood barely up to the height of Link's chest, was so bent over and gnawed away with age that whatever remained of his long white hair fell to his knees in a long run of beard. At his side he clutched a small walking cane of a smooth jungle wood, and over his eyes there was tied a small strip of cloth that blocked his vision.

Link wondered how in the world a blind man was supposed to help him read an ancient manuscript.

"It is not often we have a Hylian in our midst," Radu said in a surprisingly clear and articulate voice, despite the hoarseness of it. His accent was not quite as thick as Derod's but it was certainly still there, however, unlike his fellow tribesmen, his pronunciation and grammar was immaculate… a very strange and rare talent for a Faronite to bear. "Not often indeed," Radu continued. "Especially not one that carries the Mas-dra Ultbert… the Master Sword." Without even turning his head to face him, Radu motioned to the weapon that hung proudly over Link back… which left him rather speechless considering that it appeared Radu was blind.

"You know about the Master Sword?" Link asked instead of brining up the topic of the old man's blindness, not wanting to be rude.

"It is but a faded memory in my mind's eye," Radu sighed as he slumped down onto a small tree trunk nearby. "But a weapon like that is not easily forgotten."

"But how do you know about it?" Link asked eagerly.

"I believe it is rude to not properly introduce oneself in the meeting of a new face not only here in Faron but also in Hyrule, is it not, Master Link?" Radu pointed out with a raised brow and a small smirk.

"Forgive me," Link replied honestly. "As you already know, my name is Link. It is a pleasure to meet you, Radu…"

"Likewise," Radu replied, reaching out to shake his forearm. "Now, to answer your question would take time… much time… but you are not here to entertain an old geezer like me, now are you? You seek my guidance… to translate an ancient text?"

"Well, yes… but how did you know?"

"I dreamt of your arrival this morning," Radu answered with a simple smile. "Such is the happenings of a Eviya Atamore ―A Seer."

"You can dream of the future?" Link asked inquisitively. That would have explained the wrappings around his eyes. The Sheikah people of similar qualities, as they too wore bindings around their eyes. Master Koshia had told him when he was younger that those born with the 'Eyes of Truth' ―as he had put it― were required to cover their physical eyes for they were to sensitive to the world that surrounded them, as all natural light, even on an overcast day, would surely harm them. However, it had been hundreds, if not thousands of years since the last of Sheikah Seer had been alive, and many speculated that they would likely never return.

"Yes. But only sometimes… my true gift comes from memory… memory that is not always my own… but enough about that. Show me these messages written in the ancients' hands." Link was still brimming with curiosity at the enigmatic Seer, but he had to agree, they needed to get to real business. Derod and the other Faronites allowed Link to approach Radu with the Sheikah Slate ―although they were still a little cautious of it― and before he could even explain, the old Seer took the device from his hands and ran his fingers along the surface of the screen.

Radu never looked at the screen however… he merely gazed up into the heavens through his bindings and traced the shape of the small letters stored of the Slate.

"Yes," Radu sighed. "It is as I thought… it is but a simple record… a diary entry if you will."

"A record of what?" Link asked anxiously, a little unnerved by the tone of Radu's voice.

"A Kingdom… A war… and a Darkness…"

That sounded irritably similar to the stories he had read in the countless pages of the Sacred Texts, but he allowed Radu to continue reading ―or _sensing,_ really― which lasted for quite some time.

"It tells of a Hyrule long passed away… when its people were invaded by an all-consuming Twilight." Radu's lips thinned as he seemed to focus harder. "The language that it is written in… its ancient indeed, although it is not Faronish, as you have suspected. It was actually once a common tongue in this land thousands of years ago. I believe you will find that all the tongues of this land can find a common root in its words, if one searches hard enough."

"How do you know that?" Link asked.

"I told you Master Link, memory ―mine or not― is my gift. I know not how this knowledge came to me… it has just always been there, locked away in my mind."

"I see… So, can you read it too me?"

"Of course…" Radu cleared his throat and began slowly and clearly.

"' _The Twenty-fifth of Winter's Fall, First year of the new age, Hyrule,_

"' _Today our people celebrate its deliverance from the Twilight Realm. After nearly three and a half years of toil and struggle, Ganondorf, along with his puppet, the Usurper King Zant, have been sent to their graves not thanks to the heroic actions of the Chosen One. Were it not for him and his inspiring dedication to the path laid before him by the goddesses, I fear our kingdom would still be plunged in darkness._

'" _Truly, we are all indebted to him, myself especially… I may have used my Sealing Powers to help in the final battle against the Evil, but it was the last sword fall from the Hero that brought the matter to a triumphant end._

"' _But, Hyrule still has a long way to go. Its cities and towns lay in ruin, its economy is shattered, and its people are tired and unsure… but I still have hope. I am confidant that we will persevere and will have the opportunity to usher in a new age of prosperity and innovation. Soon, once we outlast this bitter winter, we will begin our reconstruction efforts, starting with the castle._

"' _I pray that the Hero will consider my offer… I could use someone of his talent and caliber to strengthen the same army that so easily crumbled under the advancing forces of Twilight… he seems such a kind but strong and firm spirited man… Hyrule, and myself, could use someone like that._

"' _Still, he deserves his rest. I will eagerly await his reply in the spring._

"' _Signed, Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule,'"_

"Signed who!?" Link blurted out, startling everyone around him.

"Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule," Radu restated simply.

"Hylia alive!" Link gaped wondrously. "Surely that cannot be a coincidence! Radu, that's it!"

" _What_ is it?" the old Seer asked with a funny but confused grin on his face.

"Queen Zelda!" he practically shouted. Link could hardly believe it as he put two and two together. "She was the one that helped the Hero battle Ganondorf all those thousands of years ago with her Sealing Powers, right?"

"It would seem so―"

"Radu, I have been searching for the blood descendant of Hylia ever since I freed the Master Sword from its pedestal, but I knew so little about who to look for… but not anymore!"

"I'm afraid the Memories elude me now, what do you mean, Master Link?"

"Well, it just so happens that I have not only met but have been watching over _Princess_ Zelda of Hyrule! That means that the Princess is the descendant of the Queen of the same name, who is thereafter a descendant of those that came before her and the mortal Hylia! There's no mistaking this as mere coincidence. The goddesses led me here with this diary entry for a reason! I can't believe she was right there all along! But of course, it makes perfect sense now!" Link continued to ramble on excitedly… this was exactly the good news he needed to hear!

"I was not aware of a Princess named Zelda in this land… are you quite certain?"

"As certain as the sky is blue," Link laughed, taking the slate back into his hands as he reveled the words contained within them. "Can you not See it?"

"True Sight does not always work as you expect it to, but―"

Radu fell silent quite suddenly, and his pleasant expression melted away. For a moment Link mused about the old man's abrupt change and noticed that his head kept turning to 'see' better past his shoulders into the heavily wooded area around them… _very strange._ Derod and the others seemed to catch on to, and soon the group of hunters were scanning the area with cautious and keen eyes.

"I thought to said you were alone, Hylivant," the Hunter growled over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, peering out into the shaded woods.

"Your eyes are not as sharp as your intuition, Master Link," Radu said ominously as he slowly rose to his feet, pointing at a precise point two large trees. "You were never alone."

A terrible realization struck Link then, and without a moment's hesitation he lifted the Sheikah Slate to the level of his eyes and began to scan the area ahead of them with his Magnesis Rune… In the distance he saw the defined red glowing figure of a man on the run…

The tracker had followed him… and now he also knew the identity of Hylia's Descendant.

Link wasted no time as he summoned his Divine Beast and revved its engine at full throttle, indignation sharpening his determination to hunt his mysterious pursuer down and put an end to whatever schemes laid beneath the surface. The bastard wouldn't get away this time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

I have nothing to report my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this short but action packed chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter Nineteen_

Branch after branch whipped past Link's face and body as he revved the Master Cycle Zero to full throttle. Each one that contacted exposed skin left small red cuts, but he was far to focused on his prey to care; he was so close, but the Tracker managed to evade him every time he was just within arm's reach. Whatever, or whoever it was without a doubt had some means of enhancing their physical abilities as despite the breakneck speed at which Link propelled himself with, his target was able to leap from tree to tree, and rock to rock just in the nick of time to avoid his blade.

Luckily, it seemed his prey had to ditch his invisibility cloak for some reason, which allowed Link to keep a keen eye on his exact whereabouts.

Still, there was a lot of ground to cover between them, but that wouldn't be for long. A stone's throw away Link could see the border of the thick forest, and beyond that the only wooden bridge that led over Lake Floria, which he was working very diligently to herd his prey to. His plan was to corral the Tracker to a bottleneck and then with any luck, take him down with his Sheikah Bow, and at the current rate they were going, his plan would work.

"Shit―"

Link had to duck to avoid a searing hot Guardian Laser that zoomed over his left shoulder which struck a mountain cliff behind him. Smoldering rock came crashing down on top of him in fist sized pieces, so he quickly pulled his Energy Shield from this belt and activated it above his head, effectively creating a protective umbrella above him. He was glad he thought to bring it, otherwise his pursuit would have ended much sooner than anticipate.

"You're not getting away this time," he growled more to himself than to the thing that he was chasing. As soon as he cleared the large dust field that had descended upon him, Link relocated his target ―who was going exactly where he had hoped he would. A satisfied scowling smile crossed his lips as his prey made his break for the open bridge. Oh, how he was ready to put an end to this, not only to ease his own mind but also to fulfill his sacred duty of keeping Princess Zelda safe. More than that however, it was a personal obligation ―a driving force in his heart― to bring an end to any force that would dare lay a finger on her.

He thanked the goddesses Radu had found out about the eavesdropper before he had the chance to slip away unannounced and make an attempt on the Princess's life. _Not on my watch,_ he growled like a fierce wolf in his mind. Hylia's Descendant or not, Zelda's safety was his responsibility, and so as he broke away from the border of the tree line and zoomed over the wooden planks of the great span of Lake Floria, he gave his Divine Beast every ounce of fuel it had, drew out his Sheikah bow from his belt, set his sharp eyes on the retreating figure ahead, and prepared himself for the fight.

It was a risky move charging head on with an enemy that had the means of firing Guardian Lasers seemingly from his own hand, but there was little else he could do but anticipate the attack that was to come. Keeping a firm hand on his steering bar, Link hiked his feet higher up on the Master Cycle Zero so that he could spring off as soon as his target turned back to fire and with any luck land a bomb-arrow dead center of the Tracker's front.

And sure enough, just as his target reached the center of the bridge, he skidded to a stop, rose his arm, and unleashed a fiery blue beam of energy at the front tire of his Divine Beast. Before it impacted, Link jumped up into the air with all the strength he could muster and activated his bow. Time slowed around him as the Shadows wrapped around his mind and core at his bidding and with as true of an arm as he could, Link pulled back his first bomb arrow and let it loose.

 _BOOM!_

The arrow hit its mark, sending a cloud of fire and smoke into the air, however its target had deflected the damage with a well-placed energy shield that covered him head to toe. Link cursed the failure as he allowed his perception of time to return to normal to conserve his energy levels, and landed on the bridge feet first, rolling head over heel to break the fall. Without a moment to lose, Link pulled the Master Sword from his back, and gripped his shield in his off hand, and charged forward with a loud war cry.

However, his attack was met by a far deadlier approach from the sky. From where he stood, the Tracker stooped into a low crouch before leaping forward in an explosive movement, practically flying at Link with a long Sheikah energy sword burning bright in his hand and came crashing down in a downward swing. Link caught his opponent's sword with the blade of his own, shocked to find how unbearably swift and heavy it fell. He was nearly brought to his knees as he struggles against the inhuman strength of his enemy, who's energy blade sent blinding blue sparks in its wake as it ground against the ancient singing steel of the Master Sword.

For a moment Link held his ground and stared back at the hooded face that was close enough to feel his breath… but something struck him as odd. All that looked back at him was a faceless mask made of a smooth white material, and upon its face was painted the Sheikah crest in blood red, only it was upside-down.

"Who are you?" Link grimaced as he shuffled his feet underneath the weight of his body, allowing him to force his attacker to stumble back… however, no answer came. Instead, as his opponent regather his footing, he took to circling Link in a slow predatorial pace, with his blade raised and ready to attack. For a gut wrenching second, nothing happened, but the peace didn't last long. Like a flash of lighting, Link's opponent unleashed an on slaughter of aggressive attacks that he was hard pressed to block, let alone deflect.

The speed and strength at which his opponent swung his sword was uncanny, and that was saying a lot considering he had Master Koshia as a personal trainer sparring partner ever since he could hold a sword. At best, Link was holding on with the bare minimum… he needed to change tactics immediately. After successfully deflecting an overhead strike, Link took a big leap back to give him enough space to breathe and began tallying his options.

Running wasn't an option, even if he wanted to, as there would be nothing from stopping his opponent from gunning him down with a Guardian Laser, and as it stood there was a slim chance that he would win in a test of strength. He considered using his Chrono-arrows that were ready to be unleashed, but that also required getting enough distance between them that he would have time to re-equip his bow and select his arrow of choice.

That was time he simply didn't have as the Tracker laid into him once again, practically vaulting over Link as his spinning blade clashed against steel in an aerial attack. Link took to his knees as blue energy grazed over the hairs on his head, leaving singed ends and a bad smell, but that was the least of his worries. In this downed position, he was vulnerable, horribly so, and as he had feared his opponent took advantage of that by throwing all the speed he could into pinning Link onto the ground. The Tracker's sword sliced through wooden planks on Link's left and right side as he stumbled back, narrowly glancing attacks to his side with his sword and shield.

He praised the goddesses when his first break came.

During a mighty swing to cleave Link's head off, the Trackers blade dug so deep into the bridge below them that the blade pierced a massive cross beam just below the surface, causing it to get stuck several inches into unforgiving hardwood. It opened up the perfect opportunity for Link to off-handedly swing the Master Sword upwards, cutting his target just under the armpit ―a sure way to disable any from every using their arm effectively.

However, something very strange happened. As his sword met the attacker's, bright arching flashes sputtered and sparked down his blade, and the high-pitched screeching of electrical discharging rang in his ear, and the Master Sword in its otherworldly sharpness cut clean through, severing his opponents arm at the shoulder. He would have thought that such an occurrence would have made any normal person reel back in unfathomable pain, but not a sound, nor a visible sign of discomfort came forth.

And there was no blood… nor flesh or bone… just wild electrical arcs between what seemed like severed metal cable.

He didn't have time to take a second gander as a hard fist pummeled his face in excruciating repetition. It wasn't until the fourth strike that Link was able to raise his shield and protect himself, but for the life of him he couldn't understand how someone who had just had their arm removed wasn't crippling over in pain. The questions would have to wait, however, as it was time for him to retaliate.

Using his legs to kick his opponent from atop him, Link rushed to his feet and prepared to put an end to the fight.

His opponent, who was standing weaponless lowered his shoulder and lunged at Link, attempting to tackle him back down to the ground, but he was swift enough to narrowly dodge the one-arm-short Tracker on his bad side while simultaneously sliding the length of his sword in the crook of his neck and cheek. _Surely,_ he thought, it would be enough, but as the Tracker stumbled forward he regained his footing, stiffened up straight and turned to face Link.

As he turned, the white mask he had once worn had been shattered and fell from his face, revealing not a man… but something much more different… and shocking.

Two glowing blue eyes stared back at Link, but the face that bore those eyes was not made of flesh and bone as one would expect, but of gears and metal with a horrifyingly familiar design and look made of an alloy that only the Sheikah could shape and forge. The question was no longer 'who are you,' but 'what are you?' This _being_ bore a resemblance to the inner workings of a Sheikah Guardian, but it was in the form and size of an average man.

Suddenly the electrical sparking in his arm and face, the Guardian Lasers, the invisibility technology, and the inhuman strength all made sense to Link. The monster he fought was no Hylian or Sheikah at all… it was a machine.

Link's mouth hung open with mortified awe at the creation that stood before him, so stunned that it took him a moment to remember his goal and set his blade to make his final charge.

Unfortunately, he was met with a boot square in his chest as he charged, sending him right back to the ground ass over head. Beneath the skin he felt his sternum crack, which made it nearly impossible to breathe without doubling over. Luckily, the adrenaline that coursed through his veins allowed him to push past the pain and quickly regather his footing several yards away.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

A red dot danced on Link's chest as he stood, and at the far side of the bridge the Tracker stood with his remaining arm raised and waves of blue energy being drawn into the barrel of a Guardian Cannon that wasn't there before. Given the traditional use of red dots in the Sheikah technologies, Link understood this as a sign of an inbound Guardian Laser ―only it was one that was a much _much_ larger beam, which required a few seconds to charge and considerable aim, hence the aiming aid.

Being hit by it would undoubtedly leave only a pile of burnt flesh in its wake.

Link had just enough time to raise his shield to protect himself before the Cannon Laser make contact. However, in a moment of miraculous luck ―or divine intervention― his energy shield deflected the laser back, and before he knew it a large explosion erupted on the bridge that blew a massive hole in the bridge, leaving nothing but blistering air and fragments red hot metal where there was once a machine unlike any he had seen before.

And then the world fell peacefully silent.

Pain flooded Link's chest as his heart rate and adrenaline levels began to dissipate into a much more normal rate, and as he reached up to sheath the Master Sword a sharp ache made him suck in air through his teeth… but at least it was done. Zelda would be safe now, now that the only people that knew her true identity as the Descendant were a select few Faronites and himself. Hundreds of questions flooded his mind as he gazed out onto the rising trails of smoke at the far end of the bridge, most of which were centered around the origins of the Tracker. Who made him? Why was there an upside-down Eye of Truth painted on his mask? What was the creators goals? So many more came to mind, but he was in not state to investigate them yet. With a sigh of relief ―a small enough sigh as not to hurt his ribcage― and a welling feeling of satisfied accomplishment, Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip and shakily prepared to warp back to Kakariko Village for healing.

And then a thought occurred to him… a dreadful, heart numbing thought. He recalled something Ashei had said to him on the night that they had their first run in with the Tracker.

 _Didn't she say there were two of them?_

Link never saw the laser that zipped across the evening sky and stuck his left side, sending him over the railing of the bridge and plummeting into Lake Floria nearly forty feet below, consuming his vision in the darkness of unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Things are about to get spicy, muhahahaha!

No, but really. Shit is going to start hitting the fan here over the next few chapters.

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty_

Zelda spent the majority of her nights turning in bed, entirely too sore and achy to get comfortable enough to sleep until her exhaustion became great enough. And tonight was no exception, as Impa had Peter and herself performing a rigorous routine which involved carrying burdensome weights up and down the mountain pass of Kakariko Village for what seemed like hours to strengthen their legs and arms. She could barely muster the strength to climb into her cot earlier that night and if history repeated itself, her muscles would hurt even more in the morning and would require at least an extra half hour of stretching to not injury herself.

And after her disconcerting fall at the rope climbing pole a few days prior, she had no intentions of hurting herself again. She thanked the goddesses that at least Link wasn't there to see her failure. Zelda could safely say she would have turned at least another three shades of red darker if he were there to witness. It was embarrassing enough having Peter fussing and worrying about her ― serving a constant reminder of her silly humiliation― but if _he_ was there…

Something that Impa had said to her that day after Peter left to get her wrappings for her sprained wrist. kept coming to the forefront of her mind; regarding his and Link's protectiveness of her…

" _He may not be much of a fighter or climber," she explained with a gentle smile, "but he is a sweet boy. I dare say he is a bit protective of you."_

 _"I don't know why he would be," Zelda replied somberly. "He's suffered so much pain because of me… I honestly don't know why he even decided to stay. I was certain he would want to be as far away from me as possible now that he's free."_

 _"Oh, I think the answer is simple enough," Impa responded, a mischievous smirk hiding beneath a practiced ―and a bit forced― plain expression. "It's the same reason Master Link is so protective of you."_

The last part kept looping in her mind as she tried to decipher her meaning. _"The same reason Master Link is so protective of you…"_ For some reason the notion made the inside of her chest flutter and feel weird. Why would such a simple statement make her feel this way?

Maybe she was just being silly… Yes, that was it. Zelda was quite certain she was just being silly.

With a long-dissatisfied sigh, she rolled over onto her side so that she was facing the wall and tried to think about something else, but most everything that came to mind was about how useless she felt in training. Everyday Impa would tell her to keep trying and push harder, and she would see results faster that she thought, but everyday before dawn they rose, ate, stretched, and trained, and yet everyday she would go back to bed at night feeling more tired and beaten up than the last.

" _It takes time and diligent work,"_ Impa would say to her encouragingly as sweat poured down her face and her muscles trembled, and she wanted to believe it ―truly she did― but after being there for two week by then, she felt weaker than when she started. Even Peter, who was an uncoordinated mess, was making much more progress than herself, despite his frequent bellyaching. It was disheartening to think of how useless she felt, and she felt useless for being so easily disheartened.

It was a vicious downward spiral.

Still, she prayed and prayed ―a habit she found becoming more common― that as Impa promised, she would start to see some sort of improvement. Pulling back her covers a little bit she examined her thin arms… wishing and hoping that she could build muscles like her Sheikah guardian. Impa was a force to be reckoned with, standing nearly two heads taller than herself, and strong as an Goron. _Not literally, of course,_ but still, she felt like a walking stick next to her fierce but beautiful teacher with striking ruby eyes, despite her age ―which was young by Sheikah standards, but older by Hylian. Zelda would be lying to herself if she wasn't just a _little_ bit envious of that.

The thought made her wonder if Link found her attractive…

Zelda had always been told she had an attractive face, which she got from her mother, but sometimes she didn't really feel like it. Dimitri used to tease about how pathetically thin she was as they grew up, which was why she was very hesitant to believe him when he tried to force her to seduce Link, calling her the fairest woman in the Castle's Court… it really did make her wonder.

She wondered if it would have been a successful scheme if she had been more… _alluring?_ A little shapelier?

 _No,_ she told herself. Link was better than that, but the memory of that horrendous ordeal made her shudder with equal parts disgust and distress. She didn't want to remember it ever happened, and so for the what seemed like the hundredth time, Zelda rolled over in her cot, facing the inside of the room in hopes of getting comfortable enough to sleep.

One could only imagine her horror when she made out the dark form of a menacing cloaked figure approaching, a long energy blade held tight in his hand poised to cut her down.

With a scream that only desperate terror could ever bring out in a person, Zelda leapt out of her cot and blankets and stumbled backwards until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Her heart was beating like the drummer of a marching army, and what breath that was left in her lungs became haggard and hitched in her throat as the cloaked assassin stepped closer, and closer.

She had no weapon within reach; the dagger Link gave her was resting on the mantle on the opposite side of the room, and her only exit was being blocked by her assailant dressed in black. Zelda was paralyzed by fear, no longer able to call for help as the words caught in her panicked throat. All she could do was sink further into the corner of her room with her back against the wall.

The figured stepped closer, revealing his face under the cool white light of the moon casting through a small window above her, but there was no face to be seen… only a smooth white mask with an odd symbol painted on its surface in blood red.

Even through the terror of her mind, Zelda recognized the symbol; it was the Sheikah Eye of Truth, only it was flipped upside down, but that meant little to her known as the assailant lifted his blade above his head and prepared to end the short and miserable thing she called her life. All she could do was cover her eyes and offer a desperate plea to the goddesses.

However, just as she was certain it was all about to end, a flash of bright red light and a strange fluttering noise burst into existence, and then blue sparks sputtered across the floor. Zelda opened her eyes and was helplessly relieved to find that Master Koshia stood before her, his own Sheikah blade in hand and locked at the hilt with the assailants.

And then the fighting began.

With strength that seemed unnatural for a man of his age, Master Koshia pushed the assassin back using the blunt of his blade and set into his opponent with a flurry of speedy slashes and slices that sent wild sparks side to side every time their blades clashed. Cut for cut and stab for stab the assassin matched the Sheikah Monk's attacks with speed and grace that rivaled if not exceeded his own, twirling his energy blade wildly in his hand as if it were made of light. Were their lives not in danger, it would have been a captivating show of skill, but the circumstances warranted no other feeling than absolute terror in Zelda's frantic beating heart.

She screamed and closed as the assassin's sword broke past the Sheikah Master's defenses and came crashing down on his right shoulder ―surely bringing an end to old Koshia― but before the blade cut in even an inch, Master Koshia vanished in a flash of bright red light only to reappear directly behind the assailant and drove his blade directly through the assassin's back. For the briefest of moments, the assassin made no movement as he slowly tilted his head down and looked at the blade that was poking out of his stomach…

And then he did something that left Zelda equally mortified and utterly stunned.

In an horrifying, almost supernatural way, the assassin calmly gripped the end of the blade and then spun completely around, however his feet remained exactly where they were… Zelda clasped a hand over her mouth as the… _thing,_ contorted at the waist just above the blade that pierced him until he was looking directly at Master Koshia.

Not even the stoic Sheikah Monk could not hold back the wide-eyed look of horror as a lifeless white mask stared back at him.

Master Koshia attempted to wrench his blade free from the assassin, but the monster still held onto the end of his blade with otherworldly strength. Koshia was forced to abandon his only weapon once the assailant lifted his energy blade to cut him down. Once there was distance between them, the assassin removed Master Koshia's blade from his body and discarded haphazardly to the opposite corner of the room with a loud clatter and crash.

"Zelda," Koshia shouted as he stood between her and their enemy, "The door. Now!" Before Zelda's mind even caught up to comprehend what to do, Master Koshia charged the assassin without a weapon, narrowly dodging his wide swing, and tackled him full force using his uninjured shoulder. When her head stopped spinning and the realization of what he meant hit her, Zelda sprinted to the door while Master Koshia kept the assassin pinned to the floor as they grappled for control of the energy blade locked within the monster's hand.

Zelda fought and whimpered at the door as she tried her best to calm her trembling hands to turn the finicky knob. However, after finally getting a grip, she flung the door open and began screaming for help as she heard furniture being turned over in her room and desperate grunts from the aged Monk battling for their lives. Within a moment's notice, Impa came running down the hall at full speed two blades in each hand and dove into help Master Koshia.

"Get out of here, Princess," she cried frantically as she assisted Master Koshia in restraining the assailant, however the rest of her words were cut short as she was thrown onto her back by a power kick to her chest. Luckily Impa seemed relatively unarmed and as their fighting continued more came to the rescue.

Monk Ta'loh Naeg was the first to appear in a flash of red light, and she too joined the fight which was quickly turning in their favor, while Monk Lakna Rokee stood in front of Zelda, a weapon at the ready, and guarded her as they made a hasty retreat outside.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly once they were outside. Zelda had to slow her breathing before she could answer, but even then, the words were slow and stuttered.

"I- I was trying to-to sleep… and he just c-came out of nowhere… but his mask…"

"What about his mask?" Master Lakna asked urgently.

"It bears the Sheikah Eye of Truth…"

"What!?"

"Its blood red, but its upside-down… I don't know what it means," she explained, wrapping her shaky arms around herself to try to warm the skin her night clothes did not cover. It had gotten even colder of the past week, and so standing outside in nothing more than a thin pair of pants and a white overshirt made goosebumps form on her skin. Each deep breath she took sent a large puff of mist from her nose and mouth, and every time the wind blew she shivered, but it was better than being inside with that… _thing._

She audibly sighed with relief when Master Koshia and Impa finally emerged with Master Ta'loh hanging on their shoulders, injured but very much alive.

"What happened!?" Master Lakna asked worrisomely as he came to help them set the injured Monk on the ground.

"Its gone," Impa answered curtly, too busy with tending to the large gaping gash that ailed Master Ta'loh's thigh.

"Dead?" Lakna asked?

"No, it vanished out of thin air," Master Koshia answered, his usually calm voice sounding distinctly unnerved. "Whoever… _whatever_ it was, it either possesses magical, or technological abilities… Not many that walk this earth can just disappear like that, nor survive and keep fighting after a blade is driven through their back."

"What is the meaning of his mask?" Ta'loh grunted as Impa swiftly tied a long piece of cloth around her leg.

"I do not know," Master Koshia answered distantly, nursing his own shoulder wound ―a small laceration between his neck and arm, "but _it_ was here to kill the Princess specifically." The Sheikah Monk offered an encouraging look that said, 'it will be alright,' without speaking the words before returning his attention to the battered but breathing group. "Master Lakna, call upon the Monks of Lanayru and Necluda immediately… The Princess will not be left unguarded. And get word to the others… we will convene a meeting by the end of this week to discuss what has happened here."

"Yes, Master Koshia," Master Lakna replied before teleporting away to fulfill his purpose.

"Zelda, are you alright, dear?" Impa asked as she made last minute adjustments to Ta'loh's leg bandage before turning her attention to Master Koshia's shoulder. Her tone was almost motherly, and considerably softer than normal ―especially softer than when they were training― which brought her a small amount of courage, but really all she wanted to do was curl up and wrap her arms around Impa for warmth and comfort like a child… but Impa was busy tending to the others, and she wasn't a child… she needed to be braver than that. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

"Just a little shaken…" Zelda said wispily, feeling a lot more than a _little shaken_. "I'll be fine."

"Put your mind at ease, Princess," Master Koshia added calmly, seemingly unaffected as Impa worked on his shoulder. "We're not going to let you come into harms way like that again."

"You're damn right we aren't," Impa huffed, much to Koshia's brow-raised disapproval. "You're not getting out of my sights, Zelda. I swore to protect you, and tonight I almost failed were it not for Master Koshia keeping an eye on things. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, Impa," Zelda said sadly, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have known, and you came to help Master Koshia. I owe you three my life… and… and I want to try to help in any way I can… I can't stand to think I would be the reason someone is killed." Zelda offered a sincere, almost teary-eyed apologetic look to Master Ta'loh and Master Koshia, both of which waved the notion away ungrudgingly.

"You are under our roof, and us Sheikah treat those we house and feed as our own to protect, Princess," Ta'loh explained. "It is our honor to keep you safe. But still this attack unsettles me… who would want you dead?" The question went unanswered by all, as each individual pondered the dreadful idea in brooding silence. It was truly unsettling.

"That is a question we will ask tomorrow," Master Koshia finally sighed as he stood. "For now, the Princess must rest."

"Is there still no word from Link?" the Princess asked as Master Koshia turned to leave. "What if something like this happened to him too?"

"Still no word," he answered quietly. "Perhaps the Monks in Necluda will be able shed light on the matter. But fear not Princess, he is the goddesses' Chosen One. The Shadows will watch over him. He will be fine."

Zelda prayed… no, _begged_ for that to be true.

* * *

Link shot straight up, gasping for air, a terrible burning pain running up and down his side… but he was alive.

And… _wet?_

Soaking wet. In fact, apparently, he had been laying down in a few inches of water inside some strange cavern that was illuminated by stalactites of luminous stones, which casted a faint cyan color on the cavern walls around him. He was also stripped of his equipment and most of his clothes ―all that remained was his pants and nothing else. No Sheikah Slate, no Master Sword, and no shield. However, something else caught his attention.

Something much worse.

Looking down at his body, Link's whole left side was riddled with burns and cuts and his arm… his left arm was gone. It had been removed mid bicep, but it's end had already been sealed back together and even slightly healed, by some miracle or someone else's doing.

"What the fuck!"

His heartrate shot through the roof as shock was replaced by the realization of what horror had truly taken place, and his breathing became desperate, verging the point of hyperventilating. The last thing he remembered before going unconscious was the searing pain of a Guardian Laser striking his left side and the short plummet into the water below the Floria Bridge.

But who patched him up? Where was he?

"You're awake much sooner than I expected."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Muahahahahahahahaha!

I hope you enjoy.

As always, thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me!

 _-_ **Written In Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-One_

As uneasy as the King's… _guests_ made him, there reason for being there outweighed the uncertainties of his often busy and calculation-ailed mind. After all, they were the ones that offered him and his kingdom a once in a lifetime opportunity to redeem the glory of the Hyrulean Crown for himself, his son, and the countless generations to follow in their name… a little uneasiness could be tucked aside easily enough, just as long as he kept his eyes on the end goal and its endless rewards.

 _Rewards_ … he mused over the thought with a greedy grin.

Yes, rewards… More than enough rewards to pay his debts in full, twice over even ―although he had no such intention― he had indeed made a pact with his _guests,_ and in that pact he personally ensured that every dotted line was signed as agreed upon, every loophole closed, and every decision final. What was a little land and a mountain of rupees to him once he stood over the Eastern World as the highest authority; the King and Emperor of all Hyrule? The answer was nothing. A plot of land and lumpsum of money meant nothing to him now that he could practically taste victory upon his swollen tongue.

The King took in a deep breath of cold late-autumn air and exhaled relievedly.

Dimitri stood by his side, uncharacteristically quiet, but seeing the King loosen himself as they peered down that the horde of autonomous weaponry that littered the mud-strewn field from their cliff-side perch seemed to ease what concerns bothered his mind as well. That is at least until the Commander, as he now insisted on calling himself, joined them in their wide-eyed gander, causing both their shoulder muscles tighten.

"They will be ready to march at dawn," the steely Commander said in his usual unattached, unemotional voice ―a tone that strangely made the King think he was more akin to the machines he commanded than that of a normal man.

"Excellent," the King replied as he peered from the furthest corner to the nearest, estimating the Guardians' numbers… Ten thousand Striders, a century of Skywatchers, and a legion of Scouts, the Commander had said, but it felt like far more than that… the King couldn't even imagine how the Commander had gotten them all there so quickly, and so terrifyingly silently. Then again, that was of little consequence, as a little over fifteen-thousand machines stood at their command, ready to obey without hesitation; ready to burn, kill, and conquer at his whim. And to think, their might would only increase once Naboris and Medoh arrived with their Divine Beasts in tow… that is, _once_ they stopped their belly-ached complaining.

He scoffed at the thought… They dared to question him? Their disloyalty had offended him, but it was a trespass he was willing to forgive, just as long as they did as their king commanded.

"We march for Necluda in the morning then?" Dimitri asked, a smug grin on teasing the corners of his lips.

"Naboris and Medoh have till dawn to answer my ultimatum. Should they choose to ignore our call, we will double back as soon as the task is done and see to it that they are… _dealt_ with."

"I could see two fine Hylian Generals taking their places, could you not, father?" Dimitri said more than asked, as his smug grin grew smugger.

"I could," he answered. "But we will not think of that for now." The King, feeling satisfied with what he had seen, turned to face the Commander, and extended his hand to offer an unexpectedly generous shake of thanks. However, the Commander made no indication of interest with shaking the King's hand, as he merely continued to gaze out onto the field of Guardians, his body moving no more in the wind than a mountain under the beating sun. Of everything about him, only his blood red cloak fluttered in the breeze, everything else remained as still and as quiet as the grave as did the strange covering that shielded his face hid whatever expression or emotion lay underneath.

"It is customary to shake hands when an agreement has been met, Commander," the King said pointedly, still holding his hand outstretched. "Especially with a king," he added, drippings of indignation soaking his tone. For a moment the Commander seemed to ignore the King, but just as the tension felt thick enough to cut through like a rope, he turned a faceless mask and stared… or at least, the King thought he was staring… it was hard to tell but could feel penetrating eyes gazing at him beneath that mask.

His hand remained out stretched for a moment longer, until at last it was obvious the Commander had no intention of sealing their dealings with a proper shake. Normally, such an offense would not go answered, but neither the King nor his son were eager to ruffle the Guardian Commander's feathers, so to speak, and withdrew his hand awkwardly. Not many men made his blood curl like that and got away with it.

"There is another matter we must speak of," the Commander continued as if their stare-down had never happened.

"And that is?" the King asked coldly.

"Fifteen-thousands machines require a vast resource of fuel," the Commander said. "A fuel source that we are in short supply of."

"Well how in the world did you get them across the sea on ship and into Hyrule if you didn't have adequate fuel!?" the King demanded, and irritated grimace marking Dimitri's face as well. "Why are you just now mentioning this!?"

"We have our reasons," the Commander replied far to calmly. The King thought it odd however… the Commander said, _'we'_ as if to indicate more individuals than himself being present… Normally a second man accompanied the Commander, who was equally somber and silent, and wore identical clothing, including the faceless mask and red cloak. However, it was only him now… the King wondered where his companion had gone off to. They had _always_ come in a pair before.

Strange, but not strange enough to mention it.

"Well, spit it out then," Dimitri demanded with a scoff. Wordlessly, the Commander's eyes passed to him, at least it _felt_ as if they did and the weight of them burdened Dimitri's glowering expression until he too fell silent and tucked tail; a silent admission of defeat on the battlefield on intimidations and trepidations. The King and his son shared an uneasy glance to one another but said no more.

"The Sheikah Blue Flame is hard to come by," the Commander continued, ignoring Dimitri's demand. "Even _we_ struggled to supply enough to feed an army of fifteen-thousand."

"Do we have enough fuel to follow through with the invasion?" the King asked in a much more respectful ―or more fearful― tone.

"To begin, yes," the Commander answered as he looked back out onto the Guardian army below. "But you will fall short of conquering Necluda without means of refueling." The King opened his mouth to ask another pointed question but before he did the Commander handed him a small rectangular device of Sheikah design… a Sheikah Slate, no less. The King took it and held it in his hands with grinning amusement. To think that he spent so much effort trying to pry an accursed Sheikah Slate from the hands of that damned steel-wielding half-breed, and yet now he held one in his fingertips and felt no need of the simple tool any longer. Now that he had an army, what use was the Slate?

They had come far indeed.

Returning to the Slate, the King examined its contents. Upon its dark blue screen there was a map, or at least as far as he could tell, as he had never seen a map so detailed and three-dimensional. He instantly recognized the shape of tall towers and high walls displayed on the chart; Hyrule Castle. He continued to gaze at the map unsure of how it was supposed to help them but before he raised a critical brow to the Commander, the colors of the castle began to fade and where there had once been grey stone and green trees there were hollow shapes outlined by rich blue lines, almost as if he now looked upon a blue print of the city.

The ground beneath vanished too, and below the surface there lay a great heaping mass of roiling yellow and red not even a quarter mile beneath the ground, and reached as far as Mount Hyrule, which was just west of Necluda Valley, serving as the only natural mountainous barrier between their nations. The King looked at the Commander with curious and questioning eyes…

"That," he said, pointing to the mass below the surface, "is the largest source of naturally occurring Sheikah Blue Flame north of Necluda itself. You, King Gustaf have been sitting on a wealth of fuel that would catch the eye of even the richest Sheikah Harvesters."

"Incredible," the King and his son muttered breathlessly in unison, both being far to shocked to say anything else. Was it true? Had they been within arm's reach of such wealth all along!? The King cursed the heavens for keeping such gifts from him and his people for so long.

"If you wish to conquer and rule this land absolutely, you will need to tap into that well of Blue Flame."

"You're a fool if you think I won't take advantage of this glorious happenstance," the King half-laughed half-chided. "Commander, I give you full permission to begin drilling immediately! I don't care if we have to tear down the Temple of Time just to get the best angle, I want that fuel source under Hyrule's thumb as quickly as possible."

"It will be done," the Commander answered, although his tone denoted that he was not doing it because the King had given him explicit permission to do so. Again, such tongue would have been met with harsh punishment were the King to have his way, but the news that the Commander had delivered to them was far to grand indeed to be overlooked.

"So that takes care of our problems?" Dimitri asked, grinning like a greedy fool.

"For now," the Commander answered evenly, not sparing the Prince a moment of his gaze. "But there is one last thing we must discuss. It is in the terms of our agreement."

"What of our agreement?" the King asked with a quickly forming glare. "What is done is done, and what is signed is signed. Do not think that you can just back out now!"

"Back out?" the Commander mocked in a rare moment of emotion. "No, we will not back out. We just have new terms that are in need of inclusion." The King sighed heavily and shoved the Sheikah Slate back into the Commander's hands before widening his stance, crossing his arms and glared unshakingly.

"What are these _'terms'_ that need inclusion, hm? Let us hear them."

"It regards the invasion of Necluda," the Commander said evenly. "You seek to claim it as your own, perhaps even name it Hyrule's new capitol, no?"

"Claim it, yes, but Hyrule Castle will forever remain our capitol and symbol of pride. Necluda will just be a… well… a trophy, shall we say?"

"A trophy…" the Commander repeated as if contemplating the words himself. "A trophy it will not be. Not unless you desire to call heaping piles of ash and raging fire a trophy."

"What do you mean!?" the King demanded.

"As part of our continued alliance, King Gustaf," the Commander began in a firm almost hostile tone. "We will see to it that every soul, every building, and every home is burned and collapsed until nothing remains but the craters of where the Sheikah's jewel city once stood. Necluda, _will_ be destroyed absolutely."

"I did not agree to this!" the King shouted, his face growing red hot from anger. "Necluda is mine, and once I have enslaved those backwater mongrels called the Sheikah, I will force them to build a monument in the heart of the city in my honor. Necluda you will not take from me."

"Need we remind you of who brought this army to your feet?" the Commander said, gesturing to the Guardians below. "Need I remind you of who has offered your people a way out of poverty and filth? If you a truly a wise man, King Gustaf, you will let this be and cleanse this world of the City of Necluda."

"I will hear nothing of the sort!" the King retorted, throwing his hands into the air. "Necluda is mine I tell you, MINE! I will not amend the contract as _WE_ agreed upon. Now, unless there is any other outlandish demands on the forefront of your mind, we will be leaving, Commander." Silence followed, and with a triumphant but angered huff, the King pulled up his belt and began to march back to his camp. Dimitri lingered a while longer, daring to look at the cold Commander with searching and wondering eyes…

 _Destroy Necluda,_ the Prince thought to himself haughtily. He thought that there would be nothing more fitting, no, more glorious than decimating that accursed city till the very earth was scared and scorched. His father was weak for not seeing the truth in the Commander's words… Necluda needed to burn… it needed to be cleansed of filth. A chill ran up his spine when the Commander's eyes locked with his and remained there with unsettling attunement… as if he knew his thoughts…

Somehow, he knew.


End file.
